Mentiras y Secretos
by Demon-night24
Summary: Tsunayoshi amaba mucho a su familia, pero eso no implicaba que él deba estar siempre entre las sombras ¿O sí? Para eso estaba su fachada de Dame-Tsuna. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como el en realidad tuviera más de un apodo? Está historia tendrá un poco de todo ,romance, misterio, drama y mucho sobre Tsunayoshi.
1. prologo

**Notas Iniciales de la Autora: ¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto. El tema de los gemelos siempre me pareció interesante. ¡Espero comentarios y criticas! Ante cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme porque tratare de estar atenta. En lo personal estaba cansada de historias a medias de esta genial serie y después de leer varios fic y no quedarme satisfecha, se me ocurrió escribir el mío, después de todo para eso es la libertad de expresión. Espero que les guste y ¡nos leemos en las notas finales!**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La siguiente historia presenta drama, misterio, tortura, un leve allxTsuna, acción,**

 **Caso de complejo de hermano, violencia familiar, humor y romance.**

 **Se recomienda discreción por parte del lector.**

 **PROLOGO:**

 **Cuando Reborn llegó a la casa de la familia Sawada no esperó encontrarse con tantos problemas. Según el reporte de Iemitsu, Sawada Nana era una mujer muy amable y dulce llegando a ser ingenua pero muy amorosa con sus hijos. Sus hijos, Sawada Tsuki y Sawada Tsunayoshi, ambos mellizos pero muy opuestos en cuanto a personalidades; Sawada Tsuki tenía el cabello rubio como su padre, un cuerpo fornido debido al futbol y beisbol, y ojos verde oscuro. Era malo en los estudios y muy popular en el colegio por ser amable y carismático. Él siempre era visto rodeado de muchos amigos y reconocido como "El príncipe", mientras que Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como "Dame-Tsuna", era idéntico a su madre; tenía cabello castaño largo atado en una cola baja y ojos muy bellos de color marrón claro, dándole una apariencia femenina, era malo tanto en deportes como en el estudio, llegando a ser acosado y repudiado hasta por sus propios compañeros, rodeado solo de un amigo conocido por ser tan dame como él.**

 **Imaginen la sorpresa que se llevó el primer día de investigación, cuándo pudo presenciar la realidad de la familia Sawada, y el hecho de que Iemitsu sin duda era un idiota que ni siquiera conocía a su propia familia. Después de todo Nana, a pesar de ser una persona amable, era muy descuidada con su hijo Tsunayoshi, ya que consentía a Tsuki con todos los gustos, mientras que dejaba de lado a Tsunayoshi. No parecía darle importancia, no le cocinaba ni preguntaba por él y Tsuki, a pesar de ser el candidato para ser el Jefe de la Familia Vongola por ser el supuesto gemelo fuerte, amable y perfecto, era solamente un niño mimado que utilizaba a los de su alrededor; una persona que menospreciaba, golpeaba y humillaba a su hermano mayor, le invadió la rabia al presenciar durante su vigilancia como Tsuki se aprovechaba tanto de su hermano y su amigo, se podía ver claramente que era un cobarde adulado por personas igual de hipócritas que él, mientras que Tsunayoshi, una persona callada y solitaria, solo poseía un amigo , sus habilidades eran casi inexistentes a simple vista , pero algo en su forma de caminar y las señales de su cuerpo no concordaban , parecía un enclenque pero Reborn presentía que había más de lo que se podía ver en Tsunayoshi. Después de todo, él fue el único miembro de su familia que notó que los estaban observando, e incluso logró escapar de su vigilancia. Lo cual era un gran logro para un supuesto inútil. Quizás ya era tiempo de poner un poco de orden al estilo Vongola en esta familia disfuncional.**

 **Notas Finales: ¿Muy corto? Tal vez si, Intentare desarrollar esta historia en tres fics, por lo que este quedara con final inconcluso, no me gusta dejar las historias a medias por lo que tratare de presentar un capitulo cada semana o cada tres días. Todo depende de que les guste o no, subiré los primeros dos capítulos esta semana para dar una idea general. Aclaro que en este fic Tsuna ya sabe sobre la mafia e incluso tiene un pasado en la misma. Más adelante, voy a aceptar ideas o conjeturas de cómo se desarrollara la historia . Nos leemos pronto. Bye Bye ovo.**


	2. Tsunayoshi

Notas de la Autora: Cómo me pareció muy corto el prólogo, subí el primer capítulo para que tengan un pequeño indicio de cómo será el fic, no será el típico fic de gemelos donde uno es bueno y el otro malo, sino que hay una razón por la que Tsuki es malo con tsuna y Tsuna no será el típico niño ingenuo. Bueno eso es todo lo que diré espero que les guste y le den una chance, intentare esforzarme para no tener errores o una pésima redacción y me disculpo de antemano si hay algo que no se entienda o no esté bien escrito.

Capítulo 1

Narrado por Tsunayoshi

Todo parecía tranquilo en Namimori, el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y me desperté inquietó por las pesadillas que me persiguen todas las noches, me senté en la cama intentando despabilarme luego mire el reloj de la mesita que marcaban las 6 a.m.; Y note que no había podido dormir casi nada, me sentía todo transpirado y sudoroso así que me dispuse a tomar una ducha bien fría mientras recordaba los sucesos del día anterior.

Flash-Back

Recibimos una misión de Vindice para recolectar información y destruir a una familia mafiosa de bajo rango, la cual se sospechaba que estaban haciendo experimentos tanto en animales como en humanos con una sustancia ilegal en el mundo de la mafia.

Nos tomó un par de horas llegar al Este de Italia ,ya que los guardianes solo nos transportaron a Italia pero de ahí a la base era cosa nuestra, nos dieron ordenes de que al terminar enviáramos un mensaje y ellos nos recogerían de vuelta a Namimori ;¡Esa gente sique es vaga! uno pensaría que por ser carceleros con extraños poderes además del hecho de poder transportarse a cualquier lado del mundo no les cosaria hacer cumplir la ley y masac… digo arrestar a toda una familia ,pero ¡No! Por lo visto son unos flojos que no quieren mancharse las manos y quizás yo este exagerado y tengan cosas más importantes que hacer, pero ya eran como las 3 a.m. Y yo estaba muy molesto por que mañana iniciarían las clases y con ellas mi tortura de todos los días, así que no dude en desquitarme y matar a todo aquello que se ponía en mi camino.

Mientras Enma y Mukuro encargaban de distraer y matar a los guardias, yo me inmiscuí en la base y logre robar los datos y la información necesaria, después de obtener las pruebas empecé a quemar el lugar y a liberar tanto a personas como animales. Sin embargo antes de irme logre divisa una puerta de máxima seguridad ,supuse que algo realmente poderoso debía estar encerrado ahí así que movido por mi curiosidad decidí abrirla y me encontré con un cachorro de león con llamas del cielo , que estaba muy lastimado y convaleciente ,cuando vi sus ojos note la ferocidad y el potencial de la bestia , la sensación de protección que me invadió sumado el hecho de que a pesar de sus heridas era un sobreviviente me llevo a adoptarlo como a mi mascota ,por lo que lo noquee para que no causara problemas y poder llevarlo conmigo a kokuyo Land.

Fin del Flash-Back

Después de relajarme un rato decidí que ya era hora de partir al colegio, no quería llegar tarde y que me mordieran hasta la muerte, además Tsuki ya estaba por bajar a desayunar ,salude a mamá quien siguió preparado el desayuno y el bento para Tsuki ,no pareció haberme escuchado así que me acerque a la cocina para robar una tostada y sacar mis cosas, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a preparar mi propia comida y a ganar mi dinero, al parecer ya era lo suficientemente independiente como para trabajar por lo mío, lástima que a Tsuki no se le aplicaba la misma regla ,que envidia, pero bueno al menos sé que ella me quiere , no será tan atenta conmigo pero hay momentos en los que demuestra su cariño , como cuando la consuelo en las noches dándole café , charlando , escuchándola hablar de su marido ausente, intentando controlar su llanto y convencerla de que pronto regresara o cuando no está Tsuki cerca para robarle su atención , esos momentos es cuando ella me mira y me dice que me quiere transmitiéndome tanto amor como necesidad, no lo demostrara tan seguido pero por lo menos siempre me despide cuando salgo por la puerta ,justo como ahora que con solo escuchar que se habré ,ella se da la vuelta ,sale de la cocina y me despide con una sonrisa silenciosa e inconscientemente suele tener esa mirada solitaria que pone cuando piensa en papá, mientras yo le digo itterashai dándome la vuelta para no mirarla y transmitir el dolor que me embarga cada vez que ella piensa en él ,ese hombre no la merece, ni a ella ni a sus lágrimas ¡No después de todos las mentiras que le ha dicho! ; Cerré la puerta lentamente mientras intentaba mantener el control de mis emociones y fue cuando puse un pie en la vereda que sentí un ligero cosquilleo , una presencia débil pero lo suficiente para que me quedara pasmado mirando el árbol del frente siendo sumamente cauteloso en caso de que sea algún asesino ,mi intuición me avisaba que no había peligro pero la presencia era algo molesta y perturbadora. Luego de unos segundos ya no sentí nada pero sospechaba que me vigilaban, volviendo a mi actitud Dame hice de cuenta que no pasaba nada y mire mi reloj, pretendiendo estar alarmado por la hora, me dedique a correr unas cuadras y tropezar en el camino hasta llegar al colegio, sea quien sea el que me vigila, es mejor no levantar sospechas.

Cuando pase por las rejas divise a Hibari-san, quien me dedico una mirada analítica como si sospechara algo, por mi parte actué como debía haciéndome el temeroso e intentando no mirarlo, no es novedad que Hibari-san tiene una gran red de información sobre lo que pasa en Namimori ,lo que me lleva a cuestionarme si encontró evidencia que me vincule con el club clandestino en kokuyo Land ,pero lo dudo ya que para entrar hay que ser invitado además de pagar y no creo que él se meta a un club nocturno solo para divertirse, en todo caso tampoco podría atrapar a nadie para eso están las máscaras y la seguridad, aun así voy a decirle a Enma que tenga cuidado con su fachada y a Mukuro que no levante sospechas.

Llego la primera hora de clases y teníamos con Nezu-sensei ,cuando sentí que la presencia volvía a molestarme ,lo que hizo que girara mi mirada y la centrara en los arbustos que se veían a fuera de la ventana ,esa distracción fue lo que llevo a que Nezu-sensei me regañara y me hiciera pasar al frente solo para humillarme por no saber la respuesta ,no es como si el ejercicio fue difícil pero tengo que ser el peor de la clase para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y asegurarme que Tsuki destaque mas .

Cuando me doy vuelta para volver a mi asiento Mochida puso su pie y aunque me di cuenta no hice nada para evitarlo ,lo que llevo a la rutina de la que estoy acostumbrado, ósea escuchar las risas ,apodos y el desprecios de mis compañeros, aunque creo que lo único que realmente me hiere es el rostro de mi hermano ,quien aun cuando se ríe como los demás puedo ver en sus ojos un rencor y un enojo que va dedicado a mí, seguramente hoy me buscara para golpearme por ser una vergüenza para la familia. A pesar de que hago todo por él, dejó que me humille, me dejo golpear para que desquite su ira, dejó que el quede como el héroe cuando me "defiende de los matones , incluso que acapare toda la atención de mamá ,no parece ser suficiente para calmar su rencor y aunque me trate de esta forma supongo que lo merezco después de todo nunca se cansa de repetirme que fui Yo quien lo traicioné primero y que debo pagar el precio por fracasar como su hermano mayor cuando más me necesito ,aun así no me arrepiento de nada volvería a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez solo para poder revivir ese momento ,por más doloroso que sea el pasado o el presente vale la pena vivirlo y recordarlo, aun cuando esos recuerdos revivan el dolor y las noches frías en esa celda donde los tres aun éramos niños y ella aún me necesitaba incluso más que Tsuki, además que él sea dueño de mis días no significa que mis noches sean suyas ,después de todo cuando cae el sol ya es mi vida y solo mía, lo siento hermano pero haría lo que fuera por tu seguridad incluso ir encontrar tuya ,haría lo que fuera por mi familia desde mentir hasta matar , no importa lo malo que seas conmigo o lo mucho que me desprecies para mí solo importa que estés vivo a costa de cualquiera inclusive yo mismo , ella ya no está, tu deseo se cumplió, así que tu tomaras su lugar, después de todo por eso es que eres tan caprichoso, tú lo querías todo incluso lo que no puedes tener pero no me importa porque eres lo más valioso para mi ,eres lo único que me queda ,prometí estar siempre contigo y así será juntos por siempre hermano incluso en el mismo infierno .

A la hora del receso me encontré con Enma, nos fuimos a la terraza del edificio, unos minutos antes le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que nos observaban y que actué natural, nos dispusimos a comer tranquilos, hasta que llego Tsuki con un grupo de tres matones quienes nos tiraron la comida y robaron el dinero de Enma. Luego nos garraron a Enma y a mí por la espalda sujetándonos con fuerza y mientras que uno me golpea en el estómago, Tsuki golpeaba a Enma , fueron unos minutos hasta que toco la campana cuando se dispusieron a dejarnos tirados en el piso , antes de irse Tsuki me lanzo una mirada con bronca y decepción y a Enma solo lo miro con odio ,para nosotros no era nada nuevo pero a nuestro vigilante no parecido gustarle nada lo que presencio, ya que se podía sentir la presencia asesina que emanaba y parecía sumamente molesta tanto que hasta Enma sintió escalofríos, así que para que no sospechara decidimos curarnos nuestras heridas más tarde en kokuyo con Chikusa, ya que el poseía la llama del sol conocida por ser curativa ,lo cual nos ayudaba mucho en cada misión y cada día que pasaba Chikusa se volvía un experto tanto así que terminamos llamándolo nuestro médico clandestino por la cantidad de lesiones de las que nos cura .

Al terminar las clases aun sentía la presencia, necesitaba saber quién era el acosador ,así que en vez de irme a la salida del colegio tome la puerta de atrás y me apresure a esconderme entre los arbustos a la esperar que apareciera, grande fue mi impresión cuando vi a Reborn, el famoso asesino número uno salir de un escondite buscándome ,su llegada me confirmaba que ya era hora de entrenar al futuro Decimo Vongola ,no esperaba que fuera tan rápido recién tenemos catorce años supuse que no vendría hasta terminar el colegio ,era de conocimiento popular que Reborn tiene tratos con Vongola y sería el mejor candidato a profesor desde que entreno al jefe Dino Cavallone ,el cual obtuvo varios logros ascendiendo en el puesto tres de las mejores familias de la mafia y como uno de los jefes más jóvenes por lo cual Tsuki estaría en buenas manos ya que era seguro que yo no clasificaba como heredero , además yo no tenía tiempo para estos juegos de gato y ratón suficiente tenía con mi propio grupo ,así que espere a que se fuera y me dirigí a kokuyo para preparar el escenario de esta semana y las invitaciones después de todo mi trabajo en el club era muy importante , la comida y gastos de mi grupo no se iban a paga solos .Después me encargaría de revisar lo que paso en el bajo mundo ,su llegada no anunciaba nada bueno y seguro traería problemas, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana .

Notas Finales: Esperó que les allá gustado este capítulo, si creen que aún es corto o no describe lo suficiente solo díganlo, como ya dije soy nueva en esto y me gustaría escucharlas opiniones y consejos que puedan darme. Sí a alguien le intereso, voy a subir el siguiente capítulo esta semana luego de realizar las correcciones, además estoy abierta al temas del romance entre los personajes por lo que cuando presente a sus guardianes ,me gustaría saber qué tipo de pareja les gustaría o cuáles son sus favoritas, igual en todas aparecerá un leve desliz ya que desde el capítulo tres en adelante serán presentados por lo que espero que comenten, los primeros cinco serán considerados para aportar tanto en la pareja que les gustaría como en las que pueden aparecer en el trascurso del fic ,satisfecha con esto me despido, bye bye :3


	3. Primeras Impresiones

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por las reviews :3 _Victoria Chacin618 y Shiro97,me alegran sus comentarios y también a los que la siguen a la historia y voy a tener más en cuenta los nombres ,la verdad no estaba muy segura del apellido de Dino XD porque cuando lo busque al parecer salió en italiano jajá , así que voy a corregirlo luego cuando sepa cómo se usa el sitio _ ,debo decir que también me gusta el yaoi y mis preferidas son 1827 o allxTsuna ligeros ,así que si habrá romance pero para ser justa voy a presentar ligeros palos con todos sus guardianes y algunos otros personajes ,también van a aparecer OC ,el RL o R27 también puede aparecer por que en este fic la mayoría son o adolecentes o adultos :3 bueno eso es todo, sí tienen más sugerencias, críticas O dudas estaré atenta a los reviews ,nos leemos en las notas finales y espero que disfruten el capítulo :) .

Pensamientos = _**negrita**_

Primeras impresiones

La mañana del jueves Tsuna se levantó muy tarde exactamente 20 minutos antes de que toque la campana.

Tsuna _ ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda voy a llegar tarde Hibari-san me va a matar! ¡Té maldigo Mukuro, tú y tu estúpido sentido de la moda! sino fuera porque eres el decorador yo mismo te tiraría a Vindice.

Después de múltiples maldiciones a Mukuro, una ducha exprés, vestirme a las apuradas y haberme caído de las escaleras estaba dispuesto a irme pero ¡No sin mi comida! , así que pase por la cocina para encontrarme con una escena que era poco común. No todos los días mi hermano aún estaba en casa, eso y que había un hombre de traje negro, sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada, patillas rizadas que le daban un aspecto sexy pero peligroso y un aura de los mil demonios que estaba pisando a Tsuki, quien yacía en el suelo noqueado mientras mamá seguía cocinando y preparando café ignorando todo.

 **Tsuna _wau, sí que debes ser muy idiota si te atreves a hacer enojar al más famoso asesino del mundo, ¡Hay pobre Tsuki-kun! , por mucho qué te quiera, enfrentarme a Reborn seria suicidio además no pareces herido de muerte y seguramente te lo buscaste, debo aprovechar que están distraídos y sacar mi comida con suerte aun llego a tiempo_**

Pero Tsuna no llego muy lejos, apenas dio un paso cuando las miradas de su madre y Reborn se posaron sobre él, nervioso por tanta atención no deseada, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir:

Tsuna_ Emm… buenos días, disculpen la interrupción pero ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Por qué está pisando a mi hermano?

Nana_ ¡Oh! Tsu-kun que sorpresa pensé que ya te habías ido (Hablo con una voz suave mientras le daba una sonrisa) bueno ya que estamos todos aquí te presento a Reborn el tutor de Tsuki-kun, él fue enviado por tu padre y Reborn él es Tsunayoshi-kun mi hijo mayor, Reborn vivirá con nosotros y ocupara la habitación de huéspedes a partir de ahora, espero que se todos se lleven bien.

Después de la noticia se dio la vuelta y siguió cocinando, mientras Tsuna y Reborn tenían una amena y corta plática, qué sonó más a una amenaza.

Reborn_Ciaossu, desde hoy yo me encargare de baka-Tsuki y de tu seguridad así que no tolerare ninguna insolencia por parte de ninguno de los dos ,baka-Tsuki me levanto la voz y se comportó de una forma inaceptable para un futuro jefe, espero que quede como ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando me contradicen ,mientras más rápido lo aprendan mejor ,entendiste mocoso, más tarde tendremos una charla nosotros tres, ahora puedes retirarte antes que se les haga tarde ,tú también levántate baka-Tsuki(le hecho un balde de agua fría que no sé de donde salió).

Yo me quede observándolo un poco molesto por haberme dicho mocoso, vale soy un adolecente pero no por eso soy un niño, si cree que se la pondré fácil, está muy equivocado, suficiente tengo con Tsuki como para dejar que un asesino controle lo poco que tengo de vida, dé pronto escuche un sonido de alarma que provenía de mi reloj.

Tsuna _ ¡Oh nooooo, cinco minutos para la campana!

Grite y Salí corriendo con Tsuki quien aún estaba mojado, pero eso no importa, teníamos que darnos prisa, nadie que llegue tarde se escapa de la paliza del demonio de Namimori.

Tsuna estaba tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta que dos personas lo estaba observando, uno desde la puerta, el otro desde un escondite.

 **Reborn_ Hmp ese mocoso, es muy extraño ,esperaba que se opusiera o sorprendiera como el otro pero al parecer este es más cauteloso o será más intuitivo...mmm hay algo que me inquieta desde que lo vi , pero no sé qué es, que suerte que vallan a la misma clase así podre mantenerlo mejor vigilado.**

Luego transformo a León en celular y marco un número.

¿?_bip…bip…Hola

Reborn_Gokudera Hayato habla Reborn, tengo una misión para ti, toma el primer vuelo a Japón y mañana espero verte aquí, serás bien recompensado.

Gokudera_ De acuerdo estaré allí a primera hora.

Después de contactaste con Smoking Bomb Reborn se dirigió al colegio de Namimori .Mientras tanto cerca de las rejas del colegio…

Tsuki_ Hazte a un lado Dame-Tsuna (lo empujo haciéndolo caer) jajaja patético (dijo mientras miraba a su hermano tirado en el suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor).

Tsuna_ Espera Tsuki ¡Cuidado!

Cuando Tsuki giro la cabeza para ver al frente, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con el terrible demonio de Namimori.

Tsuki _ Hibari-san puedo explicarlo llegamos tarde porque…. (Logro esquivar por poco la tonfa que iba dirigida a su cabeza, haciendo que se callera al piso y quedara pasmado de miedo mirando al prefecto).

Hibari_ Llegar tarde va en contra del reglamento, rompieron las reglas herbívoros así que voy a morderlos hasta la muerte. (Con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor).

Esta era la primera vez que Tsuki llegaba tarde, nunca se había enfrentado al perfecto, él nunca fue bueno en la pelea por lo que solo se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos se topó con una escena que lo indigno, adelante de él sosteniendo las tonfas, estaba Tsuna quien miraba a Hibari de una manera feroz y amenazante.

Hibari_ Wau… mira nada más el herbívoro resulto tener colmillos, esto será interesante (le dirigió a su oponente una sonrisa predadora antes de volverla una mueca de disgusto por que su oponente ya no lo miraba, sino que miraba de reojo a su hermano).

Tsuna_ Tsuki-kun deberías adelantarte e ir a la enfermería para que te den otra ropa, podrías enfermarte, déjame encargarme de esto por favor, no quisiera que salieras lastimado. (Dedicándole una mirada que transmitía mucho cariño).

Tsuki_ Nadie te pidió tu ayuda Dame-Tsuna, no deberías haber intervenido, desde hoy tienes prohibido los enfrentamientos públicos, no quiero verte exhibiéndote de esta forma, no es conveniente además es hipócrita de tu parte actuar tan protector me da asco, después que entre quiero que dejes de pelear es una orden. (Hablo fríamente y mirándolo con indiferencia, mientras apretaba las correas de su mochila)

Tsuna_ Hai, Tsuki-kun lo que ordenes (con la cabeza baja y voz tranquila).

 **Tsuki_ ¡Deberías saber más que nadie que no tienes permitido llamar la atención baka!, menos ahora que hay alguien sospechoso rondando, ¡Maldito idiota!, nunca piensa en sí mismo, ¡¿Es que nunca vas a entender que no quiero que me protejas?¡Ya no te necesito!, no deberías protegerme, No, sabiendo que podrían escogerte, ¡No dejare que el teatro se venga abajo ahora ¡No cuando parece que por fin podrás ser libre! y Si tengo que ser el villano ,hacerte sentir culpable , lastimarte de todas las formas posibles ,para lograr que estés tan cansado de esto que decidas por fin dejarme y escapar ,¡Así será ¡,sería el mismo diablo si eso logra que salgas del infierno que nos espera .Aun si me odio por cómo te trato ,aun cuanto me enoja ver que tú lo resistes y soportas, sería más fácil si me odiaras ,así la separación seria rápida y no te dolería ,tu no vas a caer conmigo Tsuna, no mientras aun este con vida, No soportaría perderte a ti también, tu no mereces la condena que nos dieron ,no esa vida de sangre ,tu a mis ojos aun eres puro y fuerte .**

Tsuki pasó con sus cosas, al lado de Tsuna caminando tranquilamente, con una expresión seria en su rostro pensando hasta cuanto podrá aguantar Tsuna estar a su lado. Cuando el prefecto hablo...

Hibari _ Nadie te dio permiso para retirarte herbívoro.

Hibari giro su cuerpo, permitiéndole zafar sus tonfas del agarre de su oponente, aprovechando su agilidad intento darle un golpe seco en la cabeza a Tsuki, sin existo ya que unas manos desviaron el ataque y por un descuido suyo traspasaron su defensa asestándole una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago que lo hizo retroceder.

Tsuna_Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermano Hibari-san, a menos que quieras probar el infierno. (Con voz suave, mirada desafiante y una sonrisa coqueta)

Movido por la adrenalina y las ganas de una buena batalla arremetió contra el castaño ,quien se puso en posición de defensa .Hibari se lanzaba de izquierda a derecha intentando darte en cada punto flaco que veía pero la agilidad Tsuna era más, por lo que no le costaba esquivar los ataques ,el castaño retrocedía cada que prefecto lanzaba un golpe, más que una pelea parecía el juego de la pilladita, hasta que Tsuna se topó con la reja del colegio, lo que lo obligo a dar un salto y utilizando la tonfa como apoyo dio un giro en el aire haciendo una voltereta para posicionándose atrás de Hibari, que aprovechando su descenso le asesto una pata directo al tórax pero Tsuna al ser más rápido vio venir el golpe y logro protegerse a tiempo .

Tsuki siguió caminando ignorando todo el alborotó que causaba su hermano hasta llegar a la entrada donde le dedico un breve vistazo y dio un silbo antes de entrar. Al momento que Tsuki entro, Tsuna bajo sus brazos y fue recibido por un muy doloroso golpe en su costado y otro en su cabeza dejándolo en el piso.

Hibari_ Por que te detuviste Omnívoro (bajando la cabeza para ver a Tsuna).

Tsuna_ Tsuki fue muy claro, nada de peleas públicas (levantando el rostro y dándole una media sonrisa, de una forma tan tierna que ruborizo un poco al prefecto).

Hibari_ ¿Porque le haces caso a un herbívoro? (desviando la mirada).

Tsuna_ Porque es lo único que me importa, yo estoy a su servicio (cambiando su semblante a uno más serio y con una mirada fría).

Hibari_ Si el herbívoro es el problema, entonces solo debo golpearlo hasta que te deje libre. (Dirigiéndole una mirada en blanco pero con un tono irritado)

Tsuna_ No funcionara porque yo mismo elijo estar a su voluntad, es mi decisión y no dejare que le hagas nada (Parándose con una postura segura y dándole un una mirada feroz anaranjada).

Hibari_ Hmp…eres interesante Sawada Tsunayoshi (Se dio la vuelta y se fue).

Después del enfrentamiento, Tsuna tomo sus cosas y paso por la enfermería donde se dedicó a curarse solo ya que la enfermera no se encontraba, termino de ponerse los vendajes y se dirigió a su salón donde apenas llego a abrir la puerta, su intuición lo alertó, causando que moviera la cabeza a la derecha esquivando la tiza a máxima velocidad que iba dirigida hacia su frente.

Tsuna_ Pero que rayos... (Giro su cabeza y encontró a Reborn al frente dela clase sosteniendo un libro, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona)

Reborn_ Llegas 20 minutos tarde dame-Tsuna, ve a sentarte a tu asiento. Ahora que estamos todos déjenme presentarme, soy el nuevo profesor de matemática Reborn, solo hay dos reglas que deben seguir para aprobar mi clase, la primera es que hagan toda la tarea que les deje y la segunda es que no acepto quejas o revoltosos en mi clase, ¿Queda claro? Ahora saquen sus libros en la página 49 y terminen los ejercicios del 1 al 200.

Hubo un quejido grupal y un alumno se levantó.

Mochida_ Olvídalo viejo, son demasiados para una clase, no veo porque debería… (Y Mochida quedo inconsciente en su pupitre, debido a una tiza que se hizo trisas en su frente por el impacto)

Reborn_ Muy bien, hay alguna otra queja sobre el trabajo (con un aura oscura y una sonrisa aterradora) y para aclarar no soy ningún vejestorio estoy en mis 25 años y felizmente soltero, ahora gracias a la amabilidad de su compañero, he decidido que sería un mejor método darles 30 minutos para hacer los primeros 20 ejercicios ya que son muy sencillos para mi gusto y los iré llamando por lista.

Y para cuando termino la hora, la mitad de los alumnos estaban inconscientes porque a cada respuesta errónea le seguía una tiza voladora y la otra mitad estaba muerta de miedo tanto que salieron corriendo apenas toco el timbre.

Mientras que en la oficina del Consejo Disciplinario, se encontraba un pensativo Hibari Kyoya, junto a su amigo/sirviente kusakabe.

Hibari_ kusakabe necesito un reporte de toda la información que puedas recolectar acerca de los hermanos Sawada, especialmente de Sawada Tsunayoshi, quiero todo lo que puedas obtener y tráemelo apenas termines.

Kusakabe_ Si señor, em…Disculpe mi atrevimiento y con todo respeto… puedo preguntar ¿Para qué necita la información? Acaso sospecha que ellos tienen algo que ver con el club clandestino a las afueras en kokuyo.

Hibari_ Por el momento no tengo pruebas de que estén relacionados con ese club pero hoy un herbívoro se convirtió en un omnívoro frente a mis ojos, lo que me hace sospechar que esos hermanos ocultan algo además la forma en la que el omnívoro actúa y se esconde me causa mucho interés.

Kusakabe_… ¿Omnívoro?

Hibari_ Sawada Tsunayoshi es un omnívoro, no te dejes engañar por su frágil apariencia, a simple vista parece un herbívoro pero si lo observas cuidadosamente veras que tiene características de un carnívoro, necesito que lo mantengas vigilado. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Kusakabe_ ¡Si, señor!

Después que kusakabe cerró la puerta, Hibari se levantó de su asiento, miro por la ventana y sonrió.

 **Hibari _ Sawada Tsunayoshi, al fin alguien digno de mi interés, no podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo, me pregunto qué otros secretos escondes bajo ese angelical rostro.**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Tsuna arrastro a Enma a la azotea para rogarle por alimento.

Tsuna_ Por favor, por favor, porfisss (cara de perrito apaleado).

Enma_ Mmmmmm, ¡Esta bien! solo quita es cara (avergonzado por los trucos de su amigo, después de todo no hay quien se resista a esa carita, hasta Mukuro sede cuando la usa).

Tsuna_ No sabes cuánto te amo en este momento (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazando a su amigo).

Enma_ Si, sí lo que tú digas solo recuérdame porque sigo siendo amigo de un aprovechado como tú. (Con un tono de resignación)

Tsuna_ Por que me amas tal cual soy y no podrías vivir sin mí (con una pose dramática, con el dorso de la mano derecha en su frente y medio recostado en el piso apoyando su peso con la izquierda, como una damisela en apuro, luego bajo la mano y la estiro hacia el cielo), por qué soy como el cielo brillante que ilumina tus días y tú eres la tierra que me atrae hacia…

Enma_ Si, si ya entendí solo corta el dramatismo, creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Mukuro ya empezó a afectarte.

Tsuna_ Puede que si jajá, pero no es mi culpa, tengo hambre y no pude recoger mi bento todo por culpa de Reborn que se estaba presentando haciéndose el "poderoso" (con comillas en los dedos) y quitándome mi valioso tiempo, no digo que no luzca todo sexy o peligroso, admito que posee un cuerpo de infarto pero toda atracción se muere con solo escucharlo hablar. Es como Hibari-san, que es atractivo y esta para comerlo, pero en serio ¡¿Porque todas las personas sexis deben ser tan agresivas y peligrosas?!¡¿Será algo natural?! (Agarro un onigiri que le ofreció Enma y se puso a comer).

Enma_ Ni idea, a mí no me metas en tus desvíos amorosos, yo creo que estamos mejor solteros, después de todo, nuestras parejas siempre terminan o muertas o con ganas de matarnos por ponerles los cuernos, no sé por qué todo el drama con el amor, a mí me basta con el sexo casual y a ti también, bien que te lías tanto a tíos como minas cuando termina tu hora en el club.

Tsuna_ Bueno que te puedo decir en la vida hay que probar de todo un poco y en un lugar como el club sobra la compañía, además siempre nos tendremos los tres para sacarnos de apuros si hace falta, que no ¿Cariño? (lo miro de una forma sexi y le guiño un ojo, luego tomo la barbilla de Enma y la giro hacia su rostro, para quedar frente afrente).

Enma_ Por supuesto corazón (Hablo con un tono coqueto, mientras agarraba la mano de tsuna entre las suyas y le besaba el dorso de la palma para acabar entrelazando sus dedos y juntando sus manos)

Tsuna_ Para odiar el amor, eres todo un romántico, me pregunto si es así como seduces a todos tus amantes, seguro que siempre funciona con esa cara de astucia que pones, no por nada te dicen "El ladrón", seguro que robas corazones todas las noches, que lastima que no valgan nada. (Con un tono entre coqueto y juguetón, con una sonrisa divertida mientras ladeaba la cabeza)

Enma_ Tengo sangre italiana, que puedo decir amore mio, la coquetería sale natural, además es mejor robarlos y romperlos, que hacerles probar el cielo y luego negarles la entrada al paraíso, no te parece "Black-Ángel" después de todo tu fama de inolvidable te precede, me imagino que debe ser una tortura para los que se fijan en ti , ya que eres tan angelical como cruel, realmente un Ángel oscuro ,un amor eterno según los chismes ,jajá… lástima que "amor" sea lo único que no les puedas dar ,tu eres el peor de los tres ,ni siquiera Mukuro con su fama de "El Demonio" puede superarte ,no sabes las cosas que escuche de ti ,de verdad parecen dispuestos a morir por tenerte un noche . Hablando del amor no es que lo odie, es que todos mis amantes confundan el romanticismo con el amor, lo que para mí es una noche para ellos es especial, yo no tengo la culpa que se hagan falsas esperanzas.

Tsuna_ Lo que tú digas Romeo jajá, pero estoy de acuerdo en eso de que la gente se auto engaña, yo en ningún momento hablo de un mañana, incluso les aclaro que es solo de una noche, no sé por qué se sorprenden cuando despiertan y no estoy o cuando los corro, parecen masoquistas volviendo una y otra vez, algunos hasta quisieron sacarme la máscara, todos saben que eso está prohibido no sabes a cuantos he tenido que golpear para que desistieran.

Enma_ Hablando del club ¿Ya tienes el entretenimiento de esta semana?

Tsuna_ Aun no, no encuentro la inspiración necesaria y en cuanto a los enfrentamientos, lo de siempre supongo, las reglas no varían esta semana.

Enma_ ¿Y las invitaciones? ¿Ya entregas todas las tuyas?

Tsuna_ Me quedan las dos doradas sin nombre, aun no escojo a los afortunados del sábado.

Enma_ Bueno aun tienes dos días, además esta semana es tu elección de los afortunados.

Tsuna_ Bien ya es hora de irnos, menos mal que es jueves un día mas y por fin libertad, dile a Mukuro que no podré ir hoy, que Reborn quiere hablar conmigo, es casi seguro que sea sobre Vongola así que hoy tengo poner mi mejor cara de ingenuo escéptico así no sospeche.

Enma_ Que tengas suerte y espero que esas clases de actuación con Mukuro hayan valido la pena.

Esa noche en la residencia Sawada, más específicamente en la habitación del castaño, estaban Tsuna y Tsuki sentados en cama mientras miraban a Reborn.

Reborn _Como ya habrán notado no soy un profesor particular corriente, en realidad soy el mejor asesino de todo el mundo fui enviado por el nono y su padre con órdenes de entrenar a Sawada Tsuki para convertirlo en el próximo Jefe de la Familia Vongola, que es la familia mafiosa más influyente de Italia y del mundo.

Tsuki_ ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No hay forma que casualmente me hayan elegido a mí para ser el próximo jefe de una familia mafiosa! No me creo eso de que de un día para otro papá decidió que era buena idea enviar a un asesino a nuestra casa.

 **Tsuna_ Y comenzamos el show, tanto Tsuki como yo sabemos de la mafia y que tan involucrado esta papá, hace años nos dimos cuenta que no es exactamente un minero común como cree mamá, pero no podemos dejar que él lo sepa, eso sería romper el trato que tenemos y abrir un vieja herida, una experiencia que no estamos dispuestos a compartir, menos con alguien externo.**

Mientras Tsuki actuaba como un histérico incrédulo y yo me comportaba como si estuviera un shock, Reborn saco uno documentos, que tanto yo como Tsuki nos acercamos para ver.

Reborn_ Esta es la historia familia Vongola, comenzaron como un grupo de vigilantes liderado por Vongola Primo quien había creado la organización para proteger a las personas de esa época. Con el tiempo ganaron cada vez más poder y así atreves de las generaciones que les siguieron, hasta el Nono, terminando convirtiéndose en…

Tsuna_ Una mafia mundialmente reconocida, llena de tráfico ilegal de armas, y alianzas por todos lados (dije sin pensar con un tono algo altanero, lo que hizo que Tsuki me mirara con ganas de comerme y Reborn con una expresión de extrañeza) o eso supongo. (Agregué volviendo a mi semblante de desconcierto).

Reborn_ El punto es que ustedes poseen la sangre de Primo corriendo en sus venas por lo que son candidato al puesto de Decimo jefe.

Tsuki_ Pero que paso, ¿Por qué yo? Acaso papá tiene algo que ver en esto y en todo caso si lo que dices es verdad ¿El Nono no tiene a quien darle el puesto?

Tsuna _Eso es verdad si Tsuki es candidato eso me convertiría a mí también en candidato ( _ **como si estuviera sorprendido, nótese el sarcasmo, esta charla sí que es aburrida**_ )

Reborn_ Verán ,su padre es el actual líder del El CEDEF ósea que es el asesor externo que es la segunda posición más alta de la familia vongola, mientras que Nono es la cabeza de la organización ,la salud de Nono ha estado deteriorándose debido a su edad por lo que empezaron a ver a los futuros candidatos ,contándolos a ustedes había un total de seis ,pero Enrico, Massimo y Federico que eran los más aptos por ser los mayores fueron asesinados, se sospecha que fue Xanxus el menor de lo hijos de Nono quien los mato pero no se encontraron pruebas por lo que solo quedaron ustedes tres para el puesto ,al no haber un acuerdo entre Nono y su padre ,ambos escogieron un sucesor para que pelearan por el título ,la razón por la que tú (señalando y mirando seriamente a Tsuna)no te involucraras en esto es porque no fuiste escogido ,pero debes estar al tanto de todo puesto que tu vida también va a correr peligro, aunque no tengas que ver en esto directamente ,sigues siendo un candidato opcional ,por lo que me mandaron aquí para entrenar a Tsuki así sea una pelea justa y vigilar a Tsunayoshi para que no se vea involucrado en ningún conflicto .

Tsuki_ Entonces si gano la pelea contra Xanxus, voy a heredar el título y seré el jefe, tendré el control de toda la familia y el poder a mi voluntad ¿Correcto?

Reborn_ Si así es

Tsuki_ Muy bien acepto

Me quede mirando a Reborn con una expresión de alivio y un poco de decepción, supongo que eso es lo que debería estar sintiendo ,pero por dentro pensaba que no podía haber salido mejor ,ahora de lo único que quedaba por encargarme era de escapar de esta supuesta vigilancia, ya veremos cuan bueno es cuando me escape el sábado. Le dirigí una mirada de reojo a mi hermano para saber cómo deberíamos actuar ahora, después de miramos disimuladamente, él se rasco la cabeza haciéndolo ver como un acto de nerviosismo natural pero solo nosotros sabíamos el código detrás de ese acto, solía ser frecuente a nuestros seis años para decir que tenemos que hablar en privado, quien diría que aún se acordaba de los buenos tiempos ,me dispuse a levantarme para sacarlos de mi pieza, ya eran las 12 de la noche y mañana teníamos colegio ,no tengo por qué estarme desvelando más de la cuenta.

Tsuna_ Bueno creo que ya he oído todo lo que tenías para decir Reborn, como yo no estoy implicado en el asunto sugiero que si van a seguir charlando lo hagan en la habitación de Tsuki o continúen mañana, hoy fue un día muy agotador y mañana hay clases.

Reborn_ Desde mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento baka-Tsuki, eso es todo lo que tenía para decirles, buenas noches.

 **Reborn-mmm no parece asustado por el hecho de que su hermano fue escogido o preocupado por ser consiente de los peligros a los que indirectamente está expuesto, así que o está muy aliviado de no ser elegido y es un completo cobarde que no se preocupa por su familia o todas sus expresiones son una fachada y es muy buen actor, ya veremos qué es lo que ocultan este par ,para un ojo experimentado como los míos fue fácil captar las señales de sus cuerpos, él gesto aunque muy a la ligera y las miradas rápidas fueron muy bien disimuladas pero no tan rápidos como para no captar que hubo un intercambio ,sea cual sean sus intenciones no podrán escapar de mí ,ya veremos que traen entre manos este par.**

Tsuki y Reborn se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras yo me recosté en mi cama a pensar las formas de escaparme de Reborn, cuando escuche el tono de mi celular ¿Quién será a esta hora?..

Demonio.M _ Hola Ángel mío como te fue con tu reunión, espero que todo haya salido de acuerdo a lo planeado, deberías venir a visitaros pronto nuestro cachorro te extraña, solo pasaron dos días pero está hecho una fiera, casi se come a Chikusa por suerte Ken lo atrapo a tiempo, el pobre se dio tal susto que juro no dormir en la misma habitación que el cachorro nunca más XD.

Ángel.B_ Todo salió de acuerdo al plan pero me temo que Reborn quedo como mi vigilante, qué fastidio la verdad, justó ahora estaba pensando en cómo hacer para escaparme mañana, por cierto es mi cachorro no tuyo, tú ya tienes a esa abe espeluznante, me sorprende que haya ido por Chikusa y no por tu búho, ¡¿Qué acaso no me le están dando de comer?¡Es un cachorro en crecimiento! y si se tiene que comer a Chikusa para alimentarse pues ni modo ,jajá… ;)

Demonio.M_ Mi búho no es espeluznante es exótico que es diferente además ¡Sabes cuánto traga ese animal! Come más que Ken y eso es decir mucho, seguro que se parece a su dueño. :p

Ángel.B_ ¡¿Me estás diciendo glotón?! 0.0... *.*

Demonio.M_ Yo no dije eso...

Ángel.B_ Mas te vale por la seguridad de tu pajarraco… =-=

Demonio.M_... Creo que ya te afecto el sueño, estas entrando en la etapa homicida así que mejor te dejo descansar w*... Owo, que descanses y sueñes con muchos dulces, mi Ángel de alas negras ;) SEE YOU TOMORROW 3.

Ángel.B_ SWET DREAM, demonio de mis deseos 3 mándales saludos al grupo, diles que espero que dejen helado sino alguien va a pagar caro XD bye bye.

Al fin que estaba por descansar en paz, ya estaba a punto de dormirme cuando otra vez vibro mi celular, solo que esta vez no fue el común sino que fue el de negocios. Tomé el teléfono de mi mesita, estaba muy cansado para levantarme así que me quede recostado, hasta me dispuse a leer el mensaje que me dejo tan conmocionado que me levanté de golpe causándome un mareo.

Tsuna_ Debes estar jodiendo, no pudieron haber regresado (sentándome en la cama y con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación)

Remitente: Vindice

Asunto: Misión clase S

CONTENIDO:…..

Notas Finales: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo XD, uffff ,la verdad cuando empecé a escribirlo no pensé que me llevaría tanto,no fue muuy largo pero me esforzare mas para el próximo, Tsuna me salió muy rebelde ,al igual que Enma , tanto tiempo con Mukuro los cambio jaja,bueno me pase toda la tarde escribiendo y revisando este capítulo como para que quede aceptable, perdónenme si hay alguna mala redacción o si hay algo que no quedo claro ,la verdad estaba muy triste cuando lo escribí porque desaprobé una materia de mi facultad ,pero bueno la vida sigue y la verdad, la escritura me cambio los ánimos… :) así que sean felices ,disfruten del fin de semana y si quieren recomendar algo o preguntar algo no duden ,me gustaría saber que les pareció el capítulo o si tuve algún error ,también voy a adelantar que el en el próximo capítulo ya aparecerán Gokudera y Yamamoto. Kiss y, byebye :3


	4. La Tormenta y la Lluvia

Nota Autora: Me encantaron sus comentarios y agradezco la crítica constructiva, si sonó a un poema en alguna parte me disculpo no lo hice apropósito , fue porque aún no me acostumbro a los entornos correctamente narrados así que tratare de hacer una mejor redacción y describir mejor los entornos :3 , lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que comencé la facu y el tiempo no me da XS salgo muy tarde y entro temprano ,así que no voy a poder subir capítulos cada 3 días, voy intentar subir uno por semana , aparte estuve algo corta de tiempo porque perdí mi tarjeta de bondi ,mi DNI y tuve que hacer los trámites de vuelta , pero no se preocupen que no me gusta dejar nada a medias y pienso terminar esta historia, pido paciencia y a cambio tratare de hacerlos más largos :3 aparte de eso quiero aclarar dos cosas ,bueno en este fic Tsuna es bisexual por lo que coquetea tanto con chicos como con chicas y su pareja será escogida casi al final del fic por votación y el otro punto es sobre Tsuki, el si quiere a Tsuna pero de una forma equivocada ósea lo trata mal para alejarlo de la mafia ,pero será muy cruel con el aun así él no es el villano principal .Bueno aclarado esto les dejo leer el fic y perdón por la tardanza.

…..

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que cumplimos 5 años ,estábamos encerrados en la celda del pabellón Este, eran principios de invierno ,Tsuki y yo nos cubríamos con las mantas viejas y desgarradas mientras nos abrasábamos para entrar en calor , cada día que pasa pierdo la esperanza de que papá y mamá nos encuentren .Tsuki tiene fiebre y se ve más lastimado que de costumbre, al parecer el suero que le pusieron era fuerte porque no deja de quejarse mientras está en estado de inconsciencia debido al dolor ,yo aún me estoy recuperando de los experimentos y operaciones de mi cuerpo ,no quiero moverme por temor a que se habrán los puntos ,pero el suero negro que me inyectaron hace que mi cuerpo se sienta en llamas.

 **Tsuna_ Odio este lugar, odio a esas personas ,quiero volver a casa con Tsuki, lo único por lo que sigo en pie es por él ,no puedo dejarlo ,no puedo permitir que mueras ,resiste hermano ,solo resiste…. (Con una expresión dolida, lágrimas en los ojos y acariciando la cabeza de Tsuki)**

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, un científico entro, arrastrando a la persona qué con los meses se convertiría en mi mayor esperanza y mi primer amor.

….

Al fin era viernes y me hubiera levantado con la música tranquila de mi celular, si no fuera por que salte de la cama del susto debido al ruido de una muy fuerte explosión que vino de la habitación contigua, supongo que el nuevo tutor es de los que enseña a la antigua, aún estaba cansado por que la nueva misión que me mantuvo despierto casi toda la noche, así que me recosté un rato más.

Cuando Tsuna se dispuso a levantarse para dirigirse al baño, se topó con Tsuki quien terminaba de bañarse, al principio pareció pensativo y miro a Tsuna con una cara seria para luego suspirar y pasar por su lado pero antes de irse….

Tsuki_ Al fin llego el día, no te involucres en esto y respeta el trato que tenemos, yo no diré nada y tú tampoco, no necesito aun perdedor miedoso a mi lado, menos si ese patético ser eres TU dame -Tsuna, así que sería mejor que desaparecieras de una vez. (Dándole la espalda a tsuna y con un tono de voz profundo pero bajo)

Tsuna_ Si Tsuki-kun, no diré nada…. pero me rehusó a dejarte solo. (con cabeza baja y expresión seria)

Tsuki se dio la vuelta y agarro a Tsuna del cuello para empujarlo contra la pared del corredor.

Tsuki_¡ Mira, idiota!¡ No permitiré que me quiten el titulo por un estúpido acto de fraternidad!(levantan ando la voz )te queda claro, si quieres lo mejor para mí me dejaras solo , no te involucres o yo me encargare de que no puedas involucrarte jamás ….( bajando el tono con voz lenta y amenazante)

Tsuna_ No puedo dejarte solo (mirando a Tsuki a los ojos, con una mirada anaranjada y seria, mostrando una gran resolución)

Tsuki_ Pues será por las malas (dijo con expresión sombría y ojos naranja oscuros)

Apretó más fuerte el cuello de Tsuna, el castaño agarro la muñeca de su hermano en un intento de zafarse del agarre, ya estaba por perder la conciencia debido a la falta de aire cuando Tsuki comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo directo hacia las escaleras, donde lo mantuvo suspendido a centímetros del suelo esperando a que caiga en la inconsciencia para luego tirarlo por las escaleras pero antes que esto pasara Reborn entro a la escena. Estaba hecho una furia su instinto asesino se sentía por toda la habitación.

Reborn_ Que crees que estás haciendo maldito crío (dijo con su sombrero cubriéndole la mayor parte del rosto solo dejando ver el brillo de su ojo izquierdo que brillaba peligrosamente, y apuntando una pistola verde hacia Tsuki.

Tsuki se estremeció pero no bajo a Tsuna, estaba en un estado de ira tan grande que ni la peligrosa tensión que emitía Reborn era capaz de hacerlo dejar de ver a su hermano.

Tsuki_ Nada que no se merezca (mirando aun a Tsuna de una forma entre dolida y furibunda)

Tsuna ya estaba casi blanco, con los ojos pesados y haciendo el último intento de aflojar el agarre de Tsuki.

Cuando de repente se escuchó un disparo, Tsuki cerró los ojos debido al impacto, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, fue cuando no sintió nada que se dio cuenta de la situación. Tsuna lo estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo, él había logrado tirar de la muñeca de Tsuki hacia el lado izquierdo haciendo que sus cuerpos perdieran el equilibrio y aprovechando la caída lo había abrasado para protegerlo.

Reborn estaba sorprendido, él nunca había errado un tiro, había disparado apuntando al hombro de Tsuki al ver que este seguía estrangulando a su hermano, con la intención de poner en claro quién es el que manda aquí, todo había ocurrido en unos segundos, jamás se esperó que fuera Tsuna el que se interpondría, Tsuki seguía debajo de Tsuna mientras este se reincorporaba intentando sacar su peso del de su hermano.

Tsuna_ T...t e encuentras bien (con una respiración agitada, y una expresión de preocupación)

Tsuki solo podía ver el hombro de Tsuna que estaba sangrando, provocándose miles de recuerdos y una gran amargura, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la herida, estaba en shock y con la cabeza baja haciendo que no se pueda ver su rostro, estaba tan concentrado que no respondió, lo que llevo a Tsuna a tomar un postura defensiva al ver que Tsuki parecía débil y herido.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, se levantó del piso con su rostro ensombrecido y serio, mirando ferozmente a Reborn, con una postura intimidante y un aura de muerte propia de un asesino.

Tsuna_ Como te atreves a levantar un arma en contra de mi hermano, acaso deseas dejar sin un heredero a la familia más poderosa del mundo, eso es traición. (Hablo con una voz fría y lenta)

Reborn_ Mira mocoso, Yo puedo utilizar los métodos que me plazcan para enseñarles a mis alumnos, ésa bala que impacto en tu cuerpo no iba a matarlo ,además es mejor que se acostumbre desde ahora, la sangre es algo con lo que tendrá que vivir le guste o no ,no veo por qué ser blando con él ,ya es hora que deje de ser un niño mimado y entienda en lo que se está metiendo ,creí haberte advertido que odio la insolencia no deberías interponerte entre mi estudiante y yo .(con voz autoritaria y porte peligroso ,apretando fuertemente la pistola ,conteniéndose para no disparar a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Me importa muy poco lo que odies pero nadie…. (Con un tono de ira mezclado con odio)

Tsuna cayó desmayado con un golpe seco en el piso, Tsuki había salido de shock al escuchar a Reborn e intervino el pleito antes de que empeore. Al ver a Tsuna distraído dándole la espalda fue fácil para el darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara, estaba mirando a su hermano con una expresión ilegible en su rostro ,viendo fijamente como se teñía de sangre su camisa blanca…

Tsuki_ Te advertí que no intervinieras, imbécil.

Reborn_ Valla forma de tratar a la persona que recibió un balazo por ti , aunque me exaspere ese niño tiene agallas (con una sonrisa mirando a un inconsciente tsuna), además(volviendo su mirada seria hacia Tsuki) esta no es la forma en la que un jefe debe actuar entendido ,por otro lado tu hermanito me sorprendió se nota que no es quien dice ser sus actitudes son muy raras acaso tu sabes algo ….(miro a Tsuki y al ver que no iba a contestar siguió hablando ) la próxima vez me asegurare de que las balas vallan dirigidas a ti ,por ahora comenzaremos tu entretenimiento esta tarde ,prepárate para ver el infierno dame-Tsuki ,de esta no te salvaras, ve a vestirte que se nos hace tarde.

Tsuki_ (aun mirando a Tsuna) Reborn, Tu puedes curarlo ¿no es cierto? (con tomo contundente)

Reborn_ Eso sonó más a una afirmación

Tsuki_ Es porque lo es

Reborn_ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Tsuki_ Llámalo intuición, sólo encárgate de Él ya que es tu deber (dándose la vuelta yendo a su habitación, dejando ver una enorme cicatriz que iba desde su hombro izquierdo a la parte baja en su cadera derecha ) ….. Cuídalo, Por favor (sin voltearse y en un susurro)

 **Reborn_ Esa es la actitud que debe tener un jefe, debe preocuparse por su familia, pero esto es solo un avance aun tienes mucho que recorrer baka –Tsuki, esto es irónico tú mismo lo lastimas pero también me pides que lo cuide,son un par muy extraños, quizás no todo este perdido, me preguntó de dónde proviene esa cicatriz, voy pedir su antecedente medico al parecer hay más de lo que se puede ver en estos dos.**

Reborn se gacho y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Tsuna, quedándose estupefacto ante la cantidad de cicatrices en su cuerpo, comenzando con dos en particular, una en su pecho que se extendía desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte baja de su cadera izquierda justo en posición y lado contrario que la marca de Tsuki y la otra que iba desde la mitad del pecho hasta el principio de la parte baja del cuerpo como si lo hubieran abierto ,junto con siete cicatrices parecidas a las de balas sin contar con la que le hizo Reborn y cicatrices casi invisibles en los antebrazos.

Mientras lo curaba con la llama del sol.

 **Hmp ,si antes eras sospechoso ,esto lo confirma ,me han estado ocultando información muy valiosa ,a pesar que no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ambos parecen estar de acuerdo en no decir nada ,Tch…tendré que buscar por mi cuenta ,ese Iemitsu está tentando la muerte, cómo se atreve a darme información tan errónea ,es un imbécil en grande ,me preguntó qué es lo que les paso para dejarlos así .**

Después de curar a Tsuna lo dejo en su habitación y espero unos minutos a que se levantara

Tsuna_ Auch que dolor (tocándose la cabeza) que fue lo que paso, mmmm TSUKI… AHHH Reborn….

Abrió muy grande los ojos y noto que Reborn estaba a su lado sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada y una expresión seria.

Reborn_ Al fin te levantas dame-Tsuna

Tsuna_ Esto Emm Reborn yo ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?…. (Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy hasta el cuello ahora sí, Tsuki me va a matar, piensa, piensa, piensa) eeee no recuerdo que paso, juraría que estaba….

Reborn_ ¿Cómo obtuviste esas cicatrices? (un tono de orden)

Esa pregunta provocó que toda la habitación descendiera unos grados dejando un helado ambiente.

Tsuna_ En un accidente del que no voy a hablar.

Reborn_ Estuvo Tsuki involucrado en este accidente.

Tsuna_ No es de tu incumbencia.

Reborn_ Error todo lo que les ocurra es de mi incumbencia ahora responde Tsuki estuvo o no involucrado.

Tsuna_... No pienso decirte nada (con cabeza agachada, recostado en su cama y con los ojos mirando a los pies de la cama en la que estaba recostado)….

Reborn_ Hmp eso pensé, vístete rápido ya llegamos 10 minutos tarde.

Una de las ventajas de que Reborn sea el maestro más temido en el colegio era que podía llegar a la hora que le diera gana.

Reborn_ Bueno alumnos lamento la tardanza, tuve un pequeño inconveniente esta mañana, antes de comenzar la clase tengo un anuncio que hacer, hoy se incorporara un alumno nuevo que viene de Italia, denle la bienvenida a Gokudera Hayato, por favor pasa. (Abriendo la puerta del salón)

Un chico con cabello plateado, porte peligroso y una mirada de los mil demonios, así es como se describiría a Gokudera, quien miraba a cada estudiante como si fueran basura de la peor clase hasta que detuvo su mirada en Tsuki quien estaba en la tercera silla del centro de la clase, luego dirigió su mirada a Tsuna quien lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Reborn_ Ve a sentarte en la silla detrás de dame-Tsuna

Gokudera se dirigió directamente a su asiento mientras miraba muy seriamente a Tsuna como si este hubiera cometido un delito o lo hubiera insultado.

Por su parte Tsuna ,se dedicó a observar desde el inicio a Gokudera ,no se perdía ningún detalle en su mirada, incluso noto el ligero cambio de expresión cuando se dio cuenta que lo vigilaban para luego reemplazarlo por un enojo al no haberlo notado antes, Tsuna podía ver claramente las expresiones del smoking Bomb y por supuesto que también sabía quién era ,sabia toda su historia ,podía ver la soledad y la pena en sus hermoso ojos verdes, pero no podía dejar que tantos años de actuación se vinieran abajo ahora ,por lo que cunado Gokudera tiro su mesa el solo se hizo el asustado y bajo la mirada dedicándose a recoger sus cosas .

 **Gokudera_ Así que es ese el chiquillo al que tengo que vigilar, hace unos momentos cuando lo vi sentí como si él estuviera mirando atreves de mí ,me estaba observando como si supiera algo de mí , me incómodo y molesto ,es obvio que no me conoce ,así que le tire su banco para dejar en claro que no me agrada , lo que más me molesta es que es un enclenque no sé por qué Reborn me mando a vigilarlo , no parece tener nada en especial ,y el resto de los alumnos parecen burlarse muy seguido de él , no veo las horas de terminar la vigilancia para poder retar al Décimo y ver si es digno a lo mejor valga la pena y pueda unirme a su familia**

Llego la hora del almuerzo y aprovechando que una avalancha de chicas acorralo a Gokudera, Tsuna se fue con Enma hacia el patio donde se sentaron bajo un árbol

Enma_ Así que ahora te ganaste un nuevo acosador heee

Tsuna_ No es gracioso ya tenía suficiente con Reborn y con Tsuki y ahora smoking Bomb ¡En serio debes estar jodiendo! sé que si Reborn lo trajo aquí seguro es para ser un guardián de Tsuki, dudo que lo haya traído solo para vigilarme pero no puedo evitar sentirme incomodo cuando me mira de forma tan directa

Enma_ No parece molestarte en el club cuando eres vitoreado por todos y deseado por muchos

Tsuna_ En el club es diferente ahí no es dame-Tsuna el que se luce, es Black –Ángel

Enma_ Pues entonces tendrás que empezar a pensar, como vas a hacer para escaparte de Reborn y smoking Bomb por que hoy es el show y no podemos hacerlo sin nuestra estrella

Tsuna_ Lo sé, lose, primero que nada Reborn no estará conmigo las 24/7 tiene que entrenar a Tsuki por lo que en la tarde seguramente se dedicara a él y ya veré como me deshago del perrito guardián (con un giño)y en la noche esperare a que sean las 3 a.m. para escaparme por la venta y utilizaré el anillo que me regalo Mukuro para cambiar de apariencia

Enma_ Suena bien

Tsuna_ Y tú que decías que los regalos de Mukuro eran extraños

Enma_ Oye, yo dije que eran raros pero útiles, una persona normal solo regalaría ropa o cosas comunes

Tsuna_ Bueno el tuyo no fue muy normal que digamos

Enma_ ¡¿Qué?! (Con cara de sorprendido)¡Una picana siempre es útil!

Tsuna_...

Enma_ Vamos que nunca sabes cuando alguien puede querer raptarte o propasarse contigo, bien que te divertiste usándolo el otro día, para perseguir ken por comer tus chocolates

Tsuna_ Solo estaba jugando (con cara de ofendido)

Enma_ Siiii seguro y haberlo dejado en el suelo paralizado solo era tu" forma de divertirte" (haciendo comillas con las manos)

Tsuna_¡ Eso fue un accidente ¡Ya te dije que me resbalé!¡Y ni que fuera tan grave hemos pasados por peores, además se lo merecía, esos chocolates tenían mi nombre y eran importados de Suiza, encima lo negaba el muy descarado, ¡Aun teniendo la caja y chocolate en la cara!¡ Puedes creerlo!

Enma_ No tenían tu nombre solo tenían una T escrita arriba de cada uno con chocolate blanco

Tsuna_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? (con cara de revelación) ¡¿Tú también te comiste algunos?! ¡Y no me dejaste ¡(mirando a Enma sospechosamente)

Enma_... ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Tú sabes que yo no comería tus preciados chocolates!, No estoy tan loco como para buscar mi muerte ¡Esa pregunta me ofende!, ( **oh rayos, yo y ni bocaza, tengo que distraerlo ya está dudando, rápido piensa, piensa, maldito cerebro) Emm** fue ken quien me lo conto, el debió haber sabido que eran tuyos, además se los comió delante mío (mirando hacia lado izquierdo para no ver a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Hmmmmmm

Enma _ ( **tengo que cambiar de antes que descubra que fui yo y que inculpe a ken como venganza por comer mis papas) aaaa** … Y dime ya tienes escogidas las canciones de hoy y los invitados de honor. (Con una sonrisa forzada, mirando a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ En realidad hay un tipo tormenta y una lluvia a le que les he puesto el ojo pero aun no estoy seguro si son los adecuados (con expresión pensativa mirándolas nubes)

Enma_ No me digas que la tormenta es Gokudera (con una expresión extrañada)

Tsuna_ Mmmmm si pero aun no es seguro que valla , solo que no puedo evitar preocúpame por él, se nota que está perdido y la soledad en sus ojos me deprime

Enma_ Y tu como buena persona quieres adoptar al perrito, ¿Te encantan los callejeros no es así? (suspirando) Si tanto te preocupa entonces ayúdalo (mirando en cielo, recostado en el árbol y con las manos atrás de su cabeza)

Tsuna_ Es que sería un espectacular tormenta para Tsuki y tú sabes bien que solo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano, aunque no sea lo mejor para otras personas (con una expresión triste)

Enma_ Tú y tu complejo de hermano, enserio después de todo lo que te hace yo le hubiese dado una lección si tú me dejaras hacerlo (mirando a Tsuna, seriamente)

Tsuna_ No te metas en esto, sabes que no permito que interfieran entre nosotros, este asunto es entre él y yo, ni tu ni nadie puede meterse en esto (mirando a Enma con expresión molesta)

Enma_ Tranquilo amigo, no busco pelea, dejo el tema por las buenas pero sabes bien que no estarás siempre para lo, si algo muy malo te ocurre a ti por su culpa, te aseguro que nadie lo librara de una muerte dolorosa aun si nos odias por ello (mirando el cielo con una expresión triste y distante)

Tsuna al verlo triste, se le paso el enojo e intento animarlo.

Tsuna_ Eso nunca pasara, así que deja de amenazar antes de que me enoje y te golpee (con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente y empujándolo levemente)

Enma_ Comprendido (sonriendo), cambiando de tema ¿Quién es la lluvia de la que hablabas?

Tsuna_ El sonriente de nuestra clase

Enma _El AS del beisbol Yamamoto Takeshi… ¿Y por qué no lo invitaste antes?

Tsuna_ Aun no estaba listo, recientemente he notado su presencia como usuario de la lluvia pero se nota que esta perturbado, además con todos los seguidores que tiene me es difícil acercarme sin llamar la atención

Enma_ Él no me agrada mucho, la tristeza y falsedad de esa sonrisa con la que siempre anda me molesta.

Tsuna_ Se a lo que te refieres pero creo que ya es hora de darle una mano a la lluvia y con suerte atraer un miembro más al grupo de la lluvia, la verdad hemos tenido más truenos y tormentas que lluvias y soles ¿No lo crees?

Enma_ Bueno no es fácil encontrar usuarios activos así que espero que lo reclutes, es tu misión después de todo, ¡Oh Ángel mensajero! jajaja

Tsuna_ Bueno che ya basta con las bromitas mejor vámonos a clases antes que el perrito me encuentre ,además después del espectáculo, tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto importante, avísales a los demás

Enma_ De acuerdo

….

Llego la hora de educación física ,como detesto esta clase ,el profesor nos hiso jugar un partido de beisbol, Yamamoto me escogió en su equipo y aun que él sea un AS en este deporte ,perdimos obviamente por mí culpa tenía una reputación que mantener(con sarcasmo) así que como de costumbre me hicieron barrer el campo y guardar las cosas, pero en lo que me dejaban con las cosas note que Tsuki que es el capitán del equipo se fue a hablar con Yamamoto , esto me dio una mala espina ,termine rápido mi tarea y me dispuse a terminar de guardar las cosas cuando escuche algo de la charla entre Yamamoto y Tsuki , como estaba adentro del almacén al parecer no me vieron.

Tsuki_ Has bajado mucho el rendimiento Yamamoto, no estas entrenando lo suficiente, hablamos con el equipó y decidieron que si sigues así te sacaremos, no nos beneficias si no eres el mejor.

Yamamoto_ Tsuki yo mejorare lo prometo, no me echen

Tsuki_ Entonces empieza a mejorar o te sacaremos del equipo, no necesitamos a un bueno para nada

Yamamoto se quedó pensando con la cabeza baja mirando al piso.

Tsuna espero a que se fuera Tsuki para acercarse a Yamamoto quien se sorprendió al no haber notado a Tsuna.

Yamamoto_ A…Tsuna….yo… ya me iba (poniendo su sonrisa falsa y rascándose la nuca)

Tsuna_ No deberías hacer caso a todo lo que te dicen, ya has hecho demasiado

Yamamoto_ Que puede saber un inútil como tú que ni siquiera me conoce

Luego de decir eso se fue corriendo del campo dejando a Tsuna solo, con una expresión preocupada

Tsuna_ Te conozco más de lo que crees, soló que tú no pareces recordarme (con un susurro, mirando hacia donde se fue Yamamoto)

….

El sol empezaba a ponerse y se veían nubes grises anunciando una tormenta, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, Tsuna se quedó al último haciendo la limpieza del aula.

El moreno se disponía a ir a kokuyo ,ya había hecho tres cuadras cuando noto que lo estaban siguiendo por lo que dio vuelta la manzana regresando a la ruta por la que se llega al colegio y unas cuadras antes se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus perseguidores.

Tsuna_ ¡Quienes quieran que sean salgan de donde sea que estén! ¡No tengo todo el día! (con voz molesta)

Gokudera_ Tch, ¿Hace cuánto que te has dado cuenta? (Gokudera salió detrás de un muro con un cigarrillo en la mano y una expresión enojada)

Tsuna_ No solo eres tú el que me ha estado siguiendo

De la nada empezaron a salir más gente, eran como veinte, vestían trajes negros y armas, en minutos se vieron rodeados.

Gokudera_ Tu ponte detrás mío estos tipos devén estar buscándome a mi

Tsuna se quedó detrás de Gokudera mirando cómo encendía sus dinamitas y hacia explotar a casi todos los que estaban a su alrededor, fue cuando se despejo un poco el humo delas explosiones que se dio cuenta que habían tres personas más atrás que habían sido más inteligentes y se habían protegido de las explosiones dándole tiempo para apuntar y disparar al bombardero.

El castaño reacciono a tiempo logrando empujarlo pero al hacerlo le dieron tres balazos en el brazo izquierdo así que aprovechando su agilidad se dio media vuelta y sacando tres cuchillos de su cinturón, los lanzó hacia los hombres matándolos al instante.

Gokudera estaba atónito, parado frente a él estaba Tsuna con su brazo herido, nunca nadie se había arriesgado para salvarlo, estuvo a minutos de morir, le debía su vida a esta persona.

Gokudera_ Tsuna-sama, muchísimas gracias por salvarme la vida, desde hoy lo seguiré eternamente.

Tsuna se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gokudera que aún estaba en el suelo, sus ojos se habían vuelto naranjas pero con la poca luz del atardecer se veían dorados, su postura era recta y su brazo había comenzado a sangrar, dándole una apariencia aún más fuerte.

Tsuna_ Gokudera-kun no deberías ser tan descuidado, esas balas podrían haberte matado, tú vida es muy valiosa como para perderla de esa manera. (Con voz profunda)

Gokudera bajo la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por la reprimenda de Tsuna, hasta que vio una mano extendida hacia él.

Tsuna_ Levántate Gokudera-kun y sigue adelante, sí quieres puedes acompañarme aún tengo que ir a la escuela a tratar mis heridas y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, luego hablaremos sobre eso de seguirme eternamente

Tsuna había notado que el bombardero tenía unos cortes hechos por los pocos que no habían quedado noqueados por las bombas pero nada muy serio; Gokudera por su parte brillaba de la emoción, su salvador se preocupaba por él y también se sentía culpable por las balas que recibió Tsuna así que para que no perdiera tanta sangre corto su camisa en las mangas y envolvió las heridas.

Cuando llegaron al colegio y pasaron las rejas, Tsuna se detuvo de golpe mirando el techo del colegio, ahí al otro lado de la baranda de la azotea estaba Yamamoto mirando el piso y preparándose para saltar.

El moreno corrió a toda velocidad y empezó a subir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo todas las escaleras. Abrió la puerta tan fuerte que Yamamoto asustado por el sonido casi perdió el equilibrio por suerte se agarró dela baranda con su mano izquierda, logrando quedar petrificado en su lugar.

Tsuna_ ¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!(Muy enojado)

Yamamoto_ Creí que era obvio (sin mirar a Tsuna) hoy me quede hasta tarde entrenando y en un mal movimiento me rompí el brazo derecho, ya no me queda nada, me echaran del equipó y la gente comenzara a dejarme solo, esto era lo único en lo que era bueno (con un tono monótono)

Tsuna_ Y por un brazo roto y un montón de imbéciles ¡¿Vas a tirar tu vida?!(Tono de indignación)

Yamamoto_ ¡Tu no lo entiendes!, ¡Esto es lo único que tenía!, Tú tienes a Enma, alguien que siempre está contigo, por más que los intimiden, que los llamen inútiles, a pesar de que no son buenos en nada, ustedes siempre se ven felices, yo los veo cuando nadie los ve y ustedes siempre están riendo, se conocen, se apoyan, no sabes cuánto envidio la relación que tienen.(con la cabeza mirando el piso ,aun dándole la espalda a Tsuna, levantando un poco la voz)

Mientras Yamamoto estaba hablando comenzó un fuerte viento y empezó a llover.

Tsuna_ Y eso que importa , lo único que entiendo es que vas tirar tu vida por un grupo de cínicos y un brazo que se curara con los días, esto no es el fin del mundo, piensa en tu familia idiota, no necesitas a ese grupo de gente que solo te utiliza y te lastima ,esos no son amigos, sí quieres a alguien a tu lado ,primero debes reconocer a las personas a las que realmente les interesas, ésas personas son las que estarán siempre y te apoyaran cuando deban y te golpearan si devén hacerlo ,nunca es tarde para encontrar un amigo ,nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar.

Para cuando Yamamoto termino de escuchar a Tsuna, este ya estaba atrás suyo, el moreno se dio la vuelta y vio al castaño todo empapado, ofreciéndole la mano ,dándole una mirada cálida haciéndolo sentir esperanzado y tranquilo, como si todas las preocupaciones de su cabeza hubiera desparecido dejándolo en paz.

Pero antes de poder tomar la mano de Tsuna, se resbalo por el agua y empezó a caer, de repente sintió un tirón en su mano izquierda frenando su caída, cuando miro arriba, vio al moreno agarrándolo con una mano y con la otra agarrando el borde de la azotea, notó que el castaño hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlos, agarrándose bien fuerte con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda comenzó a sangrar más, manchando sus vendas improvisadas por estar esforzando su brazo lastimado.

Yamamoto_ Suéltame o vas a caer conmigo está bien hiciste lo que pudiste no quiero que caigas por mi culpa (mirando a Tsuna con una sonrisa triste, como despidiéndose)

Tsuna_ Cállate y cierra la boca, no pienso soltarte y no pienses que te dejare morir ,por qué te juro que si algo va a matarte no será la caída ,seré Yo si sigues siendo tan negativo(miro muy molesto a Yamamoto y uso una voz entre sarcástica y enojada)

Yamamoto quedo sorprendido de lo valiente que se veía Tsuna, entonces noto que sus ojos tenían una hermosa tonalidad naranja, sé quedo mirando como Tsuna se esforzaba por salvarlos a ambos, como sangraba por la fuerza que usaba tanto sus manos como su brazo, tan empeñado, tan vivo, tan decidido ,que le picaban los ojos haciéndole derramar un par de lágrimas y fue hay que se dio cuenta que quería vivir que aún había esperanza incluso en esa situación ,si Tsuna decía que todo iba a estar bien ,entonces él quería confiar en que así iba a ser.

Yamamoto_ Hey Tsuna ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? (mirando hacia arriba para ver al castaño)

Tsuna se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos y después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que Yamamoto se sonrojara un poco.

Tsuna_ Creí que ya lo éramos, es cien por ciento seguro que una experiencia cercana a la muerte es una excelente forma de hacer amigos, té aseguro que no es mi primera vez

Yamamoto_ Jajaja enserio ¿Que es común entre tus amigos la experiencia cercana a la muerte?

Tsuna_ Mas de lo que crees, un amigo más y se convertirá en un requisito, bueno como veo que estas de mejor ánimo creo que ya es hora de acabar con esta maravillosa experiencia, No es por nada pero las balas ya me están haciendo perder mucha sangre, así que intenta balancearte un poco y llegar a la venta que está a unos centímetros de tu lado derecho

Yamamoto estaba balanceándose cuando sus manos empezaron a resbalarse antes de perder el agarre Tsuna sujeto más fuerte al moreno y se balanceó con su brazo derecho, haciendo que por la fuerza ejercida Yamamoto entrara rompiendo el vidrio de la venta arrastrando con él a Tsuna porque tenían las manos juntas, en la caída chocaron con muchos bancos e hicieron mucho ruido.

Cuando se sentaron y se vieron se comenzaron a reír hasta que Tsuna hiso mueca y se agarró con el brazo izquierdo el brazo derecho que se descoloco por la fuerza ejercida con la que había girado para poder balancear al moreno y romper la ventana, ahora Tsuna tenía un brazo baleado y uno dislocado.

Tsuna_ Maldito idiota, intenta hacer esto de nuevo y más vale que estés muertos, porque si no te seguro que vas a desear estarlo

Yamamoto_ No te preocupes esta será una experiencia que no quiero repetir después de todo la Esperanza se muere al último (mirando a tsuna y dedicándole una sonrisa)

Tsuna_ ¡Eso es!¡Yamamoto eres un genio ¡

En ese momento aparecen Enma todo agitado y Gokudera con un montón de gasas y muy pálido.

Enma_ Si serás estúpido, ven aquí te voy a arreglar ese brazo, apenas termine vendaremos el otro e iremos kokuyo para que lo sanen, ya has perdido mucha sangre me sorprende que aun estés consiente (mirando al moreno, serio y preocupado) y en cuanto a ti (mirando a Yamamoto) la próxima vez que decidas tirarte hazlo rápido y donde nadie te vea. (Con una sonrisa siniestra)

Tsuna_ ¡ENMA!

Enma_¡QUE?!¡SABES ACASO LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA CUANDO TE VI COLGADOAHI ARRIBA, CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO!

Enma se acercó a Tsuna, le agarro el brazo y se lo tiro fuerte para atrás y para el costado logrando hacer un crack que indicaba que el hueso volvió a colocarse en la posición correcta (Tsuna puso una expresión de dolor y derramo una lagrima)

Tsuna_ ¿Tenías que ser tan rudo? (expresión de cachorrito)

Enma_ Te lo mereces por asustarme de esa forma (regañándolo)

Tsuna lo movió para estar seguro y luego miro a Enma….

Enma miro a Yamamoto

Enma_ Y Tú, debes saber que esto no se quedara así, cuando los demás vean a Tsuna herido van a buscar VENGANSA (con una expresión psicópata y sonriendo)

Tsuna_ Enma ya párale lo estás asustando (mirando a Yamamoto que estaba pálido en el suelo por el reciente comportamiento del pelirrojo) además ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta acá?

Enma_ Mukuro me mando a buscarte por que ya eran las siete y teníamos muy poco tiempo fue cuando pase por el colegio que vi tu grandiosa escena heroica del mes, eso espero, pero eso no explica porque tienes balas en otro brazo

Tsuna_ Tuvimos un pequeño problema verdad Gokudera (mirando a Gokudera, felizmente)

Gokudera estaba en la puesta del salón se había quedado mudo, al ver como el otro chico más patético de la clase, había curado a Tsuna y lo traba con tanta camaderia,se había sentido un poco molesto por la confianza que tenía Tsuna con el pelirrojo, hasta que salió de su transe por la atención dirigida hacia él

Gokudera_ Si, Tsuna-sama fue herido por mi culpa (dijo Gokudera mientras, miraba a Enma y a Tsuna con una expresión arrepentida)

Enma_ Ósea que eta noche tendremos doble sacrificio (con sonrisa siniestra mirando a Gokudera que se estremeció por el aura de peligro que emanaba el pelirrojo)

Tsuna_ Te dije que los dejaras tranquilos, además ya se disculparon (tono de reproche)

Enma blanqueo los ojos.

Enma_ Nunca me dejas divertirme

Gokudera y Yamamoto miraron a Enma quien no se parecía en nada a la actitud que tenía en el colegio.

Tsuna_ Ya tengo los Temas y los invitados de esta noche, préstame una lapicera (mirando a Enma y extendiendo su mano sana)

Enma le dio una lapicera dorada al moreno quien se puso escribir en el suelo con hermosas letras negras, las cartas doradas.

Enma _Y ¿Que vas a decir en tu casa? Reborn ya debe estar por volver con Tsuki

Tsuna_ Voy a mandarle un mensaje a mama diciendo que me voy a pasar el fin de semana en tu casa

Yamamoto y Gokudera no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, los dos solo podían observar el comportamiento del castaño y el pelirrojo

Tsuna_ Además sé que Gokudera me cubrirá ¿No es cierto? (parándose, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Gokudera, quien estaba parado junto a Yamamoto)

Gokudera_ A qué se refiere Tsuna-sama (con un tono de confusión)

Tsuna_ Si Reborn te llama para saber en dónde estoy tú le dirás que me viste entrar a casa de Enma y terminaste tu vigilancia, ambos sabemos que es por eso que me estabas siguiendo

Gokudera_ Pero ¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo esto? ¿Porque actúan tan diferente a lo que parecen? Yo haría lo que fuera por usted pero quiero saber…. Que es lo que ocurre (con expresión seria y decidida)

Yamamoto_ Yo también quiero saber lo que pasa alrededor tuyo Tsuna ¿Acaso no somos amigos? (con rostro serio)

Tsuna_ Tranquilos, todo se aclara en unas horas, en estos momentos debo a ir a que me traten y resolver algunos asuntos. Tomen estas cartas y sigan las instrucciones, cuando lleguen a este lugar y me reconozcan, podre aclarar todas sus dudas, solo sigan la corriente y usen los apodos que tienen escritos, hoy les toca debutar y serán presentados por mí, luego me seguirán la corriente y hablaremos cuando mi turno termine, él lugar al que van a ir es mi trabajo de los sábados.

Tsuna le entrego a Gokudera una carta dorada que adelanté tenía una imagen de una tormenta y atrás tenía escrito "Guardián", con coordenadas de cómo llegar a kokuyo Land y de que llevara un antifaz rojo, incluso tenia, el nombre de la tienda a la que tenía que ir y lo mismo hiso con Yamamoto pero la suya tenia gotas de lluvia adelante, tenía escrito la palabra "Joker", y su antifaz debía ser azul, la hora apuntaba a las 3 a.m.

Tsuna_ No lleguen tarde, van a tener que hacer fila y las cartas se la muestran al chico de la entrada del lugar, cuándo lleguen comenzará el show y yo los llamare, ustedes, hasta entonces sigan la corriente y no me llamen por mi nombre ni den el suyo, en ese lugar me conocen como Black-Ángel, por ahora es lo único que necesitan saber, No digan nada a nadie, nos vemos ahí ,yo que ustedes también salgo rápido Hibari-san no va a estar feliz por esto(con una sonrisa pícara )

Tsuna se despidió de ambos y se fue con Enma hacia kokuyo.

Enma_ Así que ya estaban listos mmmm, ¿Qué no era que ibas a dejar a Gokudera en manos de Tsuki?

Tsuna_ Bueno esto no era exactamente lo previsto, pero yo no tengo drama en compartir, además Gokudera juro seguirme y tú sabes qué significa eso en la mafia, aun así, No pienso perjudicar a Tsuki, así que tengo una misión especial para él y para Yamamoto

Enma_ ¿Les vas a contar TODO? (voz incrédula)

Tsuna_ Voy a omitir algunas cosas, el pasado es algo de lo que no vamos a compartir por ahora, quizás más adelante

Enma_ Por un momento me preocupaste, jajaja, no sueles ser tan abierto, Ni siquiera con nosotros (con voz dramática y una mano el corazón haciéndose el herido)

Tsuna_ Te dije que te contaría todo más adelante, aún no estoy preparado para hablar de ESO (con expresión culpable)

Enma_ Está bien no quiero presionarte aún podemos esperar, solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Tsuna_ Lo se….

Enma y Tsuna desaparecieron entre la espesa neblina que cubría a kokuyo.

…..

Nota final: Bueno lamento mucho la tardanza, y si tuve muchos errores, también me disculpo, la verdad el tiempo paso muy rápido y estoy a las idas y vueltas, yo sé que son excusas pero esta semana y la semana que viene voy a estar muy ocupada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quisiera saber que les pareció, un abraso y espero que pasen un genial finde :3, muchas gracias x la paciencia y tratare de subir los capítulos x semana ,intentare ser lo más contante que pueda.


	5. Sorpresa y Bienvenido al club Home

Nota de la autora: Me pusieron muy contenta sus comentarios **Victoria Chacin618** y **y la de los que anteriormente comentaron,** para responder a tu pregunta ,SI ,el primer amor de Tsuna aparece en la serie y en el manga :3 ,y esta vez tarde más porque no tenía internet ,Xs me gaste todo mi pack y son mis abuelos los que me lo pagar XD y como hoy es mi cumple me devolvieron el internet ¡Yeyyyy! Así que como estoy muy contenta me pase una horas desvelada por que quería subir este capítulo y quizás suba otro también porque tengo cuatro días de libertad de la facu XD …Bueno quiero decir que me pone feliz ,que sigan la historia y que la lean, cualquier queja ,comentario, critica u opinión será bien recibida XD Y ahora disfruten el chapter.

* * *

Kokuyo Land es un parqué de diversiones abanado, un lugar tétrico cubierto de neblina que es tan densa como para no dejar ver nada o eso es lo que aparenta. Eran las 2:30 A.M. y Yamamoto junto a Gokudera se encontraron en la entrada de kokuyo, se miraron durante unos segundos….

Gokudera_ Hmp, me sorprende que hayas venido, ni siquiera sabes en lo que te estas metiendo (voz enojada)

Yamamoto_ Tsuna es mi amigo, si él está metido en algo serio o peligroso pienso ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, te guste o no (voz seria)

Gokudera_Hmm vámonos no quiero hacer esperar a Tsuna-sama

Yamamoto_ En este lugar se llama Black Ángel, recuerda no mencionar su nombre o podría traerle problemas

Yamamoto iba vestido con un pantalón vaquero desgastado, una camisa azul oscura, zapatos negros y un antifaz azul con diminutas gotas en el costado izquierdo mientras que Gokudera tenía pantalones negros, camisa roja, zapatos negros y un antifaz rojo con un símbolo de tormenta en el lado derecho

Mientras se acercaban ,eran envueltos por una densa neblina y una fina llovizna, caminaron unos cinco minutos cuando divisaron un edificio que parecía abandonado sin embargo mientras más se acercaban el paisaje comenzaba cambiar ,la neblina comenzó a desaparecer para cuando llegaron no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

…...

En alguna parte del edificio se encontraba Tsuna, recostado en el inmenso sillón de la sala esperando su hora de salir cuando de la nada Enma abrió la puerta, se veía muy molesto, se acercó a Tsuna y lo tiro de una patada.

Enma_ Tsuna ¡¿Ya le dijiste a la Reina Tormenta que Gokudera va a venir al club?!(Voz de reproche y las manos en las caderas)

Tsuna_ Auch, Auch, Auch ¿Tienes que ser tan agresivo? Nada te cuesta despertarme gentilmente ¿sabes?

Enma_ ¡RESPONDEME! No quiero ser yo quien le diga, nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar

Tsuna_ No te preocupes (se levanta del suelo y vuelve al sillón, recostándose y poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza) ya he hablado con ella, es más estará en el escenario conmigo ella bailara y presentara a Hayato, después de todo quien mejor que la Reina para presentar al príncipe de las Tormentas, seguro le dará un infarto jajaja (con expresión feliz y voz alegre), ¡Esa sí que será una sorpresa! , por cierto no le digas nada sobre el tiroteo de esta tarde, no quiero que se preocupe, ella nunca me hubiera perdonado si Hayato hubiera muerto, ahora déjame dormir los pocos minutos que me quedan, que seguramente esta noche voy a desvelarme y no de la forma que me gustaría. (Con voz cansada y ojos cerrados)

Enma_ Bueno descansa tienes 30 minutos antes de que empiece el show

Enma salió de la habitación dejando solo a Tsuna, quien, apenas sintió la puerta se, se sentó en el sillón.

Tsuna_ Hace mucho que no veía así a Lavina, ella merece ser feliz al lado de su hijo, después de todo fue nuestra mamá en esos tiempos, siempre buco lo mejor para ti Hayato incluso si lo mejor era que tú la olvidaras, espero que puedas perdonarla y que puedas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho antes. (Hablando solo y con pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento)

Estábamos solos en una habitación completamente blanca ,no había cama ,ni colchas solo nosotros seis ,después del cuarto intento de escape logre que Tsuki saliera, pero ella murió en ese escape , hice todo lo que pude ,trate de llevarla a un laboratorio donde pudiera tratar sus heridas pero me atraparon y me llevaron a otra cede , ahí conocí a otros niños como yo ,niños que estaban tan desesperados y temerosos de morir ,pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido .Tsuki estaba afuera esperándome ,lo había dejado por su cuenta, y pienso volver a verle ,así que empecé a hablar con los otros .Los primeros tres meses fuimos muy retraídos casi ni hablábamos , la primer persona con la que hable fue Enma ,el tenia un motón de cicatrices, me contó que su clave de experimento era el modelo 00 Llama de la Tierra, dijo que no había muchas personas con este tipo de llama y que se buscaba experimentar con ella ,yo en ese entonces aun no sabía sobre las llamas ,ni el poder que tenían, luego hable con Nagi también llamada Chrome ,a ella le siguió Mukuro y con el tiempo sin darme cuenta me convertí en su líder y fuerza para seguir, esto me trajo recuerdo de la niña de cabellos negros y ojos queme transmitían una inmensa paz, fue en nuestro segundo intento de escape que conocimos a Lavina, ella había estado en esta cede mucho antes que nosotros , era una bella mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos grises ,nos cruzamos cuando llegamos a la entrada pero fue en vano antes de poder salir nos sedaron y cuando abrimos los ojos estábamos en esa habitación blanca solo que ahora Lavina estaba con nosotros .

...

Un enorme edificio de tres pisos y casi tan grande como el colegio se encontraba frente de ellos, se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen adentro y se veían luces de discoteca y enormes reflectores en la entrada que cambiaban de color ,había una gran fila todo llevaban ropa de salir o extraña ,algunos parecían disfrazados, otros tenían el pelo teñido de colores, todos llevaban antifaces .Hicieron la fila cuándo llego su turno ,el chico con antifaz amarillo y códigos de barra en la mejilla hablo…..

Houdini_ Así que ustedes son los nuevos(con una sonrisa y voz sarcástica) en este lugar se llaman por sus apodos ,yo soy el portero también conocido como Houdini ,ustedes al ser recién iniciados devén ir al centro del salón donde serán presentados al resto ,tienen que sentarse en los sillones que están en el centro arriba de un escenario circular mirando justo al frente de escenario principal, si quieren ir a beber deben pagar como el resto y hay un barra a cada costado del salón, sí quieren entrar en las peleas o apostar pueden hacerlo pero es a riesgo suyo y con su propio dinero ,espero que disfruten el espectáculo ,ya envié un mensa a Black-Ángel por su llegada ,en 20 minutos comienza el show ,después de esto Ángel-san hablara con ustedes en privado disfruten su noche en el club Home, él mejor club clandestino del mundo .

Gokudera y Yamamoto pasaron por el salón que era inmenso con luces que se prendían y apagaban ,cambiaban de colores el piso parecía tener neblina y el techo parecía lleno de estrellas ya que en vez de un techo había la imagen de un enorme agujero y un montón de estrellas como si estuvieran al aire libre, además las paredes tenían escritas palabras en las columnas y con colores, había ocho columnas y cada una con un color ,Gokudera leyó la roja que tenía el símbolo de su carta : Una tormenta sin descanso que todo lo destruye , es violenta y poderosa , su deber es aniquilar a los enemigos, Yamamoto se fijó en la columna con letras azules y su símbolo :la Lluvia su deber es prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre derramada convirtiéndose en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo. Más adelante se podía ver un escenario viejo y desgastado que no se parecía en nada al lugar ,todo parecía irreal ,se subieron al escenario circular que estaba en el centro y se sentaron a esperar que llegara Tsuna mientras pensaban en lo que decían las columnas ,pasaron los minutos y vieron como en el escenario del frente se abrían unas enormes cortinas rojas que jurarían que no estaban antes dejando paso a una densa neblina oscura toda la habitación quedo en negro y todas las personas se acercaban al escenario y rodeaban el escenario del centro, el escenario principal tenía muy poca luz hasta que de la neblina salió una persona con cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja , antifaz naranja desgastado que resaltaban sus ojos de igual color ,camisa negra abierta ,mostrando una musculosa naranja desgastada ,pantalones desgatados y rotos de un tono grisáceo y botas negras, atrás de él habían dos personas más, una en la batería de antifaz índigo y pelo del mismo color, botas estilo militar negras , chaleco y pantalón militar a juego con una musculosa negra ,mientras que en el teclado estaba un pelirrojo con antifaz marrón ,camisa roja desteñida desprendida con una musculosa gris, pantalones vaqueros negros rotos y zapatillas roja , los reflectores alumbraron al centro y la gente comenzó a gritar .

Publico_ BLACK ANGEL-BLACK ANGEL-BLACK ANGEL

Yamamoto y Gokudera no sabían que pensar, sino fuera porque Tsuna hablo, no creerían que se trataba de él, se veía tan diferente, no había ni siquiera una similitud.

El castaño camino por el escenario con un micrófono y se paró al frente de la multitud, levanto su mano izquierda haciendo que el público se callara.

Tsuna_ ¡Damas y Caballeros, Jóvenes y jovencitas, fanáticos de la lucha y del espectáculo! Como saben hoy he traído nuevos miembros ¡Así que quiero escuchar a los grupos gritar porque esta noche el festejo es para las tormentas y las lluvias! (con una sonrisa y levantando un puño con su mano)

Publico_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Tsuna_ ¡Comencemos con la fiesta! (y la gente se volvió loca, la música comenzó a sonar, las luces descendieron otra vez dejando poca iluminación que cambiaba a cada rato de colores)… ¡El primer tema va dedicado a la lluvia de por allá! (señalando a Yamamoto)

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban atónitos mirando el escenario, Tsuna estaba cantando y tenía talento por lo visto (aquí el tema " watch?v=YU5JhKQgJlA" y esta traducido para quienes lo vean :3)

You stripped your love down to the wire

Fire shining cold alone outside

You stripped it right down to the wire

But I see you behind those tired eyes

Now as you wade through shadows that live in your heart

You'll find the light that leads on

Cause I see you for you and your beautiful scars

So take my hand, don't let go

Cantaba mirando a Yamamoto quien estaba observándome mientras yo intentaba expresarle todo lo que sentía en este tema ,recordando lo que al parecer el había olvidado hace ya seis años atrás esa noche fría cuando lo vi realmente por primera vez, la primera vez que le ofrecí mi mano.

Cause it's not too late, it's not too late

I see the hope in your heart

And sometimes you lose it, sometimes you're shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

But I see the hope in your heart

Escuchaba a Tsuna y sentía a mi Corazón latir fuertemente, sin embargo la canción me traía recuerdos y un sentimiento nostálgico que creí haber olvidado.

Tsuna_ ¡Vamos las lluvias quiero ver el mar! ¡Enciendan sus flamas y levanten sus anillos que hoy hay un nuevo miembro en el HOGAR!

Y alrededor del escenario la gente comenzó a saltar y a levantar sus manos donde se podían ver anillos de tenían una flama azul que iluminaban en medio dela oscuridad, volviendo la habitación azul.

I've seen the darkness in the light

The kind of blue that leaves you lost and blind

The only thing that's black and white

Is that you don't have to walk alone this time

Y ahí me di cuenta, estas palabras ya las había escuchado antes hace seis años atrás cuando murió mi madre y escape de casa.

Tsuna_ Por que estas en el parque aquí solo a estas horas de la noche que no ves que es peligroso podrían lastimarte, raptarte o peor podrían matarte si no eres precavido

Yamamoto _Y qué más da si me muero, por lo menos así podría estar con mi madre, tú no sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo, yo debería haber muerto en su lugar (sollozando)

Tsuna_ Sé que hay cosas peores y que estas sufriendo, pero este no es el final, si no vives por ti vive por tu madre, yo vi lo que paso, no fue tu culpa ella quería que tu vivieras, está bien que llores y que grites así calmaras tu corazón y tus lagrimas son igual que la lluvia, solo deja que ellas limpien tu tristeza (el castaño ofreció su mano al moreno, quien estaba en el suelo llorando cubierto de barro debido a llovizna que empezó a caer)

Yamamoto agarro la mano de Tsuna y vio que tenía sangre en todo sus brazo y su ropa parecía desgarrada además de estar mojado por culpa del clima y tenía algo envuelto en lo que parecía ser una campera, pero no podía ver claramente su rostro por la oscuridad, lo único que distinguió fue el tono naranja de sus ojos que resaltaban con la oscuridad

Yamamoto_ ¿Que te ocurrió a ti? ¿Qué haces tú a estas horas? Ya son casi las 12 ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?

Tsuna saco un perrito de la campera que traía era muy pequeño y parecía débil

Tsuna_ Mamá nunca se da cuenta cuando salgo de casa ,salí a caminar por que no podía dormir cuando vi a este pequeño en la calle ,estaba herido y había un grupo de perros rodeándolo iban a matarlo(con voz dolida mirando al pequeño perrito) así que me metí en la pelea ,lo protegí de los demás perros (con una sonrisa) pero estoy preocupado ,no tengo donde llevarlo( mirando a Yamamoto )y el necesita un hogar , fue cuando estaba caminando pensando que hacer ,cuando te vi corriendo y me acorde del accidente de la semana pasada ,lamento mucho tu perdida pero aún hay luz aunque todo parezca oscuro ahora, todo pasa y llegan tiempos mejores

Yamamoto se quedó charlando con Tsuna unos minutos más, lloro por su madre y le conto todas sus penas hasta que dejo de lloviznar y eran las una de la mañana

Tsuna_ Creo que ya es tarde tu padre debe estar muy preocupado por ti deberías regresar

Pero antes de irse Yamamoto lo detuvo

Yamamoto_ ¿Puedo quedarme con el cachorro? creo que me vendría bien un poco de compañía

Tsuna_ Claro, yo creo que le darás un cálido hogar a este pequeño (entregando el cachorro a Yamamoto)

En ese momento llego Tsuyoshi corriendo y abraso a su hijo

Tsuyoshi_ ¡Takeshi! ¿En dónde has estado? ¡Me tenías tan preocupado, gracias al cielo que estas bien!

Takeshi_ Papá lamento haberme ido así, perdón (correspondiendo el abraso)….papá puedo pedirte un favor (con tono de súplica)

Tsuyoshi miro a su hijo, era la primera vez que le pedía algo con ese tono, la última semana ni siquiera salía a jugar, así que esa actitud ,le extraño y alegro al mismo tiempo

Tsuyoshi_ Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? (mirando al moreno)

Yamamoto_ Puedo conservar a este pequeño (Con una sonrisa)

Tsuyoshi vio el pequeño cachorro y se puso muy contento, Takeshi parecía más vivo que en los últimos días

Tsuyoshi_ No hay ningún problema pero ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Yamamoto_ Un amigo me lo dio, él está aquí…. (Yamamoto de dio vuelta para ver a tsuna pero encontró el parque desierto)

Tsuyoshi_ ¿Te sucede algo Takeshi? (extrañado por la expresión de desconcierto en el moreno)

Yamamoto_ No, nada…. solo que había un niño conmigo hace unos minutos, ni siquiera puede preguntarle su nombre (con voz triste)

Tsuyoshi_ Seguro lo veras otro día hijo, si andaba por aquí no debe vivir lejos

Yamamoto_ Tiene razón seguro nos volveremos a ver (con una sonrisa)

We have to tear down walls that live in your heart

To find someone you call home

Now you see me for me and my beautiful scars

So take my hand, don't let go

It's not too late, it's not too late

I see the hope in your heart

And sometimes you lose it, sometimes you're shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

But I see the hope in your heart

Toda la gente aplaudía y a gritaba mientras prendían sus anillos, el lugar se llenó de muchas luces de colores mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen, Tsuna se acercó al borde del escenario y por donde el caminaba aparecía un escalón que luego desaparecía, hasta que llego a donde yo estaba, tomó mi mano y me levanto del sillón, puso un anillo en mi dedo anular luego me agarro de la muñeca miro hacia la multitud y la levanto haciendo que la multitud gritara

Tsuna_ ¡El nuevo miembro se llama Joker! ¡Quiero oír a las lluvias hacer ruido!

Lluvias_ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Miro a la multitud, levantó su mano izquierda haciendo que se callaran mientras aun sonaba la música luego se dio la vuelta y me miro…

Tsuna_ ¡Ahora joker (mirando a Yamamoto con una sonrisa) enciende tu luz y que te vean brillar¡Yo te escogí esta noche por qué sé que tu brillo es el más puro de este lugar!¡Muéstrame tu determinación de permanecer a mi lado!

Yamamoto no sabía qué pensar, solo sabía qué quería permanecer cerca de Tsuna y que fue EL la persona que lo saco de la oscuridad dos veces, le debía mucho al castaño, él era su fuerza y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

El anillo comenzó a brillar pero no solo su anillo, alrededor de Yamamoto empezaron a salir llamas azules tan puras que parecían turquesa, Tsuna miraba embelesado su determinación mientras el moreno estaba cerrando los ojos concentrado en su decisión

El castaño miro la multitud

Tsuna _ ¡Aquí está el líder de las lluvias!¡Hoy es un día de celebración que siga la fiesta!¡Quiero oírlos aplaudir !(Levantando el puño)

It's not too late, it's not too late

I see the hope in your heart

Sometimes losing, sometimes shooting

Broken arrows in the dark

Yamamoto abrió sus ojos mirando la flama azul que despedía el anillo y vio a Tsuna quien cantaba mirándolo mientras cantaba las últimas estrofas del tema.

Al terminar el primer tema, Tsuna puso su mano en el hombre de Yamamoto y este despareció en una llamarada azul.

Cuando dejo de sonar la canción, la multitud se quedó mirando a Tsuna quien se envolvió en una llama naranja y reapareció en el escenario central.

Tsuna_ Para nuestro siguiente tema, me acompañara por primera y única vez la Reina de las Tormenta quien me pidió presentar al siguiente miembro y como es una dama muy hermosa no pude decirle que no (con una sonrisa y un guiño hacia la multitud) ¡Además ¿Quién mejor que la Reina para presentar al príncipe?! (Con tono juguetón)(Exclamaciones de todo el público) ¡Así es damas y rufianes, las tormentas ya tienen a su príncipe! (aquí está la traducción y la letra watch?v=PacJhReA088 )

Where there's a will there's a way  
Kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life  
There's no obstacle that can't be defeated

For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream  
We're unstoppable  
With something to believe in

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love  
Waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love  
Waiting for love to come around

La música empezó a tocar, yo no entendía nada de lo que Tsuna-sama estaba hablando, hasta que la vi, ella apareció en una llamarada roja como salida de las flamas y no podía creerlo, se veía igual que en mis recuerdos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Delante mío estaba una mujer con cabellos largos y plateados igual que sus ojos, un antifaz rojo y vestido del mismo color con vuelos, con cada giro que hacía en su bailé desprendía flamas rojas y anaranjadas, llenaba el lugar con chispas de fuego como el atardecer, estaba danzando junto a Tsuna-sama quien cantaba, ambos desprendían llamas unas naranjas solo que las de Tsuna-sama se mezclaban también con un color negro, los dos me miraban con cariño, Tsuna sonreía y la mujer se veía radiante y ¿Cómo no verse hermosa después de todos estos años? Después de todo hace tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a mi madre, me sentía tan confundido ,tan feliz, tenía tantas preguntas ,estaba sorprendido mientras aun resonaba la canción que relataba perfectamente lo que sentí ….y recordé como comenzó todo

Tenía cinco años cuando me entere de la verdad, era un día lunes y mi profesora, una mujer hermosa y delicada que siempre me trataba con cariño, no había venido a darme mi clase de piano, así que le pregunte a padre porque no vino…

Gokudera_ Papá ¿Por qué no vino mi profesora acaso sucedió algo?

Padre_ Hijo estoy muy ocupado en este momento, seguro que solo se le hiso tarde, tal vez tenía otros asuntos que atender, espérala que si no viene hoy seguro que llegara mañana

Y así me pase toda la semana la, cada vez más triste, hasta que el viernes escuche hablar a las sirvientas y me entere que la mujer que era mi profesora en realidad era mi madre, estaba tan contento que espere todo el día que apareciera, entonces el sábado decidí salir a buscarla y escape de casa, pero el domingo me encontraron y yo le recrimine a papá donde estaba mi madre. Él me dijo que mamá había tenido un accidente y que aunque no encontraron el cuerpo se creía que había muerto además me hablo de su enfermedad y me dijo que no podía vivir más de tres años, yo llore como nunca y le grite un montón de cosas, el primer año mantenía la esperanza que ella regresaría o la encontrarían después con el segundo año mi esperanza fue muriendo y con los que siguieron me entere que mi madrastra había planeado el accidente, ahí fue cuando murió toda mi ilusión y me fui de casa. Seguí a Shamal un asesino que había contratado mi familia y a quien habían dado la tarea de cuidarme, yo aún era un niño, tenía 10 años y con el tiempo me convertí en su estudiante, el me enseño a usar las dinamitas y así me convertí en un asesino.

Estaba muy nerviosa, hacía años que no había visto a Hayato, todos estos años siempre supe lo que hacía por lo informes de Shamal pero tenerlo en frente era otra cosa, me sentía muy contenta y preocupada, lo último que supe de él fue que se había convertido en un asesino que trabajaba solo.

Cuando subí al escenario y lo vi me embargo una enorme alegría, estaba tan grande y se veía tan guapo, tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad, quería decirle tantas cosas .La canción de Ángel transmitía también mis emociones, hay tantas cosas que debo agradecerle a Tsunayoshi, el sí que es un verdadero Ángel, aún recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso hace nueve años atrás

Yo iba manejando mi auto, esperando ver a mi hijo, mi condición era delicada y no me daban mucho tiempo de vida, lo máximo que iba a durar eran tres años según los doctores cuando de repente el auto de atrás comenzó a dispar provocando que callera a un barranco, el coche quedó destrozado pero yo aún estaba consiente, intenté salir y fue ahí cuando me noquearon.

Desperté en un laboratorio rodeada de gente que parecían científicos, estaba atada de pies y manos y me estaban inyectando una sustancia naranja, asustada comencé a gritar y tratar de desatarme pero terminaron sedándome de vuelta, me di cuenta con los días que nadie podía ayudarme y que ya no estaba en Italia, la gente parecía hablar ruso, además con el tiempo logre entender su lenguaje. Intenté escapar un par de veces pero luego de que me dejaran sin comer ni beber por días ,desistí ,no podía dejar de pensar en mi hijo y que lo último que deseaba era volverlo a ver .

Así paso un año, hicieron un montón de pruebas y entendí que el líquido naranja, tenía poderes curativos especiales ,el suero que me inyectaban estaba mesclado con otros y el color naranja era por utilizaron los resultados de la paciente 01 , buscaban curar cualquier enfermedad sin importar el tipo , pero el remedio era fuerte y experimental, por lo que necesitaban a alguien mayor y enfermo terminal , a veces pasaba días en el laboratorio siendo chequeada incluso entre en coma en dos ocasiones, mi numero era "02 La Cura" ,era un derivado del experimento "01 Inmortal".

Fue el segundo año cuando escuche más ajetreo de lo normal ,al parecer habían nuevos experimentos ,el primer escape no resulto por lo que había escuchado y mientras estaban atándome para comenzar a inyectarme , se escuchó una fuerte explosión y tiroteos, los científicos se distrajeron dándome tiempo para soltar mi mano derecha golpear al que me sostenía luego patee al que intentaba retenerme de los pies, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que tenía que salir ,que escapar era la única forma de volver a ver a Hayato y cuando los otros científicos trataron de agarrarme paso algo sorprende , mi cuerpo comenzó a mostrar llamas rojas y naranjas que quemaban todo a su paso .

Corrí hasta encontrar un pasillo que conducía a lo que parecía una salida, cuando lo atravesé me topé con seis niños, en ese momento solo podía pensar en que teníamos que salir, estábamos llegando a la puerta y de repente sentí un piquete en mi cuello y todo comenzó a ponerse negro, cuando me desperté estaba en la misma habitación que los niños, al parecer nos pusieron a los revoltosos juntos, ellos me miraban analíticamente.

Yo estaba destrozada, me puse en una esquina agarre mis piernas y sollocé, me sentía frustrada desesperada y sola .Sentí que alguien me acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarme, levante la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos naranjas

Tsuna_ No llore por favor señorita, porque las lágrimas arruinan su bello rostro, si me permite preguntarle ¿Quién es usted y como llego aquí? Es que usted, es el primer adulto que vemos aparte de los científicos

Lavina_ Mi nombre es Lavina y soy un experimento como ustedes

Me puse a contarle toda mi historia a Tsuna, desde que me enamore de ese hombre, mí enfermedad, hasta de Hayato y cómo fue que terminé aquí por los celos de una mujer.

Tsuna me escucho y me consoló

Lavina_ Solo quiero salir de aquí y poder ver a mi hijo aunque sea una última vez (llorando con las manos cubriendo u rostro)

Tsuna _Yo también quiero salir de aquí porque tengo a alguien que me esperar (Tsuna se levantó de la par de Lavina y se paró frente a ella) Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna, y aunque no lo pesca ya hemos liderado muchos escapes por lo que puedo asegurarte que no me tendrán aquí Por mucho tiempo, ni a mí, ni a ellos, así que ¿Qué dices? Lavina-san ¿Estas lista para escapar de este horrible lugar? (extendiéndole la mano y mirándola con una sonrisa)

Para ser un niño pequeño, se notaba que también había pasado por mucho, no actuaba asustado, No parecía temeroso estaba decidido, lucia confiable y esos ojos naranja me provocaban una inmensa calidez, su apariencia sin embargo me hacía querer protegerlo aún era un niño y mi instinto de madre me llevo a querer protegerlo de todo lo que había en este lugar, Yo los ayudaría a escapar, el año que estuve aquí era suficiente para saber tanto los horarios de los guardias como las rutas de escape.

Lavina tomo su pequeña mano y luego se paró y lo abrazo.

Lavina_ Puedes contar conmigo, te prometo que yo te protegeré después de todo aun eres un niño debes tener la misma edad que mi pequeño, no deberías pasar por esto

Tsuna_ Lo se ninguno de nosotros debería, te juro que saldremos de esta prisión… pero hay algo que debes saber, yo soy un candidato a jefe de la mafia, no prometas protección a menos que quieras seguirme, La mafia tiene sus propios código (Tsuna se dio la vuelta pero antes de marcharse fue sostenido del brazo)

Lavina tomo su brazo se arrodillo y beso su palma

Lavina_ Yo Lavina Minami juro en este lugar y en este momento que seguiré a esta persona por el resto de mi vida

Tsuna_ ¡No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! (conmocionado con un rostro sonrojado y los ojos marrones amplios)

Lavina_ Claro que lo entiendo, ¡¿Cómo no seguir y proteger a alguien tan puro como tú?!

Tsuna_ Pero y tu hijo, ¿Acaso no piensas estar a su lado? (mirándola seriamente)

Lavina_ Lamentablemente no puedo estar cerca de Hayato, como puedes ver buscan mi muerte y es mejor que crean que morí, eso no significa que lo abandone, Yo lo cuidare en las sombras y velare por él, lo mejor para él es un lugar seguro mientras es un niño .Como hijo de la mafia se verá envuelto en la mira de muchos asesinos y Yo, no puedo protegerlo, no tengo ese poder, pero ¡Tú!... ¡Tú eres diferente! Estas aquí parado con una fuerza que jamás creí poder ver en un niño, tú eres una persona a la que protegería con mi vida, mi juramento es válido y está decidido desde hoy Yo formare parte de tu familia (con una sonrisa y dándole un fuerte abrazo)

Tsuna_ (se dejó abrazar y sonrió) Bueno si esa es tu voluntad, no puedo decir que No a alguien tan linda como tú, Bienvenida a la familia Lavina –san, haré todo lo posible para reunirte con tu hijo si se da algún día la oportunidad

 **Lavina_ Gracias, muchísimas gracias Tsuna, nunca espere verlo frente a mí, te debo tanto, no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberte seguido y al parecer no fui la única que se vio envuelta en la atracción y calidez que emites, No sabes lo hermoso y puro que eres a nuestros ojos, si alguien merece ser feliz eres Tú, te miro mientras bailamos para mi hijo y puedo ver tu resplandor, lástima que tú seas el único que no puedas verlo.**

Tsuna_ ¡Vamos las Tormentas hagan un caos sean imparables que esta noche su Reina esta eufórica!

We are one of a kind, irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical  
If there's love in this life  
We're unstoppable  
No, we can't be defeated

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love  
Waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love  
Waiting for love to come around

Tsuna y Lavina se vieron envueltos en llamas naranjas, rojas y negras, reaparecieron frente a Hayato y fue Lavina quien se acercó.

Hayato se levantó se puso en frete de ella y de repente sintió que unos brazos lo abrasaban.

Lavina_ No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe,tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar (en voz baja en el oído)

Ángel miro a la multitud.

Ángel_ El nuevo miembro es un" Guardián "así que queridos acosadores y acosadoras hoy mi pieza estará vigilada y ocupada para los nuevos miembros

Publico_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsuna_ (levantando ambas manos) Tranquilos mis queridos amantes no hay porque estar celosos, la próxima semana estaré libre (con un guiño) ahora querida Reina has los honorarios

La Reina Tormenta se separó de Hayato y le puso un anillo

Reina tormenta_ Es hora de mostrar tu voluntad ¡¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a pertenecer a este hogar?! ¡¿Qué tanto deseas proteger a nuestro líder?!

 **Hayato_ Cerré los ojos, no podía creerlo estaba aquí era ella, él me había guiado hasta ella, ¿Cómo es posible? Es un salvador, Es un santo ¡¿Cómo no seguirlo?!Le debo muchísimo no solo mi vida también la de mi madre, haría lo que fuera por permanecer al lado de ambos.**

De Gokudera compensaron a salir llamas rojas que lo envolvían, Lavina y Tsuna se quedaron anonadados, Tsuna estaba sonriendo

Ángel_ ¡Vamos las tormentas quiero ver este lugar en llamas!

Todas las tormentas compensaron a prender sus anillos la habitación parecía en llamas incluso Lavina

Ángel_ Bienvenido tu nuevo Hogar, tormenta perdida (mirando a Hayato)

Lavina abrazo a Hayato y ambos desaparecieron entre las llamas rojas

Tsuna se desvaneció en la niebla volviendo al escenario central y el escenario del centro desapareció, La música dejo de sonar y los instrumentos desparecieron

Ángel_ ¡Con esto concluimos la primera parte de la noche y llegamos a la segunda ronda de diversión! ¡Las apuestas y las peleas! ¡Así es mi querido público, ya se han anunciado en la lista que pueden ver arriba mío!(de la nada aparecieron letras de diferentes colores)Las apuestas deben ser ordenadas , y si alguien desea luchar contra uno de los invictos para ganarse un premio también puede hacerlo ,esta semana es el campo de las nieblas por eso el tanto misterio y neblina, así que es hora de presentar a nuestros competidores.

Redoble de tambores, luces cambiantes alumbrando al castaño

Ángel_ ¡Como representante del grupo de los soles tenemos AAAAAAAAA "HELENA DE TROYAAA"! ¡Una de las damas más letales del lugar!

En un rayo de luz apareció junto a Tsuna una chica de pelo corto color castaño anaranjado, un pantalón blanco, una blusa rosa y sandalias blancas llevaba un antifaz amarillo con el símbolo del sol. La hermosa chica se acercó a Tsuna lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, él castaño correspondió el beso mientras escuchaba a la multitud gritar, algunos abucheaban otros silbaban.

Tsuna se separó de la chica...

Ángel_ Acaso quieres armar una guerra querida Helena, ¿Nunca te dijeron que no comas pan frente al pobre? podrías salir lastimada un día de estos

Helena_ No veo que tengas marca de propiedad, hasta donde SE, cómo no tienes pareja me está permitido acercarme además (dijo mirando al público) ¡Si alguien tiene una queja por mi comportamiento que suba al ring!(con las manos en las caderas )

De repente unas inmensas plantas compensaron a envolverla atando sus manos y piernas dejándola inmóvil

Demonio_ Kufufufufufu Con mucho gusto querida, parecía que buscabas tentar al demonio

Mukuro apareció de la nieva envolviendo en un abrazo a Tsuna por detrás y poniendo su cabeza en su cuello

Demonio_ Te aseguro que al demonio no le gusta compartir, quizás debería empezar a marcar a mis presas

Mukuro estaba acercándose al cuello del castaño para dejarle un chupón, cuando otra persona intervino y saco de sus garras al castaño

Ladrón_ ¡Que ni se te ocurra! No quiero tener que lidiar con los cadáveres y el desastre después de esto, ya quedamos en que Black Ángel no es propiedad de nadie y si insisten en tomarlo no dudare en robarlo cuantas veces sea necesario después de todo el único con ventaja aquí soy Yo ¿No es así mi rey? (Con una sonrisa de superioridad Abrasando posesivamente a Tsuna)

Ángel_ Por supuesto, dé este lugar tú siempre eres mi favorito (con un guiño)

Demonio_ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Dijiste que yo era tu favorito!

Helena_ ¡Eso es mentira, me dijo que YO era su favorita!(ya se había liberado )

Ángel_ Exactamente (liberándose del abrazo de Enma) Todos son mis favoritos jajajajaja

Ladrón_ ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar la diversión tan rápido?

Ángel_ Porque la noche no es eterna y tengo a dos acompañantes esperándome en mi cuarto (sonrisa pícara)

De la nada envuelta en truenos aprecio otra niña de pelo gris y cabello con rulos, antifaz verde, pantalón negro, musculosa verde limón y sandalias blancas

¿?_Si quieres podríamos ser tres, Yo no me hago drama por compartir (sonriendo y tomado del brazo a Tsuna)

Ángel_ ¡Y aquí esta nuestra tercera concursante! ,el segundo ya es popular no necesita presentación , así que Representando a los truenos tenemos a" CLEOPATRA" la hermosa reina del Nilo, lo siento amore mío pero es algo mas personal (se quitó del agarre y le beso la mano)

Ladrón_ Si te pones a coquetear con medio mundo en público, te aseguro que la gente querrá violarte aquí mismo

Ángel_ ¿Y eso te incluye a ti?

Demonio_ No solo a El kufufufufu

Ángel_ MMMMMM, No estoy tan seguro que sería Yo el violado, pero tienes razón estas hermosas personas requieren de mis atenciones Y quién soy Yo para negarles tal placer (sonriendo y seduciendo al público, abrazándose a el mismo recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos)

Ladrón_ ¡Deja de hacer eso o tendremos una revuelta como la última vez! , ¡Acaso quieres que tire a la basura tus pasteles!

Ángel_ No por favor, mis pasteles No, ya me detuve (con las manos en señal de paz ósea a cada lado como tratando de calmar a Enma y mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente)

Enma saco su propio micrófono

Demonio_ Ya es hora de comenzar las peleas por favor diríjanse a la segunda planta, los que quieran bebidas y comida pueden quedarse, la batalla será entre la niebla y el Rayo, los que apuesten vallan al bar de su derecha, en quince minutos comenzamos, disfruten el show.

Enma sonrió al público y todos desparecieron dejando el escenario como si nunca hubieran estado ahí

Mientras tanto en la sala vip de Tsuna, se encontraban Yamamoto, Gokudera y Lavina bebiendo sus gaseosa mirando la pantalla donde se veía todo lo que pasaba en el salón. Cuándo vieron el beso, los tres escupieron lo que estaban tomando

Lavina_ ¡Pero que descarada, quien se piensa que Es! ¡ELLA NO ESTA NI A SU ALTURA!

Gokudera y Yamamoto no podían creerlo por un lado estaban impactados por como Tsuna se dejaba besa y por el otro están furiosos y celosos con esa chica, pero al escuchar el pleito del escenario y la forma en que el castaño hablaba de ellos, los hiso ponerse rojos de solo imaginar el doble sentido que tenía .En definitiva este Tsuna no era ni por cerca como se lo habían imaginado.

Cuando termino el espectáculo y el pelirrojo dio por terminado las introducciones, Tsuna apareció envuelto en llamas naranjas en la habitación

Tsuna_ Muy bien (se desperezaba y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza) ya es la hora de explicarles que es este lugar y quienes son estas personas. (Mirándolos con una sonrisa sacándose el antifaz)

...

Bueno hasta aquí llegue, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora sabemos de quien saco Gokudera su carácter y dramatismo XD Me disculpo si hay errores ,es que estoy muy feliz hoy y capas que pase algo x alto, intente hacer más largo y detallado el capítulo, esperó sus comentarios, puse la música por si quieren escucharlo con el tema ,más que nada fue por la letra pero habrá otras canciones más adelante cuando presente al resto de los guardianes ,sé que es horrible esperar XD pero pido paciencia a los que la siguen ,estoy tratando de poder escribir correctamente todo Lo que me imagino pero los días que vienen me van a tener atareada, igual como ya dije pienso terminarla así que capítulos seguro van a haber. Felices pascuas XD Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ;3.


	6. conociendote

Nota de la Autora: Quiero agradecer por los comentarios, me fascina que les guste la historia decidí subir otro capítulo, antes de comenzar mis clases XD la verdad recién lo termine ,espero que les guste como quedo , y que me dejen comentarios, o critica ,la verdad sus comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo ,lástima que mi tiempo es limitado XS pero bueno ,no importa cuánto tarde me tomare aunque sea un día o dos para poder presentarles un capitulo por lo menos cada semana, me disculpo si hay algún error ,trato de hacer una buena redacción pero nada es perfecto ,menos si tengo que corregirlo Yo solita XD , :3 los dejo para que lean tranquilos que tengan un feliz DIA XD.

* * *

Había mucho ruido, los guardias iban y venían por todos lados .El laboratorio estaba en llamas Tsuna-nii ,ella y yo corríamos ,con la mayor velocidad que podíamos ya que nuestras heridas estaban abriéndose, estábamos muy cerca del ducto de cadáveres cuando escuche disparos ,yo logre escabullirme detrás de una columna ,Tsuna-nii contraataco y logro matar al hombre usando un bisturí de los que habíamos robado pero la chiquilla no logro salir ilesa, estaba en el suelo perdiendo mucha sangre ,intente apartar a Onii-san de su lado ,Él estaba en el suelo abrasándola, mirándola ,llorando .

Tsuki_ Nii-san vámonos ella no vivirá, está muy mal herida, tenemos que seguir, me prometiste que estarías a mi lado, vámonos o vendrán por nosotros (llorando y agarrando de la ropa de laboratorio)

Pasaron unos minutos, él castaño se levantó cubierto de sangre

Tsuna_ Tienes razón (se paró, lentamente sé dio la vuelta, limpió sus lágrimas y agarro la mano de su hermano, empezando a correr)

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos al ducto ,cuando estaba por mirar a Tsuna-nii para tomar su mano sentí que me pecharon y empecé a caer por el ducto ,logre girarme para verlo ,eleve mi mano con la esperanza que me siguiera pero al ver su expresión entendí que no iría conmigo.

Tsuki_ Nii-san… ¿Porque? (Con expresión sorprendida, voz lastimera y baja, sollozando con una sensación de dolor en el pecho)

Lo último que escuche fue…

Tsuna_ Lo siento (mirándolo fijamente, sonriéndoles de una forma triste y dándose la vuelta) No me olvides (con voz casi inaudible antes de irse)

Todo se volvió negro y me desperté en mi cama, con mi brazo levantado, me senté y vi que era sábado 5 a.m. Decidí levantarme a tomar agua aun sentía mi corazón latir y la sensación de aflicción, cuando subí fui a la habitación de Tsuna, lo que se me hizo costumbre desde hace años ya que él nunca está en casa los sábados o domingos, me senté en su cama a recordar parte de nuestro pasado.

Tsuki_ Nunca más Tsuna-nii, nunca más dejare que te atrapen

Volví a mi habitación y vi un mensaje en mi celular que estaba en la mesita de luz al lado de la ventana.

Nube_ Hicimos los cambios y en dos semanas llegaremos

Niebla_ Se paciente, dentro de poco estaremos a tu lado

Sonreí ante esta noticia y respondí

Cielo _Espero su llegada, siempre hay lugar en mi casa para mi familia.

Me dispuse a seguir durmiendo, ansioso por la llegada de mis guardianes.

* * *

En otro lado unas horas antes….

Tsuna_ Muy bien, ya es la hora de explicarles que es este lugar y quienes son estas personas.

El Cataño se acercó hasta la barra de la sala vip y se sirvió un daikiri, hiso un sorbo y camino hasta la mesa blanca y redonda que estaba en el centro, se sentó al frente de Yamamoto ,Gokudera y Lavina quienes también se habían sacado sus antifaces.

Tsuna_ Primero que nada(con la copa de daikiri de frutilla en la mano )esté lugar es un club ,un refugio para gente de la mafia y para aquellos que han despertado sus llamas ,aquí les enseñamos como usarlas y perfeccionar sus habilidades tanto defensivas como ofensivas, cómo podrán ver nada aquí es normal .Parte de nosotros también trabajamos para la mafia ,Yo soy la cabeza de este lugar ,me encargo de traer dinero para que no les falte nada incluso algunos de nosotros vivimos aquí en la tercera planta ,los otros que no quieren involucrarse pero quieren divertirse en grande pagan una pequeña suma de dinero para hacerse miembros ,aquí hacemos apuestas ,hay música y peleas controladas con condiciones que cambian cada semana ,es un espectáculo si lo quieren ver así .Aclarado esto entenderé que no quieras permanecer a mi lado Yamamoto.

Yamamoto_ Prometí seguirte hasta el fin de mis días además creí que ya te había mostrado mi determinación, esta vez no vas a poder escaparte Tsuna (con una sonrisa)

Tsuna sonrió feliz de que Yamamoto parecía haberlo recordado.

Tsuna_ Me alegra escucharte decir eso ,en cuanto a ti Gokudera ,sé que es muy rápido pero me gustaría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros ,sé que no has tenido tiempo para hablar con Lavina-san y quizás estés enojado por haberte ocultado semejante información(con una expresión pensativa mirando la copa medio vacía) pero tenía mis motivos ,además me haría muy feliz tenerte en mi familia ,no sabes lo mucho que Lavina te ha extrañado siempre estuvo al tanto de lo que hacías ,si te quedas ella te contara que fue lo que ocurrió pero si no quieres permanecer a nuestro lado (mirando fijamente) lo entenderemos.

Gokudera_ Tsuna-sama ¡Me honra que me invite a su familia, me encantaría estar a su lado y servirle en todo lo que pueda!¡ No sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a ver a mi madre y que ella este con usted, esto debe ser el destino! (parándose del asiento y con estrellitas en los ojos)¡Nunca me retractare de mi decisión!

Lavina_ (de repente se paró y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo y sonriendo miro a Tsuna) Bien creo que ya han dejado en claro su lealtad, ya es hora que le cuentes la otra parte de la historia (soltó a su hijo y se sentaron los dos)

Tsuna_ (Termino de beber, dejo su copa, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus dedos dejándolos a la altura de su mirada que era de color naranja) Hace nueve años en nuestro quinto cumpleaños Tsuki y Yo fuimos secuestrados por la mafia, al parecer la información de que éramos candidatos al mando de la familia mafiosa más fuerte del mundo llego hasta los oídos enemigos que le tenían un gran rencor a mi padre. Iemitsu Sawada es el segundo miembro más importante de Vongola (Tsuna se paró y se fue a servirse otro trago, dando la espalda a sus asombrados oyentes, suspiró y bebió un sorbo de Margarita) Los infelices nos vendieron como experimentos a una familia llamada Estraneo quienes se dedicaban a la experimentación de niños y venta de órganos (con voz tranquila pero mortal conteniendo su ira y una expresión de desprecio) permanecí con Tsuki un año más o menos soportando sus horribles experimentos ,logre sacar a Tsuki en uno de nuestros escapes aprovechando que estaban atacando la base pero Yo tenía cosas pendientes en ese lugar (se apoyó en la hermosa barra de mármol y caoba al frente de ellos, con las piernas cruzadas ,bebió otro trago y se quedó mirando la copa, hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que levanto la mirada ) me capturaron devuelta antes de poder escapar y me llevaron a otra sede, ahí fue cuando conocí a los chicos y al tiempo con nuestros intentos de huida conocimos a Lavina ,luego nos separamos durante el escape ,yo me topé con personas de la mafia que me ayudaron a controlar mis llamas y me entrenaron , pasaron los meses ,y por azares del destino me reencontré con Tsuki ,los dos escapamos de vuelta a casa .El decidió convertirse en el próximo líder ,estaba totalmente cambiado cuando nos encontramos, yo cedi por cuestiones personales pero no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión por lo que me convertí en un asesino a la edad de ocho años para así estar preparado para protegerlo desde las sombras, ya sabía todo sobre la mafia ,nunca hablamos del tema ,ni de los dos años que pasamos separados ,paso un año desde que regresamos (Tsuna sonrió ) y mis amigos" las ratas de laboratorio" como me gusta llamarlos, vinieron por mí a buscarme, después de eso formamos el club para gente como nosotros, los administradores de este lugar ósea Yo y mis dos amigos Enma y Mukuro decidimos trabajar para la mafia para mantener este sitio y ganar experiencia ,Yo construí todo esto para poder controlar y ayudar a mi hermano cuando sea necesario ,esa es mi motivación , si piensan seguirme deben saber que no pueden poner ni un dedo sobre Tsuki ,no importa lo que el Haga ,si desobedecen esta regla considérense muertos (con una expresión seria ,lúgubre ,que estremeció a Yamamoto y Gokudera)

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban pensativos y shockeados, nunca pensaron ver este lado de Tsuna, Lavina estaba seria mirando como el castaño se acababa de un solo trago lo que quedaba en la copa. El castaño miro su reloj se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

Tsuna_ Ya es hora de que terminen las peleas, si ven el televisor del frente vera a los contrincantes y las apuestas que están en la tabla del costado, el club cierra a las 6 a.m. y cuando cerremos podre presentarles a algunos amigos de mi círculo cercano ,aquí llevamos un sistema de incognito solo tres personas saben la identidades de todas las personas que entran , a fin de evitar pleitos fuera del lugar o acosos al personal, hay una lista y una tarjeta particular para cada miembro ,no permitimos peleas no autorizadas, si rompen algo lo pagan y si quieren beber o apostar va por cuenta propia (parándose y abriendo sus manos con una hermosa sonrisa) Es un club clandestino con fin de lucro y ayuda a extranjeros, hay miembros que incluso pertenecen a otras familias mafiosas o que han sido excluidos de las suyas , quienes viven y trabajan en el club son los únicos con permisos para revelar su identidad pero solo a los miembros autorizados.

Yamamoto_ (después de superar la amenaza del castaño, volvió a su actitud despreocupada y con una sonrisa)No puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde (bostezar) y dime Tsuna, sé que es un pregunta tonta(rascándose la cabeza) pero ¿Que eso de las llamas? La verdad no sé cómo puede encender el anillo, solo sabía que quería seguirte y de repente sentí que algo salía de mi interior aun fuerza que al mismo tiempo transmitía mucha tranquilidad

Gokudera_ Algo parecido sentí yo también solo que en vez de tranquilidad sentí caos como un torbellino de furia

Tsuna_ Las llamas son un poder que tienen todas las personas, pero muy pocas son capases de despertarlas, hay nueve tipos de llamas, cada una con su atributo. La de la tormenta que es destructiva ,es como un huracán rojo que desintegra o destruye todo a su paso , la lluvia que tiene un carácter tranquilizador ,las personas con este atributo calman y unen a la familia en momentos desesperados, luego están los truenos que sirven como defensa y como ataque ,la niebla que todo lo cubre, ocultando a la familia del peligro y creando cosas de la nada, la nube que es libre suelen ser las personas más alejadas a la familia, tienen el carácter de la propagación y siempre están en momentos de necesidad ,el sol fuerte y decidido tiene carácter curativo ,el cielo une a todos los elementos ,puede volver piedra a sus enemigos es uno de los atributos más extraños junto con la tierra que puede controlar la gravedad y la llama de la noche también conocida por poder transportar a su portador, solo las personas con un gran odio la poseen. Estas funciones están gravadas en los pilares de este club junto con sus símbolos, cada persona sabe a qué atributo pertenece y cada grupo entiende la jerarquía de poder de este lugar por eso los combatientes más fuertes son los que pelean primero, para demostrar su poder o para ganar estatus representando a su debido grupo, a veces ganan dinero otras hay un premio, este lugar se maneja por poder (con una sonrisa misteriosa)

Gokudera_ Valla sí que se esfuerzan en crear un Show (con una gran admiración)

Yamamoto_ Esto es interesante, que gran sistema (completamente relajado)

Lavina_ Ángel-kun recuerda tu show antes del final ya va siendo hora de calmar a la horda furiosa de bestias que llamas fanáticos, me pregunto ¡¿Se habrán creído eso de "pasar la noche" con estos dos?! No es por arruinarte la diversión pero si no aclaras pensaran que dormiste con ellos y pedirán vendetta (con una sonrisa radiante mirando a Tsuna)

Yamamoto _ Ahhh, jajaja (nervioso y sonrojado) están bromeando ¡¿Qué no?!

Tsuna_ Relájate hoy le toca a Mukuro cerrar, además ni que fueran a matarlos, a lo sumo les tiraran asido en la cara o los retaran a pelear la próxima semana, aún hay mucho tiempo (con una sonrisa feliz y las manos en las caderas) además Yo no me acostaría con ustedes (señalando al moreno y al peli plateado)

Tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera sintieron como si una flecha imaginarias les atravesara el corazón, se agarraron el pecho y miraron hacia lados opuestos.

Tsuna_ A menos que ustedes me lo pidieran (con una sonrisa seductora y una expresión picara mirándolos fijamente)

El castaño se acercó con pasos felinos y seductores se puso detrás de ambos chicos rodeo con sus manos los cuellos de ambos, abrasándolos de una forma muy provocadora y susurro en sus oídos

Tsuna_ No me importaría tener un trio en este mismo momento (con voz suave, cerca de los oídos de ambos)

Ambos estaban totalmente rojos, sus corazones latían a full y los nervios los carcomían hasta que Lavina separo a Tsuna de los dos agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa

Lavina_ Ya deja de jugar con ellos en cualquier minuto van a llegar los demás, aún estoy enojada con esa zorra por besarte así y tu encima te dejas ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que dejes de meterte en los pantalones y faldas de medio mundo?!

Tsuna_ ¡P..PERO LAVINA-SAN no puedes prohibirme lo mejor de este lugar!... (Con cara de perrito regañado)

En ese momento aparecieron once personas envueltas en diferentes llamas.

Todos se acercaron al castaño ya Lavina

Todos_ Bienvenido a casa Ángel-san

Tsuna_ Chicos quiero presentarles al resto de mi familia, ya pueden presentarse y quitarse sus antifaces

La chica de pelo castaño anaranjado se quitó su antifaz, se acercó hasta la mesa y los miro fijamente antes de sonreír

Gokudera_ T...t. TU ERES

Yamamoto_ ¡¿Kyoko-san?!

Kyoko_ Que alegría tenerlos aquí, nuestra familia volvió a crecer, estoy tan contenta ahora hay más gente que podrá ayudarme a proteger a Tsuna-san en el colegio (con un sonrisa radiante y estrellitas brotando por todos lados) ESO SI, No crean que porque son nuevos tienen derecho a acaparar su atención (con manos cruzadas y expresión molesta) en este lugar pueden llamarme ELENA pero en privado díganme como mejor les parezca (volviendo a su sonrisa

Cleopatra_ Ya Kyoko no asustes los nuevos, además la única lanzada aquí eres TU mira que besar así a Ángel-san ¡¿Qué acaso no planeas compartirlo con tu mejor amiga?!(Se saca el antifaz)

Yamamoto_ Ha..Hana -san (con expresión atónita)

Gokudera_ ¿Cómo es que ustedes están en esto?

Hana_ Hace unos tres años nos vimos envueltas en un pequeño problema y bueno se podría decir que nuestro angelito vino a rescatarnos (guañendo un ojo)

Yamamoto_ ¡¿Ryohei-san sabe de esto?!(Con las manos agarrando el frente de su cabeza en un gesto de gran impacto)

Kyoko_ Por supuesto que lo sabe, quien crees que es el hombre más fuerte del grupo de los Soles (con una expresión feliz y una sonrisa orgullosa)

Ladrón_ Bueno creo que Yo no necito presentarme (Enma se sacó sus antifaz, y saludo a los nuevos) Bienvenidos a la familia (con una sonrisa)

Demonio_ kufufufufu…Así que estos son las ovejas perdidas de la que tanto me has hablado Tsunayoshi, mmmm la verdad esperaba a gente más poderosa

Gokudera_ ¿Quién demonios te crees Tú para decir eso? (se levantó de su asiento)

Yamamoto_ Ya relájate Gokudera, no queremos pelear con nuestra familia el primer día

Lavina_ Yamamoto tiene razón Mukuro, quítate tú antifaz y deja de buscar pleito, no estés celoso que si sigues así Tsuna se quedara con Enma (con una sonrisa perversa)

Mukuro_ No es justo que ellos se pasaran horas con Tsunayoshi, ellos lo tienen todos los días (con una expresión molesta)

Tsuna se acercó a Mukuro viendo como hacia una rabieta y decidió meterse para calmar a su demonio

Tsuna_ Si ellos me tienen todos los días pero tú me tienes todas las noches, yo sé que escabulles en mis sueños atreves de nuestro lazo, tramposo (con una sonrisa pícara abrazando a su ¿amigo? Y hablándole muy delicadamente)

Mukuro agarro al castaño posesivamente y correspondió el abrazo, provocando la caída de la temperatura en la habitación y el aumento de auras homicidas a su alrededor.

Dos chicas intervinieron en la casi próxima mutilación de Mukuro

Lilith_ Nii-san (agarrando del brazo de Mukuro con la expresión molesta) ya deja de acosar al boss

Afrodita_Siiii no es justo que solo TÚ puedas abrazar a Tsuna-san (golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo en el suelo)

Mukuro_Auchhh (masajeándose la cabeza)

Tsuna_ Tranquilas mis hermosas damitas, hay mucho de mí para amar(con una sonrisa tierna )chicos déjenme presentarles a mis lindas y tiernas amigas ,ellas es Lilith y su nombre real es Chrome , es la gemela de Mukuro y afrodita su nombre real es Haru ella es la diseñadora del lugar ,trabaja junto con Mukuro en el club después están Houdini que se llama Chikusa ,Bestia también conocido como Ken que junto con Lancia también llamado serpiente son los encargados de la seguridad, en la parte administrativa tenemos a Hana ,kyoko,I-Pin conocida como Anat diosa guerrera y Futa a quien llamamos La Estrella y por ultimo tenemos al grupo de buscadores en los que están mis otros dos amigos que hoy no están presentes..,ustedes formaran parte del grupo al que mejor se adapten además hay una tarea especial y sumamente esencial en la que necesito su ayuda

Kyoko_ Hmmm ¿Así que vas a meterlos en el grupo de espionaje?(con una expresión entre cuestionable y curiosa)

Tsuna_ Exactamente querida, él grupo de espionaje consiste en que deben infiltrarse en el círculo de Tsuki esto te lo dejo a ti Gokudera-kun, todos sabemos la razón por la cual te han llamado y necesito que estés con Tsuki

Gokudera_ P..pero Tsuna-sama

Tsuna_ No lo veas como un abandono ,Tu junto a Kyoko, Hana y posiblemente Ryohei serán mis infiltrados y me mantendrán al tanto de lo que hace Reborn ,no podrás acercarte a mí en la escuela y obedecerás todo lo que Tsuki mande ,sin importar que veas debes ganarte su confianza entendiste(voz de mando)

Gokudera _...Si

Tsuna_ Pero no te desanimes que en los fines de semana y cuando lo necesites puedes venir a este lugar, espero que te mudes hoy mismo luego de dormir un poco

Gokudera_ Sera un honor servirle (arrodillándose)

Tsuna_ No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, me avergüenzas (rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo)

Yamamoto_ Y yo ¿Qué papel tengo aquí? (con una sonrisa firme y expresión sencilla)

Tsuna_ Tú serás mis ojos por así decirlo, Reborn me estará vigilando todo el tiempo ,lo que tú vas a hacer es distraerlo en los momentos en que te necesite, además el nunca sospechara que hice contacto con ustedes tan pronto ,él está buscando miembros para la familia de Tsuki ,eso lo mantendrá ocupado pero debo encontrar la manera de que no me siga o se involucre demasiado ,este lugar es un secreto así que tú y Gokudera me cubrirán las espaldas para eso necesito un gran espectáculo que pruebe que somos amigos ,tenemos hoy y el domingo para idear un plan (con una sonrisa)

Yamamoto_ De acuerdo esto será divertido

Gokudera_ Daré mi mayor esfuerzo Tsuna-sama

Tsuna_ Cambiando de tema hay un problema que necesitamos discutir

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, la cara seria de Tsuna no traía buenas noticias, se centraron en la mesa y algunos en los sillones

Enma_ Cuéntanos que tipo de misión puede hacer que parezcas tan pensativo

Chrome le dio una copa de Izzarra rojo, él Cataño lo acepto y se acomodó en su asiento, dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes.

Tsuna_ Encontraron rastros de experimentos en humanos, especialmente en niños en una sede de Alemania, no se sabe quiénes son los responsables pero tengo la sospecha que puede ser Estraneo (con voz lúgubre y tono mortal)

La habitación se volvió fría, Enma se levantó de su asiento

Enma_ Eso es imposible, vi como destrozaron todo el lugar, esos malditos no pueden estar vivos (enojado y preocupado)

Mukuro_ Tsunayoshi que te hace pensar que esos malnacidos son los responsables, todos murieron no importa cuánto quieras vengarte eso no los revivirá (con expresión incrédula y sonrisa tensa)

Lavina_ A lo mejor son otras personas otro grupo de seguidores (sonrisa tensa)

Tsuna_ Son ellos (se levantó y lanzo al centro de la mesa imágenes de niños, muertos, descuartizados otros irreconocibles pero en todos había una marca de una EST en letras cursivas con un símbolo muy familiar para ellos una rosa con espinas entre las letras) además la última foto que tomaron fue encontrada en Rusia muy cerca de la base original

Ken_ No puede ser, los malditos siguen con vida (con una expresión de horror y desconsuelo)

Chrome se puso a sollozar, Lavina se quedó muda con una expresión de impotencia, Enma tenía su cabeza baja, Mukuro estaba serio. Tsuna se bebió de un solo trago su bebida y lanzo la copa al piso rompiéndola en mil pedazos alertando a todos en la habitación

Tsuna_ ¡No pongan esas expresiones! ¡Les juro que si Vindice no los extermino! ¡Yo seré quien los vuelva cenizas!(levanto su mano mostrando una intensa llama negra y naranja)Mi venganza al fin será completada (con una sonrisa siniestra que sorprendió a todos ,transmitía tanta locura y odio que por instinto más de uno retrocedió)

Pasaron intensos segundos hasta que el castaño logro calmarse y volver a su semblante habitual, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la habitación del fondo donde se encontraba su pieza persona pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta

Tsuna_ Se nos encargo recaudar información sobre estos sucesos, nos tomaremos el día para descansar, el domingo a primera hora los quiero aquí, el grupo para esta misión será Enma ,Mukuro ,Lavina ,Lancia ,Chikusa y Yo es todo por esta noche, No entren a mi habitación, no importa que escuchen ,es una orden.(con expresión fría y seria)

Todos se quedaron preocupados, algunos se fueron a caminar, otros se sirvieron bebidas nadie se acercó a la pieza

Yamamoto_ Porque….

Gokudera-QUE FUE LO QUE ESOS MALDITOS LE HISIERON

Lavina_ Tsuna perdió algo muy importante por culpa de ellos, pero nunca habla sobre eso, ninguno aquí sabe que es lo que le arrebataron pero el siempre sufre por eso, muchos tratamos de ayudarlo de hablar con él pero cada vez que mencionamos algo, él se aleja de nosotros, es mejor dejarlo solo, decidimos aceptar su decisión y esperar, llevamos años esperando (con voz resignada)

Enma_(se levantó tomo un sorbo de Noyau y estrello su baso de vidrio contra la puerta de Tsuna)PORQUE ,PORQUE SIEMPRE TE ENSIERRAS,ACASO NO HEMOS PROBADO QUE MERECEMOS CONCERTE ,CONOCER TU PASADO,TU SABES TODO SOBRE NOSOTROS ,NO ES JUSTO ,NO ES JUSTO QUE SIEMPRE SUFRAS EN SILENCIO,NO ES JUSTO QUE HAGAS ESTO DE NUEVO(grito colérico y triste mirando a la habitación con la puerta cerrada)

Mukuro_ ¡Detente no conseguirás nada! ¡Cálmate no eres el único que esta frustrado, a todos nos duele su indiferencia! No te creas tan especial solo porque convives más con el (Con tono venenoso y sarcástico)

Enma_ Y TU que vienes a te, casi ni lo ves, que sabrás tú de EL, TU nunca hablas seriamente, no lo escuchas como YO y que si me creo mejor, YO soy el que debe verlo todo lastimado y herido cuando ESTO pasa, estoy harto (agarrando a Mukuro de la camisa y dándole un golpe en el rostro)

Mukuro se levantó del suelo y le dio un golpe aún más fuerte haciéndolo retumbar en el piso

Mukuro_ YO TAMBIEN ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO, SIEMPRE TU, NO ERES EL UNICO QUE SE PREOCUPA POR EL

Enma se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea listo para enfrentarse a Mukuro cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación, el ruido se hiso más fuerte y empezaron a oírse cosas se, Tsuna que gritaba, llamas negras saliendo de la habitación, Yamamoto y Gokudera quisieron entrar pero fueron detenidos por Lavina quien los arrojo al suelo y se puso en la puerta, Mukuro y Enma trataron de entrar también pero Lavina no permitía a nadie acercarse

Lavina_ El jefe dijo que no acerquen fue una orden, si EL la dio fue por algo ¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, EL NO ESTA EN CONDICIONES PARA VERLOS! OBEDESCAN, SI NO

QUIEREN VERLO O ESCUCHARLO VALLANSE, NADIE LES OBLIGA A RECIBIRLO CUANDO SALGA

Los que aún quedaban en la habitación eran Chrome, Chikusa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lancia, Lavina, Enma y Mukuro, habiendo calmado un poco a los chicos Lavina sirvió un pequeño baso de TEQUILA para cada uno.

Lavina_ Nada mejor que el TEQUILA para olvidar las penas, BRINDO POR EL JEFE PARA QUE SU VENGANZA SEA EXITOSA Y PARA QUE ESOS MALDITOS TENGAN UNA MUERTE CRUEL.

El silencio de la habitación solo era roto por los gritos de agonía, por ratos se clamaban y por otros se encucaban rasguños, golpes y una voz quebrada y adolorida.

Tsuna_ Porque, MALDITOS, INFELISES, ME VENGARE, LOS MATARE HASTA EL ULTIMO DE USTEDES (rompiendo la cama, la mesa de luz, la puerta del baño de pronto sus manos empezaron a sangrar)

Su ira empezó a descender, hace dos horas que permaneció en la habitación, hasta que termino hecho un desastre en el suelo, sollozando lastimeramente

Tsuna_ Lo siento, lo siento por todo, lo lamento, hice lo que pude (con voz dolida y sonrisa sentimental) pero no fue suficiente (callo desmayado en el centro dela habitación quemada y destrozada)

Mientras esto ocurría. A las 8 a.m. un colectivo traía a dos personas, una con cabello blanco, cuerpo estructurado, ropa deportiva y otro con cabello liso negro, camisa de vaca y pantalones negros

Ryohei_ ¡HOY PARECE SER UN DIA EXTREMOOOOO! (Con los puños al aire emocionado y mirando el glorioso amanecer de un bello y soleado día)

Lambo_ Quieres callarte aún estoy cansado por la misión, esos bastardos rompieron mi hermosa ropa, acaso sabes lo que cuesta traerla importada de ITALIA, la próxima vez pediré que me reasignen de compañero, por tu poca discreción casi nos ¡Matan!

Ryohei_ PERO DE QUE HABLAS, TIENES UN MONTON DE ESAS CAMISAS Y LA MISION FUE UN EXTREMO ÉXITO

Lambo_ Asshhhh, sabes QUE mejor volvamos al club hay podre relajarme un rato

Ryohei_ TIENES RAZON, HE TRAIDO MUCHOS REGALOS PARA TODOS, ME MUERO POR VER LA EXPRESION DE ANGEL CUANDO VEA LA TECNOLOGIA QUE TRAEMOS

Lambo_No te olvides que la caja verde es mía

* * *

Bueno pero que intenso ,que mal que terminó la noche para los chicos, pobre Tsuna Xs,espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura , ¡¿LES PARECIO BIEN EL CAPITULO O CREEN QUE FUE CORTO? Todas la bebidas que aparecieron son alcohólicas, y las edades de los personajes las pondré en el próximo capítulo pero todos tienen entre 12-25 y Lavina 36 :3 PROXIMAMENTE en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Ryohei y Lambo -¡¿Quiénes serán los amigos de Tsuki?!¡Tsuna lograra escapar de Reborn!, ¡Gokudera lograra ganarse la confianza de Tsuki!¡¿Hibari descubrirá el pasado de Tsuna? !Enma le dirá al castaño que fue EL quien comió sus chocolates! ¡Chan ,chan ,chan!….. TODO ESTO Y MAS EN PROXIMO CAPITUO bye bye ;3


	7. Preparando la Escena

Notas de la Autora: Eh aquí el siguiente capítulo ,me quede muy satisfecha haciéndolo , me hace feliz que haya nuevas personas a la que les guste y me apoyen a seguirla, la verdad me puso muy contenta esta semana los comentarios( **Victoria Chacin618** **,** **yoeru,** **Juni Lee ,** **setsuna-GW** **,** **)** y también me alegran los 19 o 20 que la leen o la siguen :3,tanto que hoy aprovechando el tiempo decidí subir el siguiente capitulo recién terminado :3 hay una gran sorpresa en este capitulo sin mas los dejos tranquilo para que la lean :3

Narrado por Tsuki

El sádico de Reborn me levanto a las 5 a.m para la formación ,ni siquiera los domingos puedo descansar en paz pero reconozco que tiene muy buen ojo para las elecciones de armas, dio en el clavo con los tipo de armas que me presento , debo admitir que la AK47 7.62MM y la Sturmgewehr 44 me traen muchos recuerdos ,la 9mm parabellum también es útil en momentos de necesidad y si quieres algo más para" La caza "es hermoso tener a mano una 458 Winchester magnum, lástima que durante mi niñez no poseía la fuerza para llevar tantas bellezas ,también tuve un ligero romance con las dagas , las antiguas Romana ,las persas con su singular forma, las medievales son útiles, La testicular para el combate, la daga de orejas, el Dirk escoses también es atractiva pero en dagas de vela me gustan más mis Dagas Holbein ,nunca olvidare cuando Nee-san me dio el conjunto de ocho y aprendí a usarlas ,nada mejor que una daga en la izquierda y un arma en la derecha ,ella si quera ruda con la enseñanza

Reborn_ Oye baka Tsuki deja de sonreír como un idiota y ponte a caminar

Tsuki_ Tsk, maldito tirano (murmurando)

Reborn_ Dijiste algo (mirada asesina)

Tsuki_ No nada, debió ser tu imaginación (sonrisa tensa)

Golpe con el mazo de Reborn, Tsuki quedo tirado en el suelo

Después de nuestra pequeña a riña me dirigí al colegio junto a mi tutor, la primera hora seria matemáticas, menos mal que hice la tarea, pero creo que eso no va a bastar para que este engendro de satán me deje tranquilo. Entré al aula y note que Tsuna aún no había llegado, me senté y me di cuenta que ni Enma ni el nuevo estudiante estaban presente

 **Tsuki_ Esto es extraño, Tsuna suele llegar temprano para evadir a sus agresores, me pregunto qué está haciendo (expresión seria) espero que Enma no se esté aprovechando de él, ese Enma no me da buena espina es todo un perdedor y Tsuna-nii es muy bueno con el**

En ese momento llego Reborn

Reborn_ Buenos días alumnos, espero que todos hayan terminado sus ejercicios (Con aura de muerte y sonrisa sádica) hasta un niño de primaria podría haber resuelto algo tan simple

Reborn miro a todos sus alumnos y noto lo mismo que Tsuki

 **Reborn_ Hmmmm es extraño que Smoking Bomb no haya llegado, hoy es el día en que retara a Tsuki, ayer me aviso que Tsuna y Enma estaban**

 **juntos, que coincidencia que hoy ninguno de los tres haya aparecido ,me pregunto si…**

En ese momento un alumno se levanto

Yamamoto_ Profesor no cree que es hora de comenzar la clase (Con una expresión sonriente)

Reborn_ ¡Oh tenemos un valiente! , Muy bien Yamamoto Takeshi, tu pasaras primero.

Yamamoto_ jajaja por supuesto (con un sonrisa tensa por nerviosismo y rascándose la cabeza)

 **Yamamoto_ Tsuna me debes una grande**

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del colegio

Tuna_ No puedo creer que no me hayan levantado ¡Que no se dan cuenta que la primera hora era con REBORN!

Enma_ No es mi culpa que no haya sonado, es culpa tuya por no poner tu celular, además fuiste tú el que se quedó hasta tarde anoche insistiendo en pasar un tiempo en" familia"(comillas con los dedos)

Gokudera_ No culpes a Tsuna-sama fue tu culpa cabeza de cerillo, solo estas envidioso de que el jefe gano en el póker y le debes una torta de chocolate

Enma_ Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡El hizo trampa, Yo lo vi! , ¡El juego estaba arreglado!

Gokudera_ Tsuna sama nunca haría eso TU eres un pésimo perdedor

Enma_ Mira quién habla TU no pudiste ni siquiera ganar una ronda, hasta el patético sonriente pudo ganar dos

Gokudera_ Si serás…

Tsuna_ Ya basta, dejen de discutir es molesto tener que escucharlos parlotear, ya estamos por llegar y no quiero atraer la atención de….

Y Tsuna salto para atrás evitando la tonfa que iba directo a él

Hibari_ Llegas tarde omnívoro (expresión amenazante)

Tsuna_ Pero mira nada más nuestro querido prefecto me estaba esperando, que tierno de tu parte kyoya-san (sonrisa)

Hibari le lanzo un tonfa que se estrelló contra el suelo con extrema fuerza

Tsuna_ (silbido, mirando el hueco que dejo la tonfa) Esa estuvo cerca

Hibari_ Nadie te dio permiso para llamarme por ese nombre

Gokudera estaba indignado viendo como Hibari atacaba a Tsuna mientras Enma solo bostezaba y se dirigía hacia el establecimiento

Gokudera se dio vuelta y miro a Enma

Gokudera_ ¡¿Que no piensas ayudar a Tsuna-sama ?Eso es traición

Enma se puso molesto y lo miro

Enma_ No subestimes a Tsuna, ¡Esto es solo un juego para el! ¡Si EL quisiera terminar con Esto, ya lo hubiera hecho! aparte El Jefe tiene cosas que discutir con Hibari-sempai pero si quieres meterte en sus asuntos hazlo tú solo (enojado)

Gokudera se dio la vuelta e intento ayudar al castaño

Gokudera _ ¡Oye tu trágate pólvora maldito, nadie lastima Tsuna-sama!

Tsuna_ ¡No, Gokudera!

Tsuna quería advertirle al bombardero pero fue demasiado tarde Hibari san ya no había noqueado con un golpe directo, ni siquiera llego a encender sus dinamitas.

Hibari_ Está prohibido cualquier instrumento inflamable o explosivo

Hibari se dio la vuelta y miro al castaño

Tsuna_ Por dios creo que hoy me salteare la clase de Reborn-sensei (agarrándosela cabeza con su mano izquierda y fregándose un poco) Enma por favor llévalo a la enfermería, no entiendo por qué no lo detuviste (cara de reproche y brazos cruzados)

Enma_ Él se lo busco, debes dejar que comprenda su debilidad, No ganaras nada manteniendo a personas débiles, no podrás protegerlo por siempre además el no confía en la familia, tiene que entender que no solo es él y Tu sino" toda la familia", de nada sirve mantenerlo si no lo entiende Hmp(mirando a Hayato en el suelo) …Pásate por la enfermería más tarde, lo dejare ahí y volveré a clases Reborn-sensei ,será menos sospechoso si llegamos a horarios diferentes

Tsuna_ Si tienes razón, ¡Esto tomara un tiempo! (señalando a Hibari)

Hibari fue a buscar su tonfa y vio como como se llevaban a Gokudera y escucho todo lo que dijo Enma.

Hibari_ Dime la verdad omnívoro, porque te dejaste seguir el viernes, sabias muy bien que kusakabe te seguía, encima aun debes pagar por los dañar la propiedad escolar

Tsuna_ Un momento (con las manos en señal de alto) en primer lugar no hay ningún video que pruebe que Yo dañe propiedad escolar

Hibari_ ¿Cómo sabes que no hay un video? Namimori está llena de cámaras kusakabe reviso las cintas y Yo las vi

Tsuna_ En serio (levantando una ceja, con expresión de incredulidad) y por qué no me las muestras, a ver llama a tu perrito faldero y pregúntale si tiene evidencia (expresión sarcástica)

Hibari _Enojado saco su celular y llamo a kusakabe

Hibari_ kusakabe mándame las cintas de grabación de los delincuentes del viernes

Kusakabe_l..L. siento señor hubo un problema con los videos, las cámaras y todas las computadoras con los discos de seguridad explotaron, no hay rastro de nada

Hibari cortó la llamada y miro a Tsuna

Hibari _Como lo hiciste, yo vi esa grabación y es suficiente para morderte hasta la muerte (levantando sus tonfas)

Tsuna_ Tengo mis métodos, también sé que me ha estado investigando Hibari-sempai, es increíble lo que un obsesivo del control puede llegar a hacer, creo que investigar tanto de una persona se llama acoso, ¿Acaso eso no es contra la ley? (sonrisa juguetona)

Hibari_ Lo dice la persona sospechosa de asistir a clubes clandestinos y falsificar información personal

Tsuna_ Touche, por qué no mejor vamos a su oficina y hablamos como personas civilizadas

Hibari se dio la vuelta y empezaron a caminar

* * *

En la enfermería

Gokudera se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla

Gokudera_ Maldito la próxima vez me las pagaras

Iba a irse cuando vio a Enma esperándolo afuera

Gokudera_ Tsk, pensé que ya te habías ido, deja de molestar y lárgate de una vez, yo no te pedí ayuda (típica expresión enojada)

Enma_ Solo quería aclarar unas cosas(Mirando a Gokudera con expresión seria y brazos cruzados)puede que Tsuna sea muy blando contigo pero YO NO, he estado con Tsuna más tiempo que Tú y he entrenado muy duro para estar a su lado ,y TU deberás hacer lo mismo ,de nada sirve el potencial si no aprendes a mejorar ,ahora eres parte de la familia No eres solo Tú y si no puedes confiar en notros entonces es mejor que te vallas ,Tsuna es muy amable pero el sufriría mucho si otras personas se lastiman por su culpa y los más débiles de la rama son ustedes TU y el patético sonriente

Gokudera_¡ Pero que mierda te has creído ,YO no soy débil !

Gokudera encendió sus dinamitas e intento atacar a Enma, pero Enma fue más rápido .Encendió su llama de la tierra y con sus manos aumento la gravedad haciendo que Gokudera quedar pegado al suelo y luego extinguió el fuego manteniendo el desastre bajo control

Enma_ Hasta las mujeres de nuestro club podrían vencerte en Este estado ,así que entiende de una vez Todos velamos por Todos pero para eso necesitas poder y TU tienes potencial pero lo malgastas ,usa tu cerebro Gokudera ,eres listo, sí no lo haces por nosotros hazlo por Tsuna el estaría muy triste si alguno de nosotros muere por su ambición, aprende a usar tu entorno y tus flamas, está es solo una muestra del potencial al que puedes aspirar Tsuna es mucho más fuerte que Esto ,si quieres seguirlo tienes que ser poderoso, y aprender a controlarte , a la familia nunca se la traiciona ni se la lastima a menos que sea por el bien de la propia, tenlo en mente. La confianza es algo que se gana, aun cuando no lo parezcan nuestra gente es confiable haríamos lo que sea por la familia

Gokudera se quedó callado hasta que Enma lo dejo libre y se fue, cuando Gokudera entro al salón no lo vio y por distraerse termino recibiendo una tiza en su cabeza que lo regreso a la enfermería junto a un castigo por llegar tarde

* * *

En ese mismo momento en la sala del consejo disciplinario, estaban Hibari y Tsuna tomando te mientras kusakabe observaba con mucho interés al castaño

 **Kusakabe_ ¿Cómo puede Esta persona ser tan veloz y fuerte? , ni siquiera se notan las heridas que recibió, ¿Como hizo para borrar la evidencia?**

Tsuna_ No se desespere kusakabe-san (kusakabe se puso nervioso ante la actitud de Tsuna) estoy aquí para hablar con kyo-San (una tonfa fue directo a su cara y el castaño la esquivo provocando que chocara y se clavara en la pared a un lado de kusakabe, quien se quedó estático del miedo)

Hibari_ Ya te adverti que No te di permiso para llamarme así omnívoro

Tsuna_ ¡Oh no lo necesito, me gustan las experiencias peligrosas tanto como a ti! …Pero Tsuki me prohibió pelear en público que lastima (expresión fingida de tristeza) así que dime que tanta información robaste (bebiendo el té de una fina taza de porcelana color blanco )

Hibari_ Hmp, kusakabe relata el informe

Kusakabe_ Si a la orden kyoya-San. El día 2 de noviembre la familia Sawada se fue de viaje al extranjero exactamente a Italia, pero ni bien aterrizaron a las pocas horas se especula que habían secuestrados a Sawada Tsunayoshi y Tsuki Sawada sus edades eran 5 años cumpliendo ese mismo día , pasaron 3 años antes de saber noticias de ellos(agarrando un expediente),en esos tres años hubo un gran movimiento en Italia pero no precisamente por parte de la policía ,en los registros públicos aparece como que cambiaron de país por su lado paterno y con la autorización de la madre para estudiar en el extranjero ,pero no se encontraron sus registros ,ni en escuelas, ni la residencia ,durante esos años los movimientos mafiosos sufrieron un drástico aumento y entre los bajos fondos de la mafia se rumoreaba que las familias que decayeron eran sospechosas de secuestras al hijo de un alto rango de una mafia influyente ,casualmente los rasgos de los niños coinciden con los Sawadas ,estos sucesos cesaron al cuarto año . Ese mismo año Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sawada Tsuki regresaron de Italia Namimori ,después de eso trasladaron su residencia nuevamente y no hubo ni registros de su desaparición, está información fue sacada de los bajos fondos de la mafia con los que la familia Hibari tiene contacto y el resto son suposiciones basándonos en las probabilidades después de una investigación exhaustiva de la familia, además tenemos sospechas casi confirmadas que Sawada Tsunayoshi esta confabulando con el club clandestino de procedencia dudosa que está en kokuyo Land ,varias veces nuestros agentes trataron de entrar pero el lugar parece desparecer, eso mismo ocurrió con usted Tsunayoshi-san el día viernes de la semana pasada mientras lo estaba siguiendo por motivos de sospechas.

Tsuna_ (silbido, dejando la tasa de té) Mira nada mas no pensé que también hubiera mafiosos en los Hibari (con una sonrisa)

Miro directamente a kyoya quien le devolvió la mirada

Hibari_ Hemos confirmado tu relación con movimientos ilegales tanto en el club como en documentos legales, tu pasado y procedencia en esos tres años es inexistente, y aun me debes los daños ocasionados a la escuela, que tienes que decir en tu defensa

Tsuna_ (suspiro) Hmmm (cara pensativa con la mano en la barbilla y ojos cerrados) Lo del club no puedo negarlo después de todo soy YO quien lo manejo

Tsuna salto de una silla para esquivar el fuerte golpe que iban hacia su cabeza

Tsuna_ Y yo que pensé que te gustaría echar un vistazo, que lastima (fingida decepción) Entonces supongo que la pelea y la información que iba a darte no te interesa

Hibari_ Explícate omnívoro

Tsuna_ Veras el club y sus integrantes tienen sus propias reglas pero para conocerlo primero debes entrar por tu cuenta Hibari-san, mi oferta es la siguiente, una buena pelea el Sábado y si gano dejaras el club en paz, aparte prometo pagar por las molestias ocasionadas de las que no tienes pruebas y parte de mi información personal por aceptar el desafío más allá del resultado ¿Qué opinas, acaso no es un buen trato? ¿O es que acaso temes perder?

Hibari_ Hmp Como si tuviera miedo a patéticos herbívoros

Tsuna_ Ahhh entonces no tendrás problemas en apostar algo mas

Hibari_ A qué quieres llegar(expresión imperturbable)

Tsuna_ YO no soy un herbívoro kyoya (ojos naranja mirada seria con una sonrisa picaresca) Tu mismo lo dijiste, Si tan seguro estas de ti mismo te hago un cambio de planes más interesantes, un sola pelea el sábado tu y yo en el club si Tu ganas tendrás pleno control tanto de los medios como disposiciones que yo poseo, podrás hacer lo que se te antoje y me pondré a tus servicios hasta que mueras

Hibari sonrió ante esta propuesta

Tsuna_ Pero (Con expresión fría e imperturbable) Si Yo gano Tú te unirás a mi familia, formaras parte del club y me ayudaras en mis fines, ¿Qué te parece? (tono tentador y amenazante)

El ambiente se volvió helado y los segundos parecían eternos Kusakabe quien presencio todo, no podía creer la inmensa tensión de peligro emitía el castaño, pasaron unos segundos antes que el prefecto respondiera

Hibari_ Hmmm, dame el lugar y las reglas, acepto tu desafío omnívoro

Tsuna _Muy bien tenemos un trato que no se te olvide, esta todo gravado en mi celular, tengo tu palabra Hibari-san (Tono calmado y juguetón dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Antes de irse se dio la vuelta y saco dos tarjetas doradas una se la lanzo a Hibari quien la examino y la otra se la dio a kusakabe

Tsuna_ Tu también serias una adición interesante (mirada seria)

Hibari_ ¿Qué es esto ?herbívoro

Tsuna_ Son las condiciones ,coordenadas del lugar ,lo que tienes que llevar y de preferencia no vallas con tu uniforme(mirando de arriba abajo a Hibari) No es por alardear pero ese uniforme será cenizas (Tsuna elevo su mano y encendió sus flamas, luego las apago ,cuando Hibari se puso en posición de pelea)AAA Hibari-sempai(moviendo el dedo en negativa y sonriendo amenazadoramente) No permiten pelear aquí recuerda, espere al fin de semana y no causes problemas hasta nuestra pelea , se paciente ,que te pronto tendrás una pelea que jamás olvidaras.

Hibari_ Sigue alardeando mientras puedas omnívoro que No veo las horas de morderte hasta la muerte (kyoya sonriendo)

Kusakabe se desmayó, ver a Hibari sonreír de una forma tan emocionada, fue demasiado para su cerebro. Después que el castaño se marchó, el prefecto se sentó en su silla, kusakabe aún estaba desconcertado por tal actitud por parte de su jefe

Hibari_ Ese omnívoro es interesante pero problemático

Kusakabe_ Señor de verdad piensa acatar las normas de Tsuna-san

Hibari_ Por supuesto, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra y estoy seguro que en esta apuesta vale la pena arriesgar todo

* * *

En otra parte Tsuna estaba bostezando mientras se dirigía a la enfermería

 **Tsuna_ Fue más fácil de lo que pensé al parecer él nunca se resiste ante un buen desafío, me muero de ganas por tenerlo en la familia, sería el rey de las nubes a leguas se nota su potencial creo que está a la altura de Mukuro pero más bajo que Enma, Hmmmm me pregunto cómo hare para mediar a Mukuro y a kyoya, esos dos traerán muchísimos problemas, que fastidio.**

Tsuna_ Por lo menos estarán de mi lado cuando llegue el momento (sonriendo)

Vio que no había nadie hay y se dirigió a la azotea, cuando abrió la puesta se encontró a Enma tirado en el asfalto mirando las nubes y fumando un cigarrillo

Tsuna_ Sabia que estarías aquí, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso ?pude sentir tus flamas desde la oficina de kyoya acaso crees que Reborn dejara pasar una presencia extraña (mirándolo desde arriba con expresión seria y molesta)

Enma_ Lo se fue una estupidez, Lo siento pero Enserio, El me saca desquicio, estas siendo muy blando con él, no es del tipo de persona que encajara en nuestra familia, se nota que solo te ve a ti y no al resto, ni siquiera escucha cuando le dan un consejo, es muy débil, mal hablado y no soporto su actitud individualista y dependen tiente hacia TI

Tsuna_ Así que es eso (suspiro cambio su expresión a una cansada y se acostó al lado del pelirrojo) Mira Enma, yo sé que Hayato es una persona difícil pero te aseguro que es leal a la familia solo que le cuesta adaptarse, aparte tú eras igual cuando inicie el club (se sentó a su lado sonriendo mientras miraban el cielo), recuerdo que apenas integramos a Fuuta y Lancia ,te pudiste como loco retando y amenazando a todo el que entraba y no creas que no me entere que robabas sus cosas solo para jugarles malos días

Enma _A ti nada se te escapa jefecito, pero lo mío es diferente, yo me esforcé y mucho por permanecer a tu lado, no es justo que el venga y de un día para otro crea que tiene más derecho que nosotros de estar junto a TI, No es por ser egoísta pero ya hay muchas personas en la fila

Tsuna_ Dame un cigarrillo (el castaño da una calada y expulsa el humo hacia arriba) Sé que aún tienen que aprender, pero te aseguro que se pondrá al día, es más Tú serás el encargado de entrenar a Hayato, ¡Felicidades Enma ahora eres el supervisor! (Sonrisa)

Enma se levantó de un salto

Enma_ ¡No es esto a lo que me refería! , ¡Yo no quiero entrenar a alguien tan patético como El!

Tsuna_ Te recuerdo que soy el jefe , lo que dice se hace y capas que conociéndose mejor y conviviendo cambies de idea ,no es solo por su potencial que lo quiero a mi lado ,hay algo que puedo ver y comprender en el que Tu no entiendes ,pero lo entenderás cuando lo veas entrenar y sabaras a que me refiero ,recuerda Enma la familia nunca se traiciona ni se la abandona aunque así parezca y mi lealtad y confianza se ganan, pero lo que yo vi en él fue suficiente para decidir tenerlo a mi lado ,así que prepárate querido amigo desde ahora tienes un discípulo (Contento)

Enma_ Yo y mi bocota, bueno si va a ser mi discípulo es mejor que se vaya preparando, no descansare hasta convertirlo en un gran guerrero (levanto el puño en señal de convicción) Cuando termine con el pedirá piedad (expresión sádica)

En la enfermería Hayato sintió un escalofrió que lo despertó pero como estaba cansado se volvió a dormir

Tsuna_ Haz lo que quieras pero no lo mates, hoy no asistiré a clases tengo que ver al Tío kawahira

Enma_ Tu condición empeoro (rostro ensombrecido)

Tsuna_ Aun no pero necesito que revise mi cuerpo y me ayude a mantener bajo control las flamas, he sentido que han empezado a chocar y No quisiera que se saliesen de control frente al resto (rostro de preocupación)

Enma_ Tsuna, se darán cuenta con el tiempo, deberías decirles a lo mejor podemos buscar una solución juntos, ocultarlo no arreglara nada

Tsuna_ No hay cura Enma , Yo acepte mi destino hace mucho pero si puedo hacer algo para remediar el destino de los otros ,moriré en paz ,no les diré nada por qué es lo mejor ,no quiero que se entristezcan incuso Tu pones esa expresión que detesto ,no te sientas triste Enma ,no me gusta hacerte sufrir nunca te lo hubiera dicho ni a ti ni a Onii-san creo que es mi culpa por ser tan descuidado ,a veces pienso que esa es la razón por la que él se va de viaje tan a menudo(con expresión pensativa y sonrisa triste) creo que está buscando una cura

Enma se quedó callado se recostó al lado del castaño mirando al cielo y fumando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo mientras recordaba el pasado

Enma_ ¡TSUNA DETENTE YA LOS MATASTE!

Al frente de Enma se encontraba un castaño de doce años con el cabello hasta los hombros rodeado de cadáveres en un lugar que solía ser una bodega de tráfico de drogas .El sitio estaba en penumbras y solo era alumbrado por la luna roja que combinaba con la masacre que había ocurrido, el Cataño estaba cubierto de sangre sus manos tenían flamas negras que le llegaban hasta los hombros ,sus pies también se veían negros era como si las flamas lo estuvieran consumiendo a cada segundo, estas destrozaban y consumían todo a su paso

Tsuna_ Estos malditos se lo merecen Enma que no lo entiendes (voz tranquila y mirada ensombrecida), ellos, ellos nos marcaron, nos usaron La mataron, ellos La mataron fuero ellos, ellos la dejaron morir, debo matarlos, No, la muerte es mucho para estas sabandijas (empezó a golpear a los cadáveres y las llamas oscuras empezaron a propagarse hasta la mitad de su cintura) Como se atrevieron, merecen sufrir eternamente (quemando los cuerpos)

Fue ahí cuando Enma noto que Tsuna no estaba en su juicio, estas personas tenían que ser asesinadas pero no tenía lógica lo que decía el Castaño, hasta que miro alrededor del destrozado lugar, había jeringas por todos lados, armas, camillas y se dio cuenta que Tsuna tenía una jeringa clavada en el brazo

Enma_ Esas escorias te drogaron (expresión furiosa)

Enma se acercó a paso lento hasta Tsuna y noto algo más .Tsuna no solo tenía sangre enemiga sino que el mismo estaba sangrando, su boca, sus ojos ,sus brazos y piernas es como si estuviera quemándose el mismo, los brazos y piernas parecían encendidos a fuego vivo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de sangre y su expresión parecía perdida ,adolorida y furiosa

Enma_ ¡TSUNA QUE TE OCURRE, DEBES CALMARTE, DETENTE, ENTIENDE ESTRANEO SE XTINGUIO YA MURIERON, NO EXISTEN!

Tsuna_ Aun están vivos, lo intuyo Enma, las sabandijas aún viven los malditos que me hicieron esto aún viven (mirando el fuego en sus manos de una forma tan tranquila que hasta Enma sintió un fuerte escalofrió)

Enma_ Detente si sigues así vas a morir, espabila Tsuna, la dosis que te dieron debió haber terminado su efecto hace horas se nota por el olor a putrefacción de los cadáveres, en casa estamos muy preocupados hace tres días que no apareces, Imbécil te fuiste solo, nos dejaste sabes cómo hemos sufrido buscándote creímos que no habías abandonado (voz dolida agachando su cabeza)

Tsuna se detuvo al oír esa palabras, las llamas se detuvieron y el castaño cayo arrodillado sobre los restos de los traficantes, estaba destrozado, su piel chamuscada y aunque muy adolorido, estaba consiente

Tsuna_ Lo siento, no podía dejar que me siguieran Enma, no les digas nada al resto, llévame con Onii-san, necesito ayuda, esto se está saliendo de control, no me queda mucho tiempo , lo siento nunca quise abandonarlos

Fue lo último que Tsuna dijo antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de un Enma desesperado

Era la segunda hora y Enma se dirigió al salón pero antes de entrar fue abordado por Yamamoto

Yamamoto_ Buenos días Enma puedo saber en dónde está Tsuna (sonrisa radiante y expresión alegre)

Enma _Tsuna-san está ocupado pero el plan seguirá según lo acordado TU solo has tu parte y te agradecería que no me hablaras en el salón, hay gente presente y no quiero levantar sospechas, si quieres comunicarte manda mensajes

Enma volvió a su apariencia dame apenas cruzo la puerta

Mientras tanto el castaño estaba cruzando la calle y mirando al cielo mientras recordaba como había llegado a esta posición

Había mucho ruido de tiroteos, la base estaba siendo atacada era la oportunidad perfecta para salir, me estaban por operar, estas personas eran monstruos, ni siquiera nos ponían anestesia solo nos amarraban antes de cortarnos ,para mi fortuna todo fue tan rápido que los científicos entraron en pánico y empezaron a guardar un montón de papeles gracias a eso dejaron la placa de instrumentos muy cerca mío ,logre sacar dos bisturíes pequeños y ponerlo en una posición entre mis manos donde no se vieran

¿?_Tenemos que irnos de aquí, la base no durara mucho el código verde fue activado llevaremos solo los experimentos necesarios, trae al chico

Ese fue su primer error, apenas me desataron agarre el bisturí y con mi mano izquierda corte la garganta del tipo, luego me desate y clave el cuchillo en la cabeza del otro que estaba intentando escapar, me dirigí a la cárcel donde estaba la niña y Tsuki. Logramos pasar los pasillos y nos, faltaba poco para llegar al ducto de cadáveres cuando mi intuición me alerto del peligro. Un hombre detrás de nosotros empezó a disparar, lo mate lo más rápido que pude pero fue tarde ,cuando me di la vuelta la vi ahí tirada en el suelo sangrando ,era ella ,sentí algo que oprimió mi pecho de una forma indescriptible aún más dolorosa que cualquier tipo de experimento que me hubieran hecho, la abrase, llore desesperada mente y sentí que su corazón aun latía ,me di cuenta que sangraba pero que aún no estaba muerta fue cuando escuche a Tsuki que tome mi decisión ,agarre a Tsuki , lo guié a la salida y lo empuje

 **Tsuna_ No puedo arriesgarme a que te atrapen a ti también hermano.**

Tsuna_ Lo siento, No me olvides

Corrí a toda velocidad ella aún estaba tendida en el suelo tosiendo sangre, al parecer había recobrado el conocimiento, la levante estilo princesa

Tsuna_ Estarás bien ya veras, no te rindas, aún podemos salir de esta

Intente sonreír y darle ánimos pero estaba desesperado, solo sabía que tenía que llevarla a una sala de urgencias e intentar detener el sangrado, ella me miraba y me sonreía de forma tranquilizadora, mientras sus bellos ojos color azul se iban oscureciendo ,llegue a ponerla en la camilla de una habitación

¿?_Tsuna-san, kof, kof (tosiendo sangre) sabes que no voy resistir mucho tiempo

Tsuna_ No, estarás bien sobrevivirás eres fuerte, saldremos de esta, por favor no me dejes….Yuni (sollozando mientras sostenía su mano)

Yuni_ Lo siento de verdad, nunca pensé que terminaríamos así ojala, mi sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, era un bello sueño donde estábamos juntos en un inmenso lugar con muchas personas que eran parte de nuestra familia jajakofkof

Tsuna_ Yuni aún podemos, aún estás aquí, no me dejes, lo siento debí protegerte mejor, debí ser más cuidadoso, lo lamento (sollozando y tocando su mejilla donde estaba su tatuaje de flor)

Yuni_ No te culpes, (negando con la cabeza) hiciste todo lo que pudiste, yo...Yo lamento tener que poner más peso en tu destino pero…. esto fue un recuerdo que me dejo mi madre antes de morir me dijo que es heredado por los miembros de mi familia, es algo muy importante, No sé qué es o para que sirve pero (sonriendo tristemente) si yo muero ahora me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras, será un recuerdo mío para ti

Yuni agacho la cabeza y bajo el cuello de su ropa de laboratorio saco una cadena con un chupete naranja y se lo puso a Tsuna en el cuello ya que él estaba agachado a su lado junto a la cama pero antes que el castaño pudiera responder, sintió un piquete en su cuello y todo se volvió negro

Tsuna_ Yuni (en un susurro) nunca supiste que era Esto ni llegaste a comprender el peso de tu destino (Sacando la cadena con el chupete naranja envuelto en cadenitas más pequeñas que colgaban de su pantalón) pero eso ya no importa, tú me lo diste y no importa si es una maldición, ESTO es el recuerdo de que sigues conmigo (con una voz tranquila y expresión nostálgica, sonriendo)

El castaño entro a una tienda de disfraces en medio del centro, se adentró hasta el final donde se encontró con el dueño de la tienda .Era un hombre que tiene el pelo canoso, piel pálida, y un par de gafas redondas

Tsuna_ Buenos días Tío Kawahira o debería decir Chacker Face, mmm a veces me confundo sobre cómo llamarte (rascándose la cabeza)

Kawahira_ Pero mira nada mas quien vino de visita, No es muy temprano para que estés aquí ¿Que no tienes colegio muchacho?

Tsuna_ Siiii pero… (Expresión seria) creo que esto es más importante

Kawahira_ Oh ya veo acaso se salió de control otra vez (tono tranquilo pero serio)

Tsuna_ No aun no pero siento como ha empezado a crecer ni siquiera el chupete puede absorber este tipo de energía (mirando su palma con el chupete naranja)

Kawahira _Entra, es mejor que te hagamos un estudio completo, luego te daré algo para suprimirlo (suspiro) chico Tu sí que traes problemas, acaso hay un mundo en el que no termines involucrado en cosas peligrosas

Tsuna_ No lo sé, dímelo tú, No soy yo el que puede interactuar con sus YO de otras mundos, eso es trabajo del Come Malvadiscos, un día de estos morirá de diabetes o un coma de dulces si sigue así

Kawahira_ Jajaja, lo dice el adicto a las tortas y chocolates

Tsuna_ Mi muerte está asegurada así que si voy a morir joven debo vivir una vida muy feliz (cruzando las manos mirando a kawahira con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz)

Kawahira_ Aun no es tu tiempo, ya te lo dije(cara de molestia)

Tsuna_ Pero tu maldición y mi enfermedad me están acortando la vida querido Tío (mirándolo con fingido enojo)

Kawahira_ sabes que puedes pasarlo a otra persona no es necesario que seas tú, además mientras yo este te, te aseguro que no te dejare morir (expresión seria)

Tsuna_ Descuida viejo, no pienso morir, no sin haberme vengado antes, aparte entiendo las razones que tienes para hacer eso, no te mortifiques quieres

Kawahira_ (cara de resignación) En serio, tu forma de ver la vida me da escalofríos, sí no tuvieras organización propia seguro Vindice te hubiera reclutado

Tsuna_ Alto ahí para el carro, acaso ya te afecto la vejez, ni muerto trabajaría para ellos, yo estaré loco pero ellos ya son unos dementes y flojos, aceptó lo que hacen y no me importa darles una mano pero no acepto que me pongan en el mismo saco (voz de reproche)

Kawahira_ Wau hoy estamos más sensibles que de costumbre (sonriendo)

Tsuna_ Ni lo menciones, mejor lo dejemos así, aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes el día de hoy, por cierto te conseguí dos clientes nuevos seguro que esta semana se pasan por tu tienda a lo mejor también se llevan algo de utilería antigua que tienes por aquí (mirando el lugar)

Kawahira_ Este lugar se volvió más interesante desde que llegaste tú (mirada de interés)

Kawahira cerró la puerta y llevo al castaño a la habitación más lejana del lugar.

Hora de recreo en el Instituto

 **Reborn_ Me pregunto qué paso con la extraña presencia de esta mañana, tendré que empezar a patrullar más seguido la zona, Tsk ojala Lal se dé prisa con el informes, necesito que Tsuki encuentre guardianes cuanto antes y Tsuna falto a clases, ese mocoso es un gran dolor de cabeza, ya vera cuando vuelva a casa, quizás debería comprar un collar rastreador para esa sabandija**

En ese momento llego Hayato con su expresión de chico malo listo para enfrentarse con Tsuki

Reborn_ Este es Gokudera Hayato, también conocido como Smoking Bomb y será tu contrincante Dame-Tsuki

Gokudera_ Tú no eres digno de ser el Décimo, te reto a una batalla a muerte por el titulo

Tsuki_ Acepto tu desafío

Arriba de la azotea estaba un pelirrojo observando todo mientras enviaba un mensaje

Para: Ángel.B

De: Ladrón

Asunto: INTEGRASION DE LA TOMENTA

_El plan ha comenzado, aproximadamente 2 horas para el gran Teatro, No tardes, Yamamoto es molesto, y yo que pensé que era tranquilo, por qué tienes que reclutar a gente tan extraña?

Ángel.B_ Mira quien hablo, acaso no te miraste en un espejo, estaré en el punto de partica en una hora nos encontramos donde siempre, ya casi termina la revisión luego te daré los detalles, dile a Onii-san que empiece la Face dos en 30 minutos que las chicas estén listas, es hora que El Ángel Negro haga su aparición y se reúna con el futuro Decimo.

Ladrón_ Entendido, estate listo Reborn ha estado más cauteloso después de lo ocurrido

* * *

En la tienda

Kawahira_ Acaso hay buenas noticias querido angelito

Tsuna_ Estoy emocionado, hoy daré a conocer la máscara detrás de Dame-Tsuna

Kawahira_ Que gracioso que lo menciones así, cuando tu rostro lleva una máscara debajo de otra

Tsuna_ No molestes viejo, además sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedes esperar que siga totalmente cuerdo después de todo lo que paso.

Kawahira_ Como si alguien en el mundo estuviera totalmente cuerdo (sonriendo con ton juguetón) aun así estoy seguro que encontré a la persona más interesante del mundo en el lugar menos esperado o debería decir que ella me encontró a mi (feliz)

Tsuna_ Ni que fueras un gran escapista, no sé cómo los otros arcobalenos no se dieron cuenta todavía,¡ Ahhh! Ahora que me acuerdo avísame si el adicto de los Malvadiscos piensa venir a Namimori, no quiero llevarme sorpresas más adelante y como tú eres su compañero de treta sé que te llamara primero que a mí (tono picaresco)

Kawahira_ Y que ganaría YO (expresión de profesional en tratos de negocios)

Tsuna_ ¿Mi agradecimiento? (sonrisa alentadora)

Kawahira_ No, yo creo que no es suficiente (brazos cruzados)

Tsuna_ Bien (tono de derrotado) Un mes de saque y una cita con cualquier persona del club ,solo porque confió en Ti

Kawahira_ Genial, entonces tú saldrás conmigo el próximo domingo

Tsuna_ Oye viejo sé que soy irresistible pero no crees que ya está grande para pretender a jóvenes inocentes como Yo (tono dramático, juguetón y sonrisa coqueta) podrían tacharte de pedófilo (sonriendo)

Kawahira_ No te confundas los roles querido, si alguien es irresistible aquí ese sería Yo, aparte no es por pretenderte es solo que me encanta ver a tus perros y gatos seguirte por la ciudad intentado matar a todo el que te mire, a veces pienso que lo haces apropósito, que te parece si nos divertimos un rato y ponemos de punta a tus mascotas

Tsuna_ Que perverso eres, siempre pensé que eras una persona tranquila pero debí imaginarlo desde que te metiste con los arcobalenos, estoy seguro que eres un suicida con tendencias sádicas pero allá tu si quieres morir (tono juguetón y sonrisa encantadora)

Kawahira_ Excelente, espero con ansias el domingo, no tomes mucho el sábado, no quiero verte idiota por la resaca(sonriendo), ya casi termino con los análisis ,hasta eso ponte este arito , es una vieja reliquia que te ayudara a mantener el control cada vez que te excedas

Tsuna se puso un fino aro circular plateado en la parte del hélix de su oreja izquierda logrando así que se cubriera con su cabello

Tsuna_ Muy bien, voy a necesitar que me prestes tu mejor ropa viejo, ya es hora que El Ángel Negro vea cara a cara al mejor de los arcobalenos

Kawahira_ Buena suerte con eso, ese si es un Tipo difícil de tratar

* * *

Nota Final: Siiii , XD al fin lo termine ,espero que lo hayan disfrutado ,¿ Quién lo hubiera pensado? ,la chica misteriosa resulto ser la pequeña Yuni :3 , ella le robo el corazón a nuestro querido Tsuna, pero vamos quien no ha sufrido por su primer amor ,más aun si el mismo es baleado en frente tuyo XD , Espero comentarios o criticas del capítulo ,me esforcé por hacerlo presentable pero nada es pefecto segguro algn error me comi :3 y como pueden ver todos en este fic se conocen XD ,Tsuna anduvo por muchos lados ,en cuanto a su pasado habrá pequeños recuerdos por aquí y por allá ,todo será explicado más adelante :3 solo porque me gusta el suspenso ,también aclaro que Tsuki guarda sus propios secretos incluso él tiene sus pasado lejos de Tsuna ,mmm bueno las edades de los personajes son

Tsuna y Tsuki_14

Chrome y Mukuro _15

Hibari_15

Fuuta_12

I-pin_12

Lambo_15

Labina_36

Kawahira_¿?

Ken y Chikusa_15

Kusakabe_17

Hana y Kyoko_14

Lancia_27

Reborn_25

Ryohei_16

Me pregunto ¿Alguien leerá este capítulo a estas horas de la mañana? como recién lo termine son las 2:30 a.m, Bueno para el primero que lo lea Felicidades fuiste el primero/a en leer el capítulo ,(no me imagino alguien leyendo aesta hora :3 pero si hay alguien me gustaria que la primera persona deje un comentario xD)y si recibo más de tres comentarios sobre este capitulo hasta el lunes, prometo subir dos capítulos en esa semana: 3 bye bye saludos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana, mañana ya es viernes ¡Aleluya! XD


	8. Que comience el Show

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por los comentarios (Victoria Chacin618,mel-yug15, Guest, aoi mizumi,setsuna-GW,akykuran,Destiny Mercedes) y un saludo a los que siguen la historia. Lamentó mucho la tardanza pero tuve que rendir el lunes y quede muertaaaa XD Espero que disfruten este capítulo ,la verdad me daba flojera corregirlo pero decidí que ya era mucho descanso y que era hora de avanzar con esto :3

* * *

En Sicilia Italia en un inmenso palacio cerca del mar se encontraba un joven rubio de aspecto serio, bien peinado y con un traje Armani negro, mirando hacia la ventana el hermoso paisaje.

¿?_Señor hemos encontrado pistas, la han ubicado a través de las cámaras de un banco en Moscú, al parecer se dirige a Japón, saco un boleto hacia Namimori hace algunos días.

Rubio_ Buen trabajo Nosaru y por favor no me llames con tanta formalidad nos conocemos desde hace mucho , básicamente nos criamos juntos ,prepárense tú y Tazaru formaran el equipo de búsqueda ,hay que ser muy discretos ,no hay equivocación tiene que ser ella , tanto la descripción como las imágenes son suficiente evidencia ,si hay alguna prueba que aun esta con vida es Esta

El joven rubio se dio la vuelta y dejo abierto un expediente con fotos de diferentes lugares en el mundo y de imágenes, de una jovencita de unos 15 años cabello largo y negro ojos azules oscuros y una marca en la mejilla en forma de flor

Tazaru_ No puedo llamarte así Gamma-nii ahora eres el jefe de Giglio Nero debo tratarte con la autoridad y el título que mereces además estoy seguro que la encontraremos, no te desesperes ya hemos encontrado suficientes pistas, muy pronto la princesa regresara

Gamma _Necesito que tengan todo preparado ,nada puede salir mal y si alguien se interpone tienen autorización para eliminarlo , su trabajo será vigilarla una vez que la encuentren , ustedes s viajaran en dos semanas Yo y el resto de la familia nos tendremos que retrasar una semana más .Las juntas de jefes se ha prolongado y necesitamos formalizar el trato de armas con la familia Bovino además Millefiore aún no ha llegado para las negociaciones de nuestra alianza , creo que esto es todo puedes retirarte

Nosaru_ Si la Señorita Aria-san te viera ahora, creo se sentiría orgullosa (sonrisa nostálgica, voz tranquila)

Ni bien se fue Nosaru ,el joven se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y saco de entre su ropa una foto en la que se encontraba una mujer de bellos ojos azules afilados y cabello negro hasta los hombros con partes de cada lado trenzados y atados dejando ver su tatuaje en forma de flor ,símbolo de su herencia de sangre junto a ella se encontraba un pequeño de diez años rubio sonriendo con el rostro avergonzado agarrando la mano de una pequeña niña de unos cinco años con cabello corto hasta la altura del cuello y la misma marca debajo de su ojo derecho

En el campo de la familia Giglio Nero se encontraba una bella mujer de apariencia decidida enseñando a su hija pequeña a como montar un caballo hasta que escucho que la llamaban.

Gamma_ ¡Señorita Aria-san donde se encuentra! ¡Mi señora por favor responda!

El pequeño rubio detuvo su búsqueda al divisar su objetivo

Gamma_ Mi señora no debería desaparecer así, sabe la preocupación que causa a la familia (con un postura de regaño y las manos cruzadas en un intento de parecer enojado) hace exactamente 30 minutos que ha desaparecido ,ya estábamos por organizar un equipo de búsqueda

Aria_ Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, Acaso no es el guardián más apuesto que has visto... mi pequeña Yuni

Yuni se escondió detrás de su madre al escuchar los retos del niño

Gamma se avergonzó de los halagos de su jefa y después observo a la pequeña que parecía estar asustada de el

Aria_ Mmmm creo que asustaste a mi pequeña princesa (mirando tiernamente la timidez de su hija)

Gamma se inclinó a la altura de la pequeña en señal de reverencia

Gamma_ Lo siento mucho Hime-sama pero me encontraba muy preocupado por su seguridad, si algo les pasara no podría perdonármelo nunca (con expresión dolida)

La pequeña se acercó al niño y lo abrazo

Yuni_ Lo siento, no te enfades con Mamá yo le pedí que me enseñara a montar, no quería causar problemas

Gama devolvió el abrazo

Gamma_ Si Hime- sama quería montar, Yo podría haberle enseñado, no es prudente andar sin compañía es muy peligroso para su seguridad (hablando tiernamente)

Aria_ Te doy la razón en eso pequeño y como veo que tú eres un niño responsable creo que serias perfecto para ser el guardián de mi pequeña, así que desde ahora serás su guardaespaldas, espero que hagas un buen trabajo campeón (guiñando un ojo y con expresión juguetona, revolviendo el pelo del rubio con cariño)

El niño se levantó de su posición apartándose un poco de la pequeña

Gamma_P..pero Mi Señora, esta es una gran responsabilidad no sé, si Yo sería el más indicado para…

Yuni_ ¡Yeeeyyyyy! (saltando de alegría) Desde hoy serás mi caballero, tú me protegerás de todo como esos héroes de mis cuentos que luchan contra dragones y yo seré la princesa del catillo ¡¿No es así caballero-san?!(Carita de perrito)

Gamma no resistió la dulzura de la bella pequeña, sintió su corazón latir más rápido y su rostro enrojecido.

Gamma_ P..p..puede llamarme Gamma o caballero o como usted prefiera (nervioso)...Hime-sama para mí sería un honor servirle (arrodillándose nuevamente)

Aria sonreía ante la interacción de la pequeña con el joven

 **Aria_Hay amor joven, no hay nada más tierno que ver la flor de la juventud**

Yuni miro al niño y agarro su mano

Yuni_ Levántate mi valiente caballero, no me gusta verte agachar tu cabeza, con que estés a mi lado me basta

Gamma se ruborizo y se levantó pero cuando iba a soltar la mano de Yuni ,esta se aferró más fuerte .Al darse cuenta que la pequeña no tenía intención de lo, se avergonzó aún más porque su jefa los estaba observando y luego escuchó un movimiento que venía de atrás para cuando miro al frente fue segado por un flash.

Tazaru_ Mira nada más, la nueva parejita de la semana (tono burlón)

Gamma_ Eso espero, no la defraudare nuevamente mi Señora, buscare a la princesa con mi vida así su sacrificio no habrá sido en vano

* * *

Volviendo a Namimori

Gokudera_ Tú no eres digno de ser el Décimo, te reto a una batalla a muerte por el Titulo

Tsuki_ Acepto tu desafío

Gokudera saco sus dinamitas y empezó a lanzarlas hacia Tsuki, el rubio logro evadirlas gracias al entrenamiento de Reborn.

Gokudera_ ¡Bomba doble!

Reborn_ Creo que es hora que te enfrentes a él con tu última voluntad

Reborn le disparo una bala a Tsuki, que activo sus llamas pero en vez de seguir corriendo Tsuki saco un conjunto de dagas y ataco a Gokudera haciendo que retrocediera

Tsuki_ No eres el único que puede luchar con armas de media distancia

Así empezaron de batalla de lanza y esquiva hasta que Gokudera apareció con su bomba triple.

Gokudera_ ¡MUERE!

Justo en ese momento una dinamita se le escapó de las manos haciendo que las demás se cayeran a su alrededor pero antes que pudieran detonar…

Tsuki_ ¡Cuidado!

Tsuki se lanzó hacia Hayato, haciendo que ambos se apartaran de la explosión a tiempo

Tsuki_ ¡ACASO ERES IDIOTA QUE CARJOS TE PASO QUE TE QUEDASTE QUIETO IMMBESIL!¡ PUDISTE HAVER MUERTO! ¡QUE ACASO LOS MAFIOSOS NO VALORAN SU

VIDA!

 **Tsuki_ Esta persona es irritante, quedándose quieto de esa manera esperando morir, desperdiciando su vida, Mierda me hace recordar a Tsuna-nii, es odioso**

Gokudera_ Lamento mucho todo esto Decimo, desde hoy voy a seguirlo y a ser su mano derecha (inclinándose)

Tsuki_ Hmp, No necesito a gente que no se aprecia en mi familia, pero ya que Reborn me dijo que serias una gran fuerza en potencia, aceptare tu propuesta

Gokudera_ No se arrepentirá Decimo (con expresión alegre)

Reborn_ Muy bien Tsuki-baka te has ganado a tu primer subordinado, ahora vuelvan a clases Yo tengo asuntos que resolver

Gokudera y Tsuki se dirigieron a su salón para llegar a tiempo a clase .Mientras caminaban Gokudera se encontraba callado, sonriendo internamente por haber cumplido con su misión.

El Domingo en la tarde….

Tsuna_ Muy bien Gokudera ahora que terminamos con Yamamoto ,es hora de armar tu plan ,escucha con atención que es muy importante que no levantes sospechas(mirándolo fijamente) , el grupo de infiltración deberá ganar la confianza de Tsuki y adentrarse a su familia, no importa si no te agradan las personas que entren o si no estás de acuerdo con lo que haga Tsuki , recuerda que estas en cubierto y necesito que lo sigas a sol y sombra, lo primero es que durante la prueba de Tsuki deberás dejarte ganar pero sin ser muy obvio ,a diferencia de las chicas ,Tú no puedes aparentar ser ignorante por lo que tendrás que cometer un error fatal y crear un escenario en el que tu vida se tornara en peligro haciendo que Tsuki te rescate

Gokudera_ P..p..pero Tsuna-sama y si su hermano ,no me rescata y deja que muera ,Yo no estoy seguro que su hermano sea del tipo de personas que arriesgan por otro(voz preocupada)

Tsuna_ Conozco muy bien a Tsuki, Hayato créeme cuando te digo que él te salvara , además Reborn quiere que formes parte de su familia por lo que no permitirá que mueras ,Yo confió en mi familia Hayato así que te preguntare ,TU confías en MI (expresión seria)

Gokudera_ Por supuesto que si jefe (postura decidida)

Tsuna_ Entonces no hay nada que discutir pero para que no te preocupes, en caso de peligro, Enma estará siempre cerca y no permitirá que te pase nada

Gokudera_ Por que es el cabeza de cerillo quien debe cuidarme la espalda, parece un debilucho no parece muy confiable (expresión de molestia)

Enma_ Hmp, para tu información, Yo soy la mano derecha de Tsuna en esta organización, la única persona que sobra son los debiluchos como TU, Si quieres comprobarque tan fuerte soy, no tengo ningún problema en enseñarte modales

Tsuna_ ¡Enma! , ¡Hayato! No necesito peleas internas aquí, dejen de comportarse como niños esto es serio (tono de reproche) Una vez que te salven aparenta estar comprometido con El pero no lo agobies, aunque no lo parezca por su popularidad Tsuki es una persona muy reservada, solo acompáñalo y sigue sus órdenes, luego vendrás aquí y nos veremos más seguido

* * *

Tsuki_ ¡Hey Gokudera! Si vas a estar en mi familia tienes que ser más fuerte y valorar más tu vida, solo hay una cosa que tienes prohibido hacer…. No te acerques a Tsuna sin yo no te lo ordeno, el no necesita involucrarse en esto, no intentes molestarlo cuando este solo porque aunque no lo parezca Dame-Tsuna es más fuerte de lo que aparenta

Gokudera_ Si Decimo (con los puños apretados de frustración al escuchar el apodo denigrante hacia su Salvador)

Gokudera y Tsuki entraron al salón pero antes de sentarse Hayato miro discretamente a Enma quien llego después de ellos, Este le devolvió la mirada y a los minuto le llego un mensaje al peli plateado durante la clase

Celular de Hayato:

Cabeza de Cerillo_ Buen trabajo con la actuación, estate preparado en unos minutos comienza la Face 2 del show de apertura, El gran Tyson entrara en escena, recuerda cubrir bien tus oídos, debilucho :p

Celular de Enma:

Debilucho _No es necesario que me lo recuerdes cabeza de fosforo, además tú también debes prepararte, no quiero que hagas esperar a Tsuna-sama, hablando del jefe ¿Dónde está? …pensé que estaría en el colegió a estas horas, ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

Celular de Hayato:

Cabeza de Cerillo_ Tsuna tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, pero no te preocupes ya contacte con él y se está preparando para su gran entrada XD

En ese momento apareció Ryohei con su típica forma de ser

Ryohei_!TSUKI SAWADA, NECESITO TU EXTREMA AYUDA! ¡KYOKO Y HANA HAN SIDO SECUESTRADA POR UNA CAMIONETA Y UNOS TIPOS EXTRAÑOS!

Tsuki_ Calma Ryohei- sempai seguro solo estas exagerando después de todo ¿Cómo pudieron haber entrado esas personas al establecimiento? (con expresión de incredulidad)

Ryohei_ Es que Kyoko estaba con Hana en la entrada esperan do un orden de fideos que habían encargado, Yo me olvide mi almuerzo en casa así que fui corriendo a buscarlo pero cuando regrese al colegio presencie como se llevaban a ambas, necesito tu ayuda tu eres la persona con la que más habla, son amigos y he escuchado rumores que eres una persona fuerte y valiente, así que vámonos necesito toda la ayuda que pueda

Tsuki fue arrastrado por Ryohei y Hayato se levantó para seguirlos cuando iban saliendo del establecimiento, Tsuki se liberó del agarre de Ryohei y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando se toparon con Reborn

Reborn_ Baka-Tsuki es tu obligación buscar a esa gente, esos yakusas son peligroso para esta ciudad y en estos momentos Namimori es parte de tu territorio por lo que todo esto te incumbe, aparte será un gran entrenamiento para ti

 **Tsuki_ Maldito infeliz, cuando no enviándome directo al matadero**

Tsuki_ Está bien, dime dónde están esos canallas y terminemos con esto de una buena vez (tono de fastidio)

Ryohei_ Sabía que podía contar contigo (sonriendo)

 **Ryohei_ El Jefe nunca se equivoca, todo siempre le sale como EL quiere**

* * *

Ryohei_ ¡TSUNAAAAAA HEMOS VUELTO A CASAAAAAAAAA AL EXTREMOOOOOO!¡ Y TRAEMOS REGALOS EXTREEEMOS!

Lambo_ ¡AGGG PODRIAS CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ! (tapando sus oídos y con tono enojado)

Ryohei_ Que extraño la casa esta extremadamente silenciosa, esto no es normal (voz tranquila sospechosa)

Lambo_ Tu ve a ver qué ocurre yo voy a desempacar (llevando una mochila y caminando a paso lento)

Ryohei se dirigió a la cámara de reuniones donde encontró a la gente dormida en los sillones y en colchones, todos alrededor de la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna

Ryohei_ ¡PERO QUE EXTREMADAMENTE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ!

El grito de Ryohei despertó a más de uno

Lavina_ Tsuna se ha encerrado nuevamente y pidió que nadie entrara hasta que el saliera

Hayato_ ¡¿Quién eres tú y como entraste aquí?!(Sacando sus dinamitas)

Lavina_ Calma Hayato, él es Ryohei, se encarga de la salud de Tsuna junto con Chikusa (tono de madre cariñosa)

Hayato_ Hmp (bajando sus dinamitas)

Ryohei_ Bueno supongo que como todo esta callado Tsuna ya termino lo que sea que estaba haciendo, si me disculpan debo entrar a revisarlo

Hayato_ Pero él dijo que nadie podía entrar, ni el cabeza de cerillo podía (señalando a Enma)

Ryohei_ Pero yo soy su Onii-san y su médico personal por así decirlo , además Si alguien puede frenar a Tsuna de hacerse daño y curar sus heridas ese soy Yo (señalándose así mismo , adoptado una pose confiable)

Lavina_ Tiene razón Hayato, Ryohei es al único al que Tsuna le permite entrar , ni siquiera Enma ha estado tantas veces en esa habitación como Ryohei ,cada vez que la situación es muy grave ha sido Ryohei el que sale a auxiliarlo ya que sus llamas son más fuertes que la de Chikusa ha sido así desde que hace unos años (brazos cruzados y pose pensativa )

El peli blanco entro a la habitación y encontró todo destrozado y en penumbras con sangre y vidrios por todos lados y en medio diviso al castaño acostado en el suelo, esto asusto un poco al mayor quien fue a socorrerlo. Con mucho cuidado lo levanto del suelo de a poco, el castaño empezó a reaccionar.

Tsuna_ Onii-san (tono lastimero y voz apagada debido al esfuerzo en sus cuerdas bucales)

Ryohei_ Supongo que no debería sorprenderé por esto (mirando con una expresión entre sarcástica y tono de reproche)

Tsuna_ No es nada que no hubieras manejado antes (sonrisa apagada)

Ryohei_ Tsuna sabes bien que no deberías exigirte tanto ,estás haciendo que nos preocupemos ,estas poniéndote en riesgo ,¿Acaso sabes cuánto sufrimos al verte así? No puedes dejar que esto ocurra para eso estamos aquí, nosotros somos Tu familia. (Voz seria y algo enojada)

Tsuna_ Lo siento… es que no pude manejarlas, las flamas negras me consumen en recuerdos de vez en cuando (mirando sus manos lastimadas)

Ryohei_ Sabes que cuando quieras hablar estaré hay para ti, comprendo que no quieras preocupar al resto pero… en algún momento se van a enterar, no es normal que actúes así

Tsuna _Lo ocultare lo más que pueda iré a ver a Chacker Face y aun no estoy listo para hablar sobre mi pasado (desviando su mirada para no ver a Ryohei)

 **Tsuna_ Si supieran lo que ocurrió ya no confiarían en mi para protegerlos, incluso, no estarían a mi lado**

Ryohei_ (suspiro) Bien, parece que esta vez solo fueron tus manos, en unos minutos estarás mejor, deberás descansar unas horas

Ryohei llevo a Tsuna la cama y le dio unas pastillas para dormir.

Tsuna_ Gracias (casi dormido y con una sonrisa)

Ryohei _Descansa, voy a arreglar este desastre y hablar con los demás, no sabes el lio que causas

Tsuna_ Perdón por todo (tono de arrepentimiento y cerrando sus ojos)

Ryohei se quedó unos minutos a su lado cerca de la cama observándolo dormir.

 **Ryohei_ Idiota siempre preocupándote por el resto envés de ti, que no ves que nos haces daño verte así ,no sé cómo reaccionar los demás cuando sepan tu condición por ahora solo espero encontrar una cura ,ya verás hermanito ,no voy a permitir que mueras**

Pasaron unas horas y Tsuna se levantó y los reunió a todos para explicar el plan

Tsuna_ Muy bien luego que Gokudera complete el plan justo después del recreo ,Tu Ryohei-nii vas a aparecerte en su salón y a guiarlo hasta el escondite de los yakuzas que esta al Este de Namimori le dirás que han secuestrado a Hana y Kyoko y te inventaras una historia .Mientras Gokudera y Tsuki estén enfrentándose , Hana y Kyoko se dirigirán la zona yakuza y se dejaran atrapar ,recuerden parecer indefensas solo en caso de necesidad pueden usar sus llamas pero tiene que parecer algo accidental o sin intención ,mejor si lo hacen frente a Reborn eso aumenta la posibilidad de que sean escogidas como guardianes ,después que las encierren esperaran a lambo que será nuestro seguro en caso de que Reborn prefiera a un guardián que ya tenga experiencia

* * *

Reborn_ Están al este de Namimori en un almacén abandonado al este de la ciudad donde tienen su base pero antes irte, dime ¿No sabes dónde está tu hermano?

Tsuki_ No tengo ni idea, estoy esperando lo, si quieres preguntarle a alguien que sea a Enma, él siempre sabe dónde se encuentra Tsuna, puedo saber ¿Por qué el interés en buscarlo?

Reborn_ Hmp, tengo unas cosas que charlar con él, después hablare contigo, puedes irte

Reborn regreso al colegio para hablar con Enma pero cuando pregunto por el en la clase, dijeron que se sentía mal y que tuvo que retirarse

 **Reborn_ Esto se está poniendo cada vez más irritante, ese mocoso sí que sabe jugar a las escondidas ,pero en algún momento tienes que regresar Tsuna , tu amiguito no podrá esconderte por mucho tiempo, Hmmm me pregunto si el también estará involucrado, sin duda el mocoso es una caja de sorpresas**

Mientras tanto en el almacén Kyoko y Hana estaban atadas esperando el rescate

Hana_ ¡Que horrible lugar! , ¡No puedo creer que de verdad estemos haciendo esto! Estos tipos son horribles, no veo las horas de darles su merecido

Kyoko_ Calma Hana recuerda que lo hacemos por Tsuna-san, además no tomara mucho tiempo, Lambo, Gokudera Tsuki y Onisan llegaran pronto junto a Reborn recuerda tu papel no podemos fallar

Hana_ En serio, espero que valga la pena mi uniforme se está ensuciando, ¿Crees que Tsuna nos dé una recompensa si todo sale bien? (tono juguetón)

Kyoko_ no estoy segura, pero quizás nos deje hacer el trio si es que esta de muy buen humor (expresión optimista)

Hana_ Ese será mi reclamo y esta vez ni Mukuro ni Enma van a evitarlo (postura derecha y completamente motivada)

Kyoko_ Siiii recuerdo que hasta Onisan saboteo todo (expresión de recuerdo)

Hana_ Sí que hay gente egoísta en este mundo (negando con la cabeza)

Kyoko _Ni que lo digas, nadie quiere compartir a Tsuna, no sé qué será el día que se case (sonrisa)

Hana_ El día que se case tendrán que atar a la familia entera y esconder al prometido porque no creo que llegue al altar con vida (sonrisa siniestra)

Kyoko_ A veces me pregunto por qué Tsuna-san no confía en nosotros, odio a las personas que le hicieron daño, ellos tienen la culpa que se ponga triste y se lastime (enojada y frustrada)

Hana_ No podemos obligarlo Kyoko El, es así... Quizás guarda más secretos de los que pensamos o quizás solo no quiere que pensemos mal de Él (comprensiva)

Kyoko_ Yo nunca pensaría mal de él, ha hecho tanto por nosotros, mataría por él y no me arrepentiría nunca de seguirlo (agradecida y contenta)

Hana_ Yo también y es por eso que no debemos cuestionar sus razones, solo debemos esperar, lo único con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que proteja a esa rata de Tsuki, no sé cómo puede querer alguien tan dañino

Kyoko_ Se a qué te refieres, a mí tampoco me gusta cómo lo trata al igual que su madre, como puede ser tan desconsiderada, acaso no ven lo especial que es, a veces quisiera darles una paliza(tono siniestro)

Hana _Tranquila que aun que yo también me sumaria, nuestro Ángel no lo perdonaría nunca (sonrisa tranquilizadora)

Kyoko_ Lo sé, él ya nos lo dijo, si le hacemos algo, no tendrá piedad y va muy enserio, a veces me asusta esa aura oscura que debes en cuando lo rodea, es peligrosa, es como si lo consumiera, como si no fuera él y eso me asusta pero no puedo alejarme porque sé que lo quiero demasiado y sé que él también nos quiere y nos necesita (media sonrisa y tono de voz bajo)

Hana_ Entiendo pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en hacerlo feliz, capas que también nos compre algún regalo si somos buenas con la rata de Tsuki (tratando de animarla)

Kyoko_ Tienes razón, hay que hacer feliz a Tsuna-san (contenta)

Hana_ Me pregunto si la vaca ya estará en su posición

Kyoko_ Según mi reloj faltan diez minutos para que lo metan con nosotras y estoy algo preocupada por Ángel-san no fue al colegio, me preguntó cómo estará

Hana_ Es la persona más fuerte que conocemos te aseguro que nada podría lastimarlo además hable con Enma antes de Esto y me dijo que estaba ocupado pero que llegaríamos a verlo

Kyoko_ Muy bien hay que hacer un gran drama Hana, las lecciones de Mukuro fuero muy caras como para desperdiciarlas

Hana_ Cierto el maldito psicópata sí que tiene talento, además no fue difícil liberare de estas cuerdas, los monos estos no saben ni siquiera hacer buenos nudos

En ese momento se escucharon disturbios y se pusieron en posiciones, un hombre entro arrastrando a un chico joven de 15 años con el cabello enrulado ,ojos verdes , camisa blanca con círculos , lo arrojo a un lado de las chica y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Hana y Kyoko miraron a Lambo

Hana_ ¡Oye vaca, estas bien!

Lambo_ ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡Yo soy el Gran Lambo! ¡No una vaca! ¡Señorita mandona!

Kyoko_ Menos mal, pensamos que te habían hecho daño

Lambo_¡ Si lo hicieron los muy malditos !¡Son unos salvajes no puedo esperar para electrocutarlos! Bien merecido lo tendrán por golpear mi bello rostro (levantando el puño)

Hana_ Pero si esta igual hasta creo que se ve mejor así

Lambo_ ¡Cállate bruja fea!

Hana_ ¡A quien llamas fea! ¡Vaca irritante!

Lambo _¡A ti fea mandona!

Hana_ ¡A con que quieres pelear mono con complejo de vaca!

Kyoko_ ¡Chico ya cálmense! No griten que vendrán de nuevo, tenemos un plan recuerdan, sin no lo seguimos Tsuna se va a enojar y saben que pasa cuando las cosas no salen como quieren

Ambos se callaron cruzaron sus brazos y se dirigieron a sus posiciones,

Kyoko_ Recuerda Lambo, solo debes sacarnos cuando escuches la señal de Ryohei, ahí será cuando llegue Reborn, si somos precavido estos patanes nos serán muy útiles y Ángel-san hará su gran entrada

Lambo_ Lo sé, lose, ya no soy un niño, mientras esperamos voy a tomarme una siesta

Hana_ Tsk , vaca floja

Afuera del almacén, estaban Gokudera, Ryohei y Tsuki

Tsuki_ Bueno esto es lo que haremos, Gokudera tu derribaras la puerta y crearas una distracción junto a Ryohei y yo entrare…

Ryohei_¡VOY A RESCATAR A KYOKO AL EXTREMOOOOO!

Y Ryohei entro a la fuerza derribando a todos en el camino

Tsuki_ Si será idiota, Gokudera ve con él, yo iré a buscar a las chicas

Gokudera_ Si Decimo

En lo que Gokudera y Ryohei distraían al enemigo, Tsuki se escabullo en busca de los demás pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por un grupo, estaba acorralado e iba a sacar sus cuchillos cuando….

Reborn_ Vamos Baka-Tsuki enfréntalos con tu última voluntad (disparo)

En ese momento Tsuki comenzó a lazar sus cuchillos contra los yakuza, Reborn entro pacíficamente al campo de batalla disparándole a cualquiera que se pusiera en frente y fue recibido por Ryohei quien estaba luchando con tres oponentes a la vez

Ryohei_ ¡REBORN –SENSEI, USTED PARECE UNA PERSONA EXTREMA ÚNASE A MI CLUB!

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido eléctrico que derribo unas de las puertas del almacén y el caos se paralizo unos minutos

Lambo_ Ahhh pero que gente más ruidosa ¿Acaso uno no puede tomar una siesta en el parque sin que lo secuestren y quieran vender sus órganos?

Tsuki_ Pero ¿Quién es él?

Reborn_ Él es Lambo bovino integrante una familia mafiosa menor, Los Bovinos

Lambo_ Hola Reborn nos volvemos a encontrar, en cuanto a ustedes cucarachas, pagaran caro lo de mi rostro

Y de Lambo comenzaron a salir rayos que electrocutaron a los yakuzas más cercanos pero uno de ellos fue más rápido, capturó a Kyoko y le apunto con una pistola

¿?_Un paso más y le disparo

Lambo_ ¡Mierda! (expresión seria)

Tsuki_ ¡Déjala maldito!

Ryohei_ ¡Kyoko!

Kyoko mostraba una expresión asustada con lágrimas en los ojos

Hana_ ¡Maldito rufián!

Hana se movió en un intento de llegar Kyoko pero fue vista por el hombre

¿?_Te lo advertí mocosa

El yakuza disparo pero la bala nunca llego , en ese momento Hana se había cubierto y había deprendido unos rayos verde claros que la protegieron mientras que el hombre se quedó en shock tirando el arma por semejante rareza ,en eso momento Kyoko se dio la vuelta y miro al hombre con una expresión que le helo hasta la sangre

Kyoko_ No te atrevas a amenazar a mi familia (voz espeluznante)

Y con un gancho le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula levantando al hombre unos cuantos metros hacia arriba para después caer entre un montón de cajas, la razón de tanta fuerza se debe a que del puño de Kyoko salía un resplandor amarillo

Tsuki_ Wau y yo creí que ellas eran las indefensas, ¿De donde aprendió a golpear así?

Ryohei_ De su hermano mayor por supuesto, que orgullo, cresen tan rápido (limpiándose con un pañuelo que no sé dónde lo saco XD )¡ Kyoko eso fue EXTREEEEMOOO!(Levantando los puños en señal de victoria)

Pero antes de que pudieran celebrar se oyó un disparo proveniente del techo, la bala iba directo a Tsuki. Reborn estaba a punto de disparar para bloquear el tiro cuando de la nada apareció una silueta de capa negra, que alzo a Tsuki y lo protegió con su capa mientras que otra persona de traje negro derribo al hombre y lo hizo caer del techo, todos se quedaron impactados.

Las dos personas se reunieron y se dirigieron frente a Tsuki, la de capa tenia cabello negro antifaz del mismo color camisa blanca, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos negros y ojos naranjas, mientras su acompañante tenia cabello rojo, traje negro camisa marrón oscuro sin corbata y zapatos marrones con un antifaz negro y ojos marrones oscuros

El de capa hablo primero

¿?_Buenas tardes querido Decimo, lamento interrumpir su divertida fiesta pero me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo sería el futuro Don que me proveería de mis ingresos

Tsuki_ ¿Quién eres tú? y a que te refieres (desconfianza)

¿?_Oh pero que falta la mía perdón por el descuido, mi nombre es Black Ángel y soy el líder de Home company

Tsuki_ Home ¿Qué?

Reborn_ Home company es una empresa de sicarios individuales que a veces es contratado por Vongola, Varia, Vindice y otras familias pero ellos no son de presentar lealtad ante nadie y no me sorprende ya que su líder es un mocoso (cauteloso)

Ángel_ Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es Reborn, el mejor asesino de Vongola, que se siente saber que un mocoso tiene más libertad que Tu, perrito faldero (burlándose y con un sonrisa)

Y se escuchó una serie de balazos que asustaron a todos los que estaban adentro. Lamentablemente para Reborn el castaño esquivo todas las balas con una agilidad impresionante y salto hasta una pila de cocaína en cajas para después sentarse en la punta

Reborn_ No tientes tu suerte pendejo (voz enojada)

Tsuna_ Ya cálmate anciano no vaya a ser que te suba la presión (tono juguetón)

Reborn_ Ah, con que quieres morir será un placer acabar con tu miserable existencia

Tsuki_ ¡ALTO YA PAREN!

Poniéndose frente de Reborn .Y del otro lado Enma se había acercado y pegado en la cabeza al castaño con una habilidad que dejo impresionado a varios

Enma_ Jefe le recuerdo que estamos aquí para formar un trato no para provocar una guerra, sería tan amable de dejar de hacer el ridículo y ponerse en serio (sonrisa forzada y tono enojado)

Tsuna se agarró su cabeza lastimada y suspiro

Ángel_ Tienes razón mi amigo, creo que es momento de hablar en serio

Y de la nada el ambiente bajo varios grados y los ojos naranjas se hicieron más oscuros y afilados , Reborn al sentir el cambio , se puso adelante de Tsuki y preparo su pistola, los demás pos su parte sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos pero ni siquiera trataron de ponerse en posición ,la cantidad de miedo que sentían era abrumadora.

Reborn_ Tsk, no sé a qué viniste pero atacar a un candidato de la mafia seria ir en contra de toda Vongola

Ángel junto a Ladrón bajaron de un salto y se pusieron frente a ellos.

Ángel_ No tengo intensión de luchar creo que los juegos podemos dejarlos para más adelante, en estos momentos solo vine a presentar mis respetos al futuro Don de la familia creo que mis acciones han dejado en claro que no quiero que le pase nada, además, seriamos de mucha ayuda si nos lo permiten (acercándose con una postura segura y recta)

 **R** **eborn_ Esos ojos, estoy seguro que los vi en algún lado y esta sensación**

Reborn_ A qué se debe tanta hospitalidad, si ustedes solo trabajan por dinero, pensé que estarías del bando de Xanxus para este entonces

Ángel_ Rechace la oferta, tenemos cosas más importantes en este momento , además mi curiosidad por conocerte en persona me estaba carcomiendo y en cuanto a tu alumno espero que hagas un mejor trabajo se nota a leguas que aún no es nivel para Xanxus además ellos vendrán aquí más pronto de lo que piensas ,considera un adelanto o advertencia como mejor te plaza(Tsuna saco una tarjeta naranja que lanzo hacia Reborn este la agarro , la miro y vio que tenía un numero) En caso que te interese nuestros servicios llama , el primer trabajo siempre es gratis , fue un placer Decimo y a todos espero que nos volvamos a encontrar

Ángel y Ladrón se fueron por el techo

Reborn miro la tarjeta y aun que quería no podía sacarse la imagen de esos ojos de la mente hasta que se acordó de donde los había visto

 **Reborn_ Tsuna maldito renacuajo eras Tu**

Reborn_ Baka-Tsuki , regresa por tus cosas al colegio , hay asuntos que debo arreglar

Y Reborn se fue hacia donde se fueron los otros dos

Estaba a una distancia prudente y tanto Ángel como Ladrón sintieron su acercamiento pero hicieron de cuenta que no lo habían notado y siguieron saltando arriba de las casa y edificios.

Ángel_ Pico el anzuelo (sonriendo)

Ladrón_ Te lo juro jamás, dejas de sorprenderme (mirando al frente)

Ángel_ Envíale la señal a Mukuro y dile a Yamamoto que es hora de la tercera Face del plan. Es hora de cerrar el telón

Ladrón_ A la orden jefe (sonrisa confiada)

* * *

Nota final: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, espero críticas o comentarios y Quien lo diría Hana es más estricta y dulce y Kyoko es una persona más decidida y picara .En cuanto a Ryohei ¿Quién pensaría que tiene un Lado maduro y serio? XD Que pasara con Gamma, que sucedió con Yuni, Reborn ¿Lograra alcanzar a nuestro protagonista? Todo esto será respondido en él siguiente capítulo y bueno como último quiero dejar una pequeña pista del fic para mis lectores ;3 Hay una razón por la cual Tsuna tiene el pelo largo , aquellos que han visto el anime con detalle sabrán relacionarlo XD bueno eso es todo bye bye .


	9. Gran Final y Es lo mejor para TI

Nota de la Autora: Bueno primero que nada perdón por no cumplir mi promesa , yo dije antes que si tenía más de tres reviews subiría dos capítulos mas pero debido a mis parciales no pude ,pero a mí no me gusta dejar mis promesas tan a la ligera así que esta semana quería cumplir con lo prometido ósea que aparte de este capítulo voy a subir otro más así cumplo con los dos capítulos, mas el de esta semana, aparte de eso siempre me emociona ver que aunque sea comentan, me dan ganas de escribir XD y también me alegra que sigan la historia por eso un saludo a los que comentaron el anterior capitulo(mel-yug15/me alegra que te fijes en detalles y setsuna-GW/me encanta tu entusiasmo XD) y a todos los que siguen este fic , así que espero que les guste el capitulo y nos leemos al final ;)

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde el sol se estaba ocultando y el cielo tenia una tonalidad naranja y rojo mezclado con los primeros indicios de oscuridad .Lambo había desaparecido luego de la batalla mientras que Tsuki ,Gokudera y Ryohei junto a las chicas ya estaban saliendo de Namimori , cuando escucharon un batazo y vieron una pelota dirigirse a la calle mientras observaban la pelota aparecio un chico de pelo negro con equipo de beisbol dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la calle sin mirar , el grupo se quedo impactado al ver un gran camión que salio de la nada apunto de arrollar al jugador

Tsuki_¡YAMAMOTO CUIDADO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde o eso es lo que habían pensado .Sin embargo a últimos minutos del choque, otra persona había saltado hacia Yamamoto haciéndolo rodar por la acera hasta el otro extremo salvándole la vida

Tsuki_Tsuna (abriendo lo ojos inmensamente)

Cuando se acercaron vieron a Tsuna protegiendo a Yamamoto ambos tirados en el suelo ,se podía ver que el castaño tenia un corte en la frente y las ropas todas rasgadas y sucias, ambos se miraron y Tsuna sonrió ...

Yamamoto_¡Muchísimas gracias! (sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza) No se que hubiera hecho si...

Pero no logro terminar la frase ya que Tsuna fue lanzado de una pata hacia el cordón de la calle. Yamamoto y el resto se quedaron perplejos mirando a Tsuki que se dirigía de nuevo hacia el castaño golpeándolo en la zona torácica y en las pierna ,las chicas se pusieron nerviosas pero no se movieron de su sitio ,Ryohei no sabia que hacer , si bien era común que golpearan a Tsuna , la sensación de impotencia y rabia no le permitían moverse por temor a arruinarlo todo ,Yamamoto al ser el mas impulsivo se levanto para detenerlo pero antes de llegar

Tsuki_Gokudera sujeta a Yamamoto(voz de mando)

Gokudera estaba confundido ante tales sucesos , iba a negarse hasta que vio los ojos de Tsuna , esos ojos brillantes que no llegaban a ser cubiertos por sus cabellos , era una orden y el castaño se lo había advertido , así que retomando su posición sujeto por detrás a Yamamoto y lo tumbo en suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza ante lo que estaba viendo.

Yamamoto_¡Suéltame que no ves lo que lo hace!¡Esta en peligro!¡No deberían permitir Esto!(desde el piso forcejeando con la cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda)

Gokudera se acerco hasta su ido y le dijo

Gokudera _Es una orden del jefe (su cabello plateado cubría su rostro )

Para cualquiera que viera la escena supondría que se traba de Tsuki pero no para Ellos. Yamamoto observo el rostro de Tsuna en el suelo mientras se cubría de los ataques de Tsuki y noto que a pesar de las apariencias Tsuna seguía firme

Tsuki estaba pateando a Tsuna ,lo golpeo en las costillas quebrando dos, en las piernas dejando moretones y se acerco para levantarlo de los cabellos y mirar su rostro

Tsuki_¿Donde andabas querido hermano? Acaso no tuviste suficiente el otro día , creí haberte dejando en claro que tenias prohibido este tipo de exhibicionismo ¡Que mas Da que el patético Ese muera!¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! Pudiste haber tomado su lugar y morir , ¿Es eso lo que buscabas? Ehh ,buscabas una forma de librarte de Mi ,pues mala suerte quizás debería haberte rotos los huesos hace mucho así me evitaría estos inconvenientes(tono molesto)

 **Tsuki_Si te quiebro los huesos ahora y te mando al hospital , ya no podrás interferir ,ya no podrás cometer estos actos suicidas de estúpido heroísmo ,¡Eres un estúpido mira que arriesgarte así por otro! No has cambiado en nada y me enferma que desperdicies así tu vida me enferma pensar que puedo perderte por Tu estúpido sentido del deber,tu maldita forma heroica de pensar solo te llevara a tu muerte¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?**

Soltó la cabeza de Tsuna dejándolo tirado en el suelo y luego la piso con su pie derecho

Tsuki_Quizás es mejor que te tomes un descanso querido hermano ya haz hecho mas que suficiente (voz firme)

Tsuki lo agarro de nuevo de sus cabellos y vio su cara ensangrentada. Luego lo llevo hasta la pared y en el momento en que iba a noquearlo sintió un dolor muy agudo en su brazo que provoco que soltara al castaño, cuando se fijo de donde provenía el horrible dolor se encontró con que le habían disparado en el brazo ,Tsuna al ser soltado cayo estrepitosamente al piso, a causa del dolor no se levanto pero pudo mirar desde el suelo a su hermano que se había dado la vuelta para encontrarse con Reborn quien tenia una pistola con silenciador.

* * *

Reborn perseguía a Ángel por ensima de los tejados, estaba apunto de alcanzarlo cuando algo muy extraño ocurrió, las personas a las que había estado persiguiendo empezaron a multiplicarse y a saltar para diferentes direcciones y una niebla densa comenzó a cubrir la zona, siguiendo el sonido de los pasos logro encontrar a sus objetivos, estaba apunto de agarrar al peli negro cuando el pelirrojo le propino una patada en el tórax de la cual se defendió sin embargo esto lo retraso .El pelirrojo empezó un combate con Reborn pero este no era el objetivo que Reborn estaba buscando , haciendo uso de sus habilidades logro dispararle en una pierna al pelirrojo logrando que perdiera el balance y aprovechando esto se dirigió hacia el peli negro que ya le llevaba ventaja, justo cuando logro alcanzarlo este se dio la vuelta sonriéndole de forma irónica y dio un salto desde un edificio alto mientras se iba desvaneciendo entre la neblina...

Angel_Creo que este es el adiós arcobaleno-san fue un buen intento, lastima que no tengamos tiempo para conversar , un consejo no deverias ser tan descuidado con tus alumnos ,quien sabe quisas estén en mas problemas de los que piensas

Cuando se giro para ver al pelirrojo se dio con que este tampoco estaba

Reborn_TSK-Mierda lo perdí

 **Reborn_Esa capacidad ,esos ojos , esta sensación ,estoy seguro que ya las había sentido antes pero las ultimas palabras, mis alumnos, acaso se estaba refiriendo a Tsuki o de verdad Tu no eres Tsuna y planeas algo , bueno eso se descubrirá muy pronto será mejor que regrese no tengo tiempo queperder**

En unos cuantos edificios mas a lo lejos estaban Mukuro con Enma

Enma_Buen trabajo no llego a darse cuenta cuando realizamos el cambio ,parece que sospecha algo tal y como dijo Tsuna pero después de esto ya no tiene como relacionarlo(satisfecho con su trabajo)

Mukuro_Por supuesto que salio perfecto después de todo ,Yo soy el mejor actor de este grupo , ya le mande el mensaje a Nagi y al Friki del béisbol(con su celular en mano)

Enma_Excelente , espero que todo salga bien , no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento(expresión preocupada)

Mukuro_Tranquilo ,confía en Tsunayoshi

* * *

Cuando Reborn regreso a Namimori y presencio semejante escena entendió lo que Ángel quiso decir, El los había estado vigilando desde antes, El no podía ser Tsuna ,No hay manera de que hubiera regresado antes que Reborn sin dejar pistas además la forma en la que ocurrió esto , ¿Que fue lo que paso? Acaso fue un error suponer que Tsuki se preocupaba por Tsuna

 **Reborn_Esto es inaceptable , mal uso de subordinado, atacar a su propia familia esto es una aberración y no es un comportamiento digno para un Don de la Mafia ,sin embargo no puedo subestimar a Tsuna ese niño demostró tener un algo mas allá de lo que aparenta ,esta vez no podrá detenerme de darle a su hermano una lección**

Reborn_Creí haberte advertido que te dispararía la próxima vez que hicieras algo así(tono molesto)

Tsuki_ TSK (agarrándose el brazo)

Reborn_Aléjate de El y mas vale que te prepares por que esto no se quedara así , si tienes tanta energía como para golpear a tu hermano entonces el entrenamiento no es lo suficientemente agotador

Tsuki se quedo mirando seriamente a Reborn , con su rostro sin expresión alguna

Tsuki_Como si me importara lo que tienes para decir , que mas da si le pasa algo, al único que la mafia necesita es a Mi y tu principal prioridad es entrenarme No preocuparte por un simple enclenque devilucho (conteniendo su enojo)

Reborn_Mis ordenes y prioridades no son tu problema además tu hermano es también parte de mi responsabilidad (subiendo con su pistola su fedona)

Tsuki se quedo molesto por todo lo sucedido , estaba enojado de que Reborn pretenda proteger a su hermano cuando era mas que obvio que no tenia ningún control sobre el castaño

Tsuki sonrió cinicamente

Tsuki_jajaja (negando con su cabeza)Que buenas palabras para una persona tan hipócrita, haciendo de cuenta que te importa cuando hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por un camión ...Dime Reborn¿Acaso sabes lo que el hizo el fin de semana? Acaso lo vigilas 24/7 , acaso piensas que estas en condiciones de reclamarme algún comportamiento cuando ni Tú mismo tienes el control (sonrisa cínica mientras aprieta su brazo para detener el sangrado , sus ojos también se volvieron de una tonalidad naranja oscura)No hagas como que te interesa cuando no sabes absolutamente nada de Notros (voz sin emoción y expresión seria)

Reborn harto de la insolencia de su alumno decidió poner las cosas en claro

Reborn_No deberías desafiarme muchacho , ya sea por las buenas o por las malas mi trabajo es entrenarte y vigilarlo , No permitiré que un mocoso como Tu intente subestimar mis habilidades ahora muévete o...

Tsuki_O que vas a matarme por desobedecer (sonrisa) adelante dispárame(abriendo los dos brazos) enséñame por las malas hasta donde puedes llegar, que te aseguro que hemos pasado por peores cosas

Reborn_ Bien muchacho como tu quieras , ahora veras hasta donde puedo llegar

Reborn libero su aura asesina ,era tan abrumadora que hizo temblar y estremecer a los presentes incluso Tsuki retrocedió un poco, intimidados por el comenzó a caminar hasta Tsuki y mientras mas se acercaba, el rubio sentía mas temor , se sentía petrificado por esos ojos negros que prometían mucho dolor pero antes de que pudiera ponerle una mano encima el castaño se puso enfrente de su hermano.

Tsuna_Te dije que no lastimaras a mi hermano(expresión seria y posición de batalla)

Su rostro estaba sangrando , sus ojos estaban filosos, su postura era de pelea y aunque su apariencia parecía desastrosa y lastimera el aura que emitía era comparable a la de Reborn , el asesino se quedo interesado y serio analizando que debería hacer.

Reborn_Muévete ,tu no eres el objetivo(mirándolo fijamente)

Tsuna_Tendrás que pasar sobre mi para llegar a El

Reborn_Necesita ser educado, que no vez lo que te hace, acabaras muerto si sigues así(se detuvo a unos pasos de Tsuna)

 **Reborn Eres tan terco**

Tsuna_Y que mas da si muero , no permitiré que lo entrenes si solo lo piensas torturarlo , lo que pase entre El y Yo es nuestro problema NO TE METAS(enojado)

Reborn_Es mi trabajo cuidarte y entrenarlo , solo lo estas perjudicando al dejar que haga estas cosas, Ya te ha hecho suficiente Solo mírate (con el seño fruncido y postura rígida)

Tsuna_Yo seré el que decida cuando sea suficiente (firme delante de Tsuki)

Reborn_NO, Tu no tienes derecho a interrumpir mi misión , no me importa si es tu hermano , Tu debes estar a salvo además aunque El muera se nota a leguas que Tu eres apto para el puesto , incluso apostaría que tu capacidad va mas allá de esto

 **Reborn_El único problema contigo es tu carácter , pero esa fuerza, esa motivación a pesar de como te trata ,esa disposición y resolución son dignos de seguir , El mas indicado para el puesto serias Tu , ¡Maldigo al maldito de tu padre por no ver tu enorme potencial!**

Tsuna_Me niego incluso a considerarlo , El elegido fue Tsuki y no estoy interesado en los asuntos de mi padre ,es mas aborrezco a la mafia y a Ti(cara de asco)

Reborn_No serias el primero en odiarme pero no me importa lo que opines, mis ordenes son claras y si necesito enseñarte a ti también por las malas así será

Tsuna_Bien por que ya me canse de aparentar (sonrisa desafiante)

Tsuki quien estaba detrás de Tsuna estaba con la cabeza agachada

 **Tsuki_Por que siempre Tu ,siempre protegiéndome , siempre poniéndote en problemas por mi culpa**

Tsuki_Es suficiente Tsuna , solo apártate(mirándolo con ojos naranjas porte recto y sin expresión)

Tsuna lo miro de reojo sin apartar la vista de Reborn y sin moverse.

Tsuki_¡TSUNA HAZTE A UN LADO YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

Tsuna_Me niego El no se contendrá, podría hacerte mucho mas daño del que estoy dispuesto a aceptar

Tsuki_Lo que me haga o pase conmigo no es tu problema , eso es un asunto entre maestro y alumno , Tu no pintas nada aquí(tono recto y duro)

Tsuna_Eres mi hermano y eso es suficiente para mi(aun dándole la espalada y y negándose a moverse)

Tsuki_No estoy de acuerdo con eso , apártate ya tuvimos esta charla , no quiero que me sigas , no quiero tu protección , No te quiero a mi lado(voz seria sin emociones)

Tsuna bajo sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tsuki, sus ojos eran naranjas afilados y su expresión era una mezcla de dolor y furia

Reborn observaba impasible y sin interrumpir la conversación

Tsuna_No me importa si no me quieres a tu lado , no me interesa lo mucho que te opongas pero no voy a permitir que te expongas de esta manera tan a la ligera, mas allá de lo que pienses o intentes no podrás hacer que cambie de opinión , Ni ahora Ni Nunca(tono decidido)

Tsuki_(tono tranquilo intentando contener su enojo)No te quiero cerca mio , ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?Es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella , voy a ser el líder de un organización peligrosa en el futuro y Tu no podrás evitar que me ponga en estas posiciones( ya estaba harto de TODO así que miro fijamente al castaño y lo enfrento) ¡ES MI VIDA NO LA TUYA , YA NO SOMOS CRÍOS, ENTIENDE YA NO TE NECESITO , TU NO CUADRAS AQUÍ ,NI A MI LADO ASÍ QUE ENTIENDE DE UN PUTA VEZ Y APÁRTATE DE MI VIDA!

Tsuna_EXACTAMENTE, YA NO SOMOS CRÍOS, YA NO ES COMO ANTES Y ESTA ES MI DECISIÓN Y ES TAMBIÉN MI VIDA, NO ME IMPORTA TU OPINIÓN O LO QUE PIENSES ,PROMETIMOS QUE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS LO QUIERAS O NO HERMANO(expresión furiosa y contrayendo sus manos volviéndolas puños)

Tsuki_¡YA ME CANSE DE TU MALDITA FORMA DE PENSAR ,PARA MI ESAS PROMESAS NO SIGNIFICAN NADA!¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ME ABANDONO!(mirándolo dolido y enojado)

Tsuna_¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A DEJARTE COMO ESA VEZ POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ !¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE EL MISMO ERROR OCURRA DOS VECES!¡ Y SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A TI PARA PROTEGERTE ASÍ SERA!(poniéndose en posición de batalla)

Recuerdo de Tsuna y Tsuki

Tsuki_Hermano , tengo miedo, y si no regresamos y si no salimos de aquí , no quiero quedarme solo ,no quiero dejarte pero... no se que tanto resista, me duele

Tsuna_Tsuki , aguanta ya veras saldremos de esta mama y papa vendrán, yo estaré a tu lado , siempre estaremos juntos, nunca estarás solo

Tsuki_Lo prometes , prometes estar a mi lado

Tsuna_Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado , nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar

...

Tsuki_Hermano tenemos que irnos

Tsuna_Lo siento… no me olvides

...

 **Tsuki_Lo has hecho una vez hermano , nos has separado ,puedes vivir mejor sin mi , aunque no lo parezca, el que mas te necesita para seguir soy YO y para eso necesito que Tu te alejes de Mi , Nee Tsuna ¿Quien es el mas egoísta? Tu por querer estará mi lado después de todo lo que pasamos o Yo por querer que te quedes aun cuando pido que te vallas, me pregunto que piensas Tu sobre esto,siempre dispuesto a seguirme , siempre hay para mi ,siempre cuidándome aun que no lo quiera ...eres mi hermano y eso nunca cambiara , se que lo entiendes y por eso lo haces , pero yo también lo siento ,nuestro lazo ,esta comprensión , este sentimiento ,esta hermandad es demasiado fuerte pero no es lo mejor para TI, siempre supimos que llegaría el día en que nos enfrentaríamos , que vueltas da la vida , somos demasiado parecidos es por eso que no puedo permitir que Tu me sigas Tsuna-nii**

 **Tsuna_Lo entiendo hermano, entiendo como piensas, por que yo pienso igual , quizás ellos no lo comprendan , quizás nadie además de notros pueda entender este cariño que tenemos, es por eso que no puedo dejarte , no estoy dispuesto a perder como si nada a la única persona que me comprende , dicen que los mellizos tienen un lazo pero creo que el nuestro es una cadena demasiado fuerte para ser cortada , Si hermano somos egoístas , somos problemáticos , nuestra relación tiene un montón de fallos pero sabes, todo esto no sirve para separarnos ,es mas en vez de cortarlo ,solo se hace mas fuerte por que... Te entiendo tan bien como Tu me entiendes a mi , aun que nadie pueda verlo y no voy a dejar que nos separen , Ni TU ni nadie**

 **Tsuna y Tsuki_ POR QUE SOLO BUSCO LO MEJOR PARA TI**

Y así empezó una pelea entre Tsuki y Tsuna .El rubio lanzo sus dagas y Tsuna esquivo de una en una, acercándose a su hermano y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero ates de poder darle un rodillazo este fue detenido por una daga que se clavo en su pierna, Tsuna tomo espacio y vio a su hermano escupir sangre y ponerse en posición de pelea con dos navajas , el castaño se saco la navaja de la rodilla , su cuerpo estaba aun cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido. La noche ya había llegado y tanto los espectadores como Reborn se sorprendieron ante la batalla

Tsuki_Que pasa dame-Tsuna cansado de hacer el idiota(sonriendo y con tono burlón)

Tsuna_Dímelo tu después de fingir tantos años(sonrisa cínica)

Tsuki_Si creo que ya era hora de terminar con esta farsa(haciendo girar sus cuchillos)

Tsuna_Opino lo mismo, ya me estaba cansando de todo este teatro(corrió en dirección a su hermano)

Tsuki_Entonces deberíamos haber dejado las cosas claras desde el principio.(mirándolo atentamente)

Lanzo una serie de tres cuchillos hacia el castaño apuntando hacia su torso y su pierna sana ,aprovechando que Tsuna estaba herido

Tsuna_Yo las deje en claro desde el principio

El castaño salto con su pierna sana y logro agarrar los cuchillos que se dirigían a se aproximo al rubio intentando herirlo pero el rubio fue mas rápido y se protegió con sus Dagas así empezaron un duelo con cuchillos,parecían igualados, los dos se herían por igual pero el brazo de Tsuki empezó a cubrirse de sangre por el otro lado la pierna de Tsuna también sangraba ,el castaño intento dar una patada aprovechando la cercanía pero Tsuki la esquivo a tiempo y salto aprovechando su agilidad para devolverle el golpe y lo pateo con la derecha, el castaño lo intercepto con sus codos pero antes de terminar Tsuki giro y con la otra pierna logro que su pie impactara en el rostro del castaño , sin perder tiempo Tsuna agarro la pierna de Tsuki haciéndole perder el equilibrio y lo tiro contra el suelo pero cuando iba a golpearlo sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera sobre su hermano , su hermano levanto a Tsuna y lo observo desmayado encima suyo . luego dirigió una mirada furiosa hacia la persona que noqueo a Tsuna

Tsuki_Reborn que mierda crees que estas haciendo

Tsuki empezó a emanar la misma aura peligrosa que había emitido Tsuna, pero eso no fue suficiente para que Reborn retrocediera

Reborn_Ya he visto suficiente ya causaron suficiente desastre

Cuando Tsuki miro alrededor vio a las chicas abrasadas y con lagrimas en los ojos, a Ryohei delante de las chicas como si temiera que se acercaran, Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban callados junto a Ryohei ambos con la cabeza agachada

Tsuki_Eso no te da derecho a intervenir(evitando contacto visual)

Reborn_Yo intervine justo a tiempo , sus riñas han ido muy lejos , no quiero mas conflictos así , Yo soy el tutor de ambos y no voy permitir Esto

Tsuki_Pues vete acostumbrando después de Esto , ya nada será igual

Tsuki observaba al castaño en sus brazos , ambos estaban demacrados, su brazo le dolía a mares pero eso no evito que cargara a su hermano y pasara por el lado de Reborn

 **Tsuki_Si de verdad te preocupas un que sea un poco por el deberías haberlo mantenido vigilado para evitar ESTO, el se esta involucrando en lo que no debe y TU no haces nada, hasta aportaría que estarías contento de que el se involucrara en este asunto**

Pensando seriamente y mirando el cuerpo de su hermano que parecía frágil y muy lastimado

Tsuki_No importa lo bien preparado que este ,ni lo fuerte que sea , El no fue elegido y no tiene por que involucrarse , lo entiendes no es así

Reborn_Lo se , pero no puedo hacer mucho si el chiquillo insiste en esto ,tiene la capacidad y si esta decidido aunque TU te opongas El te seguirá, la forma en que haces esto mas difícil tampoco ayuda(cruzando de brazos y mirándolo seriamente)

Tsuki_Es exactamente por esto que lo hago , a diferencia de TI yo no tengo ningún interés en que se involucre conmigo(le dirigió una mirada de reproche y una expresión molesta)

Reborn_Mi trabajo es entrenarte y protegerlo incluso de ti , así que haremos un trato , Yo tratare de mantenerlo alejado de Esto lo mas que pueda pero a cambio tu me seguirás y acataras mis ordenes sin mas quejas ,discusiones o conflictos como Este entendido

Tsuki_mmmm acepto pero tú tampoco puedes lastimarlo como tenias en mente ,solo vigílalo y cuídalo , que no se acerque a mi por que si nos encontramos a solas estoy seguro que uno delos dos acabara muy mal

Reborn_Bien trato hecho

Tsuki_Vamonos a casa necesito que nos cures ,mañana tenemos escuela y no podemos aparecernos con estas pintas

Reborn_cuando piensan decirme lo que están ocultando , se perfectamente que sus habilidades no llegaron de un día para el otro ambos ya fueron entrenados en lo básico y tu hermano también es muy sospechoso

Tsuki_Ya te lo dije si quieres saber algo búscalo por Tu cuenta pero ninguno de los dos pensamos hablar , demás Tsuna siempre es una caja de sorpresas,incluso a mi me oculta cosas, es astuto e inteligente (sonriendo ligeramente mirando a su hermano que estaba en sus brazos siendo cargado estilo princesa XD)

Reborn_De verdad , ustedes son un manojo de problemas, uno peor que el otro , mas vale que te prepares mañana a las 5 a.m comenzaremos un entrenamiento mas duro, por todos los problemas que me causan y por mantener secretos

Tsuki_Si,si lo que tu digas

 **Reborn_Estos chiquillos,Lo que me envió Lal no es suficiente, el hecho que estuvieron tres años en Italia no pudo haberles causado tanto impacto ,tendré que buscar por mi cuenta , si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo por otro lado si Tsuna no es Ángel, entonces que hace esa organización aquí ,por ahora es mejor tener vigilado a Tsuna**

Tsuki se acerco hacia Gokudera , las chicas y Ryohei ignorando por completo a Yamamoto.

Tsuki_Lamento todo lo que vieron , perdón si los asustamos últimamente nuestra relación es algo tensa , si nos disculpan creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa este ha sido un día muy agitado y creo que deberíamos irnos a descansar

Reborn y Tsuki comenzaron caminar directo a casa dejando al grupo atrás cuando ya no estuvieron a la vista el grupo bajo su fachada

Yamamoto_Lo ultimo me sorprendió , nunca pense que Tsuna se referia a esto cuando explico el plan

Gokudera_ Calmate al final todo salio mas o menos bien ,con esto no hay forma que Reborn-sensei relacione al jefe con la organización

Ryohei_Estoy preocupado por Tsuna , esta vez salio mas lastimado que de costumbre, Reborn-sensei debe ser muy fuerte para haberlo dejado asi

Kyoko_Yo también me quede preocupada, Tsuna-san estaba muy molesto ,además me costo mucho contenerme para no intervenir

Gokudera_No eres la única creo que todo nos sentimos así, pero una orden es una orden, nosotros sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, El nos lo advirtió

* * *

Tsuna_Bien ya que todo quedo claro repasemos el plan una vez mas , primero en la mañana Gokudera retara a Tsuki a un duelo ,fingirá un descuido y dejara a Tsuki ganar para así poder tener una excusa y unirse a su familia mientras Gokudera este distrayendo a Reborn y Tsuki ,Kyoko y Hana se dejaran capturar por los yakuzas .Ryohei entrara en la segunda hora pidiendo su ayuda para rescatarlas,mientras esto ocurre Lambo también se dejara atrapar así podrá pretender una coincidencia y mostrar un poco de su poder en caso de que las chicas no sean consideradas como parte de la familia, una vez que lleguen hasta el almacén Ryohei avisara cuando Reborn este presente, que será el momento para que ustedes entren a escena. Enma y Yo aparecemos en medio del conflicto , como intento de establecer una especie de trato o servicio así ellos nos consideren como aliados, como ya he explicado Reborn sospecha de mi , lo que pretendo con esto es alejar sus dudadas, así que cuando el nos persiga para mas información aparecerás tu Mukuro, intentaremos poner distancia entre Reborn y nosotros entonces aprovecharas para cambiar de apariencia conmigo y junto a Enma lo guiaran y distraerán lo mas que puedan ,mientras ustedes se ocupan de el , voy a necesitar que alguien sea mi cuartada ,todos saben que una persona no puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo , así que hay entrara Chrome y Yamamoto , si tengo entendido tu club tiene clase de béisbol a la tarde, entonces tu iras a la practica, para ese entonces Tsuki y ustedes deberán volver al colegio para retirar sus útiles por lo que aprovecharemos para crear la idea de que un accidente , primero Chrome utilizara sus ilusiones para que el juego este arreglado y en el momento en el que veas que los chicos salen crearas la ilusion de una pelota dirigiéndose a la calle Yamamoto ira por ella y en medio de la calle saldrá un camión a una velocidad extrema ,el echo de un choque los impactara tanto que no tendrán tiempo de cuestionarse ni de moverse ,lo que me lleva a mi a salvar a Yamamoto luego de esto Yamamoto podrá estar al rededor mio sin ser sospechoso , así cuando Reborn empiece a vigilar me en vez de Hayato ,Yo tendré como cuartada la casa de Yamamoto y la de Enma así no habrá problemas en ir al club pero hay una cosa mas que debo decirles (Tsuna se rasco la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso puesto que no sabía como irían a reaccionar sus amigos) Apenas salve a Yamamoto lo mas seguro es que Tsuki se ponga como loco , y me de una paliza(sonriendo para intentar aligerar el ambiente)

Gokudera y Yamamoto_¡QUEEEE PERO TSUNA/TSUNA-SAMA!

Tsuna_Si , verán a Tsuki no le gusta que me exponga alrededor de la gente y lo mas probable es que no le agrade que lo desobedezca , asi que seguro me lastimara seriamente(suspiro) Ryohei y las chicas saben como Es el por lo que saben que no deben interferirr pero ustedes chicos es la primera vez que van a presenciarlo quiero que lo tengan en mente ,Yamamoto se que será difícil pero no intentes intervenir y Gokudera si Tsuki te manda a retenerme o te da una orden cumplela

Gokudera_Pero Tsuna-sama

Tsuna_Sin peros, Yo estare bien se los aseguro solo recuerden ,Esto es muy importante para mi y Yo no acepto errores

* * *

Ryohei_Bueno creo que es hora de irnos ,ya escucharon a Tsuki , van a curarlo , no tenemos que preocuparnos demás , Tsuna estará bien ...¡Yamamoto, Gokudera felicidades hicieron un excelente trabajo!

Ambos estaban con las cabezas agachadas hasta que Ryohei les revolvió el cabello

Ryohei_Que Tsuna no los vea nunca asi , EL es el que tomas las decisiones además es mas fuerte que ESTO , esta no será ni la primera ni la ultima vez que lo vean lastimado , es la maldición de nuestro cielo ,no se puede evitar que sea tan temerario diría que es un masoquista pero es nuestro masoquista asi que si quieren protegerlo vuélvanse fuertes,para ayudarlo cuando nos necesite

Gokudera y Yamamoto_¡HAI!

Kyoko_Ryohei-nii , Gokudera-kun vamos a casa ,nos vemos Hana-chan ,Yamamoto-san

Hana_ Adiós nos vemos mañana

Yamamoto_Hasta mañana

Mientras todos se separaban ignoraban la presencia de alguien vigilandolos

Kyoko_Crees que Tsuna este bien(preocupada)

Ryohei_Lo estará el es fuerte(revolviendole el cabello)

Kyoko_Espero verlo mañana(sonrisa)

Ryohi_Yo también(sonrisa)

Kyoko_Que envidia la de Yamamoto , no es justo, estara cerca de Tsuna-san todo el dia(puchero)

Ryohei_Es parte del plan lo sabes(poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza)

Kyoko_SIII lo se pero es injunto(cara molesta)

 _Gokudera_Es verdad el friki del béisbol no merece tal honor(cruzando sus brazos)_

Ryohei_Ya cálmense creo que hoy fue un dia muy largo para todos, es mejor que vallamos a descansar ,mañana tenemos escuela y tenemos que entrenar antes de Eso

Gokudera_¿Entrenar?

Ryohei_ ¡CASI SE ME OLVIDABA, TSUNA ME AVISO QUE TE DIJERA QUE DESDE MAÑANA ENMA SERA TU ENTRENADOR AL EXTREMO!

GOKUDER_¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kyoko_jajajajajajaajja prepárate por que lo que Enma tiene de irritante lo tiene de sádico, el muy maldito sabe donde duele(levantando el puño )

Ryohei_Oh lo dices por la vez que incendio tus peluches por entrar al cuarto de Tsuna sin su permiso(con su mano en la barbilla recordando como ardían los peluches XD)

Kyoko_Pero quien se cree EL que es, ni que fuera su niñera además Tsuna no estaba hay no hice nada malo(brazos cursados)

Ryohei_Sabes lo protector que es ya te lo dije pasaron por muchas cosas es lógico que lo sobre proteja(mirándola con reproche )

Kyoko_Para mi tiene un complejo hacia Tsuna-san , se pasa con El siempre y ahuyenta a todos sus pretendientes/as

Ryohei_Como si tu y el resto no lo hicieran, o te recuerdo que la ultima chica que durmió con el termino rapada de toda la cabeza(mirandola fijamente)

Kyoko_No se de que hablas(poniendo cara de inocente)

Ryohei_Siii seguro(desviando su mirada)

Gokudera_¿Tsuna-sama ha tenido muchas amantes?(tono de incomodidad)

Kyoko_Casi todo el club, un poco mas y seria propiedad publica es por eso que nosotros no queremos que se le acerquen mucho, solo los miembros mas cercanos deberíamos tener ese privilegio

Gokudera_Pero Tsuna-san , no parece de ese tipo (rojo como tomate)

Kyoko_No me digas a ti también te gusta(girando los ojos)

Gokudera_Pero que dices ,yo solo siento un gran respeto por El (rojo)

Ryohei_Oye amigo ,no hay por que avergonzarse a todos nos gusta en algún grado, todos lo quieren serias un ciego y un estúpido si no vez lo especial que es (sonriendo para tranquilizarlo y dándole palmadas en la espalda)

Gokudera_Y..yo...(nervioso y desviando su mirada)

Kyoko_Unete a la fila amigo ,No eres el primero ni el ultimo y ya que formas parte del grupo tu también tendrás que aprender a protegerlo , hay días en que querrás matar a varios , en especial a Mukuro y a Enma pero luego te acostumbraras y aprenderás a compartir(expresión de resignación)

Ryohei_JAJAJAJAJ hablas de el como si fuera un juguete (contento)

Kyoko_Pero si El es un muñeco , el muñeco mas hermoso del lugar(guiño)

Ryohei_Y por eso su valor es tan caro que nadie puede llegar a EL(expresión irónica)

Kyoko_Lo se , lo entiendes verdad Gokudera, Tsuna es maravilloso pero...(cambiando su expresión a una seria) También te hará sufrir , no importa cuanto lo intente ,El nos lastima sin darse cuenta y puede llegar a dar miedo pero ...eso no basta para alejarnos de El, así que ahora que estas con nosotros ,sentirás la incertidumbre ,tristeza y anhelo que El nos causa pero no podrás separarte, por que a pesar de Todo ,El nos hace sentir diferentes , felices ,completos , EL es todo lo que necesitas(mirando las estrellas y la inmensidad de la noche)

Gokudera escuchaba atentamente y pensaba en todo lo ocurrido , se dio cuenta que solo sabia lo básico de Tsuna incuso en la riña con su hermano parecía estar sufriendo , pero ¿Por que? incluso en los días anteriores cuando lo conoció parecía como si estuviera cargando el peso del mundo y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió ,El no saber su pasado a detalle ,El verlo colérico y desenfrenado, El verlo triste sin demostrarlo, Todo lo que paso hasta ahora tenia un por que pero ….el nunca los diría...

Gokudera_Lo comprendo

* * *

Nota Final: ¡SIIIIIII!, ya lo termine ¡Yeyyyyy !Me pase la tarde y mañana escribiéndolo y se me borraron las correcciones por lo que tuve que volver a empezar XS Espero que los haya dejado emocionados ,me disculpo si hubo algunos errores o no se entendió bien alguna parte , para los que esperan la batalla de Tsuna y Hibari aún no llega pero pronto será jajaja entre este y el otro capítulo XD espero que me digan que les pareció , criticas o comentarios constructivos serán bien recibidos :3 Para los que leen las notas finales voy a ir dejando pistas sobre el fic : Y como pista de hoy _Les diré que hay un Arcobaleno que ya conoció a Tsuna antes de TODOOO este drama XD chan chan chan ¿Quién será? XD Quien lo diría Tsuna al fin se revelo contra su hermano, Ahora si comenzó la típica pelea entre hermanos XD Bueno Además quiero saber que opinan de la relación entre ellos, de ahora en adelante la actitud de Tsuna se intensifico , La verdad esta pelea me dejo WAOU osea al final fue un duro golpe por parte de ambos, TSUNA si que es egoísta a su manera ,como ya lo dije Tsuna es muy El como Tsuki están entrenados, son niños soldados y aunque Tsuki nunca peleo cuerpo a cuerpo,el entrenamiento de Reborn lo ayudo bastante XD , originalmente este fic tendría solo 15 capítulos ahora ya no estoy tan segura :D Eso es todo por ahora ,espero que les haya gustado quizás el domingo suba otro bye bye ,para el primero que lea la actualización FELICIDADES X SER EL PRIMERO/A siempre es lindo ser primero en algo :3 deja un comentario si leíste esto ;)


	10. Revelando Verdades y El lobo se acerca

Nota de Autora: Lo siento XS no lo pude subir antes, me entere que este viernes rindo un parcial y no me dio tiempo para corregirlo al capítulo, recién ahora lo termine :3 no es un capitulo con mucha acción o dramatismo como los anteriores pero si hay humor y aclara otras cosas sobre el pasado de Tsuna :) Sé que es repetitivo pero gracias por los comentarios (setsuna-GW/mel-yug15/Victoria Chacin618/_Eres una de las personas que más comenta XD la verdad me gustan tus comentarios) Espero que disfruten la lectura

Para _ setsuna-GW :_Si hubiera sido muy gracioso que fuera Skull pero la verdad es que hasta me olvide de EL jaaj XD

Skull_ Que crueles , son Todos conmigo TT-TT

Autora_ Cállate Lacayo se útil y tráeme mi café o No aparecerás en el fic (sonrisa malvada)

Skull_ Enseguida mi Ama (saludo militar)

En cuanto :) _ mel-yug15_ :_No hay que sentir pena por Gamma nada está escrito aun además Tsuna la quiso de niños y casi siempre el amor de pequeño nunca se da (al menos el mío no se dio ) Y aun no se sabe si Yuni lo quiso o No al castaño XD –

Y por último pero no menos importante _Victoria Chacin618_(creo que fuiste una de las primeras que la leyó cuando recién había publicado el fic) XD _En cuanto a los gemelos la verdad fue algo espontaneo ,la pelea salió de la nada 0.0 No sé cómo seguirá la cosa pero este capítulo fue igual de espontaneo ,así que espero que lo disfruten :3 Me he estado saliendo un poco del plan original pero creo que esta mejor así :3

Autora_ No me arrepintiendo de nada (puño en alto)

Skull_ Aquí está su café madame, emm puedo saber ¿A quién está hablando?

Autora_ ¡Y a ti que te importa, metete en tus asuntos y este café no tiene leche, tráeme otro!

Skull_ Es igual de mandona que Lal TT-TT

Autora_ Eso es un cumplido, mi mayor aspiración es llegar a ser como Reborn-sensei (manos en la cadera)

Skull_TT-TT

Bueno queridos lectores disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos al final (los que leen el fina :3 )

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de la familia Sawada

Reborn_ Ponlo en la cama y ve a tu habitación enseguida iré a revisarte

Tsuki puso a su hermano en la cama, lo desvistió dejándolo en ropa interior y miro atentamente cada corte, moretón y cicatriz en su hermano mientras acariciaba su cabello

 **Tsuki_ Tsuna, en qué diablos te andas metiendo**

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir miro de reojo hacia Reborn

Tsuki_ No se contendrá cuando despierte… Él puede ser muy problemático cuando lo quiere

Y se alejó de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Reborn_ No tienes por qué decírmelo, no planeo dejarlo como si nada

Unos minutos más tarde

Tsuna_ Mhh, ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Tsuna _Auch me duele todo, que... Porque… no puedo mover mis piernas, ¡Ahhh! , ¿Qué es esto? Mis brazos, tampoco puedo mover mis brazos**

El castaño abrió sus ojos alarmado para ver que estaba en su pieza a oscuras y encadenado de pies y manos mientras Reborn estaba sentado en su mesita de luz mirándolo atentamente con el reflejo de la luna , dándole una apariencia peligrosa y fantasmal.

Reborn_ Al fin despiertas bello durmiente

Tsuna_ Pero que Mierda me hiciste, sácame estas malditas esposas jodido fetichista (agitando sus cadenas de forma frenética y con tono muy molesto)

Reborn_ ¡Oh! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Aun necesito curar tus heridas, no quiero que te hagas más daño (sarcástico)

Tsuna se avergonzó por la forma brusca en que el peli negro se acercó hasta su torso revisando delicadamente cada herida

Tsuna_ Pero que carajos haces, ¡No me toques! (moviéndose más y abriendo nuevamente sus heridas, mirándolo desafiante)

Reborn_ ¡Quédate quieto sabandija! Esto te va a doler y no tengo la intención de apresurarme (sonrisa siniestra)

Tsuna_ D..De que estas hablando (nervioso)

Reborn saco su chupete amarillo el cual comenzó a brillar y sus manos fueron envueltas por una luz radiante .Sin embargo el castaño no pudo apreciar nada de esto porque en cada lugar que el peli negro tocaba, el castaño sentía que lo estuvieran quemando vivo, el ardor y la forma en la que los tejidos parecían acelerar su ritmo de curación era como tener ácido en medio de la herida y para cuando Reborn llego a su pierna Tsuna largo un grito estridente.

Tsuna_ ¡DENTENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !¡AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsuki quien estaba apoyado al otro lado de la pared de su habitación, se alarmo por el grito pero no fue a ver lo que ocurría solo cubrió sus oídos.

Tsuki_ Hermano, no sé cómo tratarte después de Esto ,creo es mejor que ya No nos veamos(susurro)

Volviendo con Tsuna

Tsuna_ Ere (tomando aire)...Eres un maldito, sádico (frustración y voz ronca)

Reborn_ Dime algo nuevo nenita (sonrisa de satisfacción)

Tsuna_ Hijo de p…

Pero se calló al ver que Reborn lo amenazaba con su pistola

 **Tsuna_ Infeliz, aprovechándose de que estoy débil, mal nacido**

Reborn_ Mira renacuajo, no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo de las tuyas, podríamos estar aquí toda la noche discutiendo y aun así no lograrías nada , así que te propongo una tregua ¿qué opinas?(sonrisa amenazadora)

Tsuna_ Escúpelo de una vez (de mala gana)

Reborn_ Sé que no quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles para tu hermano y sabes perfectamente que tú no puedes involucrarte en la mafia

Tsuna_ No voy a dejar que EL…..

Reborn_ Escúchame, te puedo asegurar que Tu hermano está en buenas manos conmigo , lo quieras o no El ya tomo su decisión ,pero sabes aveces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere y puede que en algún momento de su entrenamiento le ocurra algo inesperado(sonrisa siniestra)

Tsuna_ Que... (Ojos sorprendidos y abierto)...No te atreverías (expresión furiosa y ojos naranjas)

Reborn_ Pruébame (mirándolo directa y amenasadoramente)

Tsuna_ Está bien que es lo que quieres que haga (bajando su cabeza y con el tono bajo)

Reborn_ Te mantendrás alejado de tu hermano lo más que puedas y no más peleas entendiste y desde ahora estarás bajo mi supervisión

Tsuna_ Bien (de mala gana)

Reborn_ Bueno será mejor que valla a ver a tu hermano (levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta)

Tsuna_ Como…. Como se encuentra El (sin mirar a Reborn)

Reborn_ Está muy lastimado pero nada que no pueda sanar(a punto de cerrar la puerta)

Tsuna_ Oye espera, vas a dejarme así toda la noche (alarmado)

Reborn_ Ese será el castigo por tu comportamiento, estoy seguro que para mañana ya te habrás librado de ellas, la llave esta sobre la mesita, que tengas buenas noches

Tsuna_ Eren un…

La puerta se cerró y Reborn se apoyó unos minutos en ella Y se miró las manos

 **Reborn_ Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ESTO, no tardaran en llegar los Varias y Tsuki aún no está listo, tengo mucho trabajo pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por estos dos... será mejor que vea al otro**

Una vez que escucho los pasos de Reborn irse Tsuna usos sus habilidades para zafarse de una de las esposas y alcanzar la llave, abrió sus cadenas y por último se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la venta, la hermosa luna llena

Tsuna_ Está bien Reborn quieres jugar, juguemos, tu dijiste que Tsuna no podía acercarse pero no dijiste nada de que Ángel no pudiera, estoy harto de que me subestimen, quizás es tiempo de que Tsuna también valla por su lado (sonrisa malvada y agarrando su celular)

Celular de Enma:

Ángel.B_ Cambio de planes, mamá gallina insiste en proteger sus huevos, es hora de revelarse contra el sistema, mañana se Tu mismo que el resto siga el plan

Ladron.E_ Recibido, La hora del Caos al fin llego, no sabes cuánto he esperado este día, ¡Ahhh por cierto! Mañana empezaré a enseñar al debilucho, si lo ves lastimado o a medio morir recuerda que fuiste Tú el que me puso a cargo XD

Ángel.B_ Si de acuerdo haz lo que te venga en gana, solo no te pases demasiado ;3

A la mañana siguiente 5 a.m en kokuyo Land

Gokudera estaba tranquilo durmiendo en su pacífica y calentita cama cuando de repente .Enma con una trompeta, tocando estilo militar y vestimenta camuflada con botas y una musculosa negra

Enma_ ¡Arriba holgazán es hora de que aprendas que es el dolor! (expresión siniestra)

Gokudera no tuvo no tiempo de reaccionar ya que para cuando quiso levantarse de la cama esta había sido tirada desde el tercer piso y mientras caía observaba al pelirrojo quien lo miraba desde el agujero en la pared

Enma_ Primera lección nunca bajes la guardia, siempre hay que estar preparado, empieza a usar tu cerebro o esa caída de verdad va a doler (sonrisa de satisfacción)

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara un estruendoso sonido que provenía de afuera del club, Enma tomo el ascensor para ver a Gokudera y paso por la cocina donde saludo a Lavina

Lavina_ ¡Ohh Buenos días Enma-Kun! Espero que entrenes muy bien a Hayato, estoy preparando al desayuno para cuando terminen de entrenar, aprecio muchos que seas tú el que lo entrene ,los demás también se están levantando ,Tu sabes a todos les gusta madrugar , ten te prepare dos botellas de aguas por si se cansan

Enma_ No se preocupe señorita Lavina, le aseguro que su hijo será un guerrero formidable para cuando termine con El, llegaremos a las 7 en punto para almorzar

En eso Ryohei bajaba vestido con ropa deportiva

Ryohei_ ¡OYE ENMA DEJA DE ROMPER LA CASA, SE QUE TU ENTRENAMIENTO ES EXTREMO PERO LAS REPARACIONES TAMBIÉN SON EXTREMAS!

Enma_ Ponlo en la cuenta del jefe, él fue el que me asigno la misión

Ryohei_ Bien (sonriendo)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a la misma hora

Reborn_ ¡Despierta Baka-Tsuki es hora de entrenar!

Y la habitación de Tsuki exploto, el ruido fue tan fuerte que despertó a Tsuna quien dio un salto en la cama

Tsuna_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? Ashhh Otra vez El, cielos que gente más desconsiderada uno queriendo dormir y ellos aquí molestando, Dios que acaso uno no puede dormir tranquilo en su propia casa

Habitación de Tsuki

Reborn_ Como calentamiento darás tres vueltas a Namimori ,500 lagartijas,200 verticales y 180 lanzamientos tienes 2 horas antes del desayuno y para asegurarme de que lo cumplas

El Arcobaleno le puso un collar de metal a Tsuki

Tsuki_ ¿Pero qué rayos es ESTO?(agarrando el collar con sus manos)

Reborn_ Es un dispositivo que mande a pedir, originalmente era un corrector para perros pero después de las modificaciones se convirtió en un incentivo para ti, esto controlara las ordenes que te doy y por cada cosa que hagas mal o tardes en hacer, el collar mandara toques eléctricos a tu cuerpo, así que Yo que tú me apresuro, si no te vas en 20 minutos serás pan tostado (expresión diabólica)

Hora del colegio Reborn estaba disfrutando de su café, mientras Tsuki se cambiaba, una vez listo se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero antes de bajar fue sujetado del brazo

Tsuna_ Tsuki, yo…

Tsuki se zafo del agarre e ignoro por completo a Tsuna pasando de largo

Tsuna_ Con que así va a ser… bien si eso quieres (cabeza agachada)

Llegaron junto con Reborn, el tutor se fue hacia la sala de maestros, Tsuki se dirigía con Gokudera y las chicas cuando de la nada escucho ruidos en la parte de atrás

Cuando Tsuna había entrado al salón de clase Mochida intento ponerle una zancadilla pero el castaño la evadió y siguió sin si quiera mirarlo, el ser ignorado no le gusto para nada al peli negro y se acercó a molestarlo en su asiento

Mochida_ Dame-Tsuna, para que te molestas en venir acá si eres un perdedor (sonriendo golpeando la mesa)

Tsuna levanto su rostro sonriendo de forma nada inocente y se acercó hasta Mochida tomándolo de la camisa y jalándolo al frente suyo haciendo caer su banco

Tsuna_ ¡Y a ti que mierda te importa lo que hago y lo que no, métete en tus asuntos!

Mochida furioso se separó empujándolo y cuando iba a darle un golpe en el rostro este fue detenido por Enma

Enma_ Waou y a eso llamas un golpe por favor no comiences algo que no vas a poder terminar (voz peligrosa)

Y de la nada giro el cuerpo de su oponente dejando al peli negro tirado en el suelo, los amigos de Mochida lo ayudaron a levantarse

Todo el salón se quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de Tsuna y su amigo Enma, estaban irreconocibles .Tsuna se quitó la corbata y se puso su aro, Enma también tenía dos aros en la oreja izquierda ambos se habían sacado los sacos quedando en camisa mientras que el pelirrojo había arremangado la suya hasta los codos mientras esperaban la reaccion de mochida, la verdad esto le daba ambos un aura más rebelde, ambos tenían una postura recta e intimidante , incluso amenazante.

Mochida_ Vamos chicos creo que es hora de mostrarles a los perdedores como se saca la basura

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más fue detenido por Tsuki que le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerlo

 **Tsuki_ Con que esas tenemos maldito así que ahora piensas desafiarme(mirando de reojo a su hermano)**

Tsuki_ Cálmate Mochida, no vale la pena armar un alboroto, solo tratan de llamar la atención(agarrándolo del hombro )

Mochida_ Apártate Tsuki este perdedor debe conocer su lugar

Tsuki_ No te metas con él te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que esto pase a mas(presionando mas fuerte pero sin lastimarlo)

Mochida_ ¡Ohh, pero mira que caballero defendiendo a una damisela! Tienes que depender de tu hermanito menor para que te cuiden, hmp…patético, no deberías meterte en estos asuntos Tsuki ya suficiente desgracia es que sean parientes, no lo defiendas(enojado)

Tsuna_ Bueno Ya para Mochida no hay por qué armar una pelea , sabes que eres mi amigo pero no es necesario llegar a estos extremos

Mochida_ Tsk, solo porque eres mi amigo lo dejare pasar , tienes suerte dame-Tsuna y tu también perdedor teñido

Tsuna_ ¡Suerte tendrás TÚ de que no te valla a romper la cara!

Mochida_ ¡Ahora si me cansaste!

Mochida empujo a Tsuki y le quiso dar un golpe en la cara al castaño pero Tsuna lo esquivo sin dificultad ,lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del salón , los amigos de Mochida intentaron atacar a Tsuna pero Enma y Yamamoto los noquearon ,ante esto el salón se quedó mudo por la participación de Yamamoto

Yamamoto_ No me parece justo tres contra dos ,no busco problemas pero desde ahora quien se mete con Tsuna se mete conmigo ( mirando a Tsuki)

Tsuki miro fijamente y enojado a Yamamoto

 **Tsuki_ OTRO PERDEDOR QUE SE SUMA A LA LISTA**

En ese momento llego Nezu-sensei (aquí él es profesor de lenguas ósea italiano e ingles)

Nezu_ ¡Pero que!

Vio todo el desastre y estaba a punto de expulsar al castaño y al pelirrojo cuando Yamamoto se metió

Yamamoto_ Fue Mochida quien comenzó la pelea si los saca a ellos debería sacar a los demás también

Nezu_ (mueca) Bien pueden quedarse pero no soportare otro comportamiento como esto, escucharon perdedores

Tuna y Enma se dirigieron a sus asientos y Tsuna se puso a dormir

Nezu vio el comportamiento de Tsuna y le intento tirar un borrador el cual fue agarrado y lanzado justo al costado de su atacante quien quedó mudo de la impresión

Nezu_ (furioso) Sawada Tsunayoshi, encima de ser una pérdida de tiempo tienes el descaro de dormir en mi clase, ven pasa al frente y traduce el texto de italiano a japonés

Tsuna se levantó y escribió todo perfectamente

Nezu se quedó frustrado y callado sei que continuo con su clase mientras el resto de los alumnos estaban con la boca abierta, ni bien fue la hora del recreo todos salieron del salón lo más rápido posible, huyendo de lo que parecía ser un Tsuna y un Enma de muy mal humor

Tsuki vio cómo su hermano se retiraba del salón junto a Yamamoto y el pelirrojo antes de seguir hablando con su recién formado grupo luego se encargó de ir hacia donde estaba Mochida en una esquina del salón apartado del resto y algo furioso por la humillación

Tsuki_ Mochida te reto a un duelo

Mochida se quedó sorprendido nunca espero que la persona que lo retara fuera su amigo

Mochida_ ¿A qué viene esto?

Tsuki_ Quiero tu lealtad (serio)

* * *

En la sala de maestro privada construida especialmente para cierto tutor

Reborn_ Así que era esto, no solo fue un viaje .Estuvieron secuestrados mucho tiempo pero esto no explica cómo ni en donde anduvieron o que familia los secuestro ,¿ Cómo lograron escapar? Se nota una gran preparación eso es evidente pero nadie se tragaría el cuento de que aparecieron de un día para el otro en un circo ambulante , enserio Iemitsu debe ser un verdadero idiota si creyó semejante mentira, en cuanto a Varia necesitare más tiempo, aun no tengo todos los guardianes , la vaca sería muy útil ya tiene entrenamiento , Yamamoto era candidato a ser la lluvia pero después de lo ayer dudo que pueda llevar una buena relación con alguien que golpea a su salvador ,Mochida es la segunda opción y la más favorable debido a la camadería que se tienen , Ryohei es perfecto para el sol ,Hayato será la tormenta, y solo me quedarían la niebla y la nube

En ese momento su celular sonó era un número recién agregado:

Mocoso _Oye viejo no es por alarmar ni nada pero Xanxus ya tiene fecha de llegada para el domingo de esta semana, el tiempo corre esto es solo una cortesía que viene por mi lado, si necesitas un trabajo rápido estamos al servicio del Decimo

Reborn se sorprendió de que un crio tuviera su numero

Celular de tsuna:

Sol-Arcobaleno_ Como obtuviste mi numero

Celular de Reborn:

Mocoso_ Por favor (sarcasmo) cualquier buen hacker podría hacer este trabajo o que ¿creíste que eres el único con contactos? :p

Sol-Arcobaleno_ O ahora también eres un acosador

Mocoso_ Hablo el conejo de orejas, crees que no sé qué búscate los registros de todas nuestras misiones, olvídalo viejo vienes atrasado no hallaras nada en nuestros trabajos, son perfectos aparte, YO no me fijo en hombres mayores y pervertidos XD

Sol-Arcobaleno_ Ya quisieras que Yo el mejor del mundo me fijara en un crio malcriado como TU

Mocoso_ Sigue soñando, te aseguro que he visto mejores y no me refiero a tu trabajo de asesino (doble sentido XD)

Reborn_ ¿Seguro que no tienes problemas de vista? O es que te sorprendió que sea más grande que el tuyo, he tenido a muchas amantes y chicos a mi disposición de los que tu podrías imaginar

Mocoso_ Querras decir desesperadas almas para caer ante un vejestorio como tú,¿Acaso llevas un frasco de pastillas para tus problemas de abajo? Yo también me divierto mucho por este lado, los jóvenes como Yo somos más activos en la cama

Sol-Arcobaleno_ Ósea que te gusta que te den por lo visto, con esa cara no me sorprende

Mocoso_ Quieres probar ¿Quién le daría a quién? Si te guías por mi apariencia acabaras un dolor en el trasero y no por una paliza. Lamentó cortar nuestra estupenda charla pero a diferencia tuya que andas de niñera, Yo tengo un trabajo que terminar, recuerda el primer trabajo es gratis y el tiempo corre.

 **Reborn_ Crio engreído, que descarado de su parte, ash que bronca, bueno para eso están mis alumnos que mejor forma de sacar mi estrés que con mis ineptos alumnos**

Y así Reborn se fue a preparar la tortura para sus alumnos

* * *

Durante el recreo en la azotea

Yamamoto_ ¿A quien envías tantos mensajes Tsuna? Si no comes se enfriara la comida

Tsuna_ No es nadie importante solo asuntos de negocios, necesito que Reborn se apresure a contratarnos,

Enma_ Por cierto como obtuviste el número de Reborn (terminando de leer los mensajes del celular de Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Ooo así que espiando mi querido amigo y yo que pensé que confiabas en mí, nadie te dijo que es de mala educación leer mensajes ajenos (tono de reproche)

Enma_ La curiosidad puede más ,aparte si no querías que lo viera pudiste haber apartado el celular, sé muy bien que te diste cuenta, así que no evadas la pregunta ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

Tsuna_ Con razón te dejan tus novias, si te pones así de controlador nunca serás Feliz… fue por poison cooking

Enma_ La hermana del debilucho, no sabía que tenían buena relación

Tsuna_ Si ,digamos que le hice un favor al deshacerme de su ex novio Romeo ,además compartimos copas y uno que otro amante casual así que SI, se podría decir que somos amigos de parranda

Tsuna_ Cambiando de tema con la pelea de Tsuki, ahora es Tsuna quien no puede acercarse, encima me ignora y él sabe que detesto eso, estoy un poco estresado, los Varias están cerca pero necesito que ellos den el primer paso para poder acercarme

Enma_ Bueno se nota que fue fuerte su pelea pero esto no los llevar a nada, recuerda que también tenemos la misión sobre Estraneo (preocupado por el castaño)

Tsuna se quedó callado unos minutos antes de hablar

Tsuna_ Ya averiguaste algo, su localización, indicios o algo útil (mirando a Enma)

Enma_ Hay una cosa que creo que deberías saber, no sé qué tan confiable sea esta información pero….

Antes que pudieran seguir hablando la puerta de la azotea fue abierto de un golpe y un chico guapo de pelo blanco y un tatuaje morado en tres puntas bajo su ojo izquierdo apareció frente a ellos

Yamamoto se quedó sorprendido por la repentina presencia más cuando esta se lanzó hacia los brazos del castaño en un gran abrazo

Enma se agarró la cabeza suspirando

Enma_ Tu de nuevo (molesto y cansado)

Tsuna por su lado estaba sorprendido, la venida de Byakuran no estaba prevista y ponía en peligro su posición delante de Reborn

Tsuna_ ¡Pero que rayos haces aquí y justo en medio del colegio! ¡Podría estar en serios aprietos si Reborn te ve! (separándose del abrazo y reprochándole)

Byakuran por su lado puso mala cara como si se sintiera ofendido por el comportamiento de su Castaño amigo

Byakuran_ Pero que frio Tsu-kun y Yo que pensé que teníamos una conexión especial , así es como tratas a todos tus amantes , pero te perdono porque eso es lo que más me gusta de ti ,YO y los niños estábamos muy preocupados por TI y por eso decidí dar el primer paso (fingiendo el dramatismo)

Yamamoto estaba mudo y muy incómodo, no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Niños ?¿Amante?

Enma solo miraba al peli blanco con una expresión molesta

Enma_ Ya para con Esto, los peluches y el dragón blanco que te regalo Tsuna no son sus hijos y ya te dije que TU ya no eres su amante fue una noche, si quieres algo con mi amigo tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero (señalándose)

Ahora si Yamamoto tuvo un ataque ¿Cómo que una noche? A..acaso Tsuna ¿Era o no amante de esta persona?(agarrándose la zona del corazón)

Tsuna por su lado miro su celular para ver que había recibido un mensaje de Chacker Face

Chacker Face_ Tsuna Byakuran está en Namimori intente detenerlo pero no me hizo caso, ahora es problema tuyo :3

 **Tsuna _Traidor de mierda….(expresión sombría)**

Tsuna_ Bueno creo que ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente, dejemos de lado los dramas que si vamos por amantes sabes que sales perdiendo, Todos saben que Enma es el mejor en esa área

Byakuran hizo un puchero y miro amenazantemente a Enma

 **Byakuran_ Maldito aprovechado, de seguro que siempre que puede se aprovecha de Tsunayoshi-kun (celoso)**

 **Enma_ Ja, toma esa maldito pervertido come dulces… Como me encanta cuando Tsuna hecha leña al fuego, envídienme perras que El ser su mejor amigo trae mucha ventajas (sonrisa de superioridad)**

Byakuran_ Bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tuve una visión, el grupo involucrado es Estraneo pero además de eso vi a la anterior Arcobaleno del cielo (desviando su mirada)

El mundo de Tsuna se detuvo de pronto y la impresión de lo que escuchaba lo dejo mareado

Tsuna_ Disculpa creo que escuche mal (voz baja y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha)

Enma también había apartado la mirada, en la investigación y tras muchos tropiezos descubrió el pasado del castaño ósea que no le fue difícil relacionar los sentimientos de su amigo con esta niña, al principio no quería creerlo, se repitió que seguramente eran ideas suyas y que solo era una víctima más pero al ir leyendo los documentos, avances y las relaciones entre los experimentos más las fotos actuales y los cambios de Tsuna, incluso en este momento todo cobraba sentido

 **Enma_ Así que después de todo es por ella (arrugando la imagen de una niña pequeña al lado de su amigo en batas de hospitales) me pregunto que harás ahora (algo celoso) no creo que el resto este muy contento cuando se enteren de ELLA**

Por su parte Byakuran con ayuda de sus otros YO, logro enterarse del amorío de Tsuna y él tampoco estaba muy a gusto con esto, saber que su gran obsesión estaba sufriendo por alguien más era inaceptable, ésta persona era peligrosa para el castaño más allá de lo que haya sentido el castaño, la persona que quiso ya no era la misma y tenía que saberlo

Byakuran_ Si Tsunayoshi-kun, Yuni-chan está viva (voz baja y mirando al castaño con una expresión neutra)

Yamamoto estaba callado pero viendo la reacción de Tsuna y Enma incluso de Byakuran ,podía darse cuenta que este era un tema serio y que esta persona Yuni era muy importante para Tsuna ya que ni bien Byakuran dijo esas palabras el castaño sonrió de una forma tan sincera ,tan aliviada tan pura que incluso los rayos del sol lo hacían ver radiante, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayo arrodillado al piso contento y riendo como un niño, los tres se quedaron perplejos era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Tsuna se mostraba tan contento

Tsuna_ Gracias DIOS, esto, esto es un milagro, Esta viva (tirado en el suelo y cubriendo su rostro con su manga mientras las lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de su rostro)

Byakuran_ Pero Tsunayoshi-kun ella ya no es la misma, es peligrosa esta con Estraneo (molesto)

Enma_ Tsuna piénsalo Byakuran tiene razón ,he estado investigando y era esto lo que quería decirte, ya se toso lo que paso en la base ,leí unos registros mientras hackeaba las bases de datos y no creo que sea buena idea que te acerques a ella

Tsuna se quedó callado, el ambiente se volvió tenso, el castaño se levantó con sus ojos naranjas y serios y miro tanto a Byakuran como a Enma

Tsuna_ Sea o no miembro de Estraneo, no permitiré que le hagan daño, si esos malditos la usaron y la están manipulando seré Yo quien se encargue de ella, no habrá más discusiones, ustedes nunca la conocieron pero para mí es un alivio que aun este con vida, hablaremos de esto el fin de semana no quiero más peleas por ahora y muchas gracias por la información Bya-chan, de verdad muchas gracias

Tsuna se retiró asu salon de clases , dejando a Enma y Byakuran dolidos, frustrados y preocupados junto a un Yamamoto confundido con un sentimiento extraño entre molestia y dolor ante las palabras de su amigo

Tsuna se encontraba de buen humor incluso feliz, quería decirle a Tsuki pero luego se acordó la pelea con su hermano lo que lo puso de nuevo triste, aún que el día había empezado soleado poco a poco el clima cambio a nublado

El resto de la semana se la pasaron entre entrenamientos y Reborn dando clases .Debes en cuando miraba a Tsuna y su rendimiento y los hacia estudiar por separado .Mochida se integró al grupo de Tsuki y Tsuna se hizo respetar en el colegio algo que orgulleció a Reborn y enojo a Tsuki .Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo el castaño se la pasaba mensajeando a su grupo sobre los temas de esa semana para el show e incluso invito Byakuran a pasar el sábado antes de que se fuera a su reunión el domingo .Le conto que le tocaba pelear esa semana y que necesitaba descargar la presión que sentía, estaban charlando muy coquetamente con Bya-chan entre juegos e insinuaciones cuando un mensaje repentino llego a su celular de trabajo…

Celular:

¿?_Niño, estamos a días de llegar,la fecha ya esta ¿Que piensas hacer?

Ángel_ Esperar, aun no hay avance pero cuando le apriete el tiempo seguro llamara, hasta entonces estate tranquila, me muero por verte mi gran Tutora ;3

¿?_Yo también ¡Hace años que no me visitas! ¿Cómo está tu salud?

Ángel_ No me quejo aún estoy con vida :) tengo buenas nuevas que te van a sorprender

¿?_De ti ya nada me sorprende =_=

Ángel_ ¡Yuni está viva! XD

¿?_Enserio 0.0

Ángel_ Siiii ,bueno me alivia que lo esté pero….. Creemos que está siendo controlada por Estraneo :( me pregunto si esos imbéciles nos estarán buscando, recuerdo que Mika-san siempre estuvo obsesionada con mi cuerpo, sospecho que era una pedófila =.= Como me hubiera gustado que ella nos hubiera acompañado :s

¿?_Jaja , Bueno en tus recuerdos se ve claramente que le faltaba un tornillo pero fue esa doctora la que decidido su camino, aun eras un niño y lo que ella te hizo estuvo mal ,no empieces con que la querías porque ella también fue muy cruel contigo X.X

Ángel._ Pero... Aun así, ella era diferente, por lo menos nos hablaba y nos sacaba de vez en cuando incluso nos drogaba con anestesia para que no sintiéramos dolor :)

¿?_Lo que tú tienes se llama síndrome de Estocolmo, ve a un psiquiatra en un hospital, es gratis XD

Ángel _ Disculpa, como si ustedes estuvieran cuerdos, Te recuerdo que de que en toda la mafia ustedes son el top más alto de locura

¿?_Si pero nosotros no tenemos 14 años, mm cambiando de tema me he estado preguntando algo, Tu aun sientes algo por Yuni

Ángel_... Bueno yo la verdad no sé qué decirte ,fue un amor de niños y todo ,luego de su muerte quede destrozado pero fue porque era la primera vez que vi morir a alguien muy especial ,ella era única pero … Ya no soy un pequeño y he tenido bastantes relaciones ,así que diría que estoy muy contento con saber que está viva pero no lo sé , no hasta que la vea ,ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun no sé qué le ocurrió ,si ellos planean venir por nosotros como sospecho es mejor que sean exterminados sin embargo seré Yo quien me encargue de ella

¿?_Mmm entiendo, bueno es comprensible

Ángel_ Por cierto ¿Cómo están por allá? Xanxus-nii aún me sigue buscando :)

¿?_Por supuesto que esperabas, habiendo desaparecido así de la nada, era lógico que organizara una búsqueda, Tu sabes que eras su favorito, Squalo también se une a la búsqueda debes en cuando, estoy segura que me matarían si se entera que se dónde estás, aun peor les dará un infarto al saber quién eres ,no es por alarmarte pero el jefe estuvo muy cerca de encontrar tu paradero ,¡como es que se te olvido borrar los datos del pasaporte en la aerolínea!

Ángel_ En mi defensa, solo tenía ocho años casi nueve, además sé que tú no delatarías a tu querido jefe-cito verdad Viper-onesan :3

Viper.V_ Creo que me he ablandado contigo pequeño ,mira que haber borrado los datos y crear unos falsos merecía aunque sea una humilde paga, pero como eres TU lo dejara pasar ,solo ten cuidado ,no te entrene para que tuvieras estos errores tan patéticos

Ángel_ Si querida lo comprendo, seré más cuidadoso, bueno debo irme a descansar, mañana tengo una presentación y una pelea a muerte con un sujeto que voy a integrar a mi familia XD

Viper.V_ Ahhh lo normal ,nunca entenderé porque te rodeas de gente peligrosa , desde niño siempre fuiste un imán para los problemas, aún recuerdo cuando le teñiste el pelo a Squalo de rosa y luego le echaste la culpa a Levi ,o la vez que incendiaste la vestimenta de Lussuria intentando jugar a los bomberos o cuando le cortaste el pelo a Belphegor para saber de qué color eran su ojos y nunca me olvidare cuando hackeaste una de mis cuentas de banco y sacaste mi dinero solo para hacerme una broma , esa última no tuvo gracia enserio ò_ó

Ángel_ Eso fue hace mucho y te devolví todo, con intereses y lo sabes TT-TT, ese verano me pusiste a hacer trabajos gratis para Ti

Viper.V_ Tenía que darte una lección como una buena tutora

Ángel_ Tu¿ buena? 0.0 , creo que me perdí , en donde estaba esa actitud cuando me vendiste por un par de cientos de billetes para hacer trucos en la feria del circo Usuley

Viper.V_ Estaba justo al lado de las gradas contando la plata, la gente puede ser muy tacaña y engañosa, además valió la pena aún estaba enojada contigo y fue como un recreo para ti, Tu mismo me dijiste que querías ir al circo

Ángel_ Dije que quería ir, no participar en El

Viper.V_ Como sea igual fue un gran día para mí, bueno pequeño me tengo que ir estoy por ir a una misión y como siempre Squalo nos llamó para una conferencia

Ángel._ Bien, yo me voy a dormir, suerte con la misión y cuídate nos estamos viendo pronto buenas noches ;3

Viper.V_ Igualmente, solo ten cuidado

Tsuna estaba recostado en su cama con una sonrisa y muy tranquilo

Tsuna_ Hace mucho que no me mandabas señales One-san, me pregunto si Xanxus-nii se enojara mucho cuando se entere

* * *

En la mansión Varia hace años atrás, se encontraba un pequeño castado de ocho años, todo lastimado y vendado en una habitación muy lujosa junto a él estaban Xanxus y su segundo al mando esperando los resultados de los doctores

Doctor Shamal_ El niño tuvo serios problemas de desnutrición, heridas de balas, una hemorragia interna, un pulmón perforado, cuatro costillas rotas y quizás sufra de pérdida de memoria, aparte de eso se recuperara si pasa la noche con intensos cuidados y le aplicamos las llamas del sol tres veces al día durante cuatro días, su cuerpo aún es muy pequeño y esta inestable por lo que no es recomendable usarlas en este momento. Ya le aplique un tratamiento…sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿acaso planean quedarse con el muchacho?

Xanxus_ Esta mini-basura se interpuso en mi pelea aun cuando no necesitaba ayuda y me protegió lo mejor que pudo cuando quede inconsciente tras una emboscada durante la caída de Estraneo, si este niño era una víctima de esos hijos de perra seremos nosotros quienes no haremos cargo de Él , esta mini-basura tiene calidad para un Varia

A la mañana siguiente el castaño despertó

 **Tsuna_ (aun medio dormido )mmm que ocurrió ,el escape ,auchh mi cabeza , debo salir y buscar a Tsuki ,Tsuki**

Lussuria al ser el más protector del grupo se quedó a cuidar al pequeño y vio que comenzaba a despertarse

Tsuna abrió los ojos estaba perdido, no sabía dónde estaba o que harían con el

Lussuria lo ayudo a sentarse poniendo la almohada en su espalda, él castaño no hablaba, estaba callado y con una mirada de desconfianza en su rostro esperando a ver que le haría esta persona tan extraña

 **Tsuna_ No me digas que es otro pedófilo amante del sadismo, tanto me odias Dios TT-TT**

Lussuria_ Buenos días pequeño, mi nombre es Lussuria y esta es la base de Varia, tu sabes ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? o ¿Dónde están tus padres? Pequeño

 **Tsuna_ Siiii, seguro, salgo de una base de experimentación, estoy todo lastimado, no tengo idea de quién eres o por qué estoy en este lugar y es la tercera vez que no sé lo que está ocurriendo, y encima crees que te daría mi nombre y mi información personal, seré un niño pero no soy un estúpido, mamá siempre dijo que no confiara en extraños y por TU apariencia, te aseguró que serias la viva imagen de alguien muy extraño**

Tsuna_ Mi nombre es Yoru, era un experimento de la base a la cual estaban atacando ustedes manga de lunáticos y las momias, no tengo padres y no tengo adonde ir (sonrisa encantadora)

 **Tsuna_ Bien no hay forma de relacionarme con nadie, no puedo volver a casa sin Tsuki, estas personas son peligrosas pero si me uno a su grupo quizás puedo encontrar a mi hermano**

Lussuria no sabía si reírse o indignarse por como actuaba el pequeño pero ya estando acostumbrado al trato de sus compañeros de equipo decidido restarle importancia al comentario además el chico tenía su ternura y el jefe al parecer estaba interesado en reclutarlo

Lussuria_ Bien, nosotros como te habrás dado cuenta somos también personas peligrosas, nuestra organización es Varia estamos encargados y especializados en asesinato y nuestro jefe está interesado en TI (sonrisa)

Tsuna_¿ Qué? Acaso su jefe es alguna clase de pervertido con complejo por los niños pequeños como YO (acercándose a Lussuria y agarrándolo de la barbilla con voz lenta y picaresca)

Lussuria estaba más que sorprendido por el repentino cambio del menor, estaba sonrojado por tal atrevimiento y se vio inmovilizado por los ojos color naranja tirando a ámbar que brillaban intensamente

 **Lussuria_ ¿Acaso sus ojos no eran marrones?**

Tsuna escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y haciendo uso de sus habilidades tomo a Lussuria de los brazos y se hizo para atrás haciendo que el mayor cayera sobre de El en la cama poniéndolos en una posición comprometedora

Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron .Squalo ,Xanxus ,Mammon ,Belphegor y Leviathan estaban quietos ante la escena de un Lussuria encima de un indefenso castaño que estaba todo vendado con una camisa blanca desprendida ,la cama toda revuelta y el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos

 **Tsuna_ Jajajaja , a que esta nunca se la vio venir ,me pregunto cómo reaccionaran , serán unos depravados como los anteriores científicos o ….**

Squalo_ ¡VOOOOOOOIIIIII maldito travesti deja en paz al pequeño!

Squalo se acercó a toda prisa y jalo a Lussuria lejos del niño para luego intentar cortarlo con su espada

Levi_ Maldito pedófilo nunca lo espere de TI, has hecho quedar mal al jefe y debes morir por eso (lanzando sus paraguas con relámpagos)

Bel que era un niño rubio de nueve años se acercó hasta Tsuna y se inclinó en un saludo de la época medieval, tomo la mano del castaño y la beso, el castaño estaba con la boca abierta ante semejante comportamiento de todos los miembros

 **Tsuna_ Y ahora en donde me metí ,por qué mierda siempre me toca conocer a gente lunática y caótica en mi joven vida , Señor acaso hice algo para ofenderte TT-TT**

Bel_ Sabia que este pervertido no tenía buenas intenciones pero atacar así a esta princesita(se nota que no escucho a Squalo,=.=) Es un sacrilegio, el príncipe defenderá su honor mi querida damisela y matara a este plebeyo (sonrisa encantadora)

Tsuna estaba indignado era la cuarta vez que lo confundían con una niña

 **Tsuna_ Que acaso están ciegos o solo son imbéciles…bueno si eso quieres creer (Plan malévolo en proceso)**

Tsuna se cubrió con la camisa que llevaba puesta haciendo la pose de una damisela y cubriéndose también con las sabanas

Tsuna_ ¡Ohh! Así que eres un príncipe que alegría encontrar a alguien tan caballeroso como Tú , esa criatura de allá (señalando a Lussuria quien estaba intentando evadir los ataques y explicar lo ocurrido) me ataco de la nada ,siento mi cuerpo algo entumecido ,crees que podría hacerme el favor de ayudarme a levantarme (pidiéndolo de una forma dulce y sonriente)

Belphegor maravillado con la delicadeza de la supuesta joven se acercó sonrojado y sonriente pero cuando le ofreció su mano, esta aparentemente inofensiva criatura se paró de una forma veloz lo jalo hacia delante le dio una patada en el estómago y utilizo su pie para hacerlo girar y estamparlo contra la pared

Tsuna se arregló la camisa se prendió los botones y aun en contra de todo el dolor que sentía se acercó hasta Belphegor mirándolo desafiante y frívolo

Tsuna_ Para tu información querido príncipe Yo soy un niño, que te quede claro y no necesito que nadie me defienda (voz enojada y sonrisa siniestra)

Xanxus con Mammon que estaban viendo todo lo ocurrido estaban callados y en silencio

Tsuna se dio la vuelta , miro a Xanxus se acerco hasta EL y se arrodillo haciendo que todo el ruido de la habitación cesara

Tsuna_ Mi nombre Yoru, usted debe ser Xanxus-sama, me gustaría ingresar a esta organización si me lo permite señor, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá

Xanxus_(sonrio) Jajajajaja TU sí que eres una basura interesante , levántate mini-basura desde hoy serás nuestro pequeño miembro ,espero que les quede claro ,TU eres especial por cierto no me llames señor me haces sentir viejo ,solo tengo dieciséis años ,llámame Xanxus-nii solo TU me podrás llamar así ya que serás mi hermano pequeño, desde ahora en adelante y quien diga que no lo eres, recibirá una dolorosa muerte ,No por nada somos el mejor escuadrón de asesino en toda Italia , Mammon será tu tutora (señalando a Mammon)nos vemos mini-basura

Se acercó al niño le revolvió los cabellos y se marchó del lugar

 **Xanxus_ Ese niño es fuerte, lograra grandes cosas si es entrenado correctamente, sería un gran sucesor una vez que Yo me haga cargo de Vongola**

Squalo_ Felicidades mocoso, nunca había visto al jefe tan interesado o tan cariñoso, mi nombre el Squalo soy el segundo al mando y el estratega, el idiota en la pared es Belphegor, el ingreso hace tres meses y el perro faldero con cara de bagre es Leviathan

Levi_ ¡Oye maldito ,afeminado a quien le dices …..

Pero antes de terminar Squalo le dio una paliza y lo dejo sangrando en una esquina de la habitación

Squalo_ No me digas afeminado, maldito perro faldero

La joven de unos 20 años con una capucha negra y marca de dos triángulos violetas invertidos y pelo corto hasta los hombros del mismo color se acercó flotando hasta el castaño

Mammon_ Bien niño debes descansar estos tres días, cuando estés en excelentes condiciones serás evaluado, espero recibir una gran paga por esto

Squalo salió de la habitación arrastrando a un inconsciente y mal herido Lussuria y Mammon arrastro a bel con sus ilusiones

Levi se recuperó e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Tsuna lo detuvo

Tsuna_ Disculpa ,mi anterior ropa ¿Dónde está?

Levi_ Ohh enseguida las sirvientas traerán tus cosas, descansa y prepárate que estamos esperando muchas cosas de TI

Tsuna se acercó a la cama y se volvió a acostar, no paso mucho tiempo que se despertó y vio su ropa junto a él en la mesita del costado, de entre sus cosas saco una pequeña bolsa azul oscura desgastada dejando ver el chupete pero ni bien lo destapo, el chupete comenzó a brillar ,de pronto la joven con capucha de nombre Mammon apareció de entre la neblina

Mammon_ De donde sacaste eso (tono monótono)

* * *

Tsuna se acostó en su cama y bostezo

Tsuna_ Y pensar que las cosas acabarían así, como me alegra de haberlos conocido ustedes fueron una verdadera familia para mí ,el castaño se durmió recordando el pasado

Día viernes, Tsuna estaba listo y emocionado por su pelea con Hibari-san

 **Tsuna_ Bien kyo-san es hora de ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar .Tu serás una gran adición en mi familia, es hora que el lobo solitario se una a mi manada**

Por otro lado Hibari estaba entrenando como todas las mañana

 **Hibari_ Esta vez no te dejare escapar Omnívoro**

En esa semana Tsuna se había ganado el respeto de muchos alumnos y la admiración de las niñas ya ni siquiera los profesores se metían con EL , sus notas habían subido ,su hermano lo ignoraba totalmente y el castaño se metía en problemas cada vez que podía solo para molestar a su hermano menor .Si Tsuki era un caballero , Tsuna era un Dragon asi se extendió su nuevo título entre los alumnos .Hibari no se metió en ningún duelo o disputa de Tsuna, como lo prometió se mantuvo alejado de EL para evitar problemas hasta su encuentro

Ese día el castaño le dijo a Reborn que iría a casa de Yamamoto a comer y a dormir pero para estar seguro Reborn lo acompaño hasta el restaurante dejándolo con Yamamoto, después se despidió de El pero antes de irse le coloco un dispositivo de rastreo en su ropa

Tsuna y Yamamoto entraron al loca .Tsuna saludo al padre de su amigo estuvieron un rato conversando

Tsuna_ Y ¿cómo va el entrenamiento Tsuyoshi-san?

Tsuyoshi_ Muy bien a decir verdad Takeshi ha mejorado bastante, está muy cerca de perfeccionar el estilo de la familia(orgulloso)

Yamamoto_ Viejo, me harás sonrojar con tus halagos (rascándose la mejilla)

Tsuna_ Me alegra que haya progreso, la verdad no estaba seguro que aceptarías la petición

Tsuyoshi_ Es lo que Takeshi quiere, no puedo interponerme en el camino de mi hijo, además sé que eres una excelente persona, nos has ayudado mucho a mí y a Mitsuki cuando estaba con vida, la verdad nunca espere que mi hijo siguiera nuestros pasos pero supongo que no podía evitarse ,no sabes cuánto te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por nuestra familia

Tsuna_ No debe darme las gracias después de todo podría haber hecho más ,nunca espere que las cosas terminarían así para la señorita Mitsuki ,esos malditos nunca podre perdonarlos, y encima ahora meto a sus hijo en algo tan peligroso como Esto ,de verdad lo siento (bajando su cabeza)

Tsuyoshi_ Tsuna, tú no tienes nada que lamentar mi familia estará eternamente agradecida contigo .Mitsuki te quería mucho y lo sabes, te vengaste de las personas que la asesinaron y aun ahora nos sigues ayudando, salvaste a Takeshi, sin TI ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí ,no bajes tu cabeza ,sabes que las cosas pasan por algún motivo

Yamamoto_ Tsuna soy tu amigo, y YO tome esta decisión, aunque mi padre se hubiera negado Yo no podría haberte abandonado, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por TODO (sonrisa) Aunque admito que me sorprendió enterarme de la verdad, mira que saber que mis padres eran asesinos profesionales y que TU eras un asesino asueldo tan joven .O que se hayas sido contratado para exterminarlos por haberse enamorado de grupos rivales, ¡Waou! Eso sí parece una versión más sangrienta de Romeo y Julieta

Tsuna_ Sii eso fue hace mucho en ese entonces hacia cualquier tipo de trabajo con tal de tener dinero, digamos que mi tutora era muy estricta con ese tema (sonriendo y avergonzado)

Tsuyoshi_ Aaaa ,también pude ver al Arcobaleno en la entrada ,deberías dejar tu ropa aquí esta noche ,el muy astuto te puso un rastreador cuando no estabas viendo

Tsuna_ Ese Zorro tramposo mira que andarse con mañas ,muchas gracias por cuidarme la espalda Tsuyoshi-san(sonrisa)

Tsuyoshi_ No hay por qué muchacho sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, por cierto me entere que tendrás una dura batalla hoy, puedo saber el apodo del futuro nuevo miembro

Tsuna_ Le puse EL LOBO porque la verdad tiene la fiereza y el instinto de uno, digamos que le encanta morder a las personas hasta la muerte (media sonrisa)

Yamamoto_ ¡No te creo Hibari-san, el demonio de Namimori!, ¡Te enfrentaras a EL!

Tsuna_ Si , hoy presenciaras lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser Takeshi-kun(feliz y con ojos naranjas)

Tsuyoshi_ (silbido) Hey ,¿puedo presenciar la pelea? hace mucho que no veo como combates

Yamamoto_ pero ¿Que no ibas a trabar esta noche?

Tsuyoshi_ Pero hijo es Tsuna de quien hablamos, un día que cierre no hará nada

Tsuna_ Entonces está arreglado, vamos a cambiarnos y trae tu mascara Tsuyoshi-san que hoy será una noche para recordar, tenemos muchos invitados importantes que celebrar y el regreso de los líderes del grupo del trueno y del sol

Tsuyoshi_ Entonces los chicos ya volvieron, hace meses que no voy de visita (contento)

Yamamoto_ Viejo también conoces el club, yo pensé que solo conocías a Tsuna (sorprendido)

Tsuyoshi_ Ya , Takeshi , no te exasperes, por supuesto que lo conozco ,no estoy tan oxidado como piensas también soy miembro de ahí , debes en cuando me paso una que otra noche de pela en el club ,debo decir que Lavina-san sigue siendo una gran peleadora

Tsuna_ Ni que lo digas no hay quien la destrone

Mientras tanto en kokuyo Land

Lavina_ ¡Achuuuu!

Hayato_ Salud ¿madre te encuentras bien? Será mejor que te cuides podrías enfermarte

Lavina_ Estoy bien Hayato, mi salud ya no es un problema, ¿Tenemos todo listo para esta a noche?

Hayato_ Si ya revise el lugar, las luces y la habitación de pelea para que sea resistente, esta todo arreglado en unas horas abriremos

Tres horas antes de la apertura .Hibari estaba bebiendo te en su departamento estilo tradicional, esperando que kusakabe trajera la ropa y los antifaces mientras leía las letras con instrucciones en la carta

Hibari_ "El lobo" …Hmp ,es un buen animal , estoy emocionado por ver que tienes preparado para mi pequeño Omnívoro (media sonrisa)

* * *

Nota final: XD Bien espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios o críticas , el circo que se menciona es popular y se llama Usually pero creo que se pronunciaba usuley o algo así , si hay errores me disculpo ,la verdad tarde mucho en corregir este capítulo porque es El más largo hasta ahora y la compu no me ayuda Xs ¡¿Quien pensaría que Tsuna era tan tremendo de niño?!XD incluso a esas edad era todo un diablillo XD , Y Viper (no sé si era varón o mujer XS pero aquí es mujer XD) Como su maestra le enseño muy bien la importancia del dinero XD Asi es queridos lectores Viper sabe y tiene contacto con Tsuna, incluso dentro de Varia Tsuna tiene la ventaja miren que fue nombrado como hermanito de Xanxus (esto no le agradara a Tsuki ) Y Tsuyoshi por favor lleva sangre de asesino en sus venas ,no podía faltar :) Bueno para los que leen el final ,la pista de esta sema es que…..Hay un personaje que no está relacionado con la mafia que sabe sobre Tsuna y Tsuki y sobre Iemitsu XD Bien eso es todo por ahora ,espero llegar al fin de semana no muy cansada para escribir el siguiente capítulo, sorry por la tardanza y un abrazo a todos lo que leen y comentan… bye bye :3

-.


	11. El sol y El Trueno

Nota de Autora: Sorry por la tardanza esta vez no fue por falta de tiempo sino por causa de pobreza y mala suerte, mi compu se rompió todo lo que escribí se borró y como estoy pobre por así decirlo no la pude arreglar, aún está rota así que aproveche que volví a mi casa (estoy viviendo con mis abuelos por la universidad) y que mi mamy :3 se compró una nueva compu … espero que lo disfruten XD gracias a los que esperaron la siguen y comentan:

Mel-yug15 : Tsuna sigue siendo un diablillo extremo XD …sabes que le iba a poner un cuervo por lo de ave-kun pero luego pensé que no iba con su frase y buee quedo Lobo XD

Victoria Chacin618 : La verdad si las tiene toda para ganar, le llevo años reunir a los más fuertes y planear todo XD y aun así el pobre quedo con traumas y una actitud sádica…

Mikan18 : me encanto tu comentario y la verdad originalmente no había yaoi en la historia pero cuando hice el prólogo puse un poco de todo y bueno XD al final lo dejo a los que la leen ósea a votación ya van 3-4 ,4 para que no haya yaoi XD …igual de aquí en adelante habrá mas acción y suspenso que otra cosa ,más que nada espero que lo tomen con humor por parte de la personalidad de Tsuna, ya que él es picaresco y lanzado llegando a ser atrevido con todos ,pero su actitud se explica en la segunda parte del fic XD pido paciencia XD

Dapo18 :me alegra que la sigas y perdón por no ponerme al día pero de verdad lamente mucho que se rompiera mi compu . Lo confunden con una chica por el pelo y por qué es muy guapo XD por ahora se verán partes de su pasado y su relación con los guardianes en la segunda parte aparecerá su pasado entero con todo y detalle y SI más adelante se lo va cortar al pelo XD ya tengo planes para ese capítulo XD y como consejo para escribir diría que hagas una lista y una línea de tiempo junto a los sucesos más importantes :3 yo también soy nueva y sé que tarda XD me toma un día escribir y corregir y eso que ya tengo todo planeado XD pero siempre sale algo mas o imprevisto así que suerte y ojala te sirva de algo ;) en cuanto si es o no Yaoi se decidirá entre esta primera parte y el final de la segunda XD

aoi mizumi : la verdad fue re casualidad que rindiéramos el mismo día lamento la tardanza y me fue bien XD espero que a vos también ,la reacción de Xanxus será épica e inesperada y Tsuna aun ahora sigue siendo tremendo XD …

Para los que pensaron que era Nana, se equivocaron XD hay otra persona que no pertenecía originalmente a la mafia, hay más pistas en este capítulo y ya hay algo planeado para Nana más adelante fue como una trampa cuando mencione lo de Iemitsu ,esta persona en el fic conoce muy a fondo a Tsuna… XD

* * *

Era de noche en la casa Sawada .Reborn estaba recostado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos.

Reborn_ hmm parece que ese chiquillo, no se ha ido a ningún lado espero que siga así durante toda la noche (mientras observaba el punto rojo en casa de Yamamoto)

En ese momento le llego un mensaje en su celular:

Mammon_ He recolectado lo que pediste. Al parecer los niños Sawada estuvieron en Estraneo como experimentos durante años antes de regresar a Japón. Iemitsu nunca reporto nada a la madre y los niños negaron los hechos por lo que nunca se habló del tema pero luego de revisar algunas bases abandonadas conseguí un pequeño archivo de ellos .Al parecer Vongola no investigo nada luego de la reaparición de los pequeños .Del mayor no he encontrado nada pero el menor al parecer estuvo en Rusia como refugiado de la familia mafiosa Nóvikov ,muy influyente en estos días y aliada de Vongola ,al parecer solo estuvo un año según la información. Eso es lo máximo que vas a conseguir, espero la trasferencia de mi dinero en el banco de Italia…como extra te diré que mi jefe ya tiene listo el jet y el vuelo es el lunes, espero que estén preparados ….

Reborn_ Tu dinero esta encamino y gracias por la información

Reborn suspiro fastidiado antes de sentarse en su cama y enviar otro mensaje

 **Reborn_ No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Pero… Dame-Tsuki aún no está listo y ya no me queda tiempo (busco un número en su agenda y envió un SMS…)**

De: Reborn

Para: Mocoso

_oye niño, tomare tu propuesta necesito que retrases una semana a Varia

En una habitación de lujo en Kokuyo Land, Tsuna estaba preparándose cuando escucho sonar su celular de trabajo, al leer el mensaje sonrió y se miró al espejo .Estaba vestido con un pantalón militar verde unas botas negras y una remera negra junto con un bello antifaz negro con bordes dorados, su cabello recogido en una coleta.

El castaño sonrió antes de responder

Tsuna_ Al fin ya era hora de que le aprieten las tuercas, Debo agradecer a Viper-neesan por este favor .Como lo siento Arcobaleno del Sol pero la suerte esta de mi lado y en la mafia el que tiene los mejores contactos tiene una gran ventaja (con voz suave y baja)

En la casa Sawada

Mocoso_ Trabajo aceptado, recuerda el primer encargo es gratis y espero que podamos ser aliados del futuro Décimo ,si necesitas otro tipo de trabajos ,no dudes en llamar .Recuerda estamos de su lado...

...

En Kokuyo Land ,estaba todo preparado ,en la entrada Hayato y Chikusa, en la seguridad Yamamoto,Lanchia,Ken, en lo técnico decorativo Chrome,Hana,Kyoko ,en las barras I-pin , Fuuta y los palcos especiales del segundo piso disfrutando de la vista se encontraban seis personas más.

Hibari y kusakabe llegaron al lugar acordado ,la niebla era tan espesa que no se podía ver ni siquiera en donde se pisaba pero mientras más se iban adentrando al terreno ,el lugar tomaba forma .Delante de ellos había un inmenso edificio cuya entrada se veía desde lejos por los reflectores de múltiples colores y la música ,la fila era larga y había autos e incluso un jet ,el clima cambio drásticamente de neblina pasaron a verse truenos en el cielo que estaba sorprende mente rodeado de estrellas dando una apariencia irreal al lugar .

Kusakabe _ Vallamos a hacer la fila Hibari-san

Hibari_ Hmm

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada fueron recibidos por Chikusa quien los inspecciono. Hibari iba con una remera morada con franjas negras, un pantalón Baquero, una campera de cuero negro y unas zapatillas acompañado de un antifaz morado mientras kusakabe iba con pantalón negro camisa azul oscura con rayas blancas y zapatillas azules .Ambos entregaron sus entradas…

Chikusa_ Muy bien Ángel-san dio órdenes especiales para ustedes, primero no deben decir su nombre ni el de nuestro anfitrión ,usaran sus alias para seguridad de todos , mi nombre es Houdini y yo soy el portero si tienen alguna duda pueden buscarme ,las bebidas van por su cuenta pueden ver el lugar hasta que comience el show, luego de la música viene la segunda parte del entretenimiento que son peleas y apuestas reguladas ,nuestra seguridad es la mejor ….(con una leve sonrisa en el rostro)es raro que el jefe luche con un competidor sin que este haya pasado por los guardianes oficiales pero ordenes son ordenes, disfruten de su noche y espero verlos en un futuro (mirándolos seriamente y con voz monótona )

Antes de irse fueron detenidos por Hayato

Hayato_ hmm, así que es esta sabandija la que se atreve a retar a Ángel-san(mirando de arriba hacia abajo con cara de molestia)

Hibari_ Hmm(listo para sacar sus tonfas)

La gente que estaba en la fila empezó a darles espacio pero antes de que se armara una riña Chikusa interrumpió.

Houdini_ ¡Guardián, debes mantener tu porte y dedicarte solo a tu trabajo, no provoques pleitos o Ángel-san estará muy enojado! Esta es tu primera advertencia, controla Tu temperamento (luego miro a Hibari) pido disculpas por su delis él es nuevo en el lugar, ahora por favor entren y que siga avanzando la fila (dando órdenes a las personas)

Gokudera siguió a Chikusa aun molesto pero algo apenado por casi haber causado problemas a Ángel-san .

….

Cuando entramos al club nos quedamos admirando lo bello del lugar .Había dos plantas, en la de abajo habían mesas y sillas ,dos barras a los lados ,un escenario en el centro ,el techo parecía el un ilusión ya que mostraba una bella noche oscura y un camino de estrellas que pasaba por una brillante y blanca luna donde se veía etéreamente una que otra nube ,las columnas del establecimiento también tenían una hermosa caligrafía y colores reconocí la columna con el símbolo de mi antifaz en la segunda planta, más alejada del resto y pude leer la inscripción

 **Hibari _ La Nube, Su deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un punto de vista diferente y libre, es alguien quien nadie puede atrapar, así es la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento siguiendo su propio camino.**

Hibari miraba todo atentamente.

 **Hibari_ hmm debo admitir que es un lugar interesante, tienen buena seguridad pero el alcohol debería estar prohibido para menores (ceño fruncido)**

Para poder ver mejor el lugar ambos se fueron a la segunda plata desde donde se podía ver el escenario .Parecía una sala vip ,las luces eran tenues ,en las paredes habían televisores cerca de estos mesas y sillas, parecía un bar .De repente las luces se apagaron y las del escenario se encendieron cambiando de colores mientras salía humo del escenario , de la nada un chico de pelo negro antifaz oscuro ,con un aro en su oreja ,ojos depredadores y apariencia desafiante apareció en el escenario con un micrófono.

La gente comenzó a acercarse incluso los que estaban sentados en la segunda planta gritaban.

Todos_ ¡BLACK-ANGEL-BLACK-ANGEL-BLACK-ANGEL-BLACK-ANGEL!

El chico levanto la mano y el lugar quedo en silencio.

Tsuna_ ¡Buenas noches querido publico!

Todos_¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsuna_ Antes de comenzar el espectáculo de hoy, tengo varios anuncios que hacer ,primero que nada como sabrán la familia Sí que está creciendo (sonrisa) hoy será un día inolvidable tanto para los nuevos como para los viejos miembros ,Ya que no todos los días su amadísimo y queridísimo líder demuestra porque está a la cabeza(sonrisa fría y mirando directamente a Hibari)Hay un potencial líder para nuestro grupo más minoritario y rebelde ósea las Nubes y de verdad que deseo que se una así que lo he retado a una pelea ¡Todo o NADA! Así es damas y caballeros un duelo por el lugar y la jerarquía,

Todos_ ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsuna_ Eso es solo el inicio junto a él nos llega un miembro más para las lluvias" él perro "y un verdadero genio para el grupo de los truenos, esta persona sabe mucho de mí por eso su apodo de "el Espía" quiero un aplauso para ambos ya que estoy seguro que voy a ganar esta pelea (sonrisa de superioridad)

La gente aplaudía y se volvía loca

Tsuna_ y aun no acabamos ,los siguientes temas van para mis gladiadores y guerreros por su triunfo y su regreso a casa, una fuerte bienvenida al "Rey del trueno" y a "Tyson" , junto a ellos nos acompaña "el Dragón blanco" y "El samurái" ambos muy reconocidos por aquí(guiño) y como última noticia he decido traer a alguien como espectador ,esta persona no es parte de nuestro grupo pero espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo para que entrene con mi personal, sin más que decir comencemos ….

La música dio inicio, el baterista y guitarrista aparecieron, las luces eran tenues y cambiaban de colores, Hibari veía como Tsuna se movía y cantaba por el escenario, sorprendido por el gran contraste que aparentaba en el colegio.

( Aquí pongo el video XD : watch?v=1ZHEyop_-LE)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars

Mientras ,en la sala vip se encontraba Ryohei escuchando silenciosamente el tema

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

 **Ryohey_la letra la letra se me hace conocida**

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

 **Ryohei_ ¡Claro como no acordarme si yo la escribí!**

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

 **Ryohei_ Creí que había dejado todo esto atrás (pensativo)**

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about that things we could be  
But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Mientras la música seguía tocando, Ryohei se sumergía en la letra, llenándolo de recuerdos del pasado .

Definitivamente esta canción es MI viva historia antes y después de TI...

La historia de un niño que peleaba por sobrevivir de una tía que solo quería dinero y de una hermana que tenía que prostituirse, éramos solo niños contra la crueldad de la propia sangre, haciendo lo incorrecto, lastimando y disfrutando de golpear a la gente con tal de sacar todo el odio que sentíamos, dos niños drogándose juntos para olvidar lo doloroso de la vida…eso fue antes de que un Ángel caído nos eligiera …

La lluvia caía tormentosa, se podía escuchar la tormenta en el cuadrilátero en el que solo me encontraba YO y un chico menor con un antifaz negro, todo el suelo empapado por el agujero del techo, mi hermana suplicando y llorando

Kyoko_ ¡Onii-chan, ya no, solo ríndete, por favor, ya es suficiente!

Pero la adrenalina ,el ruido ,el dolor y el enojo era demasiado como para escucharla ,solo la emoción de una buena pelea y el dolor en carne viva que sentía lograba menguar el dolor de mi garganta o eso pensé ,hasta que fui derrotado .Para cuando me di cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo ,la lluvia me caía en el rostro ,mi tía gritaba que habíamos perdido mucho dinero y que era un bueno para nada .Me sentía fatal y mi hermana se acercó hasta mí me reviso pero no fue la única ,la persona que me derroto me miro caído y en un estado denigrante ,la lluvia ceso lo siguiente que escuche fue…

Tsuna_ Esto lo demuestra, eres justamente lo que necesito, creo que podría cortar tus cadenas gladiador…

No sé cómo pero logre sentarme ,mire a mi hermana y luego al sujeto

Ryohei_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

El chico se sacó la capucha para dejar ver un largo cabello negro y un antifaz del mismo color junto a él aparecieron de la nada otros dos sujetos encapuchados

Tsuna_ Mi propuesta es sacarte a TI y a TU hermana de este lugar y darte una mejor vida a cambio de tu lealtad…te daré hasta mañana en la noche para pensarlo .Puedes llamarme Black-Ángel cuando tengas tu decisión solo grita al cielo (con una sonrisa amable y ojos naranjas)

En ese momento, mi tía Clarabel un mujer ambiciosa, flaca con voz aguda, llena de maquillaje y excesos, entro hecha una furia, gritando y jalándonos a mi hermana y a mí en medio de todo el abucheo de los espectadores .A pesar de mis heridas ella me jaloneaba sin importarle, en esos momentos creí que podíamos estar peor, creí que estaba bien ser tratados de esa manera pero me equivoque...

Esa tarde fue la peor de mi vida y esa noche el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Clarabel_ Despierten manga de sabandijas, hoy no habrá cena si no ganas la siguiente batalla, ya hemos perdido demasiado ayer y TU mocosa de pacotilla más vale que complazcas bien a los hombres que traeré esta tarde entiendes, hoy es un día muy importante (sonrisa cruel)

Esa tarde cambio por completo mi expectativa y también aprendí que Dios abecés quita pero también da, no importa la forma, no importa cómo, solo hay que saber reconocer.

Nunca olvidare una noche de estrellas como esa y sus palabras.

Tsuna_ ya has tomado tu decisión, espero que no te arrepientas(sonrisa)recuerda ahora eres parte de mi familia y nadie le hace daño a mi familia, él mundo puede ser muy cruel y YO no soy Ángel puro ,ni un santo , ni un salvador ,no mi querido hermano …Yo soy alguien corrompido ,manchado y puedo ser cruel si me fallas ,así que ten Esto siempre presente ,la familia nunca se traiciona ..(Saco una pistola Y se escuchó un disparo)

Me di la vuelta con la sangre helada por tener la pistola frente a mí, solo que el disparo nunca llego…

Ryohei abrió sus ojos que sin darse cuenta había cerrado y miro a su hermana que estaba sonriendo a un lado del escenario cambiando de colores las luces

Ryohei_ Si …definitivamente fuiste lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado Tsuna ,nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión ,por eso no voy a dejar las cosas así (decidido)

Las últimas piezas empezaron a sonar

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt

La gente estaba extasiada, todos gritaban y aplaudían

 **Hibari_ Reconozco que la música no está mal**

A los segundo comenzó la siguiente canción( watch?v=rMDw4MrPcE4 )

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well, that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Tsuna miraba directo a la zona vip más específicamente a Lambo.

Lambo quien estaba atento tanto a la musía como al cantante no puedo evitar sonreír de la alegría

Lambo_ Cuando no Tsuna-niii ,siempre pensando en los demás (negando con la cabeza) con que esta es para mí (sonrisa)

En una inmensa mansión al norte de Italia estaba un joven que recientemente había tomado el lugar de su padre como jefe, las expectativas sobre El eran inmensas desde que había creado la bazooka de los 10 años dándole gran prestigio y esperando que su familia prosperara, no podría estar mas orgulloso o eso es lo que parecía, la verdad siempre es más cruel de lo que marcan las apariencias .

La realidad de aquel joven era una vida llena de envidia y odio de su propia familia, su padre lo dejo de lado hace mucho tiempo desde el incidente con su madre y todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran falsas y envidiosas.

TRAICION esa era la palabra, traición de casi toda su familia, no era una novedad para el joven ,incluso se sorprendió que no ocurriera antes ,lo único que no espero Es que fuera su sicario quien le cambiaría la vida… bueno él siempre había sido diferente quizás por eso nunca encajo con ellos .

 **Lambo_ Intente ser fuerte y mantener el linaje y la tradición pero… al final eso no era para mí (sonrisa melancolica)**

Nuestro encuentro debió haber sido el destino, en esa fiesta te vi por primera vez pero fue suficiente para tenerte en cuenta.

Era la fiesta de gala a para celebrar mi acenso en la familia , un evento público para los altos de la mafia ,ya que no era el único nuevo en el lugar, cavallone también tenía un nuevo decimo .En medio de todo el tumulto y las falsas sonrisas decidí ,ir al balcón y tomar aire, ahí te vi con una copa en la mano, vestido de un traje negro de gala, una camisa blanca que contrastaba con la bella noche ,tu antifaz negro de bordes dorados que hacían juego con tus ojos que parecían naranjas y brillantes analizándome de arriba hacia abajo como si vieras atreves de mi a pesar de ser menor que yo.

Mentiría si dijera que no me ponías nervioso, ni un segundo quitabas la mirada así que decidí charlar para bajar el ambiente…

Lambo_ Linda noche ¿no crees?(sonrisa nerviosa)

¿?_Si perfecta para una fiesta…felicidades por cierto , deben esperar muchas cosas de ti

Lambo_ Si(suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos)quizás demasiado ,la mayoría solo espera que falle debido a que soy joven

Te vi tomar lo último de tu daiki por el rabillo del ojo y no puede evitar pensar que eras muy joven para beber ,pero vamos … no soy quien para hablar ,antes que pudiera preguntar tu nombre, te moviste hasta la puerta del salón…tu actitud , acompañada de la noche y la música te daban un aire misterioso que invitaba a la curiosidad …

¿?_Creo que es hora que vuelva a la fiesta, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo Lambo

Reste importancia a la sonrisa y al cordial tono con el que hablaste pero creo que fue la única sonrisa que fue real en esa habitación y sin intención te respondí

Lambo_ También yo ..

Ignore el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, solo tenía la sensación que nos volveríamos a ver… y no me equivoque

La música estaba llegando al final mientras las memorias del pasado venían a mí.

Lambo_ Siempre dando en el clavo ¿no Verdugo?.. Pensar que estaba perdido y ni siquiera lo sabía (sonrisa tranquila)

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is a prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost

La música termino y Black -Ángel y el grupo desapareció entre las flamas, a los segundos Hibari también desapareció en una flama violeta.

Hibari reapareció en un lugar desierto donde el clima parecía soleado con pocas nubes, era un desierto definitivamente y frente a él se encontraba su oponente.

El peli negro saco sus tonfas y se puso en posición

Tsuna_ Llego la hora de la segunda parte de nuestro show (poniéndose los guantes negros, con ojos brillantes de tono naranja y arrojándole un anillo a Hibari)

El lobo atrapo el anillo y lo miro unos minutos

Tsuna_ Es para aumentar tu fuerza, así estaremos iguales cuando llegue el momento sabrás como usarlo (guiño)

Hibari se puso el anillo y dieron inicio a la pelea

Las apuestas habían empezado adentro, en la sala vip había un silencio sepulcral, todos estaban serios mirando la pelea …

Enma_ Tengo un mal presentimiento

Hibari se lanzó hacia Tsuna, la tonfa derecha dirigida a la cabeza, el castaño la esquivo agachándose y bloqueando la tonfa izquierda dirigida hacia sus costillas ,aprovechando su abertura el castaño realizo una patada hacia el estómago de su oponente que logro protegerse a tiempo y recomponerse lanzándose de nuevo hacia el castaño quien esquivaba fácilmente y lograba devolver los golpes. Era un juego de golpe y esquiva hasta que el pelinegro logro encestar un golpe hacia las piernas de Tsuna haciéndolo caer pero cuando iba a lanzar la segunda tonfa esta fue detenida por una mano ,al mismo tiempo que una patada dirigida hacia su rostro, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el castaño jalo la tonfa con su dueño y con su pie invirtió las posiciones Ahora era el castaño quien estaba de pie e iba a golpear al pelinegro cuando este se protegió y realizar una llave, sujetando las piernas del castaño volviendo a invertir las posiciones, era una rueda de puños y tonfas hasta que Hibari quien estaba arriba lanzo un golpe tan fuerte que la tonfa se incrusto en el suelo ,el castaño logro mover su cuello a centímetros antes que le dé y zafando sus piernas logro separarlo de la tonfa con una patada que le brindo algo de impulso y espacio .Ambos tomaron espacio estaban agitados y transpirando .

El castaño escupió sangre y miro fieramente a su oponente sonriendo

Tsuna_ Creo es que hora de subir el nivel (encendiendo sus llamas naranjas y desapareciendo )

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, esperó que hayan disfrutado y que dejen comentarios o críticas sobre el capítulo ,gracias por esperar y seguirla XD ya estamos muy cerca del final de esta primera parte :3 en el siguiente capítulo tendremos dos OOc que son gemelos .El invitado del que hablo Tsuna ya apareció en el fic incluso nombrado ¿Me pregunto si pueden adivinar quién es?XD solo diré que también apareció en el anime ,en cuanto a la persona que sabe sobre Tsuna creo que ya hay suficientes pistas y será revelado en el siguiente cap junto al invitado especial XD Perdon por dejar a medias la pelea y sé que esperan ansioso/a esta parte y es por eso que decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo XD


	12. Black-Angel y Personas Inesperadas

Nota de Autora: Me tomo toda la noche pero lo logre terminee XD la verdad no pensé en subir uno tan rápido pero luego de leer los comentarios y ver que como hoy me voy no voy a tener tiempo en un buen tiempo decidí hacerla y terminarla hoy por lo que esta historia en un poco más corta que las anteriores ,tiene mas acción pero no explica todo XS asi que para el siguiente pondré como flash back lo que no se explica en este capítulo mostrando los personajes que faltan y explicando aún mejor lo ocurrido gracias a los que comentaron y la leyeron :)

Mikan18: fuiste la primera en comentar y me encanta que comenten me dan más ganas de escribir y sii me encanta dejar a la gente con suspenso. Byakuran y el papa de Yamamoto son los que se mencionan incluso en el club ,espero que la pelea te guste y se entienda ,una vez que termine con esta capas que inicie otra la verdad tenía prevista una sobre un dibujo de cartoon puramente de venganza sobre Jack spicer de duelo Xiaolin ,no se xq pero me encanta ese personaje XD pero eso será luego de esta asi no dejo nada a medias :3 un saludo y espero que te guste el cap :)

Mel-yug15 :la verdad sii me encanta ser un poco mala y dejar con el suspenso jajaj XD igual como dejaron comentarios me dieron ganas de escribir asi que pase la noche entera sin mentir escribiendo este cap ,si bien no está completo puse lo esencial y luego el resto de los detalles y los personajes o huecos dentro de este capitulo se explicaran en el siguiente ,lo hice ahora porque si no, no iba a subir en un largo tiempo asi que para no hacer esperar mucho me esmere en este ,no sabes lo que le hace a Xanxus jajaj y si la mayoría de los guardianes o sufrió mucho o estaban necesitados ,mas que nada tienen una idolatría y admiración por Tsuna llegando a ser fanáticos de EL incluso en su etapa malvada por asi decirlo XD y mi compu murio xq mi hermano la tiro te juro que lo mataría pero tiene un año y es muy tierno para morir joven x lo que no me duro mucho el enojo no pude resistir XD bueno disfruten el fic y nos leemos al final

* * *

Hibari se sorprendió, en los primeros dos segundos Tsuna había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego se dio vuelta y logro bloquear un puñetazo justo a tiempo, sin embargo la fuerza del impacto lo arrastro unos centímetros, no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación cuando esquivo una patada dirigida a su cabeza ,agarro la pierna de su oponente pero el castaño se impulsó con sus flamas y con la pierna derecha dio un golpe que fue detenido por una tonfa y dando una voltereta realizo un giro en el aire .Aprovechando la supuesta desventaja de su oponente que estaba suspendido , se dedicó a atacar pero las llamas que salían de las manos del castaño le permitían mayor estabilidad por lo que daba patadas que chocaban contra las tonfas. Entre uno de los golpes logro impulsarse poniendo distancia antes de volver a encender sus puños y ponerse justo delante del prefecto realizando un barrido haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente , buscando noquearlo dirigió una patada al estómago que nuevamente fue detenido por la fuerte defensa .

Tsuna ejercía más fuerza guiando las tonfa al cuello de Hibari quien hacia su mayor esfuerzo para respirar y evitar ser estrangulado con su propia arma.

Tsuna_ ¿Qué te pasa lobito?¿Esto es todo lo que puedes dar? Pensé que podrías ser mi nuevo juguete de entrenamiento pero veo que me equivoque, Yo no juego con personas inferiores a MI (voz burlona, sonrisa sádica y moviendo su pie para ejercer más presión en la tonfa)

Hibari_ Khmm(respirando entrecortadamente ) mal..dito

Tsuna_Si no logras zafarte de esta, terminaras noqueado y será una victoria realmente muy fácil ¿No lo crees? Esperaba más de ti, que decepción

 **Hibari_ Cállate, insolente, sabandija, eres irritante, molesto realmente una cucaracha, me reusó a perder ante un contrincante como tu**

En ese momento el anillo de Hibari comenzó a cubrirlo con flamas violetas al igual que sus tonfas y el pelinegro se sintió más encendido que nunca, sintiendo una inmensa sed de sangre junto a la adrenalina lo que fue suficiente para que Tsuna tomara distancia siendo más precavido…

 **Tsuna_ Al fin ya era hora no hay nada mejor para encender a una nube que la irritación, no es la primera que vez que trato a los de tu tipo pero eres más orgulloso y sanguinario que los demás, eres perfecto para el puesto de cabecilla, es hora de ir enserio (sonriendo, con una expresión confiada y una decisión firme)**

Tsuna_ ¡Eso está mejor lobo-san!

El castaño estaba en posición de pelea cuando Hibari ataco de media distancia .El pelinegro había presionado un botón de sus tonfas ,dejando ver cadenas y picos con punta que iban directo hacia el objetivo quien esquivo la primera pero no había contado con que la velocidad del pelinegro también se incrementó, dándole la posibilidad de golpearlo en las costillas y el segundo en la cabeza, intento defenderse con sus manos logrando detener la tonfa dirigida hacia su pecho para después dar una patada hacia las piernas que fueron evitadas ganando tiempo así poder lograr algo de distancia .Sin embargo los movimientos que antes parecían rápidos ahora se veían con claridad dándole la oportunidad a su oponente de enganchar el pie izquierdo del castaño con las cadenas , jalándole y dándole una patada en su cara que fue evitada y contrarrestada con un golpe de rodilla justo en el momento que la tonfa le dio en el rostro haciéndolo perder el aro que llevaba y dejándolo aturdido unos segundos lo suficiente para que le diera un golpe en la costilla, otro en la cien y por último en su barbilla con tanta fuerza que lo dejo semiconsciente en el suelo a unos centímetros .

Hibari_ Pensé que representarías un desafío pero veo que solo estabas alardeando (limpiándose el rostro con sus mangas)

Por otro lado Tsuna estaba aturdido en el suelo

 **Tsuna_ Mierda ,no debí haberme confiado, él aro ,¿dónde es...ta? Debo mantenerme consiente ,no..pued..o..perder..la conciencia(cerrando los ojos entrando en un estado de inconsciencia)**

Mientras tanto en las salas de apuestas y en todo el lugar la gente se encontraba sorprendida su líder había caído esto nunca se había visto o eso es lo que pensaban…

En la sala de V.I.P se encontraban los guardianes en un estado sepulcral los más antiguos estaban serios y preocupados…

Enma _ Preparen sus armas alisten todo esto se va a poner feo (serio y voz de mando)

Mukuro_ ¡Que todos estén preparados reúnan al equipo de curación necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible!

El prefecto se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar cuando sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, el clima cambio de soleado a tormentoso, el cielo se puso negro con relámpagos avecinando una tormenta. Del castaño salía un aura oscura y una gran cantidad de flamas negras que parecían fuego vivo consumiéndolo.

El peli negro se dio la vuelta para ver como Black –Ángel había despertado.

Aun que estaba de pie, su cuerpo se balanceaba, su rostro estaba sombrío y cubierto por su pelo que se había desatado, tenía sangre en la comisura de sus labios y su respiración era lenta pero el aura asesina que emanaba de EL era tan fuerte que hasta era visible atreves de los televisores.

 **Hibari_ ¿Pero que?…(lento y bajo)**

El prefecto nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte como Esto ,sus instinto gritaban corre pero su cuerpo no se movía ,fueron segundos apenas parpadeo y lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte patada en su columna vertebral arrastrándolo hacia adelante por la fuerza del impacto y rodando por la arena .En contra de sus instintos consiguió levantarse y se puso en posición de combate ,la figura se enderezó mostrando una sonrisa cruel y unos ojos desenfocados como si no estuviera mirando nada realmente .

Las llamas en sus manos se avivaron aún más y las del perfecto se encendieron ,hubo un choque entre los puños y las tonfas que retumbaron seguido de una patada del castaño y golpes consecutivos de puños y patadas ,el peli negro no podía hacer nada más que evadir y protegerse pero debido a los golpes anteriores su velocidad se había reducido mientras el castaño era más veloz y fuerte que nunca, incluso sus tonfas se estaban abollando parecía como si atacara en el mismo punto apropósito, cuando logro tomar distancia intento usar las cadenas, estas fueron agarras y destruidas por el calor .

Las llamas negras se propagaron aún más por el cuerpo cubriendo sus brazos y piernas llegando casi hasta la mitad. El siguiente puñetazo rompió la tonfa cuando intento cubrirse, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por instinto gracias a sus habilidades de combate, logrando darle una patada en el estómago pero los golpes no parecían afectarle, el castaño agarro la pierna derecha y la jalo, le dio vuelta para luego tirarlo al suelo y con su pie destrozar el fémur de un pisotón

Hibari_¡Agggghhhhhh!

El hueso hizo crack de una forma tan fuerte que los espectadores estaban aterrados , muchos de ellos no se movían por el miedo que producía el solo ver la escena, intentando zafarse del agarre el pelinegro trato de darse vuelta y dar una patada con la izquierda pero esta también fue agarrada solo que esta vez la jalo hacia arriba y dirigió una patada hacia el pecho rompiéndole las costillas y perforándole un pulmón causando que empezara toser sangre ,no conforme le dio una patada poniéndolo boca abajo ,agarro sus brazos y empezó a jalarlos hasta que el derecho crujió indicando que se había separado

Hibari_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El prefecto estaba casi en la inconsciencia, todo su cuerpo gritaba nunca había estado tan herido, la adrenalina junto al dolor se mezclaban, había perdido estrepitosamente se sentía débil y su orgullo estaba dañado pero el castaño al parecer aún no había terminado, lo giro nuevamente y lo levanto del cuello apagando las flamas de sus manos

La restricción de oxígeno lo hizo reaccionar ,con su izquierda trato de apartar la mano que lo mantenía suspendido ,con la poca fuerza que le quedaba intentaba inhalar ,la presión ejercida en su cuello no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo pero si para torturarlo ,al mirar directo a sus ojos solo los noto vacíos, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una cara sin expresión ,un rostro aburrido ,era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa manera como si estar frente a EL fuera una pérdida de tiempo , como si no fuera suficiente … en ese lapsus en la que Hibari intentaba comprender que era lo que sentía una voz retumbo

Enma_ Detente, por favor …no queremos hacerte daño jefe ,esto ya es suficiente ,ganaste déjalo (serio)

Mukuro, Ryohei, Chrome, Lavina y Ken estaban detrás listo para atacar si era necesario

El castaño se giró a ver a quien lo hablaba pero sin prestarle atención realmente, regreso la mirada hacia su presa y encendió sus llamas quemando al pelinegro quien grito de dolor.

Hibari_¡AHHHHGGG!

Movidos por el pánico atacaron pero el castaño sonrió y arrojo el cuerpo hacia ellos, Hibari fue atrapado por Ryohei y Lavina mientras Mukuro y Chrome creaban lianas para agarrar al castaño quien ni se movió sino que las llamas negras se transformaron en alas que lo cubrían quemando las plantas ,ken uso sus colmillos de lobo para atacar pero el castaño era más veloz y de un salto esquivo el ataque y le dio una patada en el cuello tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo desmayado ,la siguiente presa fue Chrome a quien tomo desprevenida intentando golpearla por detrás solo que Mukuro fue más rápido poniéndose en el medio y recibiendo el golpe al paso que iba combatiendo las llamas crecían consumiendo hasta el lugar Enma al percatarse de eso entro en acción y ejerció más peso sobre Tsuna lo sorprendente fue que el jefe seguía en pie mirándolo y sonriendo ,el pelirrojo lo miro atentamente sentía escalofríos al tenerlo retenido en este estado ,este era el estado más salvaje del castaño .

Tsuna movió sus labios pero solo Enma puso leeros antes de sentir una patada en sus costillas…

Enma_ Mierda… no debí haberme distraído (adolorido)

Al segundo golpe el pelirrojo se defendió dando inicio a una pelea que parecía igualada

Enma_¡Despierta, contrólate o vas a terminar mal!

Tsuna seguía atacando sin reaccionar y sin darse cuenta que sus manos sangraban, su piel se estaba quemando y había empezado a jadear en busca de oxígeno, aun sumido en su estado golpeo a Enma tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo pero antes de continuar con la pelea se quedó congelado ante las palabras del pelirrojo…

Enma_ Hazlo por ellos, si vas a morir nunca se perdonaran, nunca te perdonaran por no haberles contado (con la cabeza agachada, sentado en suelo y voz rota)

Sus llamas se apagaron y logro unos minutos de lucidez antes de caer encima del pelirrojo quien evito que se lastimara

Tsuna_ Yo ,Lo..siento(cerrando los ojos dejando una final lagrima por su mejilla)

Para cuando todo termino el castaño estaba destrozado, tenía fiebre ,un brazo roto, quemaduras de tercer grado por todo su cuerpo, un pulmón perforado, diversos moretones ... Estaba en estado crítico…

En el cub la gente estaba asombrada, la imagen de su líder en combate era terrorífica aquellos que nunca lo habían visto pelear estaban asombrados y los que lo conocían nunca dejaban de asombrarse .Después del shock inicial cada persona tuvo su propia opinión pero la mayoría por no decir todos tenían un gran respeto y admiración aún más fuerte de lo normal, varios aplaudieron otros festejaron sus apuestas y así la noche transcurrió sin mayor problema mientras Hibari y Tsuna estaban siendo atendidos ….

Los lunes siempre son los peores al menos eso era el caso de Tsuna a quien la pelea le había pasado más facturas de lo esperado ,ahora en lugar de llevar un aro llevaba una cadena recomendación del tío Kawahira para no tener más problemas en el colegio o durante las peleas.

Tsuna_ AHHHH(bostezando y cubriéndose la boca con la mano)maldita sea el dolor de espalda me está matando (voz baja y refunfuñando)

Enma_ Si no te hubieras vuelto loco no te quejarías tanto

Tsuna_ Ya te dije fue un accidente, de verdad lo lamento…(pensativo y triste)no pensé que …(rascándose la cabeza con la mano vendada, suspiro)debí ser más precavido

Enma_ Estuviste a punto de destruir todo sin mencionar que casi te matas (enojado y reprochando)

Tsuna_ Lo se ,siiii(sarcástico)…sabes que no puedo controlarme pero lo intento …gracias por detenerme ,de verdad lo aprecio(voz agradecida y cara arrepentida)

Enma suspiro

Enma_ Bien, pero ten más cuidado Baka ,te hubiera matado Yo mismo sino te detenías(serio)

Tsuna_ Lo se (sonrisa) sabes que no tendrías opción aparte me lo prometiste (mirando el camino) no dudes ni un minuto y hazlo si tienes que lo, nunca me perdonaría si llegara a matar a uno de ustedes (sonrisa triste) por eso debes ser TU el que me detenga, eres el único… llegara el día en que mi cuerpo no lo resista y la locura se apodere de mi (mirando sus mano) y lo sabes (voz baja y sonrisa melancólica)

Enma_ Cambia esa expresión tarado (dándole un golpe en la nuca) ese día aún no ha llegado y tú no sabes lo que pasara en el futuro, así que deja de ser tan pesimista y camina que se nos hace tarde (reprochándole y caminando más rápido)

Tsuna_¡Oye ,no me dejes atrás! (Masajeándose la nuca)

En el camino se encontraron con Yamamoto y los tres se dirigieron al colegio. Cuándo llegaron a la entrada divisaron a Hibari quien a un que no lo parecía estaba cansado y con sueño, apoyando su peso en la pared para estar más cómodo y dejar descansar su pierna que aun que había sido curada aún estaba vendada por precaución

Tsuna_ Al parecer no soy el único cansado (sonriendo, contento de ver al prefecto)

Ni bien se acercaron Hibari miro de arriba abajo al Omnívoro estudiándolo con la mirada y lanzándole dagas invisibles, el ambiente era tenso, kusakabe, Enma y hasta Yamamoto notaban el aura de venganza que desprendía el prefecto incluso los alumnos se hacían aun lado, el único que no parecía notarlo era el castaño que seguía radiante y sonriente…

Tsuna_ Buenos días Hibari-san, espero que estés mejor y lamento los problemas que te cause (radiante e ignorante XD)

El prefecto ni se inmutó por las palabras del castaño sino que lo miro aún más amenazante de lo normal para luego suspirar y voltear la mirada ignorándolo por completo ..

Hibari_ Hmp

Tsuna_¿Hibari-senpai?(gotita en la cabeza y sonrisa forzada)

Yamamoto_ Tsuna creo que deberíamos irnos (poniendo su mano en el hombro e intentando llevarse al castaño)

Hibari los miro a los tres para luego hablar…

Hibari_ Muévete Omnívoro, llamas mucho la atención además, No quiero tus patéticas disculpas solo espero que cumplas tu promesa (cruzados de brazos)

Tsuna_ Aaaa ,así que es eso, no te preocupes una vez que las cosas se calmen y te recuperes juro que entrenaremos cada fin de que lo desees (guiño)

Hibari_ Hmp ,más te vale ,ahora vete que tu presencia me molesta(ceño)

Tsuna_ Tch, pero que carácter

Los tres se fueron a su clase, todo parecía tranquilo, la primera hora el castaño se la paso durmiendo ,en la segunda le tocaba a Reborn quien tenía un anuncio que hacer.

Reborn_ Bien chicos ,hoy vamos a tener dos nuevos alumnos de intercambio espero que le den una cálida bienvenida

Dos muchachos gemelos rubios de pelo corto y ojos azules entraron al salón, las chicas chillaban de emoción mientras los barones se morían de celos por la atención de los nuevos…

El de la izquierda hablo primero presentándolos a ambos con una sonrisa mientras su hermano tenía una expresión neutra mirando la clase

¿?_Buenos días, mi nombre es Derek y este es mi gemelo Darren, él no es muy hablador (señalando con el pulgar a su hermano)pero es excelente en los deportes y lo físico mientras que Yo prefiero lo científico como las matemáticas ,química ,física ósea lo intelectual espero que nos llevemos bien

Reborn_ Muy bien ya se presentaron pueden tomar asiento, tú el hablador ve delante de dame-Tsuna y tu él callado puedes ir a la izquierda de dame-Tsuki

Antes de ir a sentarse, Derek miro el pizarrón con ejercicios

Derek_ Pero que fácil ,hasta un niño podría resolver estas ecuaciones

Y sin ningún esfuerzo escribió las respuestas de los 10 ejercicios

Reborn_ Excelente , lo ven alumnos ,si le chico nuevo puede resolver esto entonces creo que debería subir el nivel(sonrisa sádica)

Todos_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Reborn_ A callar, por eso harán los 100 ejercicios de la página 80 y si escucho otra queja serán 200

Derek se llevó una mirada de odio de muchos del curso, el chico nuevo era un nerd. Sintiéndose culpable se quedó callado y se dirigió a su haciendo dándole una última mirada a su gemelo que lo miraba más serio de lo normal

 **Derek_ Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo (llorando internamente)**

Tsuna miraba atentamente a los nuevos, su intuición le decía que esos chicos no eran normales y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando uno de sus compañeros le puso una zancadilla al nuevo, este cayó al suelo y la gente unió a las burlas comunes, el chico lo dejo pasar como si nada y se sentó pero a los pocos segundos la mochila del chico que lo hizo caer se prendió en llamas haciendo logrando que la clase se detuviera para los ojos comunes fue un incidente extraño y aislado pero para alguien como Tsuna con un ojo entrenado fue más que obvio que el chico nuevo puso algún tipo de bomba o algo inflamable con detonador para que se prendiera en llamas .

 **Tsuna_ Si definitivamente estos chicos no son normales**

A la hora del receso y antes de poder escapar Reborn llamo a Tsuna a su oficina. Agotado y de mal humor se sentó en la silla apenas entro y cruzo sus brazos.

Tsuna_ ¿Qué quieres ahora? (ceño)

Reborn dejando su amado café en la mesita y revisando a Tsuna con la mirada

Reborn_ ¿ Por qué llevas vendas?(molesto)

Tsuna_ Me caí mientras llevaba la pava hirviendo esta mañana, no hay por qué alarmarse podría haber sido peor podría haberme quemado mi hermoso rostro (sonriendo con superioridad)

Reborn_ Acércate así te revise y cure esa herida (suspirando)

Tsuna_ Bien (girando los ojos)

Después de que Reborn lo curara salió de la oficina pero cuando doblo por un pasillo diviso a su hermano en una actitud sospechosa y sin que nadie estuviera cerca

Tsuna_ ¿Que rayos?¿Por qué lo dejaron solos?¿A dónde te diriges?

El castaño lo siguió a una distancia prudente, llegando hasta una parte alejada del patio, su hermano se metió entre los arboles a los segundos el castaño hizo lo mismo encontrado a Tsuki charlando animadamente con los nuevos como si fueran viejos amigos

Tsuna_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (saco su celular y les tomo fotos luego se las envió a Viper )

Se escondió detrás de un árbol con el mayor sigilo que pudo para así escuchar su conversación

Tsuki_Hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos

Derek_Caso ocho años mas o menos pero quien los cuenta (sonriendo)

Darren_Si que has cambiado( voz monótona pero con una media sonrisa)

Tsuki_ Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo (sarcástico)

Derek_ ¿Que forma es esa de recibir a tus Guardianes?¿Dónde está el abrazo?

Tsuki_ No me hagas reír ya estas mayorcito para eso…bueno creo que con ustedes dos mi grupo ya estaría completo, en la tarde los presentare al resto de los guardianes

Derek_ ¡Me muero por conocer a más gente, creo que a tu curso no le caigo bien!(sonrisa)

Tsuki_ Te lo mereces por idiota, por tus comentarios de nerd nos dieron más tarea(cruzado de brazos)

Darren_¡Siii ,yo ágata si entiendo de ESO!Es mi peor materia además se nota a leguas que el profesor es un tirano ,los arcobaleno sí que son temibles(cara de resignación)

Derek_ Ni que lo digas yo pensé que al estar en cubierto tendría un bajo perfil pero llevar a medio curso a la inconsciencia con tizas no es algo que se ve todos los días, eso sí que es tener puntería

Tsuki_ Por algo es mi tutor (resignado) lo peor es que es un grandísimo sádico

Derek_ Lo siento por ti hermano

Tsuki_ Bueno creo que es hora de volver, pero antes solo quiero hacerles una última advertencia, verán yo tengo un mellizo

Derek_¡QUEEEEE!

Darren_¡QUEEEE!

Tsuki_ Sii (rascándose la cabeza)verán ,él no es parte de la mafia pero estuvo conmigo durante el encierro por lo que es muy peligroso ,no importa como lo vean no se acerquen a él ,puede ser muy dulce y simpático pero cuando pelea es …diferente

Darren_ De acuerdo (restándole importancia)

Derek_ ¿Y como dices que este mellizo?(mirando disimuladamente los arboles detrás de Tsuki)

Tsuki_ Es el chico que se sienta atrás tuyo ¿Por qué?

Derek_ No, por nada (sonriendo) creo que ya sonó la campana mejor apresurémonos

Los tres se fueron y Tsuna salió de su escondite

 **Tsuna_ Mierda, creo que me vio con que los últimos guardianes, hmm ya veremos si merecen ese puesto, mientras espero que Viper-neesan pueda brindarme algo de información (mueca)**

Por otro lado en la mansión Varia en Italia, Viper estaba contando su dinero cuando le llego un mensaje…

B.Ángel_ Viperr-neesannn ,te tengo un trabajo ,si me averiguas quienes son estos sujetos tu paga será grandiosa lo juro ;3

Viper_ Lo consideraría pero debido a tu ultima jugarreta con los jets ,el boss a estado de mal humor y me redujo mi salario

B.Ángel_ ¡OHH 0.0!Xanxus-nii se enojó porque estropee sus juguetes XD si solo mande a sabotear sus turbinas, sus ruedas de aterrizaje y rasgar los sillones no es para tanto XD

Viper_ A mí no me engañas pequeño tramposo, eso no fue el problema y lo sabes ,la carne de Res y toda la comida que mandaste a envenenar y a podrir fue lo que lo puso de mal humor =.=

B.Ángel_ Rayos, sí que me conoces bien XS bueno si ese también fui YO ,lo admito pero si realizas este trabajo por mi te aseguro que además de tu pago recibirás una indemnización por el disgusto de mi anterior trabajo junto a lo que perdiste :$ ¿contenta? Conoces mi forma de pago y mi política demás se que soy tu favorito 0w0 así que ¿tenemos un trato?

Viper_ Bien , pero no abuses de tu suerte =.=

En Namimori

Tsuna_Siiiii, Neesan siempre es la mejor (sonriendo por la victoria)ahora como me encargare de ustedes pequeñas ratas coladas (expresión sadica)

* * *

Nota final: Disculpen que haya sido corto, o que tenga errores, la verdad recién lo termine y no dormí jaja ,espero comentarios y que la sigan si no se entendió algo o les quedo alguna duda en alguna parte no duden en comentar prometo que para la próxima será mas larga XD BYE BYE :3


	13. Misterios y Recuerdos

Nota de autora: Hola XD , lamento el retraso pero me dijeron que mi compu murió así que no voy a poder subir tanto como quería a pesar de ya tener armada la historia aun así pedí prestado dos días a una amiga la suya XD ,decir subirlo por que vi que hace mucho no lo hago además con las rendidas lamente mucho no haber podido subir antes , cuando lo comencé estaba algo deprimida por problemas personales pero a medida que lo fui mejorando y releyendo me anime bastante , espero que les guste y perdón si tiene errores ,iba a ser más largo ya que estamos llegando al final de la primera parte del fic pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy XD solo porque me encanta el suspenso … XD un saludo a los que se unieron a la historia y a los que la leen un que tenga toques de Yaoi XD la verdad quería saber un poco cuantas de las personas que los leen les parecía mejor con o sin yaoi , espero que disfruten la lectura ;)

Para los que comentaron el último cap:

Mikan18: me encantan que comenten y animo a los lectores a preguntarme lo que sea o que genero les gustaría que apareciera XD la verdad Enma es alguien fundamental y es la mano derecha de Tsuna ,aun así Tsuna sufrirá mucho más adelante y más aun con el pasado que lleva, habrá muchas traiciones y mucha intriga XD espero que te guste :3

Victoria Chacin618 : Si Tsuna influencio a varios y otros se acercaron como algo colateral atraídos por El y su fuerza ,aún hay mucho de la historia que no he podido contar pero a medida que se desarrolle habrá varias sorpresas ,incluso Hibari tendrá que mejorar para estar a la altura XD

Mel-yug15: Sip ese Tsuna es el jefe XD y si son los gemelos y amigos de Tsuki :3 Gokudera no apareció por que no llegue a tiempo el otro día pero hoy será el primero en salir XD junto a más sorpresas y al resto de las personas nombradas pero no descubiertas de este fic XD espero que lo disfrutes XD

aoi mizumi: Me encantas los comentarios que recibo e intento desarrollar lo mejor posible la historia ,me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo pero la universidad no me deja , y si crees que Tsuna es travieso aun no viste todo lo que puede hacer ;) aquí se verá también el lado noble de los varias y como fue un poco de su relación espero que disfruten los flash-backs y que se entienda

dapo18: Me encantaron tus comentarios y me alegra que la sigas ,espero que hayas leído la pelea entre Hibari y Tsuna y que te haya gustado XD y tienes muy buena deducción ,SIP mata a la tía pero los motivos se explican el segunda parte del fic XD,la persona escondida ya aparece nombrada en este capítulo pero la palabra correcta para adivinar quién era ,fue ORIGINALMENTE ósea en este fic y en la serie la persona no era parte de la mafia y por un suceso que no ocurre en este fic no pertenecía a la mafia hasta ahora XD Nana tiene sus propios secretos después de todos los más tranquilos son los peores ;) con respecto al yaoi me alegro que a pesar que tiene toques la sigas leyendo ,al final de la nota propondré algo que quizás les interese a los lectores XD espero que leas todo el cap y que lo disfrutes y en el pasado de los chicos hay más tragedia y desafío que otra cosa :3

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana estaba en mi nueva habitación tenía todo lo que quería un hogar, una familia a mi madre pero aún me quedaba una deuda con la persona que me ayudo y la impotencia de no poder apoyarlo me estaba desesperando .Más aun luego de la conversación con el Dragón blanco

Hayato_ Porque Tsuna…. No puedo permitirme dudar, debo hacerme más fuerte(susurro)

* * *

Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban temblando y confundidos no entendían que ocurría, de un momento a otro Tsuna paso a ser temible, aún más aterrador que antes, estaba fuera de control y el miedo la tenía petrificada

Hayato_ Ángel…san

De la nada sintieron como eran rodeados por los hombros y una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

Dragón Blanco_ Esté es el verdadero Black-Ángel, mírenlo de cerca y teman a su poder (voz divertida y expresión admirada) si quieren vivir en esta familia, deben saber oponerse a ese miedo (voz seria)

Otra voz interrumpió en medio de la charla un nuevo integrante de cabello rojo que parecía de nuestra edad

Espía_ Todos lo que están con el jefe deben aprender a superar este temor, su estado salvaje es el más atemorizante pero no es exactamente la locura de su estado lo que más deben temer, quizás ustedes aun no lo sepan pero Yo que estuve siguiendo a Tsuna-san durante mucho tiempo puedo entender el miedo de su poder… cuando esto acabe entenderán no solo lo cruel que puede llegar a ser sino el sufrimiento que este conlleva

Gokudera_ ¡Y quien eres TU para asegurar eso maldito infeliz, Tú te uniste Hoy!

Espía_ Yo lo conocí mucho antes que TU…y que a ustedes los haya dejado así con solo verlo, me hace darme cuenta que ustedes no saben nada, YO lo conocí de esta forma, él fue el Ángel oscuro que me salvo la vida, yo lo sigo desde hace años desde las sombras

Dragón Blanco_ O.. Irie-kun eso te hace sonar como todo un acosador (Byakuran con pose pensativa y sonriente)

Irie_ No lo pongas así que fuiste TU su primer fanático, además nunca espere tenerlo tan cerca, hubiera seguido en el anonimato de no ser por ti Byakuran

Byakuran_ ¿Que esperabas que hiciera? Ya te he conocido en otros mundos, era obvio que sabía que tenías potencial además todo salió bien no es como si te hubiese tirado a una jauría de lobos por favor

Irie_ si pero podrías haberme presentado mejor a Tsuna-sama (con una mano golpeando su frente lamentando su patética primera impresión)

Byakuran_ Pasado pisado (alegre)

Irie_ Cambiando de tema (suspiro) yo no soy fuerte pero soy inteligente y aprendo rápido, me doy cuenta que al estar en el círculo central ustedes deben ser poderosos pero su capacidad aun no llego al límite sino estarían con los otros deteniendo a Tsuna ,así que espero ser de ayuda para cuando esto pase entiendo que no se todo sobre El, pero se los daños que este estado causa y por eso, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlos a ustedes a mejorar y espero ser de ayuda para la familia

Byakuran_ Todos somos parte de la familia, deben ser más fuertes, no es por nosotros ni por lo que Tsuna puede hacer sino por lo que El mismo puede hacerse (serio)

Irie_ Tsuna es diferente, cree ser muy cruel e hiso muchas cosas pero les aseguro que en el fondo es la persona más noble que conocí

En ese momento llegaron los demás con Hibari y Tsuna

Enma_ Habrán espacio, levanten la camilla, Yamamoto, Gokudera ayuden al resto, los que estén consientes lleven a Tsuna a la sala de emergencia, Chikusa encárgate de Hibari

Solo fueron unos minutos pero lo sentí una eternidad mi cuerpo se congelo de solo verlo en ese estado tan demacrado

* * *

Hayato_ Tsuna…sama (una mano cubriendo su rostro mientras seguía recostado en su cama) … no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir

 **Hayato_ SI, tengo miedo de su poder pero tengo aún más miedo de verlo morir ,no de esa forma ,debo ser más fuerte para protegerlo ..No solo de los demás sino también de EL mismo**

Gokudera se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el patio, el sol aún no había salido pero en medio del bosque (sala de entrenamiento) se encontraban dos personas peleando. Hayato se sorprendió al ver todo el lugar destruido, arboles rotos, cráteres de tierra y dos personas combatiendo, choques de luz y oscuridad y la tierra temblaba con cada golpe, hasta que ambos quedaron chocando los puños… un choque fuerte que despidió flamas por el lugar haciendo que se separaran

Enma_ No lo haces mal Ryohei ese último golpe sí que dolió (sacudiendo su mano y sonriendo)

Ryohei_ Aun me falta mejorar, además aun no has incrementado la gravedad de la zona como te pedí (serio)

Enma_ Es suficiente para TI está a la mitad de lo que Tsuna y yo practicamos… (Inexpresivo)

Ryohei_ Necesito más, tú viste lo fuerte que Es, salió como si nada de tu campo

Enma_ Pero tú no lograras nada con Esto además de eso me encargo YO, es verdad que tú te curas más rápido pero eso no basta contra Tsuna y lo sabes…

Ryohei_ Lo comprendo por eso necesitamos ser más fuertes (decidido)

Enma_ Al parecer nuestro nuevo miembro por fin decidió tomárselo en serio (Enma miro detrás de Ryohei)

Ryohei se dio la vuelta y vio a Hayato cubierto de llamas de la tormenta quemando todo a su alrededor

 **Enma_ Creo que hoy será un día interesante**

Enma_ Buenos días debilucho, hoy entrenaremos con Ryohei y pondremos algo de peso a la gravedad espero que puedas seguir el ritmo, tenemos 3 horas antes de que pases por Tsuki ,así que como veo que estas encendido ,no haremos calentamiento (sonrisa oscura)

Ryohei_¡ESTO SERA EXTREMOOO!(Puños alzados al oscuro cielo)

* * *

En otro lugar el mismo día en la residencia Yamamoto

Tsuyoshi_ Veo que te has levantado más temprano Takeshi (voz tranquila)

Takeshi estaba practicando con su espada con una fiereza y resolución que asombraron un poco a Tsuyoshi. El peli negro dejo su espada para ver a su padre fijamente.

Takeshi_ Quiero practicar Otto-san, ya he visto lo que puede hacer Tsuna y con mi estado actual no alcanza (serio e impaciente)

Tsuyoshi_ Si hijo mío, la fuerza de Tsuna es abrumadora y entiendo que quieras mejorar pero debes dejar que esa resolución fluya libremente…ese estado de frustración e impaciencia no van contigo

Takeshi no sabía que decir .Desde el fin de semana ,había estado intranquilo luego de ver el estado de Tsuna y la forma en la que todos sabían cómo sobrellevarlo incluso los nuevos sabían más que ellos… era frustrante.

Takeshi_ Esto es inútil sino mejoro rápido Tsuna... Él podría acabar peor , no quiero ser una carga (voz baja y cabeza abajo)

Tsuyoshi_ Cálmate Takeshi, el estilo de la familia es algo que puedes dominar pero es cuestión tuya el mejorarlo, YO confió en TI y Tsuna también a EL no le gustaría verte en este estado si quieres mejorar primero debes saber hasta dónde es tu limite, ya sabes el estilo…solo deja que tu resolución te guie

Takeshi miro a su padre, cerro sus ojos y balanceo su espada, un resplandor y flamas azules cubrieron tanto a su espada como a él y ahí entendió .No solo es la paciencia lo que necesita sino también la calma para poder usar mejor su elemento

Tsuyoshi_ Bien hijo creo que ya estás listo para seguir adelante (sonrisa y preparado para combatir)

Ambos espadachines se enfrentaron…

Luego de su pelea y ya más calmado Takeshi se dirigía al colegio para encontrarse con Tsuna e ir juntos ya que al ser Ryohei el único sanador obviamente Tsuna tuvo que quedarse en el club el domingo …iba distraído pensando en lo ocurrido cuando Tsuna y Enma lo saludaron y se fueron juntos hasta el colegio

En la entrada estaba Hibari quien no tardo en divisar al castaño.

 **Hibari_ Maldito Omnívoro, mira que hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, hmm no parece tan adolorido ahora… quizá ya este recuperado, ese herbívoro sabe hacer su trabajo**

* * *

Después de la intensa pelea Hibari despertó en una camilla tardo unos minutos en recordar lo ocurrido cuando intento levantarse fue detenido por el dolor en su pierna que aun que ya estaba curada se necita tiempo para que los músculos se relajen y se acostumbren a la sanación ,se quedó quieto sentado en su cama cuando diviso al castaño en la cama del al lado este respiraba con dificultad y tanto sus manos como piernas estaban vendados aun así había una persona que seguía curándolo con una extraña flama amarilla que salía se sus manos

Ryohei_ Veo que ya estas despierto (seguía curando a tuna) debes quedarte aquí por hoy, el club ya cerro pero Tsuna termino muy mal luego de la pelea, nadie esperaba que esto ocurra de nuevo (serio) espero que ahora entiendas porque primero hay que pelear con los guardianes antes que con el jefe, no sé por qué el descuidado de Tsuna acepto el desafío, Enma hubiera sido suficiente para TI

Hibari_ HMP, tú no eres mi jefe herbívoro no veo razón para permanecer aquí

Ryohei_ Ya he curado la mayor parte de las heridas tuyas solo queda que tus músculos se relajen aun así nuestro jefe hiso un tato contigo, así que hasta que EL no despierte te quedaras aquí

Hibari_ Hmm( miro a Tsuna atentamente viendo sus heridas y recordando su pelea )

 **Hibari_ Este sujeto es muy peligroso pero… en este estado tan indefenso parece un herbívoro, definitivamente es un omnívoro por eso necesita una manada que lo proteja aunque… no me molestaría formar parte de esta manada después de todo un trato es un trato.**

Hibari volvió a recostarse y después de unas horas se levantó .Ya era domingo y había pasado la noche en la enfermería del club, Tsuna ya estaba mejor y estaba rodeado de sus seguidores

 **Hibari_ Que molestos herbívoros (sacando su aura peligrosa)**

Tsuna al sentir el aura que emanaba kyoya y preocupado por su estado se sentó en su cama y les pidió a todos que se retiraran

Tsuna_ Bueno chicos hay cosas que debemos atender podrían dejarnos un momento a solas (sonrisa)

Hibari diviso muchos alumnos de Namimori, algunos realmente le sorprendieron aunque no lo demostró ya le diría a kusakabe que recaude más información

Tsuna y Hibari permanecieron en silencio hasta que el castaño decidió hablar

Tsuna_ Hibari-san yo... Yo lamento lo que ocurrió

Hibari, quien había estado ensimismado esperando un veredicto o aclamación de que sería su esclavo o algo parecido se sorprendió al escuchar al omnívoro

Hibari_ Explícate omnívoro

Tsuna quien tenía la cabeza abajo dejando que sus caballos cubrieran su rostro siguió explicando

Tsuna_ Entiendo que hicimos un trato pero en ese momento de la pelea no era Yo mismo, no fue mi intención llegar a ese punto, por lo que al no tener conciencia de lo ocurrido y luego de ver los videos de la batalla, decidí dejarlo en empate

Hibari estaba serio con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión

Hibari_ Eso es inaceptable yo soy un carnívoro y como tal reconozco una guerra perdida ,di lo mejor y perdí... Un trato es un trato

Tsuna levanto su cabeza y con voz fría dijo...

Tsuna_ No , no puedo llamarlo una victoria cuando no fui plenamente consciente de lo ocurrido sin embargo ya que te niegas al empate te propongo otra solución, en vista de que con esto ninguno de los estaría satisfecho propongo que te unas a mi familia dándote la oportunidad de saber sobre este lugar y combatir una vez por semana con los miembros de la misma o dejar esto en un empate y solo voy a pagar los daños hechos al colegio sin mencionar que no habrá otro encuentro con ningún miembro de esta organización .

Hibari_ mmmmm , bien formare parte de tu familia pero eso no significa que estaré a tu entera disposición (inexpresivo )

Tsuna_ Trato hecho prometo llamarte solo cuando sea necesario (sonrisa) Bienvenido a la familia

* * *

Luego de corta charla con kyoya-san vino la presentación de los alumnos nuevo la verdad estos sujetos me dan mala espina una vez que me escape de Reborn, note que Tsuki se alejó del resto

Tsuna_ No puedo dejar que cualquiera se junte con Tsuki, como su hermano mayor es mi deber protegerlo (con voz baja y una sonrisa)

Escuche su conversación y estoy casi seguro que uno de ellos sintió mi presencia solo espero que no me allá visto, en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Viper-onee-san, abecés extraño los tiempos de Varia pero supongo que una vez Varia nunca se te quita la locura además una parte de mi aún sigue con Xanxus-nii

En la mansión varia unos años antes

Tsuna_ Squalo-san ¿porque tienes el pelo tan largo? No digo que te quede mal pero… veo que te lo cuidas mucho acaso es importante.

Squalo_ Pequeño Yoru, este pelo es un símbolo de lealtad hacia mi jefe, ese día jure que no me cortaría el pelo hasta que EL hiciera sus sueños realidad y que lo seguirá como miembro de esta organización

Tsuna_ Lo entiendo Squalo-nii ósea que tu cabello es una prueba de lealtad hacia EL (sonrisa)Yo también quiero formar parte de ustedes desde ahora no cortare mi cabellos así sabrán que soy leal a Varia y a Xanxus-nii

Squalo_ Ese es nuestro pequeño revoltoso, estoy seguro que el jefe lo apreciaría mucho

Tsuna_ Voy a decírselo (feliz)

Tsuna corrió por la mansión hacia la habitación de Xanxus

Tsuna_ Xanxus-niii (abriendo la puesta y entrando a la habitación) desde hoy me dejare el pelo como Squalo-nii así sabrán que siempre seré parte de tu familia

Xanxus quien se levantó de la cama y escucho a Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y revolverle el cabello

Xanxus_ No sé qué mierda te esté enseñando esa basura pero aun sin una larga cabellera tú seguirías siendo parte de mi familia mini-basura, una vez Varia siempre serás parte de la familia

* * *

Volviendo al presente

Tsuna_ (suspiro luego de recordar el pasado) …Mierda esos tipos traerán problemas ,si ellos serán sus guardianes es mejor que vea de que están hechos (sonrisa siniestra) no basta con entrenar a Mochida por lo visto, aún tengo que probar a estos nuevos

En el salón de clase ya había tocado la campana y para el siguiente recreo el grupo de Tsuki se había extendido

Mientras el rubio presentaba a sus nuevos amigos había un miembro que no estaba prestando mucha atención

El peli negro estaba sumido en los acontecimientos del fin de semana … había recibido una extraña carta para un club secreto ,decía que era un invitado especial y no tenía idea de que se trataba pero movido por la curiosidad decisión asistir encontrando con algo que ni en sueños o pesadillas pudo haberse imaginado en Namimori

Una vez llegado a kokuyo fue recibido por una persona con un antifaz negó y cabello negro

¿?_Mi nombre es Black Ángel, yo te invite a este lugar hoy para hacerte una propuesta que quizás te interese

Mochida_ ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Black-Ángel_ Este es un club clandestino y de pelea y Yo soy un miembro de la mafia interesado en ayudar a tu jefe (sonrisa)

Mochida_ ¿Cómo sabes de Tsuki? (voz fuerte y desconfiada)

Black-Ángel_ Soy un mafioso las noticias corren rápido además ,la información no es tan secreta como debería …bien primero que nada relájate

Y de la nada ambos fueron envueltos por la niebla y llevados a una sala especial solo para reuniones

Mochida tomo asiento mirando todo el lugar desconfiado y nervioso

Tsuna_ Mira digamos que tengo un interés personal en mantener con vida a tu jefe pero con guardianes tan débiles como tú, no tengo muchas expectativas que eso ocurra… la mafia es cruel y tú no tienes idea en lo que te has metido así que quiero que observes la pelea de hoy por que este será el nivel de la gente con la que vas a pelear

Mochida _Yo no soy ningún debilucho y estoy dispuesto a proteger a mi amigo (enojado)

Tsuna miro a Mochida había resolución en el pero no la suficiente fuerza como para saber en lo que se metió así que solo sonrió y se acercó mas

Tsuna_ Ya veremos si tienes lo necesario…luego de ver esta pelea quiero que tomes una decisión, entrenar con mi gente o hacer de cuenta que nada paso, una vez que la tomes serás llevado a tu casa y esto será solo un mal sueño pero si decides estar de nuestro lado uno de mis guardianes será tu tutor y te preparara para el futuro (sonrió y luego despareció en la neblina)

Después de ver el horror y la crueldad en la pelea atreves del televisor no pudo más que sentarse, a su lado estaba un hombre con una máscara esperando su respuesta…

Mochida_ Esto, esto es… terrorífico, yo…No sobreviviré en este mundo (cabeza agachada y desesperación)

Tsuyoshi_ Este no es el fin aun estas a tiempo... Solo necesitas entrenamiento, estuvimos observándote y aun que tienes lo básico tu resolución es pobre, tienes mucho que aprender de nuestro mundo, Ángel-san te está dando una oportunidad de vivir ¿La tomas o la dejas?

 **Mochida _No…mi vida no pude acabar así, menso la de Tsuki, yo le di mi lealtad…**

Mochida_ La tomo

apenas termine de pronunciar las palabras vi como el espadachín saco su espada y el agua empezó a cubrir el lugar por un momento sentí como me cortaba por la mitad antes de cerrar los ojos para cuando desperté era domingo y estaba en mi cama como si nada, pensé que había sido una pesadilla hasta que vi una carta dorada al lado mío con instrucciones y una amenaza

Para: Mochida

Dentro de tres días un tutor tocara tu ventana, tus clases serán nocturnas estate preparado y ni una palabra de esto o iremos por tu cabeza

Atte.: Black-Ángel

* * *

Tsuki_ Mochida, tierra a Mochida me estas escuchando (con voz molesta)

Mochida_ Emm sí,…que era lo que decías perdón estaba distraído (sonrisa)

Tsuki_ Te decía que Darren y Derek son mis guardianes de la nube y niebla espero que puedan llevarse bien

Mochida_ Si seguro

Gokudera_ Tch

Kyoko_ Un placer

Hana_ hmm mas tipos raros

Aun que le estuvieron dando las bienvenidas Darren sabía leer muy bien el lenguaje corporal

 **Darren_ Estas personas, no están felices… me parece un comportamiento muy extraño no siento hostilidad pero…**

Derek_ Encantado de formar parte del grupo (sonrisa)

* * *

Por otro lado tanto Reborn como Tsuna habían conseguido nueva información sobre los gemelos

Reborn_ Así que ellos ya son miembros elite de la mafia, bien esto acelera un poco el proceso al parecer pueden ser conocido de Tsuki, vienen de la misma familia así que no sería novedad… el mocoso me debe explicaciones (sonrisa siniestra) ya vera cuando estemos en casa

Tsuna estaba en el aula frustrado por sus intentos fallidos de molestar a los nuevos.

Mientras estaba en su asiento recibió un papelito de Enma

Enma: ya cálmate lo estás haciendo muy obvio, a leguas se nota tu frustración

Tsuna: Es que es imposible ya hice de todo, puse pegamento en su silla, comencé una guerra de comida, puse tachuelas en sus mochilas, traté de tirar coca en sus cartucheras o encima de uno de ellos paro nada funciona , Mierda estos tipos son buenos y ya me estoy hartando: /

Enma_ Pues deja de buscar pleito, son nuevos y tú sabes lo feo que es el bullying :s creí que ya habías dejado esas bromas pesadas

Tsuna_ Lose, lose pero me molesta que anden tan en confianza con mi hermano XS aún no se si son dignos =.=

Enma_ Eso se arregla con una pela a la salida del colegio, no te pases que ya me da vergüenza ajena ver como todo lo que haces falla XD

Tsuna_ Bien :$ a la salida será

 **Derek_ Así que ese es su hermano, si admito que parece inofensivo pero de donde demonios saco que era dulce o tierno según lo que decía Tsuki yo esperaba a alguien tranquilo, esa media hora de charla sobre su genial y dulce e inocente hermano mayor no se parece en nada de lo que es en realidad, con todas las cosas que hizo hoy y las bromas de mal gusto, me sorprende que aún no se allá rendido**

Derek envió una nota a su hermano mientras Tsuna estaba ocupado con Enma

Derek : Darren el atún ha picado, se nota que se enojó por que no jugamos su juego ,no es por ser malo ni nada pero es algo desesperante , no se parece en nada a lo que describió Tsuki parece una mosca que molesta y molesta .

Darren: No lo sé, sus intentos y frustración me parecen tiernos más aun cuando no me hacen nada… es divertirlo verlo frustrado, por cierto no es por alarmar pero en el momento que te distrajiste te pego un chicle en el pelo :p que asco

Derek_ Pero que (se tocó la parte de atrás del pelo y sintió algo pegajoso)

 **Derek_ Mierda hijo de puta, como te atreviste a mancillar mi pelo, ahora SI de esta no te salvas**

 **Tsuna _Siiiiii al fin, uno cayo, toma eso patética victima (sonrisa triunfal)**

Papelito de Enma

Enma: No que ya parabas =o=

Tsuna: te juro que era la última XD además no es la gran cosa si contamos con que son asesinos profesionales

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Viper

Viper.V_ mocoso te envié los datos con sus atributos y la información de su familia, con esto ya queda completado el trato espero el resto de mi paga ;3

Tsuna_ Thanks, tu cuenta está en proceso, eres la mejor

Viper.V_ Debo irme estamos en una reunión, no te confíes niño y no te metas en problemas

Tsuna_ Como no hacerlo si mis tutores no me enseñaron otra cosa XD

Viper.V_ Habla por los dementes y sádicos de la familia YO no te enseñe eso =.=

Tsuna_ Una vez Varia siempre tendrás algo de la familia ,sino no hubiera encajado XD

Viper.V_ Ten cuidado con lo que haces, ahora que Reborn está cerca ,no deberías descuidarte ha estado investigado bien sobre el pasado de ustedes sin embargo te cubrí como siempre…cuídate pequeño revoltoso

Tsuna_ Hasta la próxima Viper-nee

* * *

En Italia mas especificamenta , la mansión Varia

Squalo_ ¡VIPER cuelga el teléfono que no vez que estamos en medio de una reunión!

Viper.V_ Era algo importante relacionado con dinero como esperas que no atienda (voz baja)

Squalo_ Nada es más importante que esta reunión después de todo es por la búsqueda del Bambino

La habitación quedo en silencio, Xanxus como siempre en su trono mirando todo desinteresadamente, Levi en su asiento, Bel con sus cuchillos y Lussuria jugando con sus plumas

Viper.V_ ¿Y que averiguaron que es tan importante? (inexpresiva)

 **Viper.V_ No pudieron averiguar nada es imposible borre todos los datos de su huida (nerviosa)**

Squalo_ Por el momento solo sabemos que iba a tomar un vuelo antes que toda la información se perdiera pero tras años de investigar y revisar las cámaras deducimos que no fue un secuestro sino que fue voluntario, las imágenes están borrosas y está acompañado de otro niño pero parece que sabía que los vigilaban ya que a último minuto cambiaron sus planes y se subieron a otro avión como polizontes, aunque las cámaras no lo muestran claramente luego del apagón. Estoy seguro que fue Yoru …es el único niño con la calidad para desmantelar un aeropuerto entero(sonrisa) al final eso los llevo a América , luego perdimos conexión , suponemos que tardaron meses en reabastecerse o se establecieron en alguna zona pero tras la búsqueda no encontramos nada (Decepción)

Xanxus rompió una botella y toda habitación se puso tensa

Xanxus_ ¡Como que no encontraron nada!

Squalo_ Desde el punto de aterrizaje se han estado moviendo o escondiéndose muy bien ya que no hay rastros, lo único sospechoso es que durante ese año hubo tres personas que cambiaban su destino en tures mundiales y dos de ellas terminaron en Japón y una en Rusia

Xanxus_ Hay una posibilidad que este en Japón

Squalo_ Puede ser una coincidencia, ya que las personas que aparecen en las grabaciones no concuerdan con la descripción de la persona

Xanxus_ Es un Varia, sino pudiera evadir a sus perseguidores, borrar sus rastros o matarlos, no estaría a la altura (sonrisa)

Levi_ P…pero que razones tendría para huir?

Belphegor_ ¿Quizás… se arrepintió? (mirando sus cuchillos)

Xanxus_ No , la mini-basura era leal , alguien o algo lo debió haber convencido o chantajeado pero ya lo averiguaremos , por ahora concéntrense en arreglar los jets y preparar todo, para esta semana nos vamos a Japón organicen un grupo aparte y rastreen todas las cámaras Squalo tu iras antes por el tema de los anillos y como líder de la búsqueda ,si Yoru está ahí ,nos debe muchas explicaciones(parándose y yendo hacia la puerta)

Viper_ Pero jefe no es seguro que este ahí (nerviosa)

Xanxus_ Es un presentimiento, yo no creo en las coincidencias (serio)

 **Viper_ Mierda muchacho, más vale que te escondas bien**

* * *

En un laboratorio viejo y destrozado un grupo de científicos estaba entrando y construyendo nuevos pabellones, arreglando el sistema y reparando todo

¿?_ Mika , la base está casi lista , ya es hora de movilizarnos ,diles a Fran y Yuni que se preparen para la operación , envía a un grupo de ayudantes a Japón.

Una mujer con pelo largo negro ojos celestes y apariencia mayor ingresaba al laboratorio con algunos expedientes

Mika_ Si, señor

Una vez que se separaron la mujer fue hasta la sala de control y puso uno de los videos de los primeros experimentos exitosos de esta familia, en ella aparecía un joven científico y una hermosa asistente conversando tiernamente con un pequeño castaño

Mika_ No te preocupes mi amado, nuestros hijos volverán a nosotros (decía mientras sonreía a los videos)

Video de un castaño de 5 años

Tsuna_ Me llamo Tsuna ¿porque estoy aquí? , ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde está Tsuki?

Mika_ Pequeño, tu hermano esta con nosotros y desde ahora nosotros somos tu nueva familia, él es Henri mi marido quien se encargara de ti

Henri_ Eres muy pequeño, detesto cuando traen a niños de esta edad, así es menos probable que sobrevivan (serio)

Tsuna se estremeció ante las palabras del científico de apariencia molesta y ojos marrones oscuros al igual que su cabello

Mika_ Cariño ordenes son órdenes y lo sabes, además tengo Fe que el pequeño Tsuna resistirá (sonrisa)

Henri_ Es casi imposible (mirando a su esposa)

Mika_ Llámalo intuición (mirando a Tsuna)

Henri miro de nuevo al niño quien estaba temeroso y a punto de llanto

Henri_ Mira pequeño, no me gusta este sitio y no me gusta lo que voy a tener que hacer pero nos obligan por el avance, una vez que entras a esta organización nadie sale bien librado, tendremos que hacerte daño para hacerte más fuerte, si sobrevives a nuestros experimentos con tu hermano, te reconoceré como mi hijo y te aseguro que encontrare una forma de sacarte de aquí

Tsuna_ Usted lo haría… pero que pasa con mama y papa(voz baja)

Henri_ Desde que entraste a estas puertas, es casi seguro que morirás

El pequeño estaba aterrado, y se sentía indefenso cunado unos brazos lo envolvieron

Mika_ Sé que es duro, pero tengo la esperanza que TU serás el mejor en poco tiempo

Henri_ Es hora de comenzar con las hormonas de crecimiento mejoradas, con ese cuerpo tan débil ni siquiera resistirá una operación

Mika_ Solo déjame ponerle la anestesia

Henri_ Bien , pero no creo que los demás vallan a ser tan considerados (inexpresivo)

En el presente

 **Mika_ Henri(suspiro nostálgico) si tan solo pudieras ver lo grande que se ha puesto nuestro orgullo y pensar que terminarías protegiéndolo (una lagrima se derramo de la mujer antes de cerrar el video y limpiarse el rosto)**

Mika_ Bien vasta de tragedias es hora de trabajar ,(saco su celular y envió dos mensajes)

Para:Fran

De:Mika

El doctor quiere movilizar las cosas prepárense para el grupo de reserva, como asunto personar necesito que me investigues el número del experimento tierra, necesito discutir algo con él , será muy útil en su momento date prisa el tiempo corre

Para:D.N° 1

De:Mika

Espero que hayas podido infiltrarte, dime ya conociste a mi bella obra maestra? manda una foto de su cambio :3 dentro de poco llegaremos con el grupo de reserva ,Fran y Yuni están observando … que nadie sospeche necesitamos TU ayuda para retener al otro cielo ,no me defraudes , estaremos en contacto

Mika_ niños , niños, niños (negando con la cabeza)

En Namimori en la escuela un rubio que estaba en medio de clases respondió un SMS

¿?_nadie sospecha nada aun no conocí personalmente a tu orgullo pero… el experimento escudo no quiere que nos acerquemos, luego te mando una foto, hay un Arcobaleno a su cuidado por lo que no será fácil, te mantendré informada

* * *

En un apartamento a las salidas de Namori en peli verde recibion un mensaje

Fran_Así que ya están preparando todo , espero que Tsuna-san este preparado, mm me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? , tu que opinas Yuni-chan(mirando in-expresivamente)

Yuni_Que creo que es hora de movilizarse , los traidores merecen la muerte pero una vez en la mafia siempre estarás en ella , es hora de que el la lanza vuelva a su lugar (lenta e inexpresiva )

Fran_¿Tu recuerdas como era antes?(voz baja)

yuni_No y¿tu ?(mirándolo analíticamente )

* * *

Recuerdos de Fran

un niño al fondo de una celda muerto de hambre al borde de la muerte ,desnutrido esperando su hora confinado a aislamiento solitario hasta que una puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver a un guardia que arrastraba a un rebelde castaño todo moreteado y quemado

guardia_Y aquí te quedaras hasta que aprendas a comportarte mocoso malcriado tienes suerte que seas especial sino ni comida te daríamos

el guardia dejo un plato de sopa y una manta justo a un pedazo de pan

el castaño escucho la puerta cerrase y la habitación quedo a oscuras

Fran_De nuevo en la oscuridad(un susurro)

Tsuna_AHH, me asustaste pensé que estaba solo

Y en ese momento Tsuna ensendio con sus llamas una flama que ilumino la habitación con bordes algo negros pero de seguro fue lo mas hermoso que Fran habia visto hasta que que el niño delante de el se presento

Tsuna_Mi nombre es Tsuna , y ¿el tuyo? (dijo sentandose a su lado)

fran_Fran ...

Tsuna acerco su plato y viendo el estado de Fran no tardo en cubrirlo y ofrecerle su comida . El peli verde acepto desesperado

Fran_Grasias

Tsuna_No hay por que

Fran_Y eso que es (señalando la mano de tsuna)

Tsuna_Es un flama ,según me dijeron hay personas que pueden usarlas ,vienen en distintos colores y tienen algo de especial

Fran_Crees que yo también pueda tenerla , es decir estoy cansado de estar en la oscuridad(triste y pensativo mirando la mano de Tsuna)

Tsuna_Llamalo intuición pero creo que tu también puedes hacerlo(sonriendo)

Fran_¿Por que tu llama tiene bordes negros?

Tsuna miro su mano y luego a Fran

Tsuna_Por que en toda luz hay algo de oscuridad

Fran se acerco hasta su mano sintiendo el calor que emanaba de esta y no solo calidez sino paz

Fran_Hasta el lado mas oscuro de TU llama es simplemente hermoso

fin del recuerdo

Fran miro a Yuni y dijo

Fran_No...¿Por que deveria acordarme de un traidor ?

* * *

Luego de clases Tsuna y Enma estaban en el gimnasio esperando la llegada de los nuevos

Tsuna_ Ahora si veremos de que están hechos

Enma_ ¿Por qué tienes que buscar pleito? , sabes que si son sus guardianes es por alguna razón, Tú no puedes controlar todo

Tsuna_ Estoy siendo precavido, si ellos no son muy fuertes, están mejor muertos (serio y con ojos ámbar)

Enma se estremeció y suspiro

Enma_ Sé que no serias capas (mirándolo seriamente para luego sonreír) después de todo son los amigos de tu querido hermano

Tsuna_ Si pero, eso no evitara que le rompa algunas costillas (sonrisa oscura)

Enma_ Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces (levantando los hombros en un gesto de derrota)

Tsuna_ necesito que los vigiles junto con el perímetro, nadie puede saber que estamos aquí, sino Hibari-san se enojara mucho (sonrisa) esto será una práctica, solo los pondré a prueba

En la entrada del colegio, el grupo se estaba despidiendo, los gemelos esperaron que todos se hubieran ido para dirigirse al gimnasio siguiendo la nota que les mandaron

Tsuna: En el gimnasio a la salida, vengan solos

Derek_ ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea? (con las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto desinteresado) Tsuki nos dijo que no nos acercáramos

Darren_ Solo dijo que nos reuniríamos, no es como si supiera que somos asesinos entrenados y buscara darnos una paliza como una forma de bienvenida, seguro que solo quiere charlas parece una persona muy decente si me lo preguntas (inexpresivo)

Derek_ Decente ¿Que no viste lo que hizo con mi cabello? Tuve que cortarlo, te juro que si no fuera porque es el hermano del jefe hubiera tomado venganza (enojado)

Darren_ Ya cálmate, solo fue un chicle además solo lo recortaste un poco

Entre medio de la charla llegaron al gimnasio para ser recibidos por un castaño en medio la habitación .Sin embargo su apariencia no era tan acogedora como pareció la primera vez que vieron .Lo rodeaba un aura peligrosa, sus manos tenían guantes, había un aro en su oreja, su cabello estaba recogido, mirando hacia ellos con ojos fríos y analíticos ,la camisa estaba arremangada y poseía un porte que parecía decir "arrodíllense ante mi ratas inferiores"

El gemelo inexpresivo silbo mientras el otro solo miraba sonriente a Tsuna

Derek_ No que solo quería charlar, una persona decente dijiste (sonrisa forzada)

Darren_ Bueno, esto no es exactamente lo que esperaba

Tsuna_ Bien me alegra que hayan venido (voz fría y sin expresión) no quiero alargar esto más de lo necesario así que estoy aquí para probar que tan fuerte son

Derek_ Mira…Tsuna ¿No? Nosotros no buscamos pelea, somos amigos de tu hermano (sonriendo incómodamente)

Tsuna_ Error son guardianes de mi hermano y como tales deben estar a la altura, vasta de máscaras sé que ustedes son de la mafia, solo quiero ver si son dignos(serio)

Darren_ Somos más fuertes de lo que piensas (molesto)

Tsuna_ No deberían subestimar a su enemigo (sonrisa siniestra y aura oscura) por que podría sorprenderlos

Derek_ Así que eras tú el que estaba espiándonos (serio)

Tsuna_ Se puede decir que si, ahora comencemos el desafío, seré yo quien juzgue si son o no dignos de ser guardianes

Darren y Derek_¡ Bien !

* * *

Mientras tanto con Reborn y Tsuki

Reborn_ Así que esos chicos serán tus guardianes

Tsuki_ Si, sé que ellos son muy fuertes

Reborn_ Hmm, aceptare por el momento ya que encajan en los atributos que necesitamos, en unos días llegaran los anillos y como son de la mafia no necesitaran tanto entrenamiento ya saque la información que necesitaba

Tsuki_ ¿Que tanto sabes? (sospechando)

Reborn_ Se, sobre tu pasado y tu relación con estos muchachos, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Cómo es que tú y tú hermano se encontraron? O ¿porque tardaron tanto en volver a Japón?

Tsuki_ Eso es personal al igual que lo ocurrido en Estraneo (mirada sombría y recuerdos nostálgicos)

Dos niños estaban en vagón de tren mirando las estrellas recostados en la paja

Tsuna_ Así que, no hay salida (voz tranquila)

Tsuki_ Solo uno de nosotros puede salir y lo sabes (serio)

Tsuna_ No, ninguno puede (voz baja mirada perdida)

Tsuki_ Que ocurrió luego del accidente…(serio mirando a su hermano con ojos ámbar brillantes)

Tsuna_ Henr..digo mm padre murió y madre ... bueno ella ,no lo se

Tsuki_ ¿Como que no lo sabes? (enojado)

Tsuna_ Bueno si sé que paso pero no te lo diré ,no ocurrió nada importante ,solo … su muerte ,antes de eso me dijo que tenemos que seguir y vivir una vida inolvidable (sonrisa nostálgica)creo que él sabía que escaparíamos

Tsuki_ Sabes que era la única persona junto a Madre que a pesar de todo valían la pena, es una lástima (devolviendo el gesto)

Tsuna_ Cuando lleguemos todo cambiara, solo tengo algo que decirte Tsuki

Tsuki _ ¿Qué es?(mirándolo atentamente )

Tsuna_ Yo…

Justo en medio de sus recuerdos Reborn decidió interrumpirlo (XD TENIA QUE CORTAR EL AMBIENTE XD)

Reborn_ Tienes que lograr subir la colina es el primer paso para que aprendas a controlar la duración de tus llamas y no dejarlas fuera de control como lo vienes haciendo después comenzaremos con unas técnicas de la primera generación que deberás aprender, Xanxus es un enemigo muy fuerte así que llame a algunos amigos, esta semana vendran para ayudar con el rendimiento de tus guardianes (sonrisa siniestra)

Tsuki se estremeció

 **Tsuki_ Pobre de ellos**

Reborn_ Muy bien comencemos, debes subir ese acantilado para hoy gusano (disparo hacia Tsuki)

* * *

En alguna parte de Sicilia

Gamma_ Bien, al fin termine con las reuniones pendientes (suspiro)

El rubio mando un sms a su gente en Japón

De: Gamma

Para: Tozaru

Cómo va la misión, ¿La encontraron? Acabo de terminar las reuniones y viajare próximamente, espero un informe.

En unos segundos llego su repuesta

Tozaru_ El objetivo fue localizado pero perdimos el rastro al parecer un sujeto con flamas de la niebla nos interceptó seguiremos por la zona…

 **Gamma_ Mierda, siento que esto no es bueno será mejor adelantar mi vuelo**

* * *

Por otro lado viajando en un avión, un rubio venia para cumplir su misión, junto a un pervertido doctor, un artista marcial con un Mono, un rubio con un rifle, una amante de la cocina venenosa

Bianchi_ ¡Al fin mi amor estaremos juntos!De paso me daré una vueltas para ver a Hayato! (feliz y con corazones)

Shamal_ Yo aprovechare el tiempo para conocer hermosas damitas

Dino_ Me pregunto, que será tan importante como para que quiera que todos viajemos tan deprisa (distraído como siempre XD)

Fon_ Aprovechare este viaje para ver a I-pin, me dijo que le estaba yendo de maravilla (tranquilo y bebiendo te)

Colonello_ Me duele estar separo de Lal pero me muero de ganas por retar a Reborn (encendido y con su mascota en su hombro)

* * *

Nota final:Espero que les haya gustado la historia :3 ya estamos llegando al final de la primera parte VIVAAAAA XD aún queda mucho que no he aclarado y escenas que no han aparecido ,más que nada las cómicas que serán puestas como extras como: el juego de cartas, cuando comieron los chocolates de Tsuna ,cuando tiñeron el pelo a Squalo,el entrenamiento de uno que otro miembro, el primer día del club etc, luego de que acabe con esta parte XD y realice las votaciones XD he decidido que podre comenzar con dos fics mas en los cuales he estado pensando para esta genial serie XD , más que nada porque me agradan sus comentarios y vi muchas tramas interesantes tanto a los que le gusta la acción , intriga etc, como a las que les gusta el Yaoi . Prometo subir el próximo capitulo en 4 días yo sé que había prometido subir más seguido pero no conté con que se rompería mi compu :( y me disculpo por no poder cumplir como me gustaría, por otro lado XD me alegra que la lean y que la sigan y espero sus respuestas ;3 (me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error o algo que no se entienda además que si tienen alguna crítica constructiva será bien recibida XD)para el siguiente capítulo: Habrá suspenso, traiciones ,verdades , gente inesperada en una solo lugar junto a llegada de varios conocido y dentro de poco (Tan Tan tan tan tan ) ¡La llegada de Iemitsu!¿Cómo reaccionara Tsuna ante la llegada de su padre?.. lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Mentiras y Secretos (música de misterio XD) ESO ES TODO bye bye :3


	14. Problemas y mas Problemas

Nota de la Autora: Lo comencé tarde perdón si me pase por un día XD pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero que les entretenga y les guste a mis lectores, me hace feliz que comenten XD y cualquier crítica opinión etc. será respondida y escuchada…Antes que se me olvide XD quería avisar que para entender mejor el capitulo 13 deben leer el 12 ya que están relacionados osea están juntos ,es casi como que fueran uno pero era tan largo que lo corte XD aviso así se entienda mejor los ordenes de los días y del tiempo :)

Para los que comentaron:

Mikan18: Me encanta tu apoyo y me alegran tus comentarios :)

Victoria Chacin618: Siii dentro de poco ya no va a poder ocultarse XD y cuando lo haga más de una sorpresa habrá XD

Dapo18:Como digo seguido y no me canso de decirlo adoro los comentario porque me dan más ganas de escribir y vs una de las que más seguido comenta por lo que agradezco tu apoyo XD sip Irie era el personaje misteriosos XD ahora todo se empieza a poner serio y aún queda mucho suspenso por delante XD jaja soy de esa gente que cree que mientras más suspenso mejor xq así la emoción se siente más XD espero que leas al final del fic y veas los temas que salieron a votación según lo que llegaron a votar el fic anterior :)

Salome: Hola me encanta que te hayas unido y que comenten, ya que por eso sigo la historia :) sii los gemelos son algo masoquistas pero desde cuando el amor no lo es XD la verdad es que cuanto mas quieres a alguien esa persona siempre es la que más daño puede causarte XD aun así veras una parte muy tierna y comprensiva en este capítulo que hace ver que a pesar de todo la familia es la familia ;) Reborn nunca se esperó todo esto cuando llego y no pienso ponérselo fácil XD averiguo mucho pero Tsuna tiene un red de contacto más extensa x lo que no le es sencillo XD el tema de que sea bi más que nada lo relacione con los momentos graciosos, Tsuna es todo un Don juan XD, espero que te guste el capítulo y que leas al final de la nota donde animo al lector a votar por un tema para un siguiente fic sobre esta serie :3 y me encantan que opinen , acepto todo y criticas constructivas también preguntas siempre que no se adelanten al fic :) o que sean por mensajes privados , disfruta la lectura :3

Nana33: Siiii ya estamos a uno o dos capítulo de acabar la primera parte , el orden será presente pasado y futuro , el final de este será inconcluso y con suspenso XD que durara muchoooo… ya que continua en la tercera parte , aun así la segunda va a atrapar incluso más que la primera ,de la segunda la comenzare ni bien termine esta , si tengo tiempo prometo que subiré el primero seguido del final de este , disfruta tu lectura y espero que sigas esta historia (la verdad no veo la hora de terminar esta para comenzar la 2 parte ;) )

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde el sol se estaba metiendo dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, todo parecía tranquilo excepto por los ruidos de una intensa pelea en el instituto Namimori

Tsuna se enfrentaba cara a cara con dos oponentes al mismo tiempo, la batalla comenzó mano a mano, los gemelos actuaban en conjunto, mientras uno atacaba el otro defendía, el ritmo de la pelea era rápido.

El castaño esquivaba cada patada y se protegía de los golpes, la pelea estaba reñida o eso era lo que pensaban los gemelos

 **Darren_ Este tipo es muy bueno no puedo creer que no ayudamos dado ni un golpe ni uno**

 **Derek_ Hmm tiene una muy buena defensiva se nota que solo está jugando con nosotros**

Luego de que los gemelos hicieran una patada alta y baja sincronizada Tsuna salto dando una voltereta y tomando distancia

Tsuna_ (silbido) Nada mal veo que forman un gran pareja ofensiva /defensiva (sonrisa)

Darren_ Tu también para ser alguien que supuestamente es muy tranquilo posees muy buenos reflejos (sonrisa)

Derek_ Si, estas dando una buena pelea, no eres lo que aparentas (una media sonrisa)

Tsuna_ ¡Ohh, te aseguro que me lo dicen muy seguido! Bueno creo que este fue un buen calentamiento pero ya está oscureciendo y no se me permite llegar tarde sino Reborn se enojara mucho (rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada)

El ambiente se volvió tenso nuevamente y los gemelos se pusieron en posición pero nada los preparo lo que siguió

Tsuna_ Es hora de ver que pueden hacer por separado (susurro)

En unos segundos Tsuna ya estaba en medio de ambos dando una patada al gemelo de la izquierda mientras el de la derecha logro cubrirse con sus manos e intento dar un golpe a su oponente pero este despareció y el golpe fue dirigido hacia su hermano quien había intentado patear a Tsuna desde atrás provocando que a su vez también golpeara al otro rubio debido a ese descuido ninguno pudo ver la patada que los lanzo hacia un lado del gimnasio

Ambos gemelos estaban lastimados y enojados no solo los evadió sino que también había herido su orgullo, se levantaron y observaron al castaño quien estaba en el centro del lugar

Tsuna_ les dije que el calentamiento ya termino (voz seria ojos ámbar)

Dijo encendiendo sus llamas naranjas con negro lo que sorprendió un poco a los gemelos o mejor dicho a uno de ellos

 **¿?_Asi que es EL, mi Ángel**

Flash-back

En una habitación de experimentación estaba un niño rubio a punto de ser utilizado para una operación

¿?_Por favor, NO, no (llorando)

Asistente_ Ya está todo listo para remover sus órganos, ¿Quiere que le pongamos anestesia? doctor

Doctor_ No será necesario, yo prefiero escuchar los llantos y lamentos de estos bastardos (sonrisa aterradora)

En ese momento se escucharon varias explosiones, el lugar empezó a prenderse en llamas negras y naranjas, los doctores fueron atacados por un niño, un niño cubierto de flamas empezó a matar a todo el personal mientras sonreía, de pronto todo los gritos se detuvieron ,.

Lo vi… cubierto de sangre con una bata roja, el rostro inexpresivo y con las llamas por todos lados ,se detuvo a observarme, parecía traído desde el mismo infierno, no parecía tener expresión ni conciencia

 **¿?_Un demonio**

Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi… cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar, ya de nada valía gritar, no cuando era mi fin o eso era lo que pensé. Pará cuando los volví a abrir vi mis cadenas estaban quemadas y las cuerdas desatadas, me levente y pude ver su espalda. Estaba caminando quemando todo el maldito lugar, convirtiendo todo en ceniza y ahí lo entendí, no era un demonio era un Ángel , un Ángel que purificaba todo con su fuego ,sonreí como nunca desde que había llegado a ese lugar ,intente hablarle pero no me respondió , en eso sentí a alguien detrás de mí, al girarme vi a una bella mujer que observaba de forma triste lo mismo que yo.

Conocía a esa mujer era uno de ellos, intente correr pero ella me agarro de la mano y empezó a jalarme hacia otro lugar

Mika_ Por ese lado no es la salida, necesitas darte prisa tu familia ya está aquí, yo los contacte necesito que salgas

¿?_!¿Por qué he de creerte?!¡Qué pretendes!

Mika_ ¡Por qué soy la única que puede sacarte de aquí!

….

La pelea se hiso más intensa ambos gemelos sacaron sus armas y las encendieron, Darren saco dagas que eran cubiertas con atributos de la nube mientras Derek hiso aparecer una lanza cubierta con llamas de la niebla…la pelea se reanudo. Darren lanzo tres dagas que se multiplicaron a seis haciendo que Tsuna las esquivara y agarrara algunas, sin darle mucho tiempo Derek apareció por detrás intentando golpearlo pero el castaño dio un salto y llevo la lanza hacia el suelo para luego dar una patada a su oponente en lo que este desaparecía, Tsuna dio un giro y lanzo las tres dagas hacia una esquina del salón de donde aparecieron ambos gemelos

Derek_ ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos?

Tsuna_ Intuición, ratita, recuerda que la sangre Vongola también corre por mis venas (sonrisa burlesca)

Estaban preparados para atacar nuevamente cuando Enma interrumpió el ambiente

Enma_ Tsuna hay viene Hibari, está patrullando esta zona es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí

El ambiente de pelea se disipo en ese momento y Tsuna apago sus llamas junto a sus oponentes

Tsuna_(suspiro)Sera mejor que nos larguemos , kyo-san es muy pesado cuando se lo propone ,en cuanto a ustedes(señalándolos) admito que dan buena pelea (sonrisa satisfecha y manos en la cadera) serán unos excelentes guardianes espero que protejan a mi hermano(serio) y nada de ir hablando sobre esto (guiño y levantando su mano en un gesto de guarden silencio) será nuestro secreto , si lo conocen tan bien como yo sabrán que él es un controlador y no le gusta que desobedezcan sus ordenes

Derek_ Bien, (levantando los hombros en un gesto desinteresado) está bien por mí además valió la pena este encuentro (ojos serios y sonrisa retadora)

Darren_ Opino lo mismo, no quiero ver a tu hermano furioso y Tu sí que sabes pelear ,espero que hayamos pasado tu prueba y ya hayas terminado de jugarnos bromas (inexpresivo)

Derek_ ¡Siii!Ese chicle fue de muy mal gusto (fingiendo molestia)

Tsuna_ Tómenlo como una bienvenida de mi parte (tono burlón)

Derek_ Sabes que tu hermano no te quiere cerca de este lio (tono serio)

Darren_ Tu ya debes saber lo que ocurre y no deberías involucrarte

Tsuna_ Como verán, soy un hermano muy protector y no importa lo que digan o hagan ,Yo siempre estaré para EL ,lo quiera o no además aun que los haya aprobado como guardianes no significa que confié en ustedes ,los estaré observando (mirándolos antes de irse con Enma)

Los gemelos también se fueron

Darren_ ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a Tsuki?

Derek_ No, es mejor así, solo nos metería en problemas

Tsuna regreso a su casa para ser recibido por un su madre quien estaba esperándolo

Nana_ Tsu-kun ¿Cómo has estado me acompañas a cocinar? ¿Por favor? hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

Tsuna suspiro y la miro

Tsuna_ Bien, voy a cambiarme y enseguida regreso

El castaño subió las escaleras mientras pensaba en todo los acontecimientos de ese día en eso recibió un mensaje

De_Shamal

Para_Angel .B

Reborn, nos ha contactado, Bianchi, Colonello, Fon, Dino vamos en camino espero que tengas un lugar

Tsuna_¡Queeee!(tropezó con las escaleras XD )

Nana_¿Tsuna estas bien?

Tsuna_si mama

 **Tsuna_ Auch, maldita sea, cada vez más gente, tengo que pensar y rápido**

De_Angel.B

Para:Shamal

_Hay habitaciones para Fon, Bianchi y TU nadie más debe saberlo avisa al resto

Tsuna agarro el celular y envió otro mensaje a un grupo de wassap (todos usan wassap ;p)

Grupo Hogar

Angel.B_ Todos prepárense esta semana traemos visitas, mi identidad tiene que ser secretas nuestros invitados no deben reconocerme, si preguntan por mi estoy en un viaje y regreso este sábado para la fiesta ;3 , cuídense

Tsuna terminó de cambiarse y bajo hacia donde estaba su madre cocinando demasiada comida y se veía radiante, esto lo hacía más sospecho

 **Tsuna_ Tengo un mal presentimiento**

En ese momento llegaron Reborn y Tsuki

Nana_ Llegan justo a tiempo Tsuna me va a ayudar a preparar el resto de la cena

Tsuki_ ¿Que ocurre mama no crees que estas exagerando con toda esta comida?

Nana_ Tengo un gran anuncio que hacerles (gran sonrisa) Su padre vendrá a casa

Esta simple frase causo diferentes reacciones por un lado Tsuna tiro los cuchillos y las papas que sostenía, Tsuki solo miro de forma inexpresiva a Tsuna, Reborn solo tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

Tsuna_ Lo siento (sonrisa incomoda) así que el viejo al fin regresara a casa (el ambiente se puso algo frio)

Nana_ Si al fin después de tres años regresara

Nana siguió cortando y preparando la cena

Tsuki_ Bueno, me alegra que padre aún se acuerde de nosotros

Nana_ Tsuki no hables así de tu padre

Tsuna se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hermano ya que aunque no lo parezca El rubio tenía una buena relación con el

Tsuna_ Así que por esto estas tan feliz (sosteniendo fuertemente las verduras y empezando a cortarlas) no estaré… este fin de semana tengo mucha tarea y me iré a casa de Enma

Nana_ Ohh, lo entiendo pero…no quieres saludar a papa

Tsuna_ Iemitsu, no merece ese título… será tu marido y tendré su sangre pero en lo que respecta a mí, Él no es mi padre

Nana se dio vuelta y le dio una cachetada a Tsuna que retumbo en la habitación

Nana_ No vuelvas decir eso, es tu padre lo quieras o no y lo entiendas o no ,El se fue Para que nosotros estemos bien

Tsuki estaba impactado, jamás había visto a su madre tan furiosa ,de ella emanaba un aura oscura que le recorrió todo el cuerpo a más de uno ,mientras que Tsuna no podía creer lo que había hecho ,se sostuvo la mejilla y bajo su cabeza sus ojos se volvieron ámbar ,Reborn presenciaba a las reacciones de la familia en silencio

Tsuna_(voz baja)Cree lo que quieras ,para mi ese hombre no es mi padre no importa lo que me digas y TU TAMPOCO ERES UNA BUENA MADRE,NISIQUIERAS SABES LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TU FAMILIA ,TE DA IGUAL TODO Y NUNCA HACES NADA ,QUE MAS DA LO QUE YO DIGA SI "PARA TI Y PARA EL , YO NO IMPORTO " (voz alta y llena de ira)

Nana se quedó sorprendida por el arrebato de Tsuna, en todos estos años él nunca había levantado la voz

Tsuna salió de corriendo de la casa a los segundos Tsuki lo siguió, solo quedaron Reborn y Nana

Nana_ Lamento eso, Yo me deje llevar, ¿un café? (dijo desanimada)

Reborn_ Deberías ser honesta con el

Nana_ A .. Que te refieres (ella está batiendo dos tazas de café dándole la espalda al hombre de las patillas)

Reborn_ Sobre todo…por favor deja ese disfraz aunque es muy convincente no te queda, ese mocoso es igual que Tu, los dos son actores natos pero no lo suficientemente cautelosos

Nana sirvió el café para Reborn y se sentó al frente con su propio baso y bebió un sorbo antes de decir

Nana_ ¿Que tanto sabes? (ojos filosos)

Reborn_ Más que tu marido por lo visto (llevando la taza a sus labios)

Mientras tanto Tsuna estaba en un parque sentado en una hamaca, el cielo estaba despejado la luna iluminaba todo junto a las estrellas

Tsuna_ Mierda, no puedo creer que me deje llevar así, esto es un desastre, Todo por el maldito de Iemitsu

De pronto otra persona se sentó a su lado

Tsuna_ ¡Que quieres no estoy de humor para hablar contigo! (mirando las estrellas)

Tsuki _Y a mí que me importa de qué humor estas, solo vine a ver como estabas, así que no molestes

Tsuna_ ¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo estoy?

Tsuki_ Desde que eres mi hermano contento (tono irónico)

Tsuna_ Hmmp

Tsuki_ Sabes que es un error lo que dijiste, ella te ama que acaso eres idiota, El también aun que este lejos(mirando a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ No comiences con estupideces, sabes lo que pienso de EL, nunca está aquí, nunca le dijo nada a mama, nunca nos dijo nada...eso no es un padre, falla en todo, falla en ser un marido, falla en ser un padre, fallo en protegernos

Tsuki_ Es humano que esperabas , no creo que el haya querido involucrarnos sabes que se fue para no causar problemas .. Solo tomo malas decisiones

Tsuna_ Pésimas decisiones (suspiro) no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Yo no puedo aceptar que por su culpa hayamos tenido que pasar por ese infierno

Tsuki_ No te confundas Tsuna, yo también estoy molesto por lo que hace, por cómo ocurrieron las cosas y TODO… pero eso no quita que sea mi padre ni tampoco el tuyo, lo único que hace que ese hombre sea respetable a mis ojos es que no te haya involucrado ni a ti ni a madre en ESTO

Tsuna_ Es por eso mismo que Yo lo detesto, es por qué te involucra a ti y por qué madre sufre su ausencia, si fuera un mejor padre y marido sabría cómo mediar el trabajo con su familia

Tsuki_ Ese es tu problema, nunca comprendes el esfuerzo de los demás (suspirando)

Tsuna_ ¿Qué esfuerzo? si para mí lo único que hace es ser egoísta

Tsuki_ Eso no cambia que aún está aquí, el sigue aquí , si fuera cualquier otro nos hubiera abandonado a nuestra suerte

Tsuna se quedó callado y medito las palabras de su hermano

Tsuki miro a Tsuna suspiro y se levanto

Tsuki_ Vámonos hermano, se hace tarde y hace frio

Tsuna se levantó y camino junto a su hermano hasta su casa

Tsuna_ Bien, reconozco que no es inútil y malvado quizás no sea una basura después de todo pero eso tampoco lo hace el mejor padre del mundo… sabes también como yo que padre es el que te cría y para mí un verdadero padre era alguien como Henri, Iemitsu para mi es solo mi padre biológico, el titulo de Papa es algo que debe ganarse

Tsuki_ Si, Henri fue un gran padre, pero aun así le debes una disculpa a madre, quizás no consideres a Iemitsu como un gran padre pero hace lo que cree mejor, cada quien tiene sus métodos

Ambos entraron la casa estaba oscura, Tsuki se fue a su habitación y Tsuna paso hacia la habitación de su madre donde vio una luz encendida

Nana estaba mirando por la ventana pensativa cuando Tsuna entro .El castaño cerró la puerta y tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su madre

Nana se dio vuelta

Tsuna estaba con la cabeza agachada y mirando a un costado de la habitación sin mirar los ojos de su madre

Tsuna_ Y..yo ,lo siento , lamento haberte gritado y haber dicho esas cosas ,yo ..solo ..

Y en ese momento unos brazos lo rodearon

Nana_ Ya .. yo también lo lamento ,no debí haberte golpeado fue mi culpa ,nunca creí…,nunca me di cuenta de todo el daño que te habíamos hecho …siempre pensé que eras el más fuerte de los dos ,que no me necesitabas , que no te importaba que Iemitsu estuviera lejos … siempre eras tan fuerte y te mostrabas tan imperturbable que llegue a pensar que esto solo sería algo sin importancia para ti .. yo lo comprendo ,comprendo tu enojo y rencor hacia EL , en parte es mi culpa ,no debí cargarte con años y años de todo el dolor que causaban mis dudas ,ni tampoco debí dejarte de lado …si alguien debe disculparse soy yo …yo te amo hijo ,te amo muchísimo ,Tu eres lo que me levanta ,tu siempre estás ahí ,solo que a veces olvido decírtelo ,creí que te hacia más fuerte pero a veces olvido que solo eres un niño ,MI NIÑO ,lo siento (susurro y llorando))

 **Nana_ Lamento mucho, haberte envuelto en todo esto y en lo que vendrá, como lo lamento**

Tsuna_ Tu, tú también tenías razón (abrasándola fuertemente y derramando algunas lágrimas)) quizás Iemitsu no sea una basura después de todo pero aun pienso que es un pésimo padre (sonriendo y haciendo reír a Nana)

Nana_ No te pediré que pretendas que todo está bien si no quieres después de todo yo también cometí muchos errores pero luego de charlar con Reborn me di cuenta que tenía razón que hay cosas que debo decirte pero por esta noche creo que ya fue suficiente, debes ir a dormir lo único que voy a pedirte es que le des una oportunidad y que lo respetes…

Tsuna_ Lo sé, por ti y Tsuki haría lo que sea y sé que lo amas mucho por lo que no creare problemas lo prometo

Nana le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna y lo mando a dormir

Al día siguiente empezó a llover gente en la casa Sawada y no solo ahí sino en varios lugares…

El día había comenzado tranquilo, Tsuna y el resto de su grupo planeaba el siguiente show, Tsuki seguía entrenando en las mañanas, los gemelos se habían integrado al grupo, todo estaba tranquilo.

En la tarde Tsuna ,Yamamoto y Enma decidieron pasear por el centro cuando empezaron a escuchar gritos y cosas rompiéndose ,de inmediato se dirigieron al lugar del escándalo viendo el combate de dos personas ,una con una espada en la mano y otro de un muchacho de pelo rubio con una flama azul

Squalo_¡Entrégame los anillos mocoso o muere!

Dijo el pelo platinado, dándole una patada al joven que lo hiso estrellarse junto a la mesas de un café

Basil_ Nunca …(Dijo el joven desde el suelo)

Squalo salto desde el edificio donde se encontraba y se acercó hasta Basil

Yamamoto y Enma iban a ayudarlo cuando Tsuna los detuvo

Tsuna_ No se metan o seria sospechoso, menos mal que siempre llevo mi mascara, Yamamoto llévate mi campera, Enma préstame tu remera y gorra, si Squalo está aquí eso significa que Reborn y los demás no tardaran el llegar

Luego de que quitarse la campera vaquera y ponerse una remera negra Tsuna miro a los chicos

Tsuna_ Vállense de aquí, Reborn no puede verlos rondando la zona o seria sospechoso

Ambos asintieron y se fueron.

Squalo había levantado a Basilo y tenía su espada en su cuello cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hiso chocar contra la pared del lugar

 **Tsuna_ Lo siento Squalo-nii**

El castaño levanto a Basil estilo princesa mientras este lo miraba

Basil_ Ángel-sama, pero …¿Qué hace alguien como usted por aquí?(esta parte me sonó a doña Florinda cuando dice_ Que milagro que viene por acá XD)

Tsuna_ Digamos que pasaba por aquí cuando vi todo este revuelo

Basil _Necesito su ayuda por favor mantenga esto a salvo… es importante

Y antes de desmayarse le dio una caja de madera. Él castaño miro a Basil y lo puso a un costado luego abrió la caja miro el contenido analíticamente para volver a cerrarla

Squalo ya estaba de pie mirando con diversión y algo de asombro a la persona delante de el

Squalo_¡VOOOIIIII, mocoso de mierda que crees que estás haciendo!

Y dio un salto en un intento de cortar al castaño con su espada

Tsuna_ Tranquilo Squalo ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Veo que aun sigues manteniendo muy bien tu cabello, sería una lástima que se quemara no te parece (Dijo mientras encendía sus flamas)  
Squalo_¿ Que mierda te has creído mocoso? , el jefe está muy enojado y estamos aquí por una cuestión de negociosos que lastima que no hayas aceptado la propuesta de unírtenos la verdad me caías bien y que no se te ocurra tocar mi cabello o te aseguro que te rapo, pendejo (tono de reproche)

Tsuna_ Tu sabes que ustedes también me caen muy bien pero digamos que es algo personal, aun así como muestra de mi amistad dejare que te quedes con esta cosa, no es como si me interesara (sonrisa) solo deja a este chiquillo y ya no tendremos problemas (levantando las manos en señal de rendición y apagando sus llamas)

Squalo_ Bien, esto era todo, por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero deberías considerar mejor nuestra propuesta es una lástima no tenerte de nuestro lado esta vez

Tsuna_ Ya la he considerado y lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarla, mándale mis saludos a Xanxus y dile que ya nos veremos

En ese momento llego Dino y Squalo decidió marcarse

Dino vio a Basil y a Tsuna

Dino_ ¿Quién eres tú?

Tsuna_ Me llamo Black Ángel (levantando al rubio en brazos) debemos llevarlo a un hospital y rápido

Dino ofreció su limosina sorprendido por el misterioso chico que acompañaba a Basil

Tsuna sentía la curiosidad en la mirada de Dino

Tsuna_ Soy el líder de Home company trabajamos para familias mafiosas de casualidad pasaba por aquí cuando vi a Basil en problemas, ya he trabajado con el antes y con Vongola por lo que no tiene de que preocuparse Don Dino, por lo que pude ver los objeto que Basil llevaba eran falsos por lo que supongo que Él es una carnada y ya que usted está aquí supongo que ya sabía sobre esto

Dino_ (silbido) valla tu sí que sabes hacer tu trabajo (voz seria) supones bien ,yo tengo los verdaderos anillos me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta tan rápido ,vine lo más rápido que pude no esperaba que esto le pasara a Basil pero ya sabes cómo es la mafia…

Tsuna_ Claro que entiendo y también soy un experto en falsificaciones, eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con métodos como este, es por este tipo de cosas que detesto trabajar con el CEDEF

El ambiente se puso frio y Dino se sentía incómodo hasta que llegaron al hospital

Dino bajo primero y ayudo a llevar a Basil

Dino_ Muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Tsuna_ En esta guerra estoy de su lado, espero que no haya bajas, supongo que Reborn ya estará por venir, la verdad me dio gusto conocerte espero que trabajemos juntos algún día

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por los edificios pero antes de perderse por completo fue divisado por Reborn

Reborn_ Dame-Dino dime que ocurrió aquí

Dino_ AAAA Reborn no me asustes así, casi me haces tirar a Basil

Reborn miro al chico y lego miro a Dino

Reborn _Te hice una pregunta responde (amenazando con su pistola)

Dino_ Ahh , si veras ese chico Ángel de home company nos dio una mano ,llego justo antes de que mataran a Basil (de repente se puso serio) no es alguien que me gustaría como enemigo , el chico parece peligroso y… en cuanto al resto de la gente Shamal,Bianchi y Fon dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer y que los esperes mañana

Reborn _Tsk manga de vagos ya casi nos quedamos sin tiempo

En otro lado Tsuna se desasía de sus prendas y mandaba mensajes

Grupo hogar

Angel.B: Hay que adelantar los planes , los entrenadores y anillos llegaron ,Lambo te conseguí un sitio provisional por si Reborn decide reclutarte desde hoy tienes que irte de casa ya te paso la dirección, Mukuro …tú te encargaras de Mochida tienes 5 días para hacerlo un experto no importa lo que tengas que hacer solo HAZLO, él resto actué normal y sigan practicando , descubrí por mi agente que Cervello serán las jueces así que creo que es hora de cobrarnos un importante favor con ellas ,manténganse atentos y recuerden mi identidad debe ser secreto …

En la entrada del club se encontraban Bianchi, Shamal y Fon quienes fueron recibidos por Lavina, Hayato e I-pin

Shamal_ Lavina-san, Hayato hace mucho que no lo veía

Bianchi_ Como esta Lavina-san, Hayato

Hayato_ Aneki, hmm ¿cómo es que sabias de esto y nunca me lo dijiste?

Hayato enfrento a Bianchi ya que aun que Lavina le explico lo ocurrido aún estaba molesto que su hermana no hubiera dicho nada después de todo lo ocurrido

Bianchi_ Hayato , yo no podía decírtelo, Ángel-san y Lavina son del mismo grupo , cuando me encontré con EL yo aún no sabía lo de la señorita Lavina y cuando me lo dijo… lo lamento ,pero en ese entonces era lo mejor para ti y después de que escaparas y todo lo ocurrido ,yo no podía decírtelo

Hayato quien al ver a su hermana así, miro a su madre

Lavina_ Sabes bien que ella se preocupa por ti además fui yo quien le pedí que no lo dijera, fue una omerta y fue durante un trabajo por lo que ella no podía desobedecer, conoces las reglas

Hayato suspiro y miro a su hermana

Hayato_ Bien acepto tus disculpas además (sonrisa) ahora tengo una gran familia solo no le digas a Reborn nuestro jefe está a su favor y algunos de nosotros formamos parte de sus guardianes…por lo que es algo personal la razón de nuestro jefe para planear todo esto

Bianchi_ Hayato no importa cuánto ame a ese hombre, tu eres mi hermano y mi famiglia nunca diría nada (sonrisa amorosa) aun así me iré a vivir a la casa sawada para pasar tiempo con mi amor

Hayato_ Ahhh(suspiro) Aneki , haz lo que quieras

Mientras adentro i-pin y un hombre alto y guapo de bella trenza charlaba con su estudiante

Fon_ Así que hora formas pare de este grupo me alegra que vayas a la escuela y que lleves la vida que necesitas estoy muy orgulloso, quería agradecerle a Ángel-san (dijo sonriendo)

I-pin_ Lo siento maestro pero él tuvo unos negocios aun así yo le diré (sonríe) usted también forma parte de mi familia y me alegra que venga a visitarme, he mejorado y la familia ha crecido

Fon_ Por lo que pude ver este lugar también se expandió, estoy muy contento de estar aquí además me sorprende que uno de los guardianes del Decimo este aquí

I-pin_ Hayato-nii ,está aprendiendo a mejorar con el entrenamiento que Ángel-san propuso además Lavina-san es su madre por lo que ya es parte también de la familia, nosotros estamos del lado del décimo pero preferiríamos mantener esto en secreto maestro, ya que nuestro líder recién ha tomado contacto con Reborn

Fon_ Si, lo comprendo no diré nada además Reborn puede ser muy difícil… es mejor que no sepa sobre esto (sonrisa desinteresada)

I-pin_ Bien, el sábado vendrá el jefe y tendremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida para celebrar puede utilizar nuestras áreas de entrenamiento a su disposición

Fon_ Gracias por el recorrido iré a dar una vuelta

En el aeropuerto de Namimori un rubio fue recibido por dos de sus subordinados

Nozaru_ Gammaa-niiii

Tazaru_ Jefe, me alegra que hay llegado

Gamma_ Si al fin estoy en Namimori

En un lugar a las afueras de Namimori

Yuni_ Necesito que se preparen, tengan a mano sus armas, memorícense cada tramo de este lugar nada puede fallar

Fran_ De aquí a cinco días atacaremos, muchos de ustedes no quedaran vivos, no importa cuánto se regeneren o aguanten, recuerden son de Estraneo, ustedes son solo soldados para un bien superior, no teman y no retrocedan

En Italia, más específicamente la mansión Vongola

Un hombre rubio hablaba con un anciano

Iemitsu_ Ya es hora de partir Jefe

Nono_ Ten cuidado Iemitsu espero saber los resultados del ganador y un informe de las batallas

Iemitsu_ Así será Jefe

Nono_ Antes de irte quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase o haga lo que haga Xanxus es mi hijo, por lo que quiero que me hagas un favor como un amigo de padre a padre no como jefe

Iemitsu_ ¿Y cuál sería?

Nono_ Cuando ya sea obvio el resultado y la batalla este al final quiero que mantengas a ambos candidatos con vida e interfieras si es necesario

Iemitsu_ Hare lo que pueda, lo prometo

Nono_ Buen viaje amigo mío

Iemitsu salió de la mansión directo al aeropuerto

Iemitsu_ Ya voy a casa mi amada familia (sosteniendo una foto de una mujer de pelo castaño largo con un niño rubio y un joven rubio sosteniendo un bebe de pelo castaño)

* * *

Nota final: ¡Alll finnn lo termine! XD , ya estamos muy cerca del fin (no me canso de decirlo ) XD espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo si hubo errores , me alegra que hayan comentado ;) y dentro de unos días subiré el siguiente .

Para el siguiente episodio tendremos encuentros inesperados verdades reveladas, un Iemitsu en problemas y mucho más XD en cuanto a los temas que propuse en un capitulo anterior y los borre fue porque no creí que comentarían, pero los que lo hicieron concordaron bastante por lo que voy poner tres temas que según lo que eligieron podría basarse un fic a futuro luego de que termine este;)

SON TRES:

A_ Uno sobre ambos gemelos peleando y de carácter fuerte que por cuestiones de la vida como la muerte de Nana y el descuido de Iemitsu debieron valerse por su cuenta y que con la llegada de Reborn todo cambie XD

B_ Con ambos padres pero con un Tsuna ya involucrado con la mafia y con un promedio aceptable, sin intimidación pero con reputación problemática , un mellizo popular pero que no comprende a su hermano y un Reborn que debe probar a ambos para ver cuál merece el Titulo

C_ Ambos padres divorciados, cada uno con un hijo ,con diferentes problemas, una familia toxica , mucho caos ,peleas clandestinas , la muerte de uno de los padres , el reencuentro de los hermanos ( un mellizo debe ser malo y quizás muera XD)


	15. Nostalgia y La Llegada de Varia

Nota Autora: Me tomo tiempo escribirlo porque no sabía cómo hacerlo para ser sincera: 3 Pero he aquí el penúltimo capítulo .Espero que lo disfruten y lamento la tardanza

Para los que comentan:

mikan18 : al fin logre terminar este capítulo, me encanta tu ánimo y comentarios, los hermanos son unidos aunque no lo parezcan XD y la verdad Tsuna estaba muy enojado con Nana y tenía sus razones, gracias por votar (gano la B próximamente un fic con ese tema) XD

Victoria Chacin618: Siii, las batallas están a la vuelta de la esquina, me fascina tu entusiasmo espero q sigas dándome ánimos XD y te aseguro que nadie va a esperarse el final ni la reacción de Xanxus XD

Dapo18: ya estamos a un cap del fin XD me alegra que la sigas a la historia y espero que sigas emocionada por el final XD en cuanto a la próxima historia gano la B pero si me aburro puede que también haga la otra XD un saludo XD

Salome: Ya estamos a un capítulo del final me alegra que la sigas y comentes ojala leas esto XD y en cuanto a la segunda será solo del pasado de los chicos y gano la opción B para la siguiente historia XD entendiste bien la votación XD hubo tres o dos votos para ese tema así q gano XD espero que disfrutes el cap

Shiho-Akemi: Hola XD me alegra que más gente la lea la siga y comente, eso me da ganas de seguir, y como ya puse la opción B fue la ganadora por lo que hare otra historia con esa temática cuando tenga tiempo, espero que te guste el capítulo y me dejes tu opinión, un saludo :3

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y el día comenzó como siempre, con una gran explosión.

Tsuna_¡ Ya ni se por qué me molesto en volver a la cama !(cansancio hasta en el rostro)

El castaño bajo hasta la cocina sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Tsuna_ Buenos días ma…pero ¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!(Cara de sorpresa)

Nana_ ¡Oh Tsu-kun! Buenos días ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

Tsuna_ Eh, buenos días ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (gotita de anime)

 **Tsuna_ Llegaron más temprano de lo que pensaba además ¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa?**

Dino_ Ah, tú debes ser Tsuna mmm debo decir que eres muy diferente de lo que Reborn describió, yo esperaba un adolecente frio, calculador, rebelde, con mal…

De repente un golpe mando a Dino al suelo

Justo en ese momento habían bajado Tsuki y Reborn

Reborn_ No hables tonterías dame-Dino creí haberte entrenado mejor como para dejarte llevar por las apariencias

 **Tsuna_ Hablando del diablo**

Reborn_ Ya que estamos todos aquí voy a los, ellos son, Bianchi, Fon, Shamal, Dino, Colonnello, Basil serán los nuevos tutores de Tsuki y su grupo esperaba que pudieran quedarse aquí ya que aún tenemos habitaciones para los invitados

Nana_ Sera un placer recibirlos a todos, hay mucho espacio en la casa (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ A veces me pregunto cómo mamá se puede tragar todo esto (murmullo y expresión incrédula)

 **Reborn_ Si claro, como si de verdad no supiera, debo reconocerlo es muy buena con su actuación**

Tsuna_ Bueno ese no es mi problema, si me disculpan tengo que cambiarme.

Reborn espero a Tsuna saliera y observo a todos en la habitación.

Reborn_ Muy bien antes que nada quiero decirles , ya con el permiso de Nana que los Arcobalenos deberán quedarse en esta casa para protección de la familia cuando Yo no me encuentre, si alguien más quiere quedarse no habrá problemas y cada uno tendrá uno o dos discípulos, no acepto quejas , Shamal tú te encargas de Hayato ,Bianchi tu deber es buscar y entrenar a un miembro de la familia bobino ,Colonnello tú te encargas de Ryohei y kyoko ,Fon tu entrenaras a Mochida ,Dino se encargara de los gemelos y Basil entrenara conmigo y Tsuki (les entrego a todos una carpeta con la información de cada estudiante ) Espero que hagan un gran trabajo ,necesito que estén listos en pocos días.

Mientras esto ocurría en otro lugar estaba Tsuna caminando pacíficamente con su celular

Grupo Hogar

Ángel.B: Espero que la estén pasando mejor que Yo :( … hace poco me entere que Iemitsu regresara a casa así que he decidido quedarme en el lugar de un amigo ,sigan entrenando ya que esta semana es muy importante solo aviso por si acaso no voy a la escuela o no me ven por casa

Apenas se terminó de enviar el mensaje se encontró con Enma que fue el primero en leerlo

Enma_ Iras a vivir con EL (molesto)

Tsuna_ Ya te dije que es de confianza

Enma_ Ese tipo de la tienda sigue siendo muy misterioso

Tsuna_ El tío Kawahira es un buen tipo **(creo)** además es El o ir con los Vindice

Y mira que si voy con ellos, esos vagos me harán firmar un tonto contrato de trabajo como la última vez, solo para poder pagar el hospedaje y tenerme como una perra para que haga su trabajo y…¡Esos contrato ni siquiera incluyen comida!(Levantando las manos) por lo menos con el viejo no me cobran y obtengo comida gratis… (De un momento a otro Tsuna se puso serio) sabes que no puedo quedarme cerca de ustedes Si es mi padre El que viene, no quiero armar inconvenientes en casa ni menos delante de mi famiglia

Enma suspiro

Enma_ Bien, de acuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué tanto berrinche por Vindice, si a pesar de todo lo que te quejaste te caen tan bien como Varia

Tsuna_ Que puedo decir (tono sarcástico) me encanta convivir con bastardos, malnacidos y gente rara (levantando los hombros) por cierto ya tengo las invitaciones y las nuevas canciones de este sábado además quisiera mostrarle los planos a Mukuro y Chrome pero te los dejo a ti, en cuanto al resto dime la situación, por favor

Enma_ Bueno, las visitas parecieron ser muy agradables, después de leer tu sms Mukuro se dirigió directito a casa de Mochida para comenzar su entrenamiento ,no sé cómo le fue pero apareció con una sonrisa muy sospechosa esta mañana ,en cuanto a los nuevos ,la verdad son de mucha ayuda ,el nerd confecciono armas basadas en tus antecesores y ayudo a planear las tácticas y trabajos en parejas para las peleas así que esta semana quería probar el nuevo sistema en parejas ,como sabrás Ryohei y Lambo trajeron tecnología la última vez ,son animales como tu león ósea genéticamente alterados, pero ya fueron tomados por el grupo(suspirando, negado con la cabeza) todos son unos egoístas…

 **Tsuna_ Seguramente no estuvo cuando repartieron el botín (gotita estilo anime)**

Enma_ lambo ya se mudó y el resto sigue igual (expresión seria) Aun no tenemos rastro de Estraneo o de la chica pero se ha visto a este sujeto con ella en algunos archivos recientes (pasándole una foto a su celular)

Cuando Tsuna miro la imagen se detuvo en seco

Enma_ Tsuna…te encuentras bien (preocupado) Hey, Tsuna

Tsuna estaba en transe

Flash-back

Un niño castaño con una pistola en la mano, en una habitación que al ser tan blanca se veía con horror el charco de sangre frente a él y aquella persona, ése niño ,un pequeño más o menos de su edad de pelo verde que le resultaba muy familiar .

¿?_Bien hecho mi lanza, se nota tu progreso, estoy orgulloso (dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y poniendo una mano en su hombro)

Tsuna_ Pero(casi sin voz y temblando) pero que..que paso aquí (dijo el niño desplomándose en el suelo derramando finas lágrimas , mirando sus manos manchas y viendo su imagen ensangrentada en el espejo que había por pared para luego mirar el cadáver)Fran¡FRAN!FRAN RESPONDE!¡Maldito que paso aquí, ¿Qué hiciste?!

¿?_Pero de que estas hablando, mi mascota (dijo el hombre con fingida confusión) si fuiste TU quien ocasiono todo, Tu le quitaste su sufrimiento (sonrisa enferma)

Fin del flash-back

Tsuna _Es imposible (en un susurro)

Enma_ ¿Que es imposible?

Tsuna_ Nada (evitando la mirada seria de Enma)

Enma_ Pero que….

Antes que se pudiera armar un interrogatorio llego Takeshi

Yamamoto_ ¡Buenos días, chicos!

Tsuna_ Buenos días Yamamoto

Enma dejó pasar la extraña reacción de su jefe cuando recibió un sms inesperado

Número desconocido_ Hola mi experimento Tierra hace mucho que no charlamos ,supongo que mi favorito está contigo después de todo Tierra y cielo siempre están en equilibrio (que nostalgia) en fin ,hay algo de lo que tenemos que discutir ,nadie debe saberlo así que te llamare esta noche ,si contestas claro está …me pregunto ¿Hacia quien está tu lealtad ahora?

Tsuna_ Enma, vamos que se nos hace tarde dijo Tsuna sonriendo

El pelirrojo cerró el celular y se fue con los otros dos haciendo como si nada

Los días pasaron rápido Tsuna no se involucraba con los que se hospedaban en la casa solo compartían las horas de comida y muy poco tiempo en la casa intentando pasar desapercibido pero más de uno excepto Dino se había dado cuenta que Tsuna no era una persona común y corriente

Fon

Mismo día de llegada en la noche .El pelinegro salía de bañarse por lo que había dejado un charco de agua en el piso sin darse cuenta en lo que iba para su habitación cuando Tsuna salió de la suya hablando por teléfono sin darse cuenta del piso.

Fon_ ¡Cuidado!….

Ya fue muy tarde, Tsuna se resbalo y con su mala suerte termino cayéndose de la barandilla de las escaleras pero como nuestro castaño es muy hábil dio un par de volteretas y termino de pie como gato sin ningún rasguño dejando a Fon con la boca abierta

Tsuna suspiro desde el suelo poniendo su celular en la zona del corazón

Tsuna_ Eso estuvo cerca (levantando la vista y mirando a Fon)

Fon_ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? (real interés)

 **Tsuna_ Upsi (gota de anime)**

Tsuna_ Es que yo soy, digo yo fui emm gimnasta en preescolar (dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso)

Cosa que no funciono con Fon, ya que este solo lo miraba con intriga. En ese momento incomodo alguien hablo por el teléfono

Enma_ Tsuna sigues ahí, creí haber escuchado algo

Tsuna agarro su celular

Tsuna_ Si Enma, aquí estoy, no, no pasó nada, lo de siempre, tu sabes me caí de las escaleras (haciéndose el de reír) no te preocupes en unos segundos salgo para allá

Después de colgar miro a Fon quien aún seguía con solo su toalla cubriendo sus partes y mojando el piso ,al peli negro le extraño la mirada del castaño quien al verse descubierto solo se dio a vuelta y antes de salir miro sin expresión al mayor

Tsuna_ Saldré por unas horas, no deberías estar así podrías enfermarte, él clima aquí cambia seguido Tormenta…

Fon reacciono a la palabra con una expresión de sorpresa

Fon_ ¿Que dijiste? (logro decir justo antes que Tsuna cerrara la puerta)

Tsuna sonrió para luego decir

Tsuna_ Que parece que habrá una tormenta así que no andes en esas fachas en casa hay mujeres aquí y por favor limpia el piso que te aseguro que mi madre no sabe hacer lo que YO… pero que gente tan desvergonzada (dijo en tono de reproche antes de cerrar a puerta)

Ese comentario logro que fon se avergonzara y entrara a su habitación como un rayo

Bianchi

La bella mujer estaba cocinando muy feliz unos pastelitos que contenían la receta de sus nuevos venenos

Bianchi_ Una pisca de veneno de serpiente cobra, dos gotas de sudor de sapo alucinógeno, y una cucharadita de vainilla, bien Ya está ahora solo me falta alguien para…

Justo en ese momento llego nuestro protagonista

Bianchi_ Perfecto llegas en el momento perfecto Tsuna, recién saque estos pastelitos crees que podrías decirme que tal saben (sonrisa inocente)

El castaño miro con desconfianza los pastelitos que a simple vista parecían normales y tenían un rico olor así que levantó los hombros restándole importancia y dijo

Tsuna_ Seguro (agarrando uno y saboreándolo mientras Bianchi miraba todo expectante)

Cuando Tsuna termino de comer hasta lo último, el saco un frasquito de su bolsillo que contenía un líquido azulado, se lo bebió de un sorbo y luego se fue a servir agua

Bianchi miraba sorprendida al chico, así que con duda le pregunto

Bianchi_ Y... ¿Cómo estuvo? (voz de intriga)

Tsuna_ Hmmm veamos (dijo mirando el techo y con una mano en su barbilla)la textura estaba algo seca, el tamaño regular ,el sabor un poco desabrido te diría que le pusieras solo una gota de sudor de sapo y más caramelo o whisky quedaría perfecto en cuanto al veneno de serpiente fue buena elección se mezcló perfectamente de no ser por la vainilla creo que te hubiera dado un 7 la verdad creo que pusiste mucha vainilla

Bianchi se quedó un poco molesta por la nota y al segundo se dio cuenta de algo muy importante

Bianchi_ ¿Cómo supiste del veneno de serpiente y el sudor de sapo? (desconcertada)

Tsuna_ Aaaaa yo soy… catador de comidas ¿exóticas? Si emm digo, tu sabes, pruebo cosas como el pez Fugu, pequeñas dosis de venenos, cosas así por eso llevo conmigo un frasco de antídoto para toda ocasión jajaja (tono de preocupación y risa fingida)

Bianchi lo miraba de forma sospecho

Bianchi _Hmm

En ese momento el celular sonó

 **Tsuna_ Salvado por la campana**

Tsuna_ Si, Hola Takeshi mi hermano, claro no tengo problema …Sip, seguro enseguida voy para allá(gota de sudor estilo anime)

Tsuna miro a Bianchi

Tsuna_ Bueno quisiera seguir charlado pero creo que ya tengo que irme regreso en la noche, espero que te haya sido de ayuda con Esto y buena suerte con tus recetas (se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta)

 **Bianchi_ Ese chico sí que es extraño**

Colonnello y Dino estaban jugando póker cuando llego Tsuna

Colonnello _ Y yo gano de nuevo jajajaja a este paso quedaras en la ruina Cavallone (pose de triunfador)

Dino_ Bien esta es mi última apuesta, pongo en juego la casa de la familia Cavallone TODO o Nada

Colonnello_ Prepárate para ser domado caballo (muy confiado)

Justo cuando repartieron las cartas llego el castaño

Tsuna_ ¿Que están haciendo? (mirando con curiosidad el juego)

Dino_ Ohh pequeño bro , sabes jugar ¿Quieres unirte?

Tsuna_ Seguro ¿Cuánto por unirme?

Colonnello_ Oye Dino, No creo que él pueda pagarlo son 1.000.000 por partida jaja

Dino_ Es cierto se me olvidaba que es solo un niño (rascándose la cabeza)

 **Colonnello_ No hay forma que este crio tenga tanta cantidad**

Tsuna_Mmmm

El castaño busco en sus bolsillos y saco una cantidad de fajos de billetes, en total la cantidad requerida dejado a ambos con la boca abierta

Tsuna_ Bien creo que ya estamos listos para volver a repartir, Yo mezclo (con un aura negra rodeándolo mezclando todas las cartas de manera profesional)

Dino_ Pero de donde sacaste tanto dinero (sorprendido por el cambio de su hermanito)

Tsuna_ De mis ahorros (con voz segura)

 **Tsuna_ cada vez me hago mejor en esto de mentir (tono orgulloso)**

Colonnello_ Y por que llevas tus ahorros contigo (forma sospechosa)

Tsuna_ Por que… están más seguros conmigo que en una casa llena de gente que no conozco (dijo con un tono neutral)

Ambos adultos restaron importancia al asunto y comenzaron la partida

A los pocos minutos

Dino_ ¡Me voy! , Romario va regañarme y Reborn a matarme cuando se entere que perdí la mansión (llorando desconsoladamente)

Colonnello_ Mejor suerte la próxima, bueno creo que solo somos tu y Yo mocoso, prepárate para perder (tensión competitiva)

Tsuna_ No te creas tanto abuelo que de seguro ya estas oxidado (sonrisa matadora)

Colonnello_ Bien creo que ya es hora de terminar (dijo y bajo una mano de escaleras de color 10,9,8,7,6 de pique)

Tsuna bajo su cabeza un momento para lego subirla con una expresión de sadismo que equiparaba a la de Reborn

Tsuna_ ¡Bravo, bravo! (dijo aplaudiendo) pero… que lastima (negando con la cabeza) no fue suficiente (mostrando una escalera Real de color A,K,Q,J,10 de corazones) bueno supongo que ya es hora de retirarme( dijo recogiendo el dinero de la mesa y la propiedad de Dino)

Colonnello_ ¡Exijo la revancha!

Tsuna _NO, Como soy buen ganador se cuándo retirarme (guiñando un ojo)

El castaño observó como Dino parecía muy deprimido por la pérdida de su propiedad así que apiadándose de él, le entrego el título que había ganado.

El rubio lo vio todo esperanzado y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

Dino_ ¡Muchas,muchas,muchas gracias!

Tsuna_ No hay por qué, solo no lo vuelvas a apostar, por cierto por curiosidad ¿Cuantas partidas? Y ¿Cuánto dinero perdiste? (dijo con un tono seductor y casi amenázate)

Dino se desconcertó por unos minutos para luego sonreír y confesar que juagaron 7 veces e iban por la 8 cuando el llego, el castaño suspiro y luego miro a Colonnello.

 **Tsuna_ Detesto que se abusen de descuidados como el caballo, pero bueno creo que un poco de diversión no me viene mal**

Tsuna_(suspiro) Bien haremos un trato si tú quieres la revancha tendrás que apostar todo lo que le ganaste al rubito

 **Dino_ ¿Rubito?**

Colonnello_ y que gano YO si TU pierdes

Tsuna_ Admitiré que eres mejor que YO y que cualquiera, además de ser tu esclavo por una semana

Colonnello_ Trato hecho, ahora si prepárate renacuajo

Media hora después

Tsuna_ Bien creo que eso es todo patético perdedor, espero que tengamos otro encuentro algún día esto fue divertido, Oye tu Dino

Dino_ Si, dijo algo sorprendido (mirando a Colonnello derrotado y luego al castaño)

Tsuna_ Toma (y le arrojo la mitad de lo que había ganado) te doy la mitad ya que es el precio que te cobro por recuperar tu dinero (después suspiro e iba subiendo las escaleras cuando Colonnello se recuperó de su derrota)

Colonnello_ ¿Cómo? , ¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno en este juego? (dijo mirándolo seriamente) incluso bajo presión, tú, TU mezclabas como un profesional y te veías tan confiado

Tsuna_ Llámalo suerte o Intuición (sonrisa dulce) además he jugado mucho a esto con Varia, digo varios de mis a migo, si eso es, emm buenas noches (mirando a la puerta nerviosamente y emprendiendo la retirada)

Colonnello, se quedó sentando pensando y analizando al chico que aun que parecía ajeno a todos no podía ocultar que tenía un algo

Dino_ Pero que habilidoso mi hermanito ¿No te parece?(Dino siempre tan descuidado)

Basil

Nuestro lindo amigo de cabello rubio sucio estaba practicando con sus arma disparando a todos los objetivos que habían sido colocados aprovechando que la dueña de casa había salido y nadie parecía estar .Cuando de la nada un castaño salto de la rama del árbol del patio justo cuando el rubio disparo y para mala suerte del castaño dirigiendo el tiro hacia Él .

Con un habilidad propia de un asesino Tsuna afilo sus ojos y saco un revolver de su bolsillo utilizando su agilidad evadió la bala en el aire , apunto su revólver y disparo justo pasando la mejilla de Basil quien se quedó petrificado y asombrado con la habilidad del castaño más un por que tenía un arma de fuego.

Tsuna al darse cuenta que no era un enemigo se puso tenso y nervioso encima al ver la mejilla del chico lastimada se sintió culpable.

Tsuna_ Yo, cuanto lo siento , pensé ,digo ,lo siento, No me di cuenta que era TU, solo reaccione ,como lo siento (dijo acercándose al rubio y poniendo a centímetros de él sacando la sangre con su pulgar con una delicadeza y suavidad que Basil nunca había sentido logrando así embelesarlo por la preocupación y dulzura con la que era tratado)

Basil_ Eee, no Yo ,yo lo siento mucho Tsuna-sama no sabía que había alguien aquí … por poco lo lastimo ,cuanto lo siento (tomando distancia y nervioso por la cercanía)pero usted ..Sí que tiene habilidad ¿Cómo fue que hiso eso? y ¿Cómo es que tiene un arma? (ahora era más cautelosa su mirada)

Tsuna_ Es que yoo …Trabajo en una tienda de armas(nerviosa) ,si eso (encontrando la excusa perfecta XD),mi jefe me enseño como usarlas para proteger la tienda y me regalo esta por mi cumpleaños el año pasado ,Es más justo ahora me iba a verlo pero como estoy un poco fuera de forma para los juegos de supervivencia que hacemos con unos amigos del jefe ,esta semana decidí saltar por la ventana para ver si aún tengo el toque ,no es la gran cosa jaja(rascándose la cabeza) así que…. Me voy no quiero llegar tarde por cierto necesitas más puntería (dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del jardín y salir)

Basil_ Es mucha habilidad para solo un juego, bueno quizás venga de familia (dijo en voz baja restándole importancia al asunto)

El día Viernes llego demasiado rápido junto a la llegada de alguien no muy deseado para nuestro castaño. Esté era un día particular ya que Tsuna se levantó antes que todos, se bañó y se quedó listo para salir.

Tsuna_ Hoy va a ser un día terrible, mi intuición me lo dice, ni siquiera pude dormir bien me pregunto que será…(susurro)

Después de la escuela todo parecía normal hasta que nuestro castaño llego a su casa

Tsuna_ Ya llegue... (Que rico aroma)

Pero cuando el castaño llego a la cocina se quedó helado en la puerta viendo una escena poco común.

Un montón de gente reunida en su casa comiendo y su padre junto a su madre dándose un efusivo beso de reencuentro.

Tsuna_ Así que era por esto (aura depresiva y voz baja)

Nana_ ¡Ohh,Tsu-kun!

Iemitsu se dio la vuelta, miro a su hijo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Iemitsu_ Tsuna-fishhh (dijo intentando abrasar a su pequeño pero para su sorpresa este evadió el abrazo)

Tsuna estaba a unos centímetros lejos de su padre.

Tsuna_ Buenos días padre (forma neutra) me alegra que hayas venido y si me disculpas solo vine a decir que me iré a casa de un amigo ,tenemos el fin de semana planeado para irnos de viaje al campo… solo pasaba a despedirme(dijo con una sonrisa gélida que más de uno lo sintió y quedo sorprendido)

Iemitsu_ Ahh(un poco decepcionado) bueno supongo que entonces nos veremos luego (dijo Iemitsu algo incómodo por la lejanía de su hijo)

Tsuna_ Si, seguro (tono sarcástico, luego subió por sus cosas al segundo piso)

Iemitsu_ Así que aún no me perdona, le dijo a Nana

Nana_ Bueno… te fuiste por mucho tiempo (dijo ella metida en sus pensamientos para luego sonreír y ver a su marido) pero tal vez puedas verlo en otro momento, El necesita su espacio… ya sabes adolecentes

Tsuki quien miraba la escena junto a Reborn solo miro preocupado a su hermano salir de la cocina.

Tsuki_ Padre, si no es molestia quisiera que habláramos en privado arriba ¿puede ser?

Iemitsu_ Si seguro(dijo algo nervioso ya que casi nunca veía a su hijo actuar de forma tan seria su alrededor)

Cuando Iemitsu y Tsuki subían, chocaron de frente con Tsuna quien solo los miro antes de darse la vuelta pero fue detenido por su hermano.

Tsuki_ Espera...

El castaño se dio la vuelta

Tsuna_ ¿Qué quieres? (voz neutral)

Tsuki_ Creo que es hora de hablar (serio)

Tsuna_ Hmm, no sé a qué te refieres (expresión molesta)

Tsuki_ Debe saber por qué le guardas tanto rencor, si no se lo dices… Yo se lo diré

Tsuna suspiro y paso subiendo las escaleras.

Tsuna_ Bien, de todas maneras ya voy de salida (tono desinteresado)

Los tres estaban en la habitación de Tsuki, el silenció era sepulcral y el ambiente estaba tenso.

Iemitsu estaba nervioso sus dos hijos lo miraban con una seriedad que prácticamente decía "culpable" como si estuvieran en un juicio ambos en poses de regaño sentados en la cama.

Tsuna suspiro y miro a su hermano luego miro de nuevo a su padre.

Tsuna_ Lo sé Todo, bien, ya no hay nada más que decir (fríamente parándose de la cama dejando a un Iemitsu desconcertado)

Iemitsu_ ¿Como que lo sabes?, ¿Qué? , ¿Qué es lo que sabes?…tu, TU le dijiste algo Tsuki

Tsuna_ Él no me dijo nada, nosotros lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo Reborn solo lo confirmo

Tsuki_ Sabíamos que había la posibilidad de ser herederos (parándose y poniéndose a la par de su hermano)

Tsuna_ Pero teníamos la esperanza de que ese día no llegar (expresión de decepción)

Tsuki_ Aun así Yo … no estoy molesto con la decisión ,hace tiempo que me hice la idea que si debía ser uno de los dos ,seria YO el que tomara el lugar(voz seria)

Tsuna_ No sabes cuánto Te odio por esa decisión, si por mí fuera, hubiera preferido que te hicieras una estrella y murieras como lo dijo madre, llevándote en la tumba que tenías herederos, ¡Has condenado a Tsuki, TU HIJO a una vida de sangre! Y Ni siquiera se lo has dicho a tu mujer (sonrisa irónica y dolida) encima tienes el descaro de aparecerte y llamarte padre, No, no Iemitsu ante mis ojos solo eres un cobarde (voz gélida y seria)

Tsuki_ ¡TSUNA!

Tsuna_ Lo lamento hermano pero es lo que pienso y eso no va a cambiar a menos que El cambie y me demuestre que vale algo … me conformaría con que le dijeras a madre así por lo menos no sufrirá Tus partidas esperando eternamente un hombre que posiblemente nunca vuelva , eso es TODO ,yo me largo …

Abrió la ventana y salto por esta para luego correr por la calle.

Tsuki_ (suspiro) siempre tan dramático (sentado en la ventana viendo a su hermano irse).La única razón por la que quería que lo escucharas era para que te alejaras de EL.

Iemitsu se sentía devastado, primero su hijo mayor lo rechazaba ahora su otro hijo lo quería lejos de su Tsuna-fish, de su angelito, su niño puro y dulce.

Tsuki_ Escucha padre Tsuna es diferente al niño que recuerdas, el, él nunca fue un debilucho (dijo sonriendo) la única razón por la que acepte ser Decimo es para que EL no que de envuelto, así que...No quiero que te acerque a EL, si lo haces solo te odiara más, tenlo presente.

El rubio menor se levantó de la ventana paso por su padre de forma seria y luego cerró la puerta dejando a Iemitsu de rodillas, dolido y triste.

Iemitsu_ Por que…

En otro lugar más específicamente la tienda de Checker Face, llegaba un castaño todo enojado y sudoroso.

Tsuna tiro la mochila y rompió algunas cosas de la tienda en el proceso

Tsuna_ ¡Increíble! , ¡De verdad es un Grandísimo Idiota! y tiene el descaro de mirarme con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, con esa Estúpida cara de culpa y dolor, esa…esa expresión ¡ASHHHHH!(Agarrándose el cabello)

Kawahira_ ¡Oye cuidado con las cosas que no ves que son para vender!

Tsuna_ Luego te pago todo lo que rompa (dijo agarrando un bate que encontró por ahí y apuntando a una reliquia en un pedestal)

Kawahira_ ¡Waou, Waou, Alto ahí chico! (agarrando el bate y calmando a Tsuna)¿Por qué no mejor tenemos una batalla haya atrás? Luego nos calmamos con un baño y un poco de té de manzanilla

Tsuna_ Suena perfecto para mí, ah por cierto me quedare aquí unos días ¿Tienes licor?

Kawahira_ Si, si tengo pero dije que tomaríamos Te, además eres menor de edad y aún es temprano para beber y quédate todo lo que necesites

Tsuna_ ¡Aguafiestasss! (Tono burlista)

Después de todo la lucha, él te y el baño. Tsuna ya se sentía mejor y más calmado

Tsuna_ Bien, ahora me siento mucho mejor, dime ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche?

Kawahira_ No lo creo, la verdad hoy estoy tranquilo

Tsuna_ Bien tú te lo pierdes, hoy ahí bebidas extranjeras e importadas.

Kawahira_ De acuerdo como eres tan insistente, me apunto ¿Cuál es la temática?

Tsuna_ Recuerdos del ayer y el clima será lluvias cristalinas en una noche sin luna, un ambiente nostálgico mezclando las luces con el agua dando al lugar una vista multicolor mientras el paisaje cambia por diferentes lugares del mundo parecerá que estamos en el exterior con solo las mesas y la pista justo en el centro de una gran fuente, ¡Sera genial!

Kawahira_ Todo lo que haces es genial pero ¿Quiénes serán invitados?

Tsuna_ Bueno, esta vez Mochida vendrá por lista así que decidí invitar a Fon, Bianchi y Shamal, Tú sabes como invitados de espectáculo, las peleas de hoy son en pareja y al finalizar tocare un tema de piano en memoria de una persona única para mí (sonrisa nostálgica)

La noche cayo rápido y los nombrados como invitados especiales no tardaron en aparecerse en el lugar, los de la sala vip ya estaban bebiendo, la gente se amontonaba el ambiente era espectacular.

Bianchi_ Así que por esto Hayato tardo tanto ayer

Fon_ Debo admitir que parece un club de bastante clase

Shamal_ Mmm Black-Ángel sí que sabe hacer una fiesta, miren a todas esas señoritas

El lugar se quedó a oscuras poniendo un poco nervioso a los asesino ya que era su primer show, de repente las luces empezaron a salir de una inmensa fuente que tenía un escenario justo en el centro rodeado de agua que al ser iluminadas por los colores daba la ilusión de un arcoíris.

De una inmensa ráfaga de agua salió una persona con cabello recogido negro, pantalón del mismo color, camisa blanca desprendida los primeros botones y un antifaz negro con toques naranja oro.

Tsuna_ ¡Buenas Noches mi querido publico!

Y la gente se empezó a volver loca

Todos_¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsuna (levantó su puño para callar a la multitud)_¡Hoy es especial ¡ Ya que un día como este hace años una persona única dejo este mundo para darme una mejor vida. ¡Esta persona no quería que Yo lamentara su perdida! Y antes de partir me dijo: "Un día dejaras este mundo atrás así que vive una vida que recuerdes"….Por eso esta noche esta canción va dedicada al recuerdo de esa persona… (La música_ watch?v=tulZhxxL7h0 )

Tras unos minutos las luces se apagaron para prenderse nuevamente empezando a titilar y se empezó a escuchar la música

Hey, once upon a younger year  
When all our shadows disappeared  
The animals inside came out to play  
Hey, When face to face with all our fears  
Learned our lessons through the tears  
Make memories we knew would never fade  
One day my father he told me  
Son, don't let this slip away  
He took me in his arms, I heard him say  
When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid

He said, one day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

When thunder clouds start pouring down  
Light a fire they can't put out  
Carve your name into those shinning stars  
He said go adventure far beyond these shores  
Don't forsake this life of yours  
I'll guide you home no matter where you are  
One day my father he told me  
Son, don't let this slip away  
When I was just a kid, I heard him say  
When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid

He said, one day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

Black-Ángel se puso al frente del escenario y agarro un micrófono.

Tsuna_ El segundo tema de esta noche es más para disfrutar sentados así que los invito a las mesas y tomar una bebida por cuenta de la casa y solo por esta noche… ¡Esta es una canción dedicada a una mujer muy especial ¡

La música cambio drásticamente igual que el sitio, paso de un lugar en el bosque a ser un atardecer tranquilo mezclando el dorado, el rojo y el naranja en un parque mientras la llovizna caía

( La música _ watch?v=34t62vZVWk0 esta en español y es vieja pero me gusto para el personaje que representaba )

Contra una pared dejé pintados  
nuestros nombres enlazados  
salpicados con el aerosol  
Junto a una leyenda que decía.  
escapemos de esta vida  
viva el Che y los rolling Stones

Y me alejé de ti  
Suerte que te perdi  
uooooo

Fuimos como una tribu de salvajes  
defendiendo con coraje  
lo que dicta el corazón

recuerdo bien la tarde en el pasillo  
que sacaste un cuchillo  
y probamos el dolor

y me alejé de ti...  
suerte que te perdí  
uoo

Fuiste tan dulce nena  
pero a la vez perversa  
siempre me hablabas de morir...

Y te seguí los pasos  
hasta que tu locura  
me comenzaba a destruir

Fuimos a una iglesia en madrugada  
estabas tan desesperada  
creo que querías cambiar  
y como nadie vino a abrir la puerta  
te diste media vuelta  
diciendo Dios aquí no está

Y me alejé de ti..  
Suerte que te perdí  
uoooooo

Fuiste tan dulce nena  
pero a la vez perversa  
siempre me hablabas de morir  
Y te seguí los pasos  
hasta que tu locura  
me comenzaba a destruir

Fuiste tan dulce nena  
pero a la vez perversa  
siempre me hablabas de morir  
Y te seguí los pasos  
hasta que tu locura  
me comenzaba a destruir  
me comenzaba a destruir...

y me alejé de ti...

Mientras tocaba la canción me acordaba de la fue mi madre en ese tiempo… Mika-san eras tan dulce como mortal, no sé cómo padre podía controlarte, siempre tuviste muchos problemas mentales pensaba mientras tocaba la guitarra en los últimos tonos…

Tsuna_ Bien la segunda parte del show va por parejas esta semana quienes quieran inscribirse o apostar diríjanse a la barra

El castaño salió a fumar en la planta alta del edificio, logro escabullirse entre toda la gente y miraba el cielo de forma nostálgica con una copa en la mano.

Tsuna_ Brindo por ti Henri, tu siempre me guías desde donde sea (tomando la copa alzándola al cielo para luego tomarla hasta el último trago)

Luego de la pelea, Tsuna se cambió y se puso un traje negro saliendo de nuevo de la fuente pero esta vez solo había un piano y El (canción de piano _ watch?v=kcihcYEOeic )

La gente estaba sentada en sus asientos disfrutando de la noche cuando lo vieron sentarse .El agua salía de a chorros altos que cambiaban su color, giraban, chocaban subían bajaban, dándole una hermosa vista a la gente que se sentía embelesada tanto por la música como por los paisaje que cambiaban mientras el pianista tocaba. Primero a blanco, una naturaleza cubierta de nieve, copos que caían y se mezclaban con la lluvia, noches de estrellas, niebla con luces, nubes que pasaban, noches de luna y seguían cambiando dando un ambiente nostálgico y pacífico, más de uno quedo prendido del compositor quien parecía no solo concentrado sino anhelante ,era melodía que transmitía gran pasión ,tristeza y hermosura su forma de tocar era bella y perfecta .Al terminar recibió las ovaciones y desapareció en la neblina ,ese fue su gran final …

Más de uno de sus seguidores, fanáticos y amigos quedaron anonadados y aplaudiendo incluso algunos lloraron y este tema aumento la popularidad del jefe.

Takeshi_ ¡Sí que se lució esta noche!(sonriendo)

Hayato_ ¡Por supuesto es el jefe que esperabas!(orgulloso)

Lavina_ ¡Fue hermosa! (estrellitas en los ojos)

Hana_ ¡Esto venderá más! miren, miren le saque muchas fotos para venderlas (mostrando la cámara)

Kyoko_ ¡Te doy 20 por esta! (señalando una imagen)

Al instante varias personas empezaron a sumarse creando una subasta por las fotos del castaño

Hana_ Hare una fortuna con estas fotos, me pregunto si poder sacar más dinero con esto a futuro mmmm, Tsuna podría hacerme rica (murmullo)

En su habitación mientras se cambiaba Tsuna sintió un escalofrió y estornudo

Tsuna_ Creo que debería tomar una pastilla puede que me este por enfermar (tono desinteresado)

Día lunes

Kawahira_ ¡Tsunaa-kun es hora de ir al colegio!

Tsuna_ Ahhh (bostezo y se estiro) Que bien por fin un día decente, que mal que mi híper intuición no piense lo mismo (voz cansada y preocupada)

En la mañana el castaño estuvo alerta todo el tiempo, mirando hacia los alrededores y listo por si las dudas algo surgía, al ver que todo marchaba bien se dirigió al local de Kawahira pero aun se sentía inquieto por lo que se cambió y se puso el anillo de niebla junto a su antifaz y salió a patrullar (eso me suena más a algo que haría Hibari XD)

En medio de la plaza decidió tomarse un descanso en un árbol cuando su intuición comenzó a alertarlo y de repente escucho una explosión y tiroteo .Se dirigió hacia el lugar para encontrarse con Varia frente a frente con Reborn y su hermano, el ambiente era tenso y el atardecer hacia ver aún más peligroso al Xanxus, para romper el ambiente comenzó a caminar directo hacia ellos.

Tsuna_ Xanxus, Xanxus, Xanxus, cuanto tiempo sin verte (sonrisa y brazos extendidos, de repente un bala le paso cerca)

Xanxus_ ¡Maltita basura se puede saber! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Tsuna_ Pero qué modo tan particular de saludar tienes, Y yo que pensé que te caía bien (voz dramática)

Xanxus_ ¡No molestes sabandija, ya sé que estas del lado de estas escorias, puedes ahorrarte el numerito de la amistad!

Tsuna_ ¡OOOOO vamos ¡ No me digas que estas herido por eso( dijo mientras esquivaba un par de balsos mientras hacía volteretas para quedar a centímetros de Xanxus poniéndose en medio de los chicos y Varia)

Xanxus_ ¿Por qué debería importarme una rata? (molesto)

Tsuna_ Wou, eso si me dolió (mano en el pecho y fingido dolor) pero… (dijo para luego darle una patada hacia sus armas arrebatarle una pistola y comenzando una serie de golpes para terminar separados y con las pistolas apuntándose mutuamente ) no puedo permitir que te deshagas de la competencia ,NO sin antes hacerlo de forma correcta ante las leyes de la mafia después de todo… Yo soy uno de los encargados de supervisarlos también (dijo con voz divertida, expresión sonriente de lado y ojos ámbar)

Xanxus_ De que hablas basura (voz baja)

Y de la nada salió Iemitsu

Iemitsu_ Tal y como lo dijo Black-Ángel, El junto a Cervello fueron nombrados los encargados de las pruebas, al parecer fue una solicitud conjunta. (Mostrando un documento firmado por Nono)

Tsuna_ ¡Si, no es así chicas! (dijo guiñándoles un ojos a ambas)

Cervello_ Lo siento Xanxus-sama pero…

Tsuna se dirigió con un paso tranquilo hacia las chicas mientras interrumpía a una de ellas.

Tsuna_ Siiiii, veras Xanxus podríamos decir que hace un tiempo me metí en algo que no me correspondía y termine haciendo un trabajito a estos bombones, por lo que pedí un favor libre de reglas a futuro ,así que aquí me tienes (dijo agarrando de la cintura a ambas quienes se sonrojaron un poco por el contacto)

Xanxus_ ¡Bien eso no me interesa igual vamos a destruirlos! ¡Y cuando gane ,serás el primero en arrepentiré basura!(señalando a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Si, si lo que digas, toma te devuelto esto lo vas a necesitar (sonrisa retadora)

Una vez que se fueron los Varias Tsuna se enfrentó a Iemitsu y al resto

Iemitsu_ Cuanto tiempo (sin ganas de hablar y de mala gana)

Tsuna _ Si, no tanto como me gustaría (ambos se miraban con molestia unos segundos) bien ya escuchaste desde ahora soy un encargado, así que si me disculpas tengo que ver los planes de Cervello (sonrisa de superioridad) nos vemos en otra ocasión viejo (eso hizo que Iemitsu se molestara)

Reborn _Ese mocoso me está cayendo mejor

Tsuki_ Así que ahora es moderador (serio)

 **Tsuki_ Me pregunto por qué no está del lado de Xanxus, este tipo es extraño**

 **Iemitsu_ No me banco a los niños creídos como ese, sus padres debieron educarlo mejor**

Tsuna se dirigió hacia la tienda de Kawahira y abrió una computadora ingresando a su cuenta y recibiendo los planos para la prueba.

Tsuna_ Bien, creo que es hora de hacer unos cambios (sonrisa picaresca)

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les guste el capítulo, me tome la tarde para corregirlo, esperó comentarios o criticas de que les pareció, me disculpo si hay un error o si algo no se entendió y si tengo por lo menos cuatro comentarios prometo subir el final en cuatro días.

¿Quién pensaría que a Iemitsu no le caería la actitud de Tsuna? Solo aclaro que ellos ya tuvieron unas cuantas misiones en conjunto y por eso se llevan mal XD Ambos son del tipo mandón XD En cuanto al próximo episodio por fin se quitara la máscara Tsuna, Nana revelara sus secretos, Iemitsu recibirá un cacerolazo, Tsuna se llevara una gran sorpresa y no será el único que tendrá un infarto XD Todo esto y más en el tan esperado final de esta primera parte.

XD. Bye bye


	16. El Ultimo Adios

Nota de Autora: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Mikan18_Por ayudarme en la correcciones y a editar el fic, gracias a ella lo terminamos en dos días XD (thanksssss so much XD )Este es el capítulo más largo ya que es el final ,espero que lo disfruten tanto como YO XD …

Para los que comentaron:

Victoria Chacin618 : En este capítulo vas a disfrutar de todo lo que hace Tsuna XD, espero que lo disfrutes ya que es el último de esta semana XD(muajajaja ;) )

AlexKuchiki5523: Te vas a morir con este capítulo es el más largo y es el Final XD pero sin prisa que ya la continuare en otro fic XD (pido paciencia XD)

mel-yug15:Y no te imaginas cuanta dulzura y dolor ahí en este XD

Dapo18: Tsuki es un amor, lo hice con una personalidad muy especial XD la razón por la que No aparece mucho su familia es porque en la segunda parte, aparece su historia completa XD así que …. Ya estas cerca de ver mucho más de este encantador personaje XD (disfruta el capítulo)

Salome : La verdad Iemitsu promete más en este final y ellos no son los únicos en dejar las cosas a Iemitsu XD en este final ,va haber pelea ,risa ,sorpresas y traición (espero que lo disfrutes ;) )

* * *

Después de la aparición de Varia, Reborn se encargó de reunir a toda la familia en la casa Sawada (En el salón)

Reborn_ Los reuní aquí para discutir un asunto, los Varia ya llegaron y aun no tenemos fecha para los duelos pero suponemos que serán en esta semana (tono casual)

Iemitsu_ Tampoco sabemos la modalidad de los duelos, pero conociendo al mocoso lo más probable es que sean muy difíciles (serio)

Reborn_ Por eso esta semana se dedicaran al entrenamiento, ya he pedido licencia para todos por lo que no necesitan ir al colegio, en el tiempo que les queda dedíquense a entrenar (serio)

En ese momento llego un SMS a Reborn

De:Mocoso

Para_Reborn

Mañana 10:00 pm_ bosque a las afueras de Namimori, primer duelo del sol

En la tienda Kawahira

Tsuna_ Bien ya tengo todo planeado, he enviado el lugar de encuentro y los nuevos planes a Cervello (recostándose en la silla al frente de la computadora, hablando con Kawahira)ahora solo me queda enviar a los genios a preparar todo ,y empezar con los planos para el trueno y la tormenta , para el segundo encuentro quiero que sea algo múltiple (sonrisa picaresca) y que mejor que hacerlo de a dos ,quiero saber cuánto han mejorado los conejillos

Kawahira_ A veces creo que te pasas, no deberías darles al menos un día de descanso (sonriendo)

Tsuna_ Los Varia no tienen ese lujo y si quieres vencerlos ya deberían estar preparados además tengo confianza en mi familia (expresión sincera)

En casa sawada

Iemitsu_ Emm cariño (nervioso)

Nana_ SIII mi vida (sonrisa)

Iemitsu_ Hay, hay algo que debo decirte mi cielo (incomodo)

Nana_ ¿Si, querido? (ansiosa)

Iemitsu_ Es, es que yo…. (Tartamudo)

Y justo en ese momento llego la tropa de gente a comer (se arruino el momento XD)

Nana_ ¡Oh, espero que les guste la comida de esta noche hice fideos con salsa!(contenta)

Todos dieron las gracias a su manera

Nana_ ¿Querido hay algo que querías decirme? (mirada dulce)

Todas las personas de la cocina se dieron vuelta mirando a Iemitsu con gran interés haciéndolo sentir incomodo

Iemitsu_ ¡Si, que eres la mejor mi corazón tu comida es excelente! (nervioso y rascándose la cabeza)

 **Iemitsu_ No puedo, no ahora, será mejor que se lo diga en otro momento**

 **Nana_ Rayos, debe ser algo importante si esta tan nervioso, quizás, quizás esté intentando ser honesto (cara de sorpresa)**

 **Tsuki_ No creo que sea capaz decírselo, me pregunto ¿lo hará por ella? o solo porque quiere que Tsuna-nii vuelva a hablar con EL (molesto)**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad

Fran_ Me alegra que hayas venido (neutro)

Enma_ Si, como digas ¿Que es todo esto? (cara de fastidio y manos en los bolsillos)

Yuni_ Estamos preparando el plan para capturar a los experimentos faltantes, estos son los reclutas (mirada indiferente)

Enma_ Necesitan más que esto para reten a Tsuna además también estarán Los Arcobalenos y algunos miembros del CEDEF

Fran_ Lo sabemos, tenemos preparado algo para ellos, no solo contamos contigo (indiferente)

Enma_ No estoy seguro que esto sea suficiente (señalando a las tropas con incredulidad)

Yuni_ Tenemos otra ventaja… además el plan no es capturarlo precisamente a EL (brazos cruzados y algo molesta)

Enma_ Entonces será mejor que repasemos la estrategia (serio mirándola fijamente)

Fran_ Acompañamos (Fran empezó a caminar hasta la base)

…

Misma mañana en un hotel en Namimori

Tazaru_ Jefe ,la hemos localizado(tono respetuoso y algo agitado)

Gamma_ ¿Dónde es la ubicación? (sentado en una silla tomando el café mirando unos papeles)

Tazaru_ Ese es el problema (nervioso)

Nozaru_ ella está en las afueras rodeada de soldados, al pareces están formando un ejército o preparándose para una batalla, el dispositivo con cámara no capto mucho, la última imagen fue esta…

Gamma vio a Yuni con el chico peli verde y un joven de cabello rojo

Gamma_ Si ya tienen la dirección solo deben asegurarse de seguir el rastro, no interfieran hasta que se muevan…envíen a los animales con los collares de espionaje así no será tan sospechoso (voz grave)

Tozaru /Nozaru_ Si, señor

Gamma_ ¿Qué será lo que planean ahora? (duda)

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que esperaban cada uno se puso a entrenar como era debido

En casa de los sawada se encontraba Reborn hablando con Bianchi

Reborn_ Bianchi ¿cómo te fue con el guardián del trueno?

Bianchi_ Logre encontrarlo y no hubo inconvenientes pero el chico está más que listo para la batalla se nota que es experimentado,…Y tu alumno ¿Cómo se encuentra EL y sus guardianes? (brazos cruzados, postura recta, voz casual)

Reborn_ Hoy se fue a entrenar con el Idiota de Iemitsu y en cuanto a sus guardianes, Fon tuvo éxito con ayudar Mochida con su estado de ánimo además me dijo que está más preparado de lo que esperaba y no fue el único ,Colonello me dijo que ambos soles eran muy fuertes… casi nunca se ve aprendices tan rápido , eso me da a sospechar, sé que Hayato y los gemelos tuvieron un gran avance, es más deberían tener ventaja ya que ellos vienen en la mafia pero los demás no deberían ser tan buenos (sospecha)

Bianchi_ Seguramente se han esforzado mucho, no creo que debas darle tantas vueltas (dándole poco interés)

Reborn_ Tienes razón…pero mi instinto de asesino me dice que hay algo que no concuerda aparte el chiquillo Sawada no ha vuelto a casa, es más ni siquiera sé si va al escuela…debería buscarlo (preocupación)

Bianchi_ No creo que se haya metido en problemas, se ve que es un persona muy capaz, el otro día hablando con los demás nos dimos cuenta que sería un gran líder…que lastima que Iemitsu no lo haya visto así, te aseguro que es un desperdicio, encima se nota que le has tomado cariño como para preocuparte por El (tono burlón)

Reborn_ lo sé, pero dame-Tsuki también tiene el potencial, si me fijo el mayor es porque es un imán de problemas y secretos…es difícil de leer además de explosivo pero se reconocer el talento cuando lo veo, me hubiera gustado ser su tutor pero Tsuki tampoco es una pérdida de tiempo, así que solo enfoquémonos en el trabajo (serio y pensativo)

Bianchi_ Como digas y ¿ya tienes la ubicación del mayor? (voz dudosa)

Reborn_ Si, cuando vi el ambiente en la cocina supuse que iría y note que estaba distraído… logre lanzarle un localizador en la ropa (sonrisa matadora)

Bianchi_ ¡Brillante! (corazones volando)

Reborn_ Por supuesto después de todo soy el mejor, ahora solo debo verificar sus coordenadas (sacando su celular y activando la aplicación de rastreo)

Mientras la charla continuaba, en un acantilado se encontraban padre e hijo luchando

Iemitsu golpea con la derecha el rostro de su hijo para luego insertar una patada que es recibida haciendo que Iemitsu usara su otra pierna para hacer una voltereta que fue detenida .Tsuki aprovecho para dar una patada pero su padre fue más ágil y uso la pierna como apoyo luego retomo distancia …

Iemitsu_ Veo que Reborn te ha entrenado bien (desafiante)

Tsuki_ Es un profesor muy estricto, pero… no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo para hablar de Reborn o si padre (serio)

Iemitsu_ Siempre tan perceptivo (rascando su nuca)

Tsuki_ Viene de familia supongo (levantando los hombros y rodando lo ojos)

Iemitsu se puso nuevamente en posición al igual que Tsuki

Iemitsu_ Pienso decirle la verdad a tu madre (dirigiéndose para atacar)

Tsuki_ eso ya lo sé la pregunta es ¿porque ahora? (lanzando sus cuchillos)

Iemitsu_ Creo que tu hermano tiene razón (esquivando y dando una patada alta )

Tsuki_ Quizás tenga razón pero eso no significa que Él te valla a perdonar así como si nada y lo sabes no es cierto (cubriéndose)

Iemitsu_ Lo sé pero sería un inicio (confiado)

Tsuki_ No… (Flequillo cubriendo sus ojos y voz baja y amenazante)

Tsuki desvió el golpe y le dio una patada a su padre con su pie en llamas naranjas creando distancia nuevamente

Tsuki_ Ya te lo he dicho padre, respeto tus decisiones y los motivos por los que quieres decirle a madre pero no involucres Tsuna, él no te necesita entiéndelo de una vez, el No nos necesita ni a ti….ni a mi (bajando la cabeza cubriéndola con su flequillo puños cerrados y nudillos apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo)

Iemitsu_ Quizás Él no me necesite pero no quiero que me odie, sé que cometí errores pero aun no es tarde para cambiar (decidido)

Tsuki_ Te equivocas, para ti ya es muy tarde… 9 años tarde (pose de combate con cuchillos voz enojada) no permitiré que te le acerques, si lo involucras seré YO la persona que te odie… he hecho hasta lo imposible para alejarlo y no permitiré que por tu culpa su vida se vea involucrada en esta Mierda

Iemitsu_ Veo que aun guardas esa sobreprotección, desde niño siempre fuiste muy celoso de tu hermano (sonrisa nostálgica) pero Tuno puedes evitar que Yo me involucre, ni tampoco puedes tomar decisiones por EL, ahora que sé que lo sabe todo, ya no es necesario mantener las apariencias, Él puede tomar sus decisiones con total libertad al igual que tu o Yo, Tú no puedes evitar que sea libre y si él quiere involucrarse Yo no lo voy a detener (serio)

Tsuki_ Creí que por fin lo habías entendido pero veo que eres muy terco, Tsuna, no se va involucrar en ESTO, ni TU, ni Nadie debe interferir, YO no lo permitiré (prendiendo sus flamas)

Iemitsu_ Si quieres, evitar que salga lastimado primero debes hacerte más fuerte y… (En ese momento Iemitsu encendió sus llamas y con su velocidad se puso detrás de Tsuki para luego darle un golpe en la nuca, lo que noqueo al joven) en este momento aún no estas al nivel (serio)

Eso fue lo último que escucho Tsuki antes de caer inconsciente

El día paso muy rápido entre los entrenamientos

En un lugar deshabitados con montañas se encontraban Colonello y sus dos aprendices en medio de una batalla .Ambos hermanos Sasagawa estaban vendados de los ojos evadiendo disparos y combatiendo contra un rubio, por cada golpe que el rubio evadía se formaba un cráter en la tierra

Colonello_ Bien creo que ya fue suficiente (dijo deteniendo una patada de la chica de pelo corto con su rifle y con la otra mano el puño que iba dirigido hacia su rostro) Estoy orgulloso de su avance (sonrisa)

Los tres estaban transpirando

…..

En una cascada se encontraban dos peli negros uno con una vestimenta de combate roja y el otro con una espada .Mientras el de la Tormenta se movida para atacar, el de la espada se deslizaba entre las rocas

Fon_ recuerda, la paciencia es el truco para usar tu llamas necesitas tener control de tu elemento (serio)

Mochida_ Si, señor (tranquilo con respiraciones lentas)

Mochida FLASH BACK

Mochida_ Así que ¿tú eres mi maestro?

Dijo mirando a un joven que apareció en su ventana con una máscara que cubría su rostro y una capucha negra

Mukuro_ Ángel me mando a hacer de niñera de un debilucho por lo que veo (tomo burlón)

Mochida_ Yo no soy un debilucho (molesto)

Mukuro_ M i alias es Demonio mocoso y después de nuestros entrenamientos entenderás él porque (serio y voz grave)

Apenas termino de pronunciar las palabras el suelo y toda mi habitación se transformó en un lago donde alrededor había muchos árboles y para mi gran sorpresa nosotros estábamos sobre el agua y yo sostenía una espada

Mukuro_ Primera lección sabandija, tu flama es la lluvia y para que puedas mantener la calma que es el atributo de tu poder, pienso hacerte pasar por el mismísimo infierno, así nada más podrá perturbarte(sonrisa siniestra y ojo rojo brillando por la luna en medio del lago)

De la nada del agua salieron algas marinas y comenzaron a jalarme hasta el fondo del lago, mi desesperación y la adrenalina subiendo a mi cuerpo, no podía liberarme las cortaba con la espada pero la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia cuando sentí la presencia del demonio delante mío

Mukuro_ Regla número dos, se consiente de tu alrededor, ten en cuenta tus otros sentidos, la vista puede llegar a ser muy engañosa más aún si dependes demasiado de ella

En ese momento cerré mis ojos y note que a pesar de estar amarrado no sentía las algas solo el ligero rose de algo en mi pierna, así que con la espada corte lo que me ataba y para cuando abrí mis ojos estaba cara a cara con el demonio nuevamente solo que ahora podía respirar a pesar de estar bajo el agua

Mukuro_ Muy bien, como te habrás dado cuenta mi flama es la de ilusión eso no quiere decir que no pueda herirte ,es más si lo quisiera podría materializarlas y ni cuenta te darías , aun te queda mucho por aprender pero sacar tu flamas y mantenerlas es lo primordial así que terminemos con el calentamiento (apareciendo su tridente)

Entre tanto en la tienda

Kawahira_ Mucho gusto señor se le ofrece algo (sonrisa)

 **Kawahira_ ¿Que está habiendo aquí el arcobaleno del sol?(nerviosos por dentro)**

Reborn_ Si, estoy buscando a Sawada Tsunayoshi y sé que está aquí, necesito verlo (serio)

Kawahira_ Tsu-channnn, un hombre ha venido a buscarte

Tsuna salió con el cabello suelto todo desarreglado y bostezando , el castaño se sorprendió de ver al asesino ahí, así que lo primero que hiso fue intentar escapar dándose la vuelta para meterse de donde había salido hasta que una bala paso por muy cerca su cuello haciendo que encarara al hitman.

Tsuna_ Reborn eso pudo ser peligroso (agarrándose el cuello)

Kawahira miraba la interacción y el hoyo en su pared (levantando una ceja)

Kawahira_ Tendrá que pagar por esto (mirando al hitman)

Reborn_ Póngaselo a la cuenta del chico (mirando a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Pero que mierda...si fuiste tú el que lo hizo (tono acusador)

Reborn_ No fastidies mocoso, hoy no fuiste al colegio y encima te escapaste de casa lo menos que puedes hacer es arreglar el hoyo que hice por tu culpa (reproche)

 **Tsuna_ Maldito aprovechado**

Tsuna_ ¿Cómo fue que me en contrataste?(sospecha)

Reborn_ Soy el mejor hitman esto es pan comido (altanería)

El castaño se quedó pensando unos minutos

Tsuna_ Me rastraste (abriendo los ojos y buscando por su ropa encontrando un localizador miniatura) eso es trampa (molesto)

Reborn_ Tsk, como sea debes regresar al colegio y volver a casa (mando )

Tsuna_ No necesito de tus sermones…se cuidarme solo, he estado solo desde antes de que tu llegaras, así que no vengas a imponer reglas cuando no eres nada para ordenarme (expresión enojada y cabeza abajo)

Reborn_ Mocoso insolente ya verás lo que... (Molesto)

Kawahira_ Lamento interrumpir pero Tsu-chan no quiere irse de aquí y usted no es ni su padre ni su madre por lo que no puedo permitir que se lo lleve (poniéndose delante de Tsuna cubriéndolo con su cuerpo) así que voy a pedirle amablemente que se retire de aquí o llamare a la policía (expresión amenazante )

Reborn sintió que se quedó paralizado por unos segundos ante la extraña aura que emitía el hombre sin mencionar que su cuerpo no se movió).

 **Reborn_ ¿Quién es este tipo? (serio)**

Tsuna_ Déjalo Kawahira-san (agarrándolo del brazo aun con su cabeza baja) quiero quedarme aquí, no me siento cómodo con toda esa gente alrededor, sé que esto tiene que ver con la famiglia pero aun no estoy listo para ver a mi padre, prometo ir a al colegio esta semana pero... No volveré a casa por ahora (voz baja )

Reborn lo miro, el castaño aun no levantaba la vista evitando el contacto con el hombre y agarrando más fuerte el brazo de Kawahira .El peli negro observo la confianza que tenía Tsuna con el hombre y sintió una leve punzada

 **Reborn_ Este sujeto… se ve que confía mucho en él, su cercanía y el que se deje proteger es algo muy raro de ver**

Reborn_ Está bien, por ahora te dejare ir, quizás sea lo mejor pero más vale que vallas al colegio o la próxima vez que vengas te llevo conmigo (bajando su fedona)

Tsuna_ Eso lo dudo (voz baja e incrédula mirando a Kawahira)

Reborn_ ¿Que dijiste? (mirada retadora)

Tsuna_ Que eso seguro y que no hará falta (incómodo y nervioso)

Reborn_ Bien (mirando al castaño)

Reborn miro al hombre por última vez antes de salir del local

Tsuna_ Deberías tener más cuidado, no está bien que te reveles menos delante de El (preocupado)

Kawahira_ No es que busque problemas pero, no voy a permitir que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres, si no quieres estar ahí pues no estés, tu sabes que eres mi favorito además me sentiría muy solo si te fueras tan pronto Tsu-chan

Tsuna_ Sii ,lo que digas viejo (abrazo )muchas gracias(cara baja en el pecho)

Kawahira_ No hay por qué pequeña sabandija (devolviendo el abrazo y despeinándolo)

La noche cayo rápido y todos se reunieron en el lugar, Cervello ya estaba en medio del campo donde se realizaría la prueba esperando al planificador cuando entre una nube de neblina apareció Black-Ángel

Tsuna_ Siento la demora pero me quede dormido (rascándose la mejilla)

Xanxus_ Ya deja de jugar basura y explica las reglas (irritado)

Tsuna_ Ash, pero que genio tienes, te hace falta una siesta (sonriendo para luego tornar sus ojos a un ámbar) Bien como les dije pelea de esta noche será la de los soles, para este campo llegamos a un acuerdo con Cervello y con la ayuda de mis maravillosos técnicos he conseguido materializa un campo perfecto, Cervello me harías el honor, preciosa (dándole una cajita con un botón rojo)

Cervello_ Sera un placer Ángel-sama (neutra)

Apenas la peli rosa apretó el botón ,salieron cuatro antenas grandes del suelo alrededor de donde estaban todos , formando un inmenso cuadrado conectados por relámpagos verdes para luego tornarse de color añil creando una inmensa luz que segó a más de uno excepto por Cervello ,Tsuna y Lussuria quienes tenían lentes .

Cuando la luz bajo todos se encontraban en un desierto con calor abrasador y una luz segadora

Tsuna _Muy bien, aquí se hará el encuentro de los soles apenas se decidan los contrincantes y cuando de inicio los demás seremos transportados a otra habitación más cómoda y con un televisor para ver el resultado ¡¿Que opinan?!(Manos en la cadera y pose superior)

Cervello_ Muy bien pensado Ángel-san (neutra)

Xanxus_ Al fin haces algo bueno basura (sonrisa de medio lado)

Iemitsu_ Hmmp , no es la gran cosa(cruzado de brazos)

Tsuna_ Es mejor que la aburrida y fea base del CEDEF(mirando molesto y dando vuelta los ojos)

Iemitsu_ Maldito moco…

Reborn_ Ya dejen de comportarse como unos niños y comencemos de una vez (sentado en el sillón)

Tsuna_ Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo (sonrisa cómplice) bien quién de ellos dos será el representante (apuntando a Ryohei y Kyoko)

Colonello_ ¿Cómo supiste que son del atributo del sol? (sorprendido)

Tsuna_ Soy un asesino profesional y encargado de este encuentro, si no conociera e investigara sobre las familias y sus grupos, no sería bueno en lo que hago (serio)

Reborn_ Muy bien Dame-Tsuki quien será el guardián que pelee (mirada penetrante)

Tsuki_ Emm, (rascándose la cabeza) yo creo que….

Pero antes que pudiera decir tanto Ryohei como Kyoko se pusieron a jugar piedra papel o tijera

Kyoko _ ¡Gane, siii, me toca a mí! (mostrando la piedra con la que gano a Ryohei que tenía papel)

Ryohei_¡Porqueeeee, debí haber escogido papel!(ojos llorosos ,arrodillado en el piso aura de derrotado )

Kyoko_ ¡Bien ya está decidido!(sonrisa)

Tsuki_ Bueno, supongo que es justo (levantando los hombros y restándole importancia)

Tsuna_ Bien… si ya estamos preparados…. (Mirando seriamente)

Kyoko_ Espera, antes que nada quiero que me des tu venda Oni-chan (extendiendo la mano)

Ryohei_ Bueno (entregándole una de la cintas de sus puños) Suerte Kyoko, derrota a ese debilucho (sonrisa orgullosa)

Kyoko_ ¡Por supuesto!

Apenas termino de darle la cinta todos desaparecieron en un rayo reapareciendo en una sala blanca con sillones una barra y sirvientes con comida y tres televisores, la habitación era tan grande que se podían dividir en tres grupo…

Xanxus_ Al fin algo decente en este lugar (mirando el sitio de forma satisfecha)

 **Iemitsu_ Mierda, el mocoso tiene mejores comodidades ¿cómo la consiguió?**

Reborn_ Nunca esta demás la clase (satisfecho)

Tsuna se acercó a la barra y pidió tres bebidas, dos daikiris y un vasito de tequila luego se sentó en medio de las dos Cervello

Tsuna_ Para ustedes señoritas, si los demás desean algo no duden en pedir a los mozos, hay bebidas y licor, yo sé que Xanxus prefiere los licores importados así que pide lo que quieras la cuenta va por la casa (guiño)

Xanxus_ Sí que me conoces bien mocoso pero ni creas que por eso sentiré piedad por ti (ordenando la bebida)

Tsuna_ Es solo por hospitalidad para no se quejen de que soy mal anfitrión (mano en el pecho con acento dramático)

Iemitsu_ no eres muy joven para beber (reproche)

Tsuna_ Y a ti que te importa si lo soy (molesto tomando el tequila)

Iemitsu_ Maldito mocoso que tu padre no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores (molesto)

Tsuna_ No mi padre es un infeliz mentiroso que aparece en casa debes en cuando (voz baja y mirada dolida)

A Iemitsu le extraño la falta de hostilidad del menor y se sintió un poco mal por su comportamiento ya que le recordaba a su situación con Tsuna…

Iemitsu_ Lo siento (voz extraña)

Tsuna_ No deberías (voz suave)

Después de que se terminara el extraño ambiente que habían creado se dedicaron a ir cada uno a los sillones para observar la pelea

Lussuria_ Muy bien gatita, creo que es hora de empezar (pose de muay thai)

Kyoko_ No me llames gatita, peinado de loro (pose de boxeo)

Lussuria_ ¡Oh pero que agresiva, me encantan las personas rudas!(típico tono de Lussuria XD)

Kyoko_ ¡Aléjate de mí pedófilo! (incomoda)

En ese momento una voz se escuchó en la arena, Tsuna había agarrado un micrófono…

Tsuna_ Muy bien, mis queridos conejitos, ya es hora de dar inicio a la pelea ( y para cuando Tsuna termino la frase , el sol ilumino el lugar tan fuerte que ambos participantes ya estaban transpirando y el único que podía ver a su oponente era Lussuria)

Kyoko_ Pero que mi…. (En ese momento Kyoko se defendió de una patada que iba directo a sus costillas)

Lussuria_ Creo que esto será muy fácil, mi técnica de muay thai es la mejor, no tomara mucho tiempo acabar contigo gatita… que lastima (sonrisa)

En la habitación

Tsuki_ ¡Eso es trampa!(mirando a Cervello y Tsuna desde el sillón)

Tsuna_ Lussuria lleva puestos sus lentes en todo lugar es como una extensión de él, las reglas no prohíben usarlos ni estar preparados (neutro e indiferente)

Reborn_ Tienen razón no se está quebrantando ninguna regla (serio)

Tsuki_ Pero Kyoko…(preocupación)

Colonello _Tranquilo chico que aún no has visto lo que la niña puede hacer (sonrisa confiada)

Devuelta en la arena

Kyoko se defendía de los ataques, el sol era impresionante ella no se movía de su sitio, su oponente le lazaba puños y patadas

Lussuria_ ¿Pero que pasa gatita ya te rendiste? (transpirando algo agitado y tomando distancia)

Kyoko_ Para nada intento de payaso, es más creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto (la chica saco la venda que le pidió a su hermano y se vendo los ojos luego se puso en posición de boxeo) bien creo que ya es el momento de poner fin a esto

Apenas termino de ponerse la venda se lanzó hacia su oponente de una forma veloz y salvaje encestándole un puño que por poco le da, con un salto Lussuria evadió, pero se sorprendió al ver que donde había golpeado la chica quedo un inmenso cráter, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que otro puño fue dirigido hacia su cara, era un ida y vuelta en golpes, el calor era abrasador ambos respiraban agitadamente y tomaron distancia

En la habitación

Tsuki_ ¿Cómo puede saber dónde está? (dudoso)

Ryohei_ Porque es mi hermana, estoy tan orgulloso (lágrimas de orgullo XD )

Colonello_ Cuando los entrene me di con que ambos aprendieron a dominar rápidamente sus llamas, quede tan sorprendido que ambos pudieran usar el canon que creí que era hora de enseñar algo diferente así que para agudizar sus sentidos les vende los ojos en su entrenamiento y los sometí a extensas luchas para crearles resistencia , la verdad estoy orgulloso de los resultados , aun así creo que el clima que les pusieron es muy peligroso , ambos contrincantes pueden sufrir un colapso por el calor , creo que ahora todo depende de la resistencia (preocupado mirando de reojo a Tsuna)

Tsuna_ Si ellos no pueden aguantar su propio clima y aclara su panorama no merecen el título de guardianes del sol… la mafia no es un juego (seriamente)

Devuelta a la batalla

 **Lussuria_ Bien solo debo hacer que golpe la rodilla con la pieza de metal y listo sin su derecha no podrá hacer nada**

Lussuria_ ¡Prepárate gatita, esto se acaba ahora! (confiado)

Kyoko_ Si, ya me estoy cansando de este juego (tono irritado)

En el momento que Kyoko golpeo se escuchó un fuerte crujido ,la expresión de la chica fue de un intenso dolor pero no fue lo único que se rompió , el metal en la rodilla de Lussuria no fue lo suficiente fuerte, Kyoko logro romperle la rodilla con ese golpe y aprovechando la cercanía y viendo que su derecha no iba a resistir uso la izquierda

Kyoko_¡Canon máximo!

El golpe con las llamas dieron de lleno en la mejilla de su oponente lanzándolo contra una de la montañas desérticas dejándolo inconsciente apenas termino el encuentro todos volvieron fueron transportados de regreso a Namimori

La chica agarrando su mano dolida y con su cansancio se acercó a un inconsciente Lussuria

Kyoko_ Maldito tramposo (expresión enojada) ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!(Kyoko empezó a pisar a Lussuria)

Ryohei al ver el desplante de su hermana y la escena que estaba haciendo… la sujeto por los hombros y la arrastro de vuelta a su lado, pero antes de llegar esta se desmayó por el agotamiento

Tsuna y las Cervello miraban

Tsuna_ Bien , el ganador del desafío por el título de guardián del sol fue Kyoko Sasagawa

Lussuria seguía inconsciente cuando fue llevado por Cervello

Squalo _¡Voiii pero que están haciendo ¡

Tsuna_ Lo siento Squalo pero conozco sus políticas y no podrás matar a nadie hasta que los encuentros hayan terminado por lo que nos llevaremos a los vencidos

Xanxus_ ¡Haz lo que quieras basura!

Tsuna_ Bien gente, como sabrán soy una persona muy seria al hacer mi trabajo (sonrisa encantadora) y no me gusta retrasar nada así que decidí hacer un duelo múltiple para mañana, cuando hice el sorteo salieron, la lluvia y el Trueno como próximos a la batalla .así que espero verlos en el santuario de Namimori mañana a las 7 pm, no se retrasen

Después de esas palabras, Ángel desapareció en llamas, y Cervello se fueron

Reborn a Lambo

Reborn_ ¿Estás listo para tu batalla vaca?(serio)

Lambo_ Yo nací listo (sonrisa confiada)

Bianchi_ Sera mejor que regresemos (mirando el cielo)

Iemitsu_ Nana debe estar esperándonos, me pregunto que habrá cocinado (con hambre)

Mientras en el club

Lavina_ Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido (preocupada)

Mukuro_ De seguro ganaron, los soles sí que tienen la mano pesada(recordando los golpes entre las peleas que hacían)

En ese momento le llego un SMS a Mukuro

De: Aprendiz

Para_ Demonio

Mañana a las 7pm es mi desafío, necesito entrenar estas disponible?

De: Demonio

_Ya voy para allá

Mukuro_ Lo siento señorita Lavina pero voy a tener que retirarme al parecer mi discípulo me necesita (despareciendo)

En la tienda Kawahira

Tsuna_ Ya llegue (sacándose la máscara y dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás)

Kawahira_ Bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue?

Tsuna_ Muy bien, la verdad no pensé que le costaría tanto a Kyoko pero me alegra que solo se haya quebrado el puño, con un poco de su flama seguro sanara (confiado)

Kawahira_ Nee Tsuna, como vas con tu otro trabajo (tono casual)

Tsuna_ No he tenido tiempo, de hacer nada así que se lo delegue a Enma, él está encabezando la información, ya que estamos todos ocupados

Kawahira_ Hmmm

Tsuna_ Bueno , creo que voy a revisar las siguientes pistas podrías llevarme la comida al cuarto

Kawahira_ Si, seguro (sonrisa)

Esa noche a las afueras

Yuni_ El momento perfecto para atacar será pasado mañana, según lo que vi los guardianes aun estarán cansados por sus peleas, será en Namimori y los Arcobalenos estarán en un solo punto

Fran_ Bien, en ese momento el rubio se encargara del objetivo con Yuni mientras tu pelirrojo detendrás a Tsuna

Enma_ Entendido (indiferente)

Yuni_ Recuerda usar la vacuna creo que será suficiente para el tiempo que necesitamos (cautelosa)

En ese momento llego un SMS a Enma

De: Tsuna

Para_ Enma

_Enma, mañana serán los torneos del rayo y la lluvia, pasado mañana los de la tormenta, ¿cómo vas con su entrenamiento, te estás divirtiendo? XD , es raro no saber nada de ti

De: Enma

Para_ Tsuna  
_No te preocupes tendré listo al gusano para su batalla, recién me dirijo a casa, hoy fue un día agitado, estuve buscando la información que me pediste pero aun no obtengo nada, no te preocupes creo que en cualquier momento daremos con ellos .Espero que nos veamos pronto amigo

De: Tsuna

Para Enma

_Seguro que apenas termine esta semana, todo seguirá igual ya lo veras, sé que me extrañas ;)

De: Enma

Para_ Tsuna

_Por supuesto que te extraño imbécil, más vale que hagas un buen trabajo

Enma_ Si… voy a extrañarte (voz baja)

Enma miro que los otros integrantes ya no hablaban y solo lo miraban

Fran_ Es EL (tono molesto)

Yuni_ Por supuesto que lo es (neutra)

rubio_ Que envidia (manos en la cabeza)

Enma _Ya debo irme se me hace tarde

Fran_ Recuerda tu misión, Yo y tu tenemos que retenerlo, no hay tiempo para ser sentimental (molesto)

Enma_ Mira quien lo dice (mirándolo de reojo) no sé qué te hizo Tsuna, pero se nota que no le eres indiferente

Fran_ No te metas en lo que no sabes (molesto)

Enma _Y tú no me digas lo que debo hace(enojado)

Enma se retiró de regreso a su hogar

En la tienda de Kawahira

Tsuna_ Bien , ese es el Enma que conozco pero…(expresión extrañada) porque siento que algo no anda bien

Kawahira_ Oye Tsuna, y cómo vas a hacer mañana, piensas ir a tu colegio así te levanto

Tsuna_ No por supuesto que no aún estoy ocupado además ya le dije a Kyoya que no voy a ir , no fue fácil el trueque pero encontré un lindo y letal animalito que le fascino ,es bien sabido que Kyo-san no resiste lo pequeño incluso ya le puso nombre ,es un erizo de tipo nube si hubieras visto sus ojos cuando hicimos el cambio (sonriendo ,recordando el momento)además ya envié un SMS a Shoichi a reemplazarme y le di el anillo de la niebla así que nadie notara la diferencia

A la mañana siguiente 7pm templo Namimori

Tsuna_ Esta vez llegue temprano, para esta batalla como dije se abrirán dos campos ambas luchas se llevaran a cabo en el mismo lugar, no hay reglas, los contrincantes Levi, Lambo y Mochida, Squalo pónganse en los círculos

Después de ponerse en los círculos los cuatro aparecieron en medio de un inmenso lago con cascada, los cuatro parados sobre piedras, a su alrededor el terreno era de barro, las rocas sobresalían al igual que las antenas que estaban en la tierra, cada cierto tiempo un rayo caía haciendo conexión entre el agua y la tierra creando un campo de alto voltaje

Desde la habitación de invitados

Xanxus_ Eso es tener imaginación, puedo imaginarme a un tiburón rostizado (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ No deberías burlarte de tus subordinados, aunque admito que si fuera Levi sería un bagre quemado (sonriendo)

Belphegor_ Shishishi , ese es un buen sentido del humor

Viper_ Me estoy aburriendo de esto (neutra)

Tsuna_ ¡Oh, cierto se me olvido decirte!, hay un salón de apuesta allá atrás, algunos de mi gente ya apostaron, si quieres sumarte creo que valdría la pena apostar (guiño)

Viper_ Tu sí que me conoces chico, 5.000.000 A que pierde Levi y gana Squalo (confiada)

Tsuna_ que sea una apuesta entonces, esa cantidad a que pierden los dos (seguro)

Viper_ Trato, estoy segura que hare una fortuna, si me disculpan voy a revisar mis cuentas (tono común)

Tsuna_ Diviértete (tono feliz)

Tsuki_ Reborn crees que ellos estén preparados (mirando la pantalla)

Reborn_ El único que me preocupa es Mochida, después de todo Fon es tipo tormenta y lo que aprendió fue a defenderse y a controlarse que es lo básico de su atributo pero Squalo es un profesional con la espada (serio)

Tsuki_ Solo espero que se encuentre bien (suspiro)

Volviendo a la pelea, se escuchó en el campo

Tsuna_ Bien podemos dar inicio (voz con el micrófono)

En eso momento los rayos empezaron a caer esporádicamente y las rocas a moverse…de la nada aparecieron pirañas, cada participante comenzó a saltar y se dividieron

En la sala

Cervello_ Ángel - san sí que es una persona muy imaginativa, a nosotros nunca se nos habría ocurrido (siendo honesta)

Tsuna_ Ya se los dije preciosas soy bueno en lo que hago además todo esto refleja el potencial de ellos si es que son lo suficientemente astutos como para conectar los puntos (pensativo)

Volviendo a la pelea

Squalo y Mochida estaban enfrentándose mientras saltaban por las rocas tenían mucha habilidad y cuidado con los rayos mientras Lambo y Levi se fueron para el lado del terreno donde Levi saco sus paragua intentando darle a la cara pero esta se movía muy rápido

Lambo_ Acaso es todo lo que tienes cara de bagre (tono burlón)

Levi_ A quien llamas así patético intento de vaca (molesto)

Lambo se molestó ante el insulto y con una impresionante velocidad llego a la roca más cercana de Levi y arrojo una esfera de metan

Levi_ Pero que de la nada la esfera comenzó a brillar y a desprendió truenos que rodearon a su oponente

Lambo _Saluda a mis juguetes perdedor, creo que puedo jugar contigo un rato (confiado)

De repente Lambo lanzo otras tres esferas más como si fueran bolillas todas creaban un campo de electricidad y cuando Lambo cerro su puño estas se cerraron también causando un choque en Levi dejándolo algo quemado pero aun consiente

Levi _Como te atreves

Levi volvió a dirigir sus paraguas pero antes de poder usarlos vio que un rayo iba a caer por lo que uso los rayos de sus paraguas para dirigir a Lambo a la zona de impacto .Haciendo que el rayo le dé de lleno causando un shochy al ver que no era suficiente siguió atacando con sus paraguas para luego acercarse y darle una patada ocasionando que cayera al lodo del agua en el momento en que caía otro rayo

En la sala

Tsuki_ Dijiste que él era fuerte (una veja levantada)

Reborn_ Aun no des nada por sentado dame-Tsuki, te falta mucho por recorrer (negando)

Tsuna_ Bueno, la verdad Levi si uso su cerebro (sorprendido ligeramente)

 **Tsuna_ pobre Lambo eso debió doler me pregunto si, fue suficiente para que se ponga serio, le dije que no debía jugar con algo tan peligroso**

Volviendo a la pelea

Levi_ Jajajaja , yo gane , vez remedo de pacotilla ,Yo soy perfecto para el papel del Rayo (manos en el aire en señal de victoria)

En ese momento el joven que estaba en el piso se levantó, muy pero muy enojado y antes que Levi pudiera ver a su oponente sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago haciendo que se ponga de rodilla, para cuando el mayor elevo su rostro vio al joven de pelo rizado ser alcanzado por un rayo que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta su cabeza donde había unos cuernos que hacían un chirrido de electricidad visibles

Lambo_ Lo has conseguido maldita sabandija, se me han pasado las ganas de jugar con esta inmunda rata, ahora si me siento lo suficientemente cargado como para hacerte cenizas (furioso)

Levi se levantó intentando tomar distancia pero lambo no lo dejo, apenas dejo que se fuera empezó a correr a toda velocidad y antes que Levi se diera cuenta el joven lo tacleo con sus cuernos y le transmito tanta electricidad por su cuerpo que sentía como sus brazos, sus piernas su cabeza todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y quemaba y cuando sintió su corazón detenerse su oponente se alejó dejándolo rostizado muerto, ese fue su poder Thunder Set. En pocos segundos ambos contrincantes desparecieron y Lambo apareció en la recepción mientras a Levi le estaban dando reanimación con electros…que por suerte funcionaron

Lambo recupero la compostura pero más de uno en la habitación lo miraba de una forma reprobatoria

Lambo_ El hijo de puta se lo merecía (aun algo molesto pero apenado por la mirada de reproche de su jefe)

Tsuna_ Necesitamos a los guardianes Vivos maldito animal (enojado)

Lambo_ Perdona pero ese tipo se pasó, mira como dejo mi cabello (todo erizado por la corriente)

Tsuna suspiro

Tsuna_ Ve a sentarte con el grupo (señalando al grupo)

Reborn_ Bueno supongo que ya se conocían (tono casual algo sospechoso)

Lambo_ Se puede decir que trabajamos un par de veces juntos(restándole importancia)

 **Lambo_ No es del todo una mentira**

Volviendo a la peleas de las lluvias

Squalo y Yamamoto seguían combatiendo, hasta que el peli plata aprovecho el choque para usar el Attacco di Squalo para que su oponente quede paralizado.

Mochida_ Pero que…..

En ese momento el peli plata logro cortar parte del brazo del peli negro haciéndolo sangrar atrayendo a las pirañas

Squalo_ Mierda, falto muy poco (insatisfecho)

Mochida_ Debo tener más cuidado (cauteloso)

Mochida encendió sus llamas de la lluvia dándole un nuevo filo a su espada las vibraciones que emitía calmaron a las pirañas y haciendo uso de su habilidad comenzó un nuevo duelo con Squalo quien también encendió las suyas

Squalo_ No creí que un mocoso como tu pudiera controlar las llamas pero veo que te han entrenado bien lástima que te falte experiencias

Squalo ataco ,Mochida puso la espada pero la fuerza del peli plata y el movimiento lograron que le rascuñaran la cara antes de poder alejarse , aprovechando el momento del movimiento Mochida uso su espada y llamas para envolver a Squalo sorprendiendo a este que en un intento de librarse corto el remolino , no se dio cuenta que su oponente había aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse… para cuando lo vio venir una espada estaba a centímetros y logro cortar desde su hombro hasta la muñeca

Squalo_ Shit, maldita sabandija ahora si me hiciste enojar (serio)

El peli plata con una agilidad digna de su nombre recupero el control de la situación ,por cada golpe que Squalo daba el pelinegro evadía saltando y defendiendo pero en un descuido el peli plata lo llevo a la orilla de una de las piedras aprovechando el terreno uso su habilidad para dar un giro cuando la roca comenzó a moverse y antes que Mochida pudiera saltar Squalo aprovecho su oportunidad y le dio un corte en la pierna no lo suficiente cerca como para romperle los tendones pero si para hacer que perdiera el balance y callera hacia las pirañas .

Las hambrientas pirañas comenzaron arrodearlo en un remolino, Mochida sintió una que otra mordida… se desesperó, grito y trago agua cuando de repente apareció en una sala donde se desmayo

Squalo, Lambo y el resto aparecieron en el templo

Tsuna_ Bien los encuentros han terminado los ganadores son Squalo como guardián de la lluvia y Lambo como guardián del Trueno, los contrincantes que perdieron serán atendidos y resguardados bajo nuestra jurisdicción hasta el final de los encuentros ya que son indispensables. Mañana será el turno de la Tormenta y la niebla el encuentro será en el Instituto Namimori a las 12.00pm

Después de la retirada de Varia y el resto

Tsuki_ ¿Crees que Mochida estará bien?

Reborn_ Es su deber atenderlo, además también tienen a los otros dos

En la enfermería de club home

Mochida en una camilla ya sanado y recuperándose, se encuentra con la mirada de su maestro, quien no parecía muy feliz con su derrota

Mukuro_ Te dije que no te confieras y que estuvieras atento a tu entorno, se nota que aun te falta entrenamiento (reproche)

Mochida_ Perdón, les falle a usted y a Tsuki (avergonzado)

Mukuro_ Si no quieres ser un fracaso debes mejorar, tuviste mucha suerte que sea Black-Ángel es quien puso las reglas sino ya estarías muerto (tono normal)

Mochida_ Lo sé, ese, ese tipo era muy fuerte (pensando)

Mukuro_ Es un asesino entrenado conocido por el mejor estilo en espada creo que solo una persona podría derrotarlo ,aun así pensé que estarías por lo menos listo para defenderte ,aun te queda mucho por aprender(suspiro)

Mochida_ Y quien sería lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo (pensativo)

Mukuro _Por qué el interés... (Intrigado)

Mochida_ Porque quiero mejorar (serio)

Mukuro_ Es el cabecilla de nuestro grupo de lluvias pero no vas a sacar nada de EL ya que incluso con su estado actual también está aprendiendo a dominarse al igual que TU (brazos cruzados)

Mochida_ Me lo presentaras algún día (serio)

Mukuro_ No es a mí a quien debes preguntar sino a mi jefe, la única persona a la cual serviría (serio)

Mochida _Lo entiendo (voz baja)

Mukuro_ Descansa que dentro de unos días ustedes tendrán que participar en un desafío mas.

En casa Sawada

Tsuki_ vamos dos a uno mañana será turno de Hayato y Derek, me pregunto si estarán bien, no me gusta ver a mis amigos sufrir

Reborn_ Debes confiar en ellos además van a ser tratados, tu solo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento ya nos queda poco tiempo y aun no has encontrado el truco de la habilidad de primo

Tsuki_ Si, tienes razón

Iemitsu_ Oye, Reborn (serio)

Tsuki lo miro molesto antes de irse

Reborn_(silbido) Sí que está molesto hace unos días que veo que te ignora¿ a qué se debe?(curiosidad)

Iemitsu_ Bueno, Tsuki siempre ha sido muy celoso con Tsuna y digamos que busco la manera de recomponer nuestra situación, sé que no soy el mejor padre o ejemplo para ellos pero… quiero hacer las cosas bien de ahora en más… por eso quería saber cómo esta Tsuna, quiero que me digas como es EL, ya que (sin humor) soy tan pésimo padre que ni siquiera se en dónde está mi hijo

Reborn_ Ya era hora que decidieras hacer algo, el problemático se encuentra en casa de un hombre que tiene una tienda en Namimori (tono común)

Iemitsu_ ¿Como que un hombre? ¡¿Que hace allí?!(Alarmado)

Reborn_ Eso quiero saber Yo, él ha estado yendo a la escuela desde que le llame la atención pero no ha venido a casa porque dice que esta incomodo quizás cuando vuelvas puedas hablar con él pero primero creo que deberías hablar con tu mujer

Iemitsu_ Si, lo se…Tsuna me dijo lo mismo pero estoy buscando la manera de decírselo

En ese momento Nana llego

Nana_ ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme cariño? (Feliz)

Reborn aprovecho para retirarse y Iemitsu se puso nervioso ante la mirada se su mujer

 **Nana_ Por fin, quizás hoy sea el día en que…**

Iemitsu_ Nana …yo

Y en ese momento llego Tsuki para romper el ambiente

Tsuki_ Mamá ya hiciste la comida, no sabes lo entretenido que estuvo el día de hoy, pero me estaba preguntando ¿no sabes donde esta Tsuna? , lo estoy extrañando (mirando de forma entre retadora y burlista a su padre )

Nana_ Oh querido, ya enseguida voy a preparar la cena , Tsu-kun me mendo un mensaje me dijo que estaría en casa de Kawahira un amigo de EL

 **Tsuki_ Kawahira, no recuerdo que Tsuna tuviera un amigo con ese nombre**

Tsuki_ Y ¿dónde queda la dirección? (serio)

Nana_ Por que tanto interés (mirada analítica)

Tsuki_ Es que no es correcto que este tanto tiempo en lugares que no conocemos (sonrisa nerviosa)

Nana_ Pero si está aquí cerca en la tienda de Namimori cerca de la parada de trenes pasando la plaza (tono casual con sonrisa)

Tsuki_ ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? (inquieto)

Nana_ No, ya es muy tarde mejor ve mañana además ¿que no lo encuentras en el colegio? (mirada sospechosa)

Tsuki_ Si tienes razón pero… no es usual que hablemos ya que él tiene otros amigos (nervioso)

Nana_ Bueno creo que ya es hora de cocina, así que dime que era lo que ibas a decirme (cambiando de tema mirando a Iemitsu)

Tsuki miro a su padre con los brazos cruzados en una postura que parecía decir" la haces llorar y te mato "esperando que este dijera algo

Iemitsu_ Queee….quiero llevarme mejor con mi Tsuna-fish y quería saber que comidas le gusta para salir algún día a charlar (nervioso ante la mirada de su hijo)

Tsuki resoplo y luego contesto antes que su madre pudiera hablar

Tsuki_ Tsuna ama la comida italiana y adora el chocolate pero no creo que puedas comprarlo con comida

 **Tsuki_ mmm , del chocolate no estoy muy seguro , el adora lo dulce pero no creo que deje su rencor por unos cuantos bombones**

En otro lado, Tsuna estornudo

Kawahira_ Creo que estas por enfermarte, deberías irte a la cama

Tsuna_ solo si me dejas llevar el postre de chocolate

Kawahira _Como gustes solo no ensucies las sabanas o la lavas TU

En el club

Enma y Hayato estaban saliendo de su cesión de prácticas

Enma_ Recuerda no puedes usar el sistema CAI aún quedan partes que debes perfeccionar, y tampoco puedes llevar a ese animal que tienes

Hayato_ Lo se cabeza de cerillo, llevare el arco y las flechas junto a mis dinamitas, dejare el sistema y a mi compañero para después… pero dime ,sabes algo del jefe hace un tiempo que no lo veo por aquí

Enma_ Está en casa de alguien importante además puedes verlo en las batallas, yo solo me comunico por mensaje (molesto)

Hayato_ No es lo mismo tenerlo enfrente y poder hablar con EL, que solo verlo

Enma_ Para muchos, el solo verlo sería suficiente (serio)

Hayato_ Tsk, que te ocurre tu humor hoy esta de perros incluso en los combates sueles ser un poco más suave (masajeando su hombro)

Enma_ No es nada, pero si Tú no mejoras nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para protegerlo, en tu estado actual NO BASTA (mirada de frustración) aunque ganes mañana no creo que seas digno de seguir las órdenes de Tsuna

Hayato_ Te lo voy aprobar, Yo puedo ser digno, ya lo veras (voz baja y serio)

Gokudera se fue echando humo y algo dolido por el comportamiento del pelirrojo

Enma se quedó solo… pensando

Enma_ Mañana (suspiro) yo… (Mirando hacia el oscuro cielo)

El día llego rápidamente .En el hotel Namimori

Tazaru_ Señor tenemos movimiento al parecer se dirigen hacia el instituto Namimori

Gamma_ Síganlos y no los pierdan ubíquense en lugares cercanos recuerden tenemos averiguar qué es lo que traman

Nozaru_ Si, jefe

Gamma_ Me pregunto quién mueve los hilos, mi princesa no sería capaz de hacer algo así

En la cede enemiga un apuesto hombre de cabellos negro con reflejos verdes oscuros se encontraba preparando diversas máquinas y líquidos

Mika_ Señor Gabriel, ya está todo listo para dar inicio al plan

Gabriel_ Muy bien envía las coordenadas del lugar de encuentro y asegúrate que los nuevos sueros estén listos además necesito que prepares una base más debajo de esta ruina, así nadie sabrá donde estamos… tú te encargaras del construir y preparar el nuevo pabellón

Mika_ Entendido señor

Después que la mujer se fue, el hombre se quedó arreglando dos cámaras que parecían unas camas con un domo transparente que se conectaban entre si

Gabriel_ Es hora de terminar el experimento, mi bella mascota, ya verás… una vez que tu contraparte este perfecta podre lograr que tu regreses a mí y formen un todo como debió haber sido hace años (el hombre saco una foto que parecía quemada, rasgada y vieja donde aparecía un castaño con un collar y una bata de experimento) si, pronto… estoy seguro que aun te acuerdas de mi después de todo aun tienes mi marca (sonrisa perversa)

Volviendo a Namimori

La noche llego rápido y con ella la pelea en el Instituto

Tsuna_ Para esta pelea haremos las cosas diferentes ,primero que nada no habrá campos confeccionados y las barras se dividirán por secciones ,ya que la niebla usa todo el campo mientras las tormentas irán hacia el lado oeste del edificio , estas peleas fueron formuladas por Cervello por lo que no habrá botanas ni licor(decepción)

 **Tsuna_ Que aburrido**

En lo que estaban preparando para las batallas mi intuición no dejaba de sonar pero no veía nada fuera de lugar Cervello y yo estábamos en el techo, Xanxus estaba en su sitio en el lado este, los Arcobalenos separados siendo llevados junto a mi padre por otras Cervello y también la familia de Tsuki a excepción de Viper que estaba siendo acomodada al igual que Gokudera y Belphegor, aun así algo no parecía….

De repente sentí un piquete de aguja en mi cuello y vi como los Arcobalenos eran también inyectados por las Cervello incluyendo Viper, de inmediato me di la vuelta y vi que las peli rosa tomaban otra forma y ahí lo comprendí, no eran Cervello, eran….

Tsuna_ Fran y… Enma….(expresión sorprendida)que , qué ocurre(voz baja)

Empecé a sentirme algo mareado , me di la vuelta para mirar lo que ocurría, muchos soldados de trajes blancos salieron del edificio y de los alrededores ,ahí fue cuando la vi .Yuni , ella y mi hermano empezaron una pelea pero antes de poder ayudarlos fui sujetado por unas cadenas y arrastrado , lo último que vi fue que uno de gemelos hacia ilusiones y capturo a Tsuki , su expresión era igual que la mía… total desconcierto .Mi cuerpo comenzó a paralizarse pero lo que termino con mi cordura fue ver la expresión imperturbable de Enma …

Tsuna_ Como pudiste, COMO PUDISTE (enojado y dolido)

Enma retrocedió un poco pero ni bien vio los ojos dorados y las manos empezar a sacar flamas negras activo sus llamas y puso toda la presión que podía

El último pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue…

 **Tsuna_ Traición…Lo siento Tsuki… (Ojos llorosos)**

Después de quedar inconsciente comenzó el caos….

Reborn y el resto de los Arcobalenos junto con los guardianes que estaban peleando se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el techo del edificio exploto en llamas negras y cielo

Reborn_ Pero que …

Todos comenzaron una batalla , pero los Arcobalenos y Iemitsu estaban mediante el efecto de parálisis que habían inyectado en sus sistemas por lo que por cada movimiento la sustancia se expandía mas rápido y los oponentes se regentaban , no importa cuánto daño causaran ni siquiera Xanxus podía con tantos ,de inmediato llegaron los refuerzos..

Gamma_ Tazaru, Nozaru, dividan los equipos

La guerra comenzó pero en medio de todo el caos un Tsuna muy enojado salió de entre las llamas sin la máscara y de un edificio destruido .quemando todo a su paso e intento llegar hasta Yuni cunado Enma lo golpeo empezando una batalla en medio de todo el disturbio, vario cayeron, Reborn quedo inmovilizado y muy sorprendido a ver a Yuni. Gamma con su equipo hacia lo posible por detener a los soldados, en medio la pelea Tsuna tomo distancia de Enma para atacar a Yuni pero recibió una descarga de dos lobos negro y el puño que iba dedicado a la joven fue detenido por el cuerpo de un rubio que al ver las intenciones del castaño se interpuso con una velocidad sorprendente sin embargo las flamas quemaron todo su torso

Gamma_ Nadie le hace daño a la princesa (antes de caer desmayado por el dolor)

Yuni por su parte solo miro al rubio caer para luego mirara Tsuna y disparar otro tranquilizante para ese entonces tanto Fran como Enma estaban cerca por lo que le dieron el golpe final

Tsuki que estaba cayendo en la inconciencia, mientras era llevado por su ex amigo solo pudo pronunciar unas últimas palabras

Tsuki_ Por que… (Cansada y cayendo inconsciente)

Dela nada salió el otro gemelo pateando a su hermano y separando al rubio de la chica

Darren_ Si , eso me gustaría saber a mi( cargando a Tsuki y mirando enojado a su hermano )

Derek_ Esto es algo personal (serio)

Darren sintió un golpe desde atrás, Yuni había aprovechado el momento y le había dado una patada en la espalda haciendo que Tsuki fuera hacia adelante regresando con Derek para cuando Darren se paró lo último que sintió, escuchó y vio fue a su hermano con una mirada gélida apuntando una pistola a su pecho y con inmenso dolor disimulado disparo y vio cómo su hermano caía al piso

Yuni_ Bien hecho es hora de irnos

Derek_ Si señorita

Yuni_ Fran, Enma retirada

Los cuatro se llevaron a Tsuki mientras los demás combatían con los soldados, nadie se salvó, todo quedaron con heridas y hubo mucha conmoción, para cuando la batalla termino ningún enemigo quedo con vida y muchos de los aliados estaban cansados y heridos...

El efecto de las sustancias desaparecieron, y tanto los Arcobalenos como los demás estaban sorprendidos

Tsuna logro recuperar la conciencia luego unas horas para ser recibido por muchas miradas, algunas de culpa otras de confusión, hasta que logro recordar la batalla

Tsuna_ Tsuki, donde DONDE ESTA (desesperación)

Iemitsu_ Se lo llevaron

Tsuna_ Y que hacen aquí parados debemos buscarlo, no hay tiempo debemos encontrarlo

Reborn_ Primero nos debes muchas explicaciones (apuntándolo con una pistola)

Xanxus_ Es cierto Yoru o debería decir Sawada Tsunayoshi (molesto)

Tsuna se tocó el rostro y recordó que se había quemado todo

 **Tsuna_ Mierda**

Tsuna_ No hay tiempo para explicarles, tengo que detener a Estraneo

Belphegor_ Pero si ellos están muertos

Tsuna_ No , no lo están eran ellos de alguna forma logaron sobrevivir(serio) y ahora, ahora tienen a Tsuki , QUE MIERDA ESTABAN HACIENDO QUE NO LOS DETUVIERON(frustración)

Reborn_ Nos paralizaron al parecer por culpa tuya , te confiaste maldito bastardo y por eso nos tendieron una trampa , dime mocoso que hacia Yuni con ellos , es imposible que este ahí por voluntad y Tu ,tú de seguro sabes porque ya que dame-Tsuki también la conocía

Tsuna_ Si , ella …ella también fue un experimento pero …pensábamos que estaba muerta (dolido) hace poco nos enteramos que sobrevivió pero que ahora está dominada por Estraneo …no espere que atacarían tan pronto pero necesito localizarlos ,no pueden, no pueden llevárselo

Gamma_ Sabes algo de ella (serio)

Tsuna_ ¿Quién eres tú? (desconfiado)

Gamma_ Soy el actual representante de la familia Giglio Nero…hemos estado buscando a la princesa desde hace años (gamma con el torso vendado)

Tsuna_ No...Perdimos la información cuando Enma nos traiciono (molesto y dolido) aun así debo remediarlo (levantándose) encontrare a Yuni y a Tsuki

Iemitsu_ Todo este tiempo fuiste tú (sorprendido)

Tsuna_ Si , no podía dejar que Tsuki estuviera solo y desprotegido de la mafia así que más te vale no interferir porque mi organización esta tan bien equipada como la tuya Iemitsu ... Tu no fuiste el único en guardar secretos

El padre se quedó mirando a su hijo, su ambiente era tenso

Iemitsu_ ¿Que planeas hacer para buscarlo? (rindiéndose)

Tsuna_ Primero pedir ayuda (serio)

El castaño se acercó hasta Xanxus quien estaba molesto sentando sobre unos escombros

Tsuna_ Xanxus, necesito la ayuda de Varia

Xanxus_ ¿Por qué habría de ayudar a una basura traidora?

Tsuna_ Yo nunca los traiciones, ni interferí con tus planes pero no creo que quieras ser el décimo sin habértelo ganado

Xanxus_ Que más da que la basura haya desaparecido (neutro)

Tsuna_ Por favor te lo pido como un miembro de Varia (Agachando un poco su cabeza) yo nunca dimití, ni los traicione, nunca me enfrente a ustedes directamente, esto es lo único que te pido

Xanxus_ Tu ya no eres un miembro de Varia desde el momento que te fuiste (serio y frio)

Tsuna _Bien (enojado con ojos ámbar agarro una cuchilla y con ella corto la cola de su cabello haciendo que su pelo se erizara para adelante tomando una forma salvaje y cubriendo uno de sus ojos para luego tirar el cabello al piso y quemarlo con su pie) Desde ahora YO sawada Tsunayoshi ,exijo mi derecho sanguíneo y reclamo la posibilidad de competir como candidato a Decimo Vongola , al ser el principal organizador de las pruebas impongo que se realice una batalla aquí en una hora ,un solo desafío entre cielos ,buena suerte Xanxus(mirada furibunda)

Una vez que Tsuna se retiró con su grupo paso por uno de los gemelos a quien vio con mucho interés ya que a pesar de la sangre aún estaba vivo, Tsuna se agacho y pudo ver una medalla con el símbolo de una familia Rusa que no tardo en reconocer así que haciéndole señas a sus amigos estos lo llevaron para hacer atendidos

Reborn_ Así que eras Tu mocoso (tranquilo con un deje de sorpresa)

Tsuna_ No te hagas el sorprendido, Yo sé que lo sospechabas desde el inicio,

Reborn_ Lógico soy el mejor pero me sorprende, todo esto me supera, espero una gran explicación luego de la pelea así que más te vale dejarme curarte y no perder(serio)

Por su parte Varia estaba del otro lado

Squalo_¡VOIIIIIII JEFE IDIOTA QUE MIERDA ACABAS DE HACER , CÓMO PUDISTE TRATARLO ASÍ , ÉL ES UN VARIA PASAMOS AÑOS BUSCÁNDOLO!

Xanxus _Cállate basura, eso ya lo sé (mirada indiferente)

Squalo_ Entonces…porque (serio)

Xanxus_ Ese chico tiene sangre Vongola y es perfecto para el puesto, no me molestaría que él tome mi lugar después de todo es mi hermanito (media sonrisa) pero… (Serio) si dejo que la mini basura mande y se convierta en jefe primero debe ganarse el puesto o los demás lo verán débil .Yo ya tengo mi reputación y el la suya pero con esta pelea mostrara que es digno de que las demás famiglias se inclinen y le sean fieles… eso es todo

Squalo_ Maldito bastardo y tenías que hacerlo a tu manera (brazos cruzados y expresión satisfecha)

Xanxus_ Deja de molestar y ve a ver si Viper ya se despertó, ahora todos los cabos concuerdan y porque no podíamos encontrarlo… va tener que reembolsar mucho dinero (sonrisa siniestra)

Después que sanaran a Tsuna se dirigieron nuevamente al Instituto

Tsuna venía hablando por teléfono

Tsuna_ Lose lo sé, pagare todo lo juro y lo lamento te juro que tendrás una donación de mejor calidad para el instituto ,bueno tengo que colgar hasta luego Kyo-san… Cielos ese sí que necesita relajarse

Nuevamente se reunieron en la entrada Tsuna venía con sus guantes y Xanxus estaba con sus pistolas Reborn dio el tiro y la pelea comenzó

Tsuna y Xanxus empezaron a volar por el aire, Xanxus disparaba y Tsuna esquivaba ,el castaño intento acercarse por detrás pero fue sorprendido por Xanxus quien lo lanzo hacia delante haciendo que perdiera el bance y cayendo un poco, el tiempo suficiente para patearlo desde abajo, una patada que fue detenida por el muro de llamas negras y cielo que creó el castaño aprovechando Xanxus dispara rompiendo parte de la remera del castaño Tsuna logro patear su pistola antes de que pudiera apuntarle nuevamente y encesto una patada en el abdomen llevándolo más abajo para luego volar más rápido debajo de él y golpearlo con su puño Xanxus no perdió oportunidad y en un moviente puso la mano con la pistola detrás de su espalda disparo y golpe le dio de lleno a Tsuna dejándolo en el piso , al momento de reaccionar logro evadir una patada dirigida a su cabeza agarro la pierna del peli negro y lo tiro al piso invirtiendo posiciones e intentando golpear su rostro Xanxus no se quedó atrás y comenzaron una batalla de puños hasta que Xanxus apunto sus pistolas al castaños haciendo que este esquivara y tomara distancia aérea volviendo de nuevo al aire .Ambos parecían cansados, la pelea se había alargado y el amanecer se veía próximo

Xanxus_ Das una buena pelea Basura (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Debería decir lo mismo de ti pero no estoy de humor para bromear (enojado)

Xanxus_ Creo que es hora de poner fin a esto (serio)

Tsuna_ Estoy de acuerdo (neutro)

En unos instantes las armas de Xanxus lanzaron dos inmensas esferas de flamas de la ira que Tsuna absolvió con sus manos haciendo que su flama negra y naranja incrementaran lo que le provoco un inmenso dolor al castaño ya que el retenerlas en su cuerpo era algo doloroso .El castaño concentro lo último de su poder en el siguiente ataque, primero expandió las llamas en un tornado acorralando a Xanxus en una jaula de llamas para luego cerrarla convirtiendo las mismas en hielo capturando las manos y piernas del pelinegro luego dio un golpe a la estructura mandando a Xanxus unos metros cayendo sobre los escombros dejándolo inconsciente

Tsuna cayó del cielo para ser atrapado por una mujer con una máscara que tomo desprevenido a muchos de los que estaban presentes

El castaño estaba muy cansado debido al agotamiento por lo que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y cerca de la inconsciencia nuevamente

Tsuna_ ¿Quién eres Tú? (extrañado)

Mujer_ Ya, puedes descansar Tsu-kun, veo que hoy te has extralimitado

Al momento de oír su voz el castaño abrió inmensamente sus ojos

Tsuna_ ¡Mamá!(ojos muy abiertos)

La mujer subió la máscara y dejo ver su rostro

Nana_ Así es Tsu-kun, he estado siguiéndolos desde que volviste a casa ,¿ Creíste que no me daría cuenta que no estaban o sí?

Tsuna_ Pero que haces aquí, como…

Nana_ Oh Tsu-kun, no habrás pensado que no sabía lo de tu padre o sobre tus trabajitos verdad (expresión de reproche)

Tsuna_ Pero como (bajando de los brazos de su madre para terminar sentado en la tierra)

Nana_ Bueno, yo tampoco les he sido del todo honesta creo que ya es hora que nuestra familia se sincere un poco (sonriendo)

Iemitsu llego asombrado de ver a su mujer vestida como un ninja con una máscara blanca con tribales en el frente

Iemitsu_ Ósea que Tu, tú ya lo sabías y nunca dijiste nada (asombrado)

Nana_ Oh querido, por supuesto que lo sabía, tú eres pésimo mintiendo además yo provengo de una familia Yakuza (con mucha calma)

Iemitsu_ ¡Que TU que! , pero… ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo? (algo dolido)

Nana_ Cuando tú me dijeras que pertenecías a la mafia (reproche)

Tsuna_ Disculpen pero aún sigo aquí ..eto… madre creo que hay algo que debo decirte(nervioso)

Nana_ Ya sé que tú también tuviste unos trabajos , yo … no espere que tu siguieras tan joven nuestros pasos pero… después de la batalla de hoy hay algo más que debo contarte ..(nerviosa)

Tsuna_ Tu también lo sabías…(aún más sorprendido)

 **Tsuna_ cielos y yo que pensaba que mamá sería la última en saber**

Nana_ si, veras hijo, en el clan del que vengo soy la primogénita, casi siempre es mujer y siempre lleva mellizos cuando va a dar a luz y en ese momento uno de sus hijos tiene que heredar el clan si es varón a los 25 años y si es mujer a los 27, así la madre pasa su reinado al prospecto más fuerte (suspiro) a diferencia de las reglas de tu padre yo puedo renunciar a mi cargo y mi hermana fue la que recibió el título cuando yo quede embarazada pero eso no exenta a las tradiciones, si mi hermana no tiene hijos hasta dentro de cinco años uno de ustedes tendría que ser el heredero y mi decisión era prepararte para cuando ese momento llegue ya que mi hermana no es muy fértil que digamos …un embarazo en ella corre el riesgo de ser abortado o de matarla ,también sabía que Tsuki debía irse con su padre lo supe y lo confirme apenas vi a Reborn pero por lo menos te tendría a TI y volvería al clan… yo… lo siento (voz baja)

Tsuna_ Madre (cabeza abajo) Tsuki… se llevaron a Tsuki

Nana_ Lo supuse apenas vi que no estaba con Reborn, él fue muy amable al explicarme la situación

Tsuna_ Lo quieren vivo, Estraneo, EL… quiere que Yo valla por Tsuki

Nana_ Entonces déjame ayudarte, Yo iré contigo, no esperaras que deje ir así a mis hijos, ya me paso una vez, esta vez por lo menos podre comandar, la última búsqueda fue cuando los secuestraron, tu tía Dalila se encargó de buscar información junto a los Hibari

Iemitsu_ Entonces ya que has adquirido el cargo… debes tomar ciertas decisiones, aún tenemos que viajar a Italia

Tsuna_ Necesito realizar un equipo de búsqueda pero los soldados comunes no serán suficientes (mirando a Iemitsu) voy a reunir a los Arcobalenos

Reborn_ ¿Y como piensas hacer eso mocoso? (incredulidad)

Tsuna_ Como no hacerlo si después de Todo soy su líder (sonriendo y sacando de entre su ropa un chupete naranja que hiso brillar a todos los demás) ahora solo necito mandar unos mensajes, voy a reunir gente y que mejor que mi propia

Reborn_ ¿De dónde lo sacaste? (total sorpresa)

Tsuna_ Hace tiempo que soy el líder verdad Viper-nee(mirando hacia Donde estaba Viper y el resto de varia ayudando a su jefe)

Reborn_ Aun nos debes explicaciones (serio)

Gamma _Si van realizar una búsqueda nosotros no sumamos hay datos que podemos recolectar

En ese momento el gemelo que quedo ya se había recuperado

Darren_ No son los únicos en ayudar, nuestra familia la mafia Rusa ofrece su ayuda para buscar al heredero de nuestro clan y de los Vongola, como jefe en cargo exijo formar una alianza

Tsuna_ Muy bien (media sonrisa)

Xanxus ya recompuesto y consiente

Xanxus_ Te has ganado el título y mi respeto, Varia ofrece ayudar con la búsqueda (inclinándose cortésmente)

Tsuna_ Xanxus-nii (voz baja y ojos llorosos)

Xanxus_ Deja de ser tan sentimental mini basura, Tú debes ser un gran Decimo si quieres que haya una búsqueda además es como dice la basura rubia, aun tienes que presentarte formalmente y hacer trabajos, no creas que el titulo viene solo, eso tomara tiempo por eso necitas más familias dispuestas a ayudar

Tsuna_ Bien, hare todo lo que deba hacer (mirada ámbar)

Tsuna llamó por teléfono a un último número

Tsuna_ Lavina necesito que preparen todo para esta noche reúne a todos este será el cierre indefinido del club … hay una emergencia no tenemos tiempo que perder les explicare todo cuando valla para allá … por cierto(serio) Enma , El … se fue …

Apenas corto miro a todos alrededor

Tsuna_ Se que muchos de ustedes quieren explicaciones pero… juro que se las daré esta noche a todos juntos así que pido un poco de tiempo… hoy a las 00:00 vallan al lugar de las coordenadas que les llegaran en breve, después de los anuncios que tenga para hacer ante mi gente voy a explicarles ustedes y a los que me sigan… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO...

Después de lo que el castaño dijo, la mayoría se dirigió a casa de Tsuna a desayunar

El día parecía serio y pesado, varios estaban cansados y en cuanto a la parejita de Iemitsu y Nana al parecer tuvieron una discusión que termino con Iemitsu recibiendo un cacerolazo

Nana_ ¡Y eso es por ocultarme la verdad por tantos años! (molesta)

Iemitsu_ Pero Nana amore mío, tu hiciste lo mismo así que no puedes recriminarme (de rodillas) … perdón, perdón … te juro que ya no habrá secretos entre nosotros (parándose agarrándola de la cintura mientras ella estaba de espalda cruzando los brazos) es más ahora que sé que mi esposa es una sexi y letal mujer es posible que podamos… no lo sé hacer cosas juntas ir a ciertos sitios(insinuaciones)

Nana_ mmm, Bueno puede que extrañe un poco esa vida pero… no lose prometes de verdad no guardar ningún secreto (mirándolo de reojo y dejándose abrazar)

Iemitsu_ Lo juro mi vida (besando su cuello)

Nana dio vuelta su rostro y comenzaron un beso largo hasta que alguien interrumpió

Tsuna_ cof cof… disculpen la interrupción pero creo que la entrada de la cocina no es para estar de cursis (incomodo)

Ambos padres se avergonzaron… después del desayuno y la cena, todos se fueron adormir hasta la hora de partida donde se vistieron enmascararon y fueron al lugar designado

Más de uno se sorprendió del lujoso lugar y de la cantidad de gente que estaba en el edificio incluso afuera. Los familiares y amigos del castaño se fueron a la sala Vip mientras el personal arreglaba todo

El castaño se vistió con un pantalón vaquero una camisa negra arremangada, su antifaz pero esta vez dejo su pelo en castaño... las luces se apagaron y el escenario estaba en un círculo que emitía muchas luces de colores en donde en una llamarada de fuego apareció el castaño

Todos_¡Back-black-black!

Tsuna agarro el micrófono y lo levanto

Tsuna_ Se que muchos de ustedes se sorprenderán por este repentino cambio pero… el club cerraras sus puertas (voz seria)

Los murmullos no tardaron correr, la gente se preguntaba él porque

Tsuna_ ¡A CALLAR! Yo he decidido cerrar el club por una cuestión personal … esta será la última fiesta que de … mi familia se ha visto involucrada en lo que hago y varios de ustedes saben la verdad o lo han escuchado …Ustedes saben que soy un sicario, saben que no puedo estar tan desprevenido por lo que …Hoy les digo … aquellos que quieran seguirme podrán hacerlo , no estoy obligando a nadie si alguno desea seguirme al terminar la fiesta deberán quedarse , aquellos que se queden serán informados y revelare mi identidad y pasaran a ser parte de mi familia…(volviendo a su rostro sonriente) ¡Sin más que decir es hora de un último adiós! ( La música comenzó a tocar) y empezaron a salir del centro del circulo los guardianes de cada color y acompañar a Tsuna a cantar el inmenso circulo mientras la gente se reunía aún más a despedir a sus ídolos

(Tema_ watch?v=yZNzckFT5hI / Hey brother _de Avicii )

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister I will help you out!  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister I will help you out!  
Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Mientras cantaba solo tenía en mente a mi hermano y a aquellos que siendo de mi familia fueron aparados de mi lado

 **Tsuna_ Tsuki movería Cielo y Tierra para encontrarte… No hay nada en el mundo que no haría por TI…Enma fuiste alguien muy valioso ..No puedo aceptar esta traición, me pregunto la próxima vez que nos veamos…me dirás el por qué o solo serás mi enemigo…Yuni y Fran …les prometo que hare lo posible por traerlos a mi lado**

(Después de ese siguió _ watch?v=Re3ReODrmQc lay me down_Avicii)

La música cambio drásticamente y del techo comenzaron a caer globos con confeti, las luces del circulo comenzaron a titilar y las de la esquinas del local empezaron a prenderse, todo el local tenia rayos de colores y luces que parpadeaban el lugar cambio por completo y el pasaje cambiaba a cada uno de los atributos hasta detenerse en una noche oscura.

Lay me, Lay-lay lay me  
Lay-lay lay me  
Lay-lay lay me  
L-l-l-l-l-l-lay me, lay-lay lay me  
Lay-lay lay me  
Lay-lay, lay me down

I go weak, then get up  
Sometimes my knees can barely hold me up  
I'm no fool, but instead  
You gotta walk a mile until you're outta my head

Going in/Go within, taste it up  
Dig/Take a little bit and baby don't you give up  
Cant your life/Get your life, give a damn  
You gotta make a move and show me where we can stand

Las chicas empezaron a salir (Kyoko-Hana-i-pin junto a los chicos Lambo Ryohei realizando una coreografía movida y con trucos aeróbicos sumando sus llamas), Mukuro hacia ilusiones por todo el lugar, la música era movida y las luces empezaron a cambiar en los cuadros del piso… Yamamoto tocaba el bajo y Gokudera el teclado

Lay me down in darkness  
Tell me what you see  
Love is where the heart is  
Show me I'm the one, tell me I'm the one that you need  
(Come on)

Lay me down in darkness  
Tell me what you see  
Love is where the heart is  
Show me I'm the one, tell me I'm the one that you need  
(Come on)

Tell me I'm the one, tell me I'm the one that you need  
Tell me I'm the one, tell me I'm the one that you need

Tsuna se desenvolvía apareciendo y despareciendo por el lugar entre las flamas que cambiaban de color

Después que el paisaje quedara en negro y la gente terminara de volverse loca las luces se apagaron y Tsuna fue el único en quedar iluminado mientras sostenía un violín en medio del escenario. Después comenzaron a aparecer los guardianes con algunos instrumentos entre neblinas dándoles un aura misteriosa y llena de recuerdos al lugar…

Tsuna_ Como último regalo tocare una pieza antes de decir adiós ya que con esto terminara la noche y quizás no los vuelva ver… solo quiero decir que… Fue placer pasar un gran tiempo junto… (Nostalgia)

(música_ watch?v=lwxscEX51TQ /Inmortal -de Lyndsey)

Mientras Hayato tocaba el piano Tsuna comenzó con el violín, en la entrada la voz la hiso Chrome, después se sumó con la batería Hibari y Mukuro con otro violín… creando una bella pieza lirica

Mientras la canción avanzaba muchos se habían puesto a llorar y empezaron a encender sus llamas con los anillos y a moverlas de un lado a otro, creando un escenario multicolor, las llamas se entreveraban... para que al llegar al final de las última nota quede resonando y sus ídolos despareciendo lentamente junto al escenario y al local, dejando ver solo un lugar en ruinas y sus anillos dejaron de brillar…

La gente se quedó parada observando, lo que a sus ojos parecía la ilusión más grande ….después de unos minutos la mitad de la gente se fue dejando solo a 50 personas después que las horas pasaron y viendo que nadie más se iba …. De la nada el lugar reapareció, dejando ver a su líder en el escenario del estilo más viejo

Tsuna_ Ustedes han demostrado tener el coraje para seguirme, desde ahora son parte de mi familia y ya es tiempo que sepan quienes somos… (Serio)

En el escenario aparecieron los guardianes…cuando Tsuna se quitó la máscara más de uno se quedó sorprendido

Tsuna_ Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y soy el futuro Decimo Vongola, la familia más fuerte de Italia, juran seguirme fielmente aun a costa de su vida (ojos ámbar)

Todos los que estaban al frente se arrodillaron

Todos_ Juramos seguir a Sawada Tsunayoshi futuro Decimo Vongola

Tsuna_ Entonces no me queda más que decir... es un placer tenerlos en mi familia... ahora es tiempo que sepan la razón del porque están aquí, pueden quitarse las mascaras

Todos incluyendo las familias, los Varia, Arcobalenos, se quitaron sus antifaces y miraron hacia el escenario donde estaba el castaño

Tsuna_ Todo comenzó cuando yo y mi hermano Tsuki cumplimos 5 años….

* * *

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado, este es el final de este fic pero la segunda parte la subiré posiblemente de aquí a una semana, XD pido paciencia, la segunda se llamara HISTORIAS DE NUESTRO PASADO/ este fic aun que termina aquí no lo voy a dar por finalizado ya que quiero poner cortos de escenas graciosas que no llegue a poner porque eran irrelevantes, agradezco a los lectores y a los que la siguen y espero que haya comentarios, Yo sé que no muchos leen las notas finales ;) (Yo soy una de esas) pero para los que lo hacen quería decirles tres cosas:

La_1_Que hice otro fic llamado Dulce Venganza, sin romance, con humor, sin mafia y algo triste o dramático con acción XD pero que recién lo comencé ya que quería hacer un largo y muy especial final para esta primera parte XD así que si a alguien le interesa _Dejo el nombre :)

La 2_ Es que me gustaría que dejen comentarios sobre un tema que aun que no es importante, me gustaría opiniones, ya que como explique en el prólogo esta historia se dividirá en tres partes, ósea presente, pasado y futuro… entonces quiero saber: _

A_ ¿Les gustaría o no con Romance? Y de qué tipo(o que parejas)

B_ Con o sin Yaoi

C_ más acción y pelea o más dramatismo (también pueden ser las dos)

Y la 3_Es que aún no comencé con el fic por el cual votaron, Dulce Venganza es por aparte ya que salió de la nada, en cambio para los que votaron por el tema de un próximo fic (ósea la opción B) quiero decir que lo subiré cuando tenga tres capitulo por lo menos, aún estoy viendo los detalles XD pero ya tengo maso menos la historia XD

Por ultimo quisiera saber si se sintieron satisfechos con este final, en otras palabras quiero que cuestionen todo lo que quieran y me digan si están satisfechos y si aún tienen interés en que la siga :/ como se ha estado desarrollando y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva no me quejo _

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic _Byebye _Un abrazo a todos los lectores XD

….


	17. El Amor Nos Hace Tontos Extra n1

Nota de Autora:Bueno he aquí el primer Ova , asi es como se conocieron Nana y Iemitsu XD Quiero mandarle un gran abrazo y un muchísimas gracias a Mikan 18 quien es la personita que me está ayudando a editar los capítulos XD (thanks so much) y un saludo a aquellos que siguen la historia que la comentan y a los que se suman XD , espero que les guste este Ova y que lean el primer capítulo de" Historias de Nuestro pasado" que es la continuación XD bien, eso es todo , si dejan comentarios aunque sea uno me harían muy feliz XD me disculpo si hay algún error y acepto criticas constructivas XD

* * *

El amor nos hace tontos

Sara_ Nana hermanita recuerda, que es una misión muy importante, mas vale que no lo estropees (dijo una niña de unos quince años con cabello largo y castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta)

Nana_ Tranquila Sarita querida, esta misión va a ser muy fácil (una mujer de veinte años cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda y acariciando la cabeza de la menor)

Sara_ No me trates como una niña (inflando sus mejillas) además recuerda que eres la futura cabeza de esta familia, no puedes ser amable con todos así que actúa como una verdadera líder

Nana_ Lo sé, lo sé, pero solo soy así de dulce contigo después de todo tu eres mi pequeña hermanita

Sara (se sonroja y suspira)_ Bien, yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño entonces, ya verás, ningún hombre o mujer te hará daño en mi presencia (decidida)

Nana_ Jaja , no deberías preocuparte por eso , con la familia como esta y teniéndote a ti no hay razón para querer algo mas además el amor es para idiotas (guiño y sacando la lengua)

Sara_ ahí mi dulce hermanita no tiene idea de los lobos que la acechan (negando con la cabeza y brazos cruzados)

Nana_ Bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos (saludando con la mano)

Sara_ Cuídate (despidiéndose)

…..

En una empresa a las 8 a.m

¿?_ Todo está listo, la familia Hiki no tendrá idea de que los golpeo, secretaria necesito qu…. (en ese momento cuando se dio vuelta una espada le atravesó el corazón)

A su lado el vicepresidente miraba la sangre y el horror delante suyo, viendo a su supuesta secretaria acabar con la vida del presidente

¿?_Pero que … (corte en el cuello)

Nana_ He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo (sonrisa siniestra) hmm detesto a los imbéciles iniciados, que no conocen el verdadero poder de mi familia, manga de estúpidos sin talento (dijo la bella mujer) que patéticos, dejarse llevar por una cara bonita y no investigar a tu enemigo es el mayor error que puedes cometer (tono neutro) pero bueno mejor para mi

Después de acabar con la vida de los hombres, la mujer se encargo de borrar los datos y cambiarse de ropa por un bello vestido, guardo su catana de tal manera que se cubría con su cabello y la mochila que llevaba para luego salir tranquilamente del edificio donde había trabajado de infiltrada durante tres años

Nana_ Bien eso les enseñara a no… (De repente choco con un joven y estuvo a punto de caer cuando fue sujetada por unos fuertes brazos)

¿?_Oh lo lamento, hermosa señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?(tono Cortez)

Nana iba a gritarle al sujeto que tenía enfrente cuando lo vio… era un joven extranjero de rubios cabellos y sonrisa galante y cuerpo de infarto

Nana_ No, fue mi culpa no mire por donde iba (escena de rosas y mejillas sonrojadas)

¿?_insisto, yo no me fije, hubiera sido una lástima que tan hermosa señorita se hubiera lastimado, que descortesía de mi parte (dijo el joven soltando a la chica) mi nombre es Sawada Iemitsu (tomando su mano y dándole un beso haciendo que Nana se pusiera más nerviosa)

Nana_ El mío es Nana, y creo que ya debería irme (sonrojada y emprendiendo la huida)

Pero antes de poder alejarse el joven la agarro del brazo

Iemitsu_ Eee ,lo siento (dijo sonrojado) pero si no es mucha molestia le importaría ir a tomar un café o comer alguna torta , es que soy nuevo aquí y aun no he desayunado (resacándose la cabeza) además como disculpa por mi descuido anterior me gustaría invitarle si no tiene otros planes (sonrisa)

Nana se puso nerviosa, no sabía si aceptar o no, era la primera vez que un joven de su edad se le acercaba de esa manera, pero viendo que no parecía malo…

Nana_ Claro por qué no después de todo tengo tiempo de sobra (restándole importancia)

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a un restaurante justo a una cuadra de lo ocurrido

Iemitsu_ Y… Nana-chan que hacías aquí tan temprano (forma casual)

Nana_ Yoo, estaba caminando... si, es que me gusta hacer ejercicio en las mañanas (nerviosa)

Iemitsu_ Y por que llevas una katana (pregunto todo sonriente)

Nana_ aaa ttte diste cuenta jaja (mano rascándose la cabeza, algo nerviosa y tartamudeando) es..es que yoo…emm practico con la espada, es un arte muy particular en mi familia (sonriendo)

 **Nana_ No es totalmente una mentira**

Iemitsu_ Que interesante familia debes tener (sonrisa de galán)

Nana_ Y tú que hacías tan temprano por aquí vagando si eres nuevo por la zona que no sabes que es peligroso (levantando una ceja )

Iemitsu_ Es… que me mando mi jefe a hacer un trabajo, nada importante además estar con Nana-chan es mejor que hacer este estúpido trabajo

Nana se sonrojo

 **Iemitsu_ Pero que linda señorita y además es tan tierna, mi corazón no deja de latir creo que estoy enamorado (corazones y colita de perro moviéndose)**

Después de charlar un largo rato decidieron despedirse mientras Iemitsu volvía a su trabajo, estaba muy feliz por conseguir el numero de Nana

Por otro lado Nana

Nana_¿ Porque carajo le di mi numero?(confundida)

En eso Iemitsu estaba por entrar a la compañía para infiltrarse y así matar al jefe como se lo habían encargado, cuando se dio cuenta que había muchos policías… en eso recibió una llamada

Rinn rin

Iemitsu_ Hola...

Nono_ Muy buen trabajo niño a este paso hacenderas muy rápido , creo que te he subestimado mira que hasta dejar limpio el lugar de los hechos, bien como ya has acabado tu trabajo y en tiempo record te daré unos meses de vacaciones ,que lo disfrutes

Iemitsu_ Peroo… yoo (colgaron)

Iemitsu_ ¿Qué raro? En este lugar me encontré con Nana y ella venia de practicar con su katana y ahora me dicen que alguien mato al tipo del que debía encargarme…. ¡esto debe ser el destino! (puño en el aire por la felicidad y cara emocionada) primero me cruzo un una hermosa señorita y ahora tengo un tiempo libre, esto debe ser el destino que me quiere dar una señal para conquistar y casarme con esa señorita (sonrisa de enamorado)

En otra parte

Sara_ ¿Y hermanita? Como fue (mirándola fijamente)

Nana (nerviosa)_ Biennn , jajaja (sonrojada)

Sara la mira más fijamente

Nana_ ¿Que ocurre Sara-chan? (incomoda)

Sara_¡ Oh por Dios, estás enamorada!(sorpresa)

Nana_ Como, eso no es posible… yo no... yo (nerviosa) te juro que no es verdad recién lo conocí , solo fuimos por un café eso … no, los latidos y el nerviosismo no significan nada (nerviosa) como como se te ocurre decir eso (avergonzada y cubriendo el rostro con sus mano)

Sara_ Se nota ,boba … en tu cara, ese brillo, ese sonrojo , ese nerviosismo ese… ashhh (molesta) que maldito aprovechado se acerco a mi hermanita , no sabe en lo que se ha metido (sacando una cuerda y mostrando una sonrisa siniestra)

Nana_ Tranquila Sara-chan (suspiro) no creo que ocurra nada (desilusión) el… es extranjero y tiene que volver a Italia (triste)

Sara_ Mientras más rápido lo olvides mejor (brazos cruzados)

Nana_ Lo sé (sonrisa resignada)

En ese momento sonó su celular

Sara _ ¿Quien es?

Nana contesta rápidamente y muestra una sonrisa muy feliz

Nana_ Sii, hola Iemitsu, como, que te quedaras más tiempo, que bueno… si aja seguro porque no nos vemos hoy a las 7 en el cine... noo, no tengo nada que hacer… adiós (feliz y sonrojada)

Nana estaba tan contenta que después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que alguien detrás de ella emitía un aura tenebrosa

Sara_ ¡Era el!¡cómo pudiste darle tu numero , no sabes nada de él! Y¡ él es extranjero!¡ NO TE INVOLUCRES BOBA SOLO SALDRAS LASTIMADA!

Nana_ Todo fue muy rápido yoo (gotita de anime) no creo que sea tan malo, su nombre es Sawada Iemitsu, es rubio, caballeroso, fuerte es... es (sonrisa)

Sara(suspiro)_ es tu vida haz lo que quieras solo no regreses tarde (PENSANDO)

 **Sara_ Sawada Iemitsu, será mejor que lo investigue**

Nana_ Gracias, Sara-chan te prometo que volveré temprano (sonrisa) tu sabes que te quiero mucho

…

Han pasado dos semanas y Nana se seguía viendo con Iemitsu y cada vez se la notaba mas enamorada hasta que una noche …

Sara_ Nana, hermana tenemos que hablar (entregándole una carpeta sentada en una de las dos camas que compartían en la habitación)

Nana al leer el informe no pudo evitar llorar, le dolía el pecho y no sabía cómo reaccionar, las leyes eran muy claras con respecto a la mafia después de todo, ellos eran una familia Yakuza , ella no tenia permitido enamorarse y aunque su pareja estuviera con ella si este pertenecía a otra mafia era imposible que estuvieran juntos ... su amor después de todo resulto ser imposible.

Por otro lado su hermana, no sabía qué hacer por un lado estaba feliz de saber que Iemitsu era de otra mafia y una muy fuerte… por el otro le dolía el corazón ya que ella sabía que su dulce hermana se había enamorado de aquel hombre y que no podían estar juntos , no mientras Nana formara parte del clan .

Los meses pasaron y Iemitsu pidió aún más tiempo convenciéndose de que Nana seria la mujer perfecta para él , eso cambio cada vez más a Nana quien no evitaba el amor que sentía …era incapaz de negarse a ese hombre que había llegado a su corazón... al mismo tiempo la hacía más débil para su familia y para disgusto de su hermana ella sabía que Nana lloraba por este amor y no podía ver a su hermana sufrir, Nana debía ser la siguiente líder y esa eran las reglas además Nana no dimitiría ni siquiera por ella misma . Su familia siempre era lo más importante.

Al fin había llegado el día en que Iemitsu le propuso matrimonio y ella impactada y angustiada salió corriendo dejando a un devastado rubio en medio del parque bajo las estrellas…solo.

Ella llego a su casa y se puso a llorar, amaba demasiado a ese hombre pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a su hermana a cargo de la vida sangrienta de los Yakuza

Nana_ Porque… (Llanto) porque tenía que ser El

Sara escuchaba los lamentos de su hermana y no podía evitar sentirse frustrada

Sara_ Jure que nadie te haría estar triste hermanita y eso incluye a todos (voz baja detrás de la puerta escuchando los llantos y bajando su cabeza cubriendo su expresión dolida)

La mañana llego y con ella el momento de retomar el cargo pero algo raro ocurrió ese día, la casa estaba casi vacía y la jefa del clan mando a llamarlas

Nana se cambio y se presento, a su lado estaba su hermana también con su katana y equipo

Jefa_ Nana, te he llamado aquí por una cuestión de herencia, tu hermana Sara aquí presente ha reclamado su derecho a ser la futura heredera del clan

Nana se quedo muda y sorprendida, su hermana, su pequeña hermana decidió... esto era su culpa

Nana_ No, me niego a delegar el cargo (seria y mirando a su hermana)

Jefa_ Esta bien entonces ya saben las reglas, la pela se llevara acabo delante de todo el clan y la que pierda será expulsada, ya que no fue una delegación concedida, no permitiré que la familia se quiebre, reglas son reglas

Y así comenzó una lucha por el clan

Nana saco su espada y Sara su katana, las vestimentas eran de los ninjas, de sus antepasados

Sara dio el primer golpe y Nana lo evadió, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que ambas espadas chocaron

Nana_ Porque, NO es tu trabajo, es mi obligación, mi posición, Mi familia (molesta)

Sara_ Eres muy débil hermana, no eres apta para ser la jefa, todos lo saben, te has suavizado por ese perdedor (tono burlón)

Nana_ El no tiene nada que ver, no lo metas en esto (enojada)

Nana empezó a atacar logrando un corte en la pierna de su hermana mientras evadía con una voltereta pero se sorprendió ya que en medio de la voltereta Sara saco sus kunais y los lanzo causando que uno pasara por su mejilla casi le dieron dos en la pierna de no ser porque Nana tomo distancia

Sara_ Toma esto en serio hermana, solo hay lugar para una de nosotros en el clan y Tú eres patética… enamorándote de un hombre falso (sonrisa cinica)

Nana enojada se puso más agresiva, Sara lanzo sus kunai, Nana los desvió con su espada para ser sorprendida por detrás por una patada de su hermana justo en la columna

Nana_ Te has vuelto más fuerte (limpiándose la mejilla y dándose la vuelta antes que una espada lograra cortarla por la espalda)

Sara_ A diferencia tuya yo he estado progresando (seria)

Sara uso más fuerza para desviar la espada de Nana y dar otra patada, haciendo que la mayor esquivara y diera un golpe en el estómago a la menor seguido por una patada alta que fue detenida por Sara y a provechando ese descuido uso la fuerza de su oponente, tomo su pie lo giro, la impulso hacia el suelo y luego con el mango de su espada le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola desmayada

Lo último que Nana escucho fue…

Sara_ Vive tu vida hermana (tono suave y lento)

Nana cayó al suelo mientras Sara fue aplaudida por el clan mientras los padres de ambas se acercaban

Jefa_ Y bien futura jefa tu posición te será entregada en una semana que quieres hacer con la perdedora (mirada preocupada hacia la mayor)

Sara_ Como nueva futura jefa del clan Hiki expulso a Hiki Nana de la familia de ahora en mas su relación ha sido cortada, al no acceder a delegar su próximo cargo, dicho esto yo me encargare de esta persona, tomándola bajo mi protección como un ser independiente y fuera de esta rama, nadie además de mi tendrá acceso a su vida una vez que haya tomado el cargo

Jefe_ Muy bien, ya escucharon a la próxima jefa es momento de preparar la ceremonia, tenemos que convocar a los tres clanes antes de seguir

Luego de que todo acabara Sara recogió a su hermana

Sara_ Si que pesas hermanita (sonrisa dulce y melancólica) yo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para Ti y ... (lagrimas) y ese hombre te hace feliz... yo no soy quien para quitarte esa felicidad (un beso en la frente) además... el clan Yakuza no es el mejor lugar para tener a tus bebes

Sara sabia que la razón por la que su hermana no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, era porque estaba embarazada, ella fue la única de la familia en darse cuenta los síntomas de Nana.

A la mañana siguiente Nana despertó en un departamento, sobre una cama cómoda y solo había una curita en su mejilla, junto a su mesita había una nota

Sara:

_No hay razón para que vuelvas al clan , conoces las reglas ,si algún día necesitas un favor puedes acudir a mi, tu sabes cómo encontrarme … El clan estará bien en mis manos …espero que seas feliz hermana y más vale que cuides muy bien de mis sobrinos o te juro que golpeare ..

Nana derramo unas lagrimas por la nota, ahora estaba desterrada de su clan y con niños en camino, sin mencionar que su hermana había tomado su decisión por ella

Nana_ Gracias, Sara yo… siempre te querré hermana (llorando, agarrando sus piernas sonriendo en la cama)

Después de desahogarse decidió llamar a Iemitsu quien estaba muy nervioso, ya tenían un año de estar saliendo y esa fue la primera vez que vio a Nana tan triste, eso le partió el corazón y el solo imaginar que ella se entere sobre su trabajo en la mafia, es algo que El no soportaría, había llegado a amar tanto a esta mujer que no se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Cuando Iemitsu llego a la plaza donde lo cito, ella estaba sentada en una banca y Iemitsu le dio un ramo de rosas

Iemitsu_ Lamento, lamento si fue muy apresurado pero de verdad te amo Nana (inclinándose y tomando su mano todo sonrojado) por favor no me dejes

Nana se rio ante el comportamiento de su futuro esposo

Nana_ Pff, jaja

Luego de escucharla reír Iemitsu se tranquilizó y ella se alegro y tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos para luego depositar un tierno beso en su frente

Nana_ Tonto, yo también te amo (sonrojada) pero… la razón por la que me fui es por que… (Nerviosa y angustiada) Estoy embaraza (tocándose el vientre)

Iemitsu no captaba nada, sequedo en shock para luego desmayarse. La mujer se acerco despacito y empezó a picarlo con un palo hasta que se canso y le tiro agua de la botella que tenia

El rubio reacciono y miro la joven que al estar parada y el en el suelo, el sol hacia un resplandor a su alrededor

Iemitsu_ Creo que me enamore de un ángel (sonrisa de bobo) Nana (voz alta y aparándose de golpe) Nana mi amor, yo sabía, sabía que era el destino (dijo alzando a la chica y haciéndola girara causando que mareara)

Nana le dio un golpe a Iemitsu y devolvió en los arbustos más cercanos, el chico se levanto y fue a auxiliar a su pareja

Nana_ Yo, yo lo siento

Iemitsu_ Ohm, amor estoy tan feliz ya me imagino a nuestros hijos una hermosa nena y un guapo y fuerte varón, me encantaría que tuvieran tu pelo y tu belleza

Nana_ Ósea que no te molesta (apenada y nerviosa)

Iemitsu_ Por supuesto que no amore mio , esto solo hace que quiera casarme en este instante contigo ,ohh Nana seremos tan felices, esta semana comprare la casa avisare a mi familia, mi amor estoy tan contento

Nana_ Me alegra , que… (Llorando)

Iemitsu abrazo a su futura mujer cuando el rubio se arrodillo frente a ella

Iemitsu_ Amor mío, querida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo pero antes de seguir quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo (todo corazón y música cursi XP)

Nana_ Por supuesto que SI (Saltando a sus brazos)

Iemitsu_ En una semana entonces, hare unas llamadas y compraremos ropa te llevare a Italia, y te amo, los amo y los amare más que a nada en el mundo (tocando el estomago de la chica)

El día de la boda

Cura_ Hiki Nana aceptas a este hombre, en la salud en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Nana_ Acepto

Cura_ Y tú Sawada Iemitsu aceptas a esta mujer para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe

Iemitsu_ Acepto

Cura_ Desde ahora, por el poder que Dios a investido en mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Y mientras esto ocurría en otro lado al mismo momento una joven con un kimono estaba en medio de su propia ceremonia

Jefa_ Acércate Sara

La joven vestía un kimono rojo con flores blancas y se arrodillo frente a la actual jefa

Jefa_ Yo Dalila Hiki actual jefa del clan Hiki y delante de los clanes Hibari y Sakurak delego mi cargo a la siguiente generación

No solo la muchacha recibía el cargo así también dos jóvenes quienes estaban a su mismo nivel recibiendo la bendición de sus respectivos clanes

A cada joven se le fue asignada un arma diferente

A la niña se le dio una katana, al joven de la izquierda cabello negro y ojos onix se le dio un par tonfas y al de su derecha un chico de cabello rubio opaco y ojos miel se le dio una lanza, todos tenían la misma edad.

La mujer junto a los otros líderes se dirigieron a los jóvenes

Los líderes eran la jefa del clan Hiki_ Dalila,_ el jefe del clan Hibari_ Erick y la jefa del clan Sakurak_ Mey

Dalila quien estaba en el medio de los clanes dijo

Dalila_ Ahora que hemos pasado el mando a la nueva generación es elección de los nuevos líderes tomar sus propias posiciones en la mesa y definir las relaciones futuras de los clanes, los nuevos jefes son : Sara Hiki –Aron Hibari-Francis Sakurak, esperamos la misma prosperidad y equilibrio que en las alianzas anteriores

Con estas palabras las demás personas se inclinaron mientras los nuevos lidere se pasaban al cuarto de conversaciones

Ya adentro

Francisco_ Fiuuu, eso sí que estuvo tenso (sentado en una de las puntas de la mesita cuadrada)

Sara_ Deberías tener más formalidad Francisco(seria con brazos cruzados)

Aron_ Cállense herbívoros y terminemos con esto de una vez (molesto)

Sara_ Pero que amargado eres, de seguro te falta amor en tu vida (sonrisa cómplice) seguro que eres el tipo de mi mejor amiga Caroline

Francisco_ Ohh , quieres formar una parejita linda(guiñando un ojo)

Sara_ A mi ni me veas yo no creo en el amor(sacando la lengua)

Francisco _Ni siquiera en el amor a primera vista (todo ilusionado)

Sara_ Por supuesto que no (roja)

Aron_ Eh dicho que se callen o (sacando sus tonfas) los morderé hasta la muerte

Sara_ A ver inténtalo amargado (sacando su katana)

Apenas Hibari se lanzó hacia Sara fue detenido por una lanza

Francisco_ Este no es lugar para pelear Aron-san además no es correcto pegarle a una damita (sonrisa coqueta)

Sara_ Yo puedo defenderme sola (tacleándolo y aprovechando para agarrar las tonfas de Aron y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia una pared para luego subirse a la mesa, con las manos en las caderas)

Sara_ Ahora bien, manga de inmaduros, ya somos los jefes de los clanes y como al parecer soy la única con cerebro propongo una triple unión entre clanes, están conmigo o no (seria)

Francisco_ Lo que sea por una bella damisela (coqueto)

Aron_ (ya limpio y todo) Bien, pero con una condición, una pelea por semana y las copias de los tratados zonas y jerarquía

Sara_ Acepto el reto pero la información será en conjunto todos tendremos copias y información directa de cada familia

Francisco_ Bien, yo también me moría por un poco de acción (sonándose los nudillos y sonriendo)

En ese momento entro una jovencita de su misma edad también de pelo negro largo kimono violeta y cola alta con un porte y finura digno de una dama. Lo que fue arruinado por el efusivo abrazo de Sara

Sara_ Caroline (abrazo al cuello) déjame presentarte ellos son los nuevos jefes,el cubito de hielo Aron y el romántico empedernido de Francisco

Francisco iba a acercarse a la joven cuando fue detenido por una tonfa que lo dejo inconsciente haciendo que Sara soltara a su amiga para picarlo con un palo

Aron_ Los herbívoros no deben tocar a los carnívoros (serio)

La joven Caroline miro directamente a Aron quien a pesar de no demostrarlo tenía un tenue sonrojo

Caroline_ Eh traído té verde para la reunión (ofreciéndole a Hibari) me honra el título Hibari-san

Aron_ Puedes llamarme Aron, ¿porque un intrépido carnívoro como tu estaría cerca de un herbívoro como aquella? (señalando a Sara y tomando su te)

Caroline_ Yo soy la protectora de la señorita Sara (mirada dulce y sonrisa hermosa)

Aron_ Puedes llamarme Aron (serio)

Caroline_ Disculpe(confundida)

Aron_ Que sería un privilegio si usted me llamara por mi nombre, ademas hay mas ramas de las familia Hibari, por lo que se confundiría, mi hermano mayor Ian delego su cargo por su nueva rama y su nuevo bebe por lo que no me gustaría que me confundan por el apellido

Caroline_ El privilegio seria mío y dudo mucho que la gente lo confunda Aron-san (sonrojo y leve sonrisa luego se inclino) si me disculpa debo retirarme a hacer mis deberes, como podrá notar mi señora aun tiene mucho trabajo, nos volveremos a ver (sonrisa coqueta)

Una vez que se fueron

Sara_ (silbido) nunca la había visto tan risueña (sonrisa) sabia que eras su tipo…espera…estas ¿sonrojado?(sorpresa)

Y eso desato una pelea, a la cual también se unió el rubio

Y así los tres clanes comenzaron su largo reinado

Muchos años más tarde…..

Una mujer de pelo corto y castaño de unos 26 años estaba arrodilla justo en frente de otra de pelo largo y quimono de unos 21

Nana_ Los secuestraron (lentamente voz baja)

Sara_ ¡¿Qué los que?!(Grito)

De inmediato toda la seriedad del asunto se fue al cañ la peli marrón levanto la cabeza fue recibida por un cocacho

Nana_ Auch, auch, auchii (agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos)

Sara_ Te lo advertí, que no te lo deje en claro, te dije que si algo les pasaba te golpearía (molesta) No hay tiempo para esto(recobrando la compostura) Caroline llama tu maldito marido y al estúpido de Francisco, esto es urgente y que sea para YA

Caroline_ Si Sara y ya te dije que no le digas así (puchero)

Sara_ Hmm para mi sigue siendo un maldito adicto a las peleas

Caroline (suspira)_Ya te dije que viene de familia

Sara_ Tienes razón ese niño, tu sobrino Kyoka también he escuchado muchos rumores de el (pensando) ahhh (volviendo a tono serio) Reúne a los clanes

Caroline_ Ya están viniendo(tranquila)

Sara_Bien , más vale que aparezcan , nadie se lleva a mis lindos sobrinos y sale ileso de la furia del clan Hiki(seria)

* * *

Nota final: Bien aquí esta lo que paso luego de que secuestran a los Niños, espero que les haya gustado y seguiré subiendo uno que otro Ova, aparte este Ova está conectado con el primer capítulo de Historias de Nuestro pasado que es la continuación de este fic incluso se menciona la familia Hibari y que el tío de Hibari estuvo involucrado en la búsqueda y por eso Hibari Kyoya encontró la información XD bueno eso era todo un saludo y Bye bye XD


	18. Momentos de Lealtad Extra N2

Nota Autora: Katekyo hitman Reborn no me pertenece XD es de Akira Amano.

Bueno solo quería decir ,perdón por el tiempo , la verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto y deje algo descuidado este fic ,aún tengo mucho que rendir por lo que no podre actualizar seguido aparte de eso ,quiero aclarar que el extra anterior no va con el tiempo de este fic ya que es un extra sobre la relación de Nana y Iemitsu por lo que la edad de los chicos no es a concordante a este tiempo ,eso ocurre mucho antes cuando los chicos tienen 5 años e incluso antes ,ahí se relata el secuestro y parte de lo que hace Nana para iniciar la búsqueda de sus hijos ,el extra anterior está ligado al primer capítulo de "Historias de Nuestro pasado"(la segunda parte de fic)bueno eso era Todo ,disfruten la lectura y dejen algún comentario sobre qué les pareció o si quieren más cortos ,incuso pueden dejar ideas XD byebye

* * *

Momentos de Lealtad

Era un día especial ,si, especialmente Horrible… era nuestro cumpleaños y no podría haberlo pasado peor, mis agresores me golpearon más de lo común, mi hermano extrañamente me ignoro, mi madre no se acordó de mi pero si de Tsuki y lo peor de todo es que tuve una misión de Vindicare que termino con todos muertos por la frustración que sentía , eso no hubiera sido tan malo si no fuera porque también prendí fuego a varios papeles importantes por lo que extendieron mi contrato de trabajo a unos meses más . Así que ese fue mi día ,ni siquiera un Feliz cumpleaños, mensajes o algo de mis amigos incluso los agresores me felicitaron de una forma irónica e hiriente que termino conmigo siendo encerrado en el armario del conserje, pero por lo menos se acordaron, no como mis supuesta familia de la que no he sabido nada, así que ¡SI! ¡Estoy enojado, estoy dolido, me siento traicionado! En este momento mi angustia es tanta que podría derramar lágrimas de frustración pero no lo haré ,no vale la pena desde el inicio sabía que no debía encariñarme con estas personas ,no tengo tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces ,ni que fuera tan importante la fecha en que nací ,es solo un día del Año.

Tsuna_ solo quiero acostarme a dormir…en casa sería inútil, los amigos de Tsuki son ruidosos (Cansado y molesto)

El castaño regresaba pensativo hacia la base cuando de repente sintió que lo observaban en menos de un minuto fue rodeado por personas encapuchas comenzando una persecución

Tsuna_ ¡Lo que me faltaba una emboscada! ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Harto de correr decidió luchar para sacar algo de su ira pero ni bien se dio la vuelta varios dardos fueron clavados en su cuerpo, lo último que dijo antes de caer fue

Tsuna_ Mierda… el peor día de mi vi…da (Voz baja)

Después de recoger al castaño del suelo (Por qué nadie lo atrapo cuando cayó XD) las 5 personas se quitaron la capucha dejando ver a Enma, Mukuro, Nagi, ken y Chikusa

Chikusa_ ¿Creen que este bien?(mirándolo algo preocupado)

Enma_ Lo estaría si alguien lo Hubiera agarrado (Sujetando El Cuerpo del Castaño y Mirando mal a Mukuro)

Mukuro_ por que ESA mirada, yo no Tuve la culpa, Además viste Como nos enfrentó, creo que no estará Feliz cuando despierte (negando con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados)

Nagi_ Eso si despierta ¿Cuánto somnífero y relajante pusieron en esos dardos? (Mirando al castaño y con pinchándolo con Una barita)

Ken_ Creo Que los suficientes para dormir a un elefante por Cada uno (Mirando el dardo y las botellas de 2 litros de somnífero vacía)

Nagi_ Uyyyy, creo que nos pasamos (preocupada)

Enma_ Naa estara bien solo tenemos Que Esperar, de Todas Formas Ryohei PUEDE curarlo (llevándolo en su espalda)

Ken_ No Es Como Que Lo hubiéramos Hecho queriendo solo reaccionamos como personas normales ante el peligro inminente de una bestia (respondiendo con naturalidad)

Enma_ Tiene Razón ,cuando Tiene Razón Tiene razón , Tsuna estaba furioso su instinto de matar si que da miedo (mirando al grupo y caminando)

Nagi_ Yo les Dije Que debíamos Hacer una fiesta normal (suspiro)

Mukuro_ Pero mi querida Chrome, eso no seria divertido (sonrisa)

Horas mas tarde

Tsuna se Movía incomodo, se sentía perdido, el ruido de la música y de los motores no lo dejaban descansar

Tsuna_ pero que ...¿Por Qué No Puedo ver nada? Porque no puedo moverme (forcejeando con las cuerdas)

Mukuro_ ¡Ehh! Parece Que el cumpleañero ya Despertó

Mukuro le saco la venda un Tsuna que estaba amarrado a una silla, muy confundido y enojado Pero cuando vio mejor el lugar se quedo impresionado Todos sus amigo Esteban Alrededor suyo

Todos_ ¡Sorpresa Feliz Cumpleaños!

Tsuna_ Mina ... se acordaron ( con lagrimitas en los Ojos)

Mukuro_ kfukfu por Supuesto Que Sí (pose de Superioridad)

Tsuna_ Emmm, ¿Por Qué estoy Atado En un avión en movimiento?

 **Tsuna_ tengo un mal presentimiento**

Nagi_ Esto Es parte de su sorpresa boss (sonrisa)

Tsuna_ Espera ¿QUE ES ... ..

En ESE Momento se abrió Una compuerta Dejando caer al castaño (Que ESTABA bien amarrado) varios metros del suelo,una caída en picada

Tsuna_ ¡Que mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El Castaño ESTABA desesperado Movía sus manos Pero No podía zafarse, le faltaban Fuerzas Y Sus Corazón latía a mil por hora

Tsuna_ Cálmate, cálmate, Ellos no te asesinarían , no lo harían ¿o sí? No, no lo harian Dębe Ser Una Ilusión (alarmado)

Después De Un momento se dio Cuenta Que no, no era Una Ilusión

Tsuna_ ¿Por Que? ¿Por Qué querrían tirarme de un avión? (Pánico)

Antes de Terminar de caer y Despues De que Tsuna terminara de maldecir a todos susConocidos XD .Todo se detuvo gracias a los Poderes de Enma, La Silla se Situo En un piso que era transparente , a los Minutos Apareció el resto de la gente MIENTRAS El Castaño seguía en Shock ya desatado y apoyado en el piso Mirando el mar y preguntándose el por Que no había caído, ESTABA atónito, no se Veía nada Pero Ellos flotaban, había algo Ahí.

Tsuna_Pero ¿que es este lugar?(Dudoso)

Enma_¡ Feliz cumpleaños Tsuna! Nosotros Construimos Este Lugar para Ti, COMPRAMOS Una Isla y la borramos del mapa solo para ti (Sonriendo y desatándolo)

Nagi_Es un Lugar indetectable por radar o satélite Para Que Puedas venir de Vacaciones (orgullosa)

Lavina_ Es invisible Porque Así podía Ser Una gran sorpresa (contenta)

Lambo_ Te drogamos Para Que no pudieras despertarte en Un tiempo de Pero Parece Que Ya casi eres inmune al somnífero (Hablando tranquilamente Como Si no fuera ilegal drogar a alguien XD)

Ryohei_ ¡TE HICIMOS UNA EXTREMADA FIESTA SORPRESA , ASÍ QUE SORPRESA AL EXTREMO! (Sacando un hermoso pastel de colores)

Kyoko_ ¡Si, sorpresa! (Apretó un botón)

La isla Apareció junto con una INMENSA Una mansión con piscina, cascadas, yacusi, canchas de Entrenamiento, cuatro pisos, etc.

Todos_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El Castaño ESTABA sin palabras.

Tsuna_ Me drogaron, me asaltaron, me tiraron de un avión, me ataron a una silla, me ignoraron todo el día y ... y No Saben Cuánto los quiero En Este Momento (sonrisa Cálida y risa aliviada tirándose en piso y cubriéndose con su manga) por Un momento Creí que ... yo ... que ustedes ... que ustedes también se habían Olvidado de mi ( mirada llorosa y sonrisa culpable)

Lavina_ ¡Oh cariño Nunca podriamos dejarte de lado! (Abrazo)

Kyoko_ ¡Por Supuesto Que No Tsuna-kun! (Ofendida)

Haru_ ¡Como se le Ocurre Tsuna-san! (Enojada)

Nagi_ El jefe y Sus Pensamientos Negativos (negando con la Cabeza)

Mukuro_ No puedo creerlo, te dejo unos días y ya piensas que podriás librarte de mí tan Fácil (sintiéndose por Alguna Razón Un poco ofendido Pero Hablando con sarcasmo)

Enma_ es verdad,Que desconfiado ,nosotros aquí construyendote Una mansión y tu pensando que no nos importas , si serás cabeza hueca, ¿como se te ocurren esas estupideces? (Reproche y de brazos cruzados)

Todos Se acercaron a abrazar al castaño

Tsuna_ Es Que mina, yo ... yo de verdad, de verdad los quiero y Mucho a todos ustedes, ustedes son mi familia (contento con Una diminuta Pero sincera sonrisa)

Todos_ lo sabemos

Despues del Momento conmovedor Todos Se levantaron del inmenso balcón.

Tsuna_ Me muero de emoción por planear los siguientes cumpleaños (sonrisa siniestra) no creas Que esta sorpresa se va a quedar Así Como Si Nada ¡ohhh no! Les prometo Que seré Mucho Más creativo con las fiestas de ustedes.

A todos les dio un ligero escalofrió .

Después de la Fiesta pasaron a los regalos.

Nagi_ Tsuna-san Abra el mio (emocionada)

Haru_ No, el mio (saltando)

Kyoko_ quítense yo voy primera (Empujando un Las Dos XD)

Y en medio de la pelea de las chicas Mukuro se Aprovecho para entregar su regalo

El peli morado se Puso de rodillas Dejando un atónitos los Presentes ya Que A Pesar De Ser unidos raramente se Veía esa faceta seria en estaba extrañado,no sabia que esperar ,Mukuro agarro la mano del castaño y saco un anillo.

El salón se quedo helado

Enma_ No Me Digas Que (extrañado)

Lavina_ Mira Que el chico es rápido (coqueta)(Lavina en mi fic es fujoshi XD)

Hana_ Naa, no seria Capaz (celosa)

Ryohei_ Esto Se Puso Extremadamente peligroso (voz baja por lo tenso del ambiente)

Lambo_ Más vale Que No Haga Nada impudente Porque sino (Preparando Una soga XD)

Enma_ Estas exagerando , No lo haría algo tan cursi Como ponérsele en medio del salón, en su cumpleaños (sonrisa) Debe Ser Algo Más Serio (tranquilo)

Nagi_mmm ¿que querra Mukuro-nii?

Entre el mar de murmullos Mukuro miro al castaño y le Puso el anillo

Mukuro_ Con este anillo reafirmo mis lazos, a través de esto podrás disponer de mi flama para cualquier uso que quieras darle ,una vez más y delante de toda la familia juro seguirte y estar en unión como el cielo y la niebla, en alma, en vida y en muerte solo por Ti (seriamente y con la cabeza ligeramente altiva mirando al castaño)

Tsuna con sus ojos ámbar respondió

Tsuna_ Que esta unión sea eterna, yo como el cielo que todo lo cubre acepto nuevamente esta unión en carne y alma…como muestra de lo que significa esta entrega renovare nuestros lazos así sabré y sabrás que la confianza que tenemos es genuina (serio y con una pequeña sonrisa)

Los demás se quedaron serios y expectantes ,la unión a las que se refiere es una unión transparente donde uno se complementa con el otro ,las llamas de Tsuna comenzaron a envolverlo lentamente ,primero sus pies hasta que llego a sus manos mientras las de Mukuro hacían lo mismo ,el castaño aún estaba sentado pero con los ojos cerrados y Mukuro estaba arrodillado sosteniendo la mano de su jefe ,en un parpadeo ambos fueron envueltos por las flamas contrarias como si fueran corrientes eléctricas pero más sensibles ,más notorias ,era extraño, eran… sensaciones , Mukuro podía sentir el orgullo de Tsuna, su calidez, su amor se sentía querido pero un poco anhelante, triste ,confundido ,el peli morado no entendía el porqué de la sensación pero fue solo por unos momentos antes de que la armonía llegara a él ,una paz como nunca la había sentido , una unión que ni con Nagi poseía ,era única y genuina ,era aprecio y amor puro ,tan puro que lo sorprendía, no importa cuántas veces lo hicieran ,era el sentimiento de estar completo de estar en sincronía ,de una forma de entrega tan aguda y tan certera que lo abrumaba, era una inmensa felicidad ,solo con Tsuna se sentía así después de todo Él era su cielo , solo a El le había entregado su vida, su futuro y su lealtad eterna.

Por otro lado Tsuna podía sentir a Mukuro en toda extensión, se sintió altivo ,feliz, algo emocionado ,incluso impaciente ,querido ,respetado, admirado ,era un aprecio genuino más allá de lo común …era sincero , era diferente a como suele portarse. Él castaño más que nadie sabía que Mukuro era dulce en el fondo ,que quería ser querido ,que quería confiar que tenía miedo de confiar pero que ese miedo y duda se disipaba con su presencia ,el sentía su unión de una manera completa como solo el cielo podía ,sentía cada reacción ,cada herida ,cada fallo, lo sentía en carne y lo guardaba para sí mismo , quitando todo rastro de duda o de inseguridad ,la compresión y el afecto era reciproco ,sabía que Mukuro se arriesgaba a ser herido y por mucho que le duela sabía que en el futuro ya no iba a estar con él, ni con ninguna persona ,Entendía mejor que nadie que no debería haber formado lazos ,que era egoísta de su parte que no debió haberse unidos a ellos ,pero no pudo evitarlo ,los amaba a todos ,los quería y quería sentirse querido ,quería permitirse querer ,los iba a extrañar ,los iba a lastimar iba a dejar un hueco que nunca sanaría ,tanto en Mukuro como en los demás pero ….aun sabiéndolo ,no podía evitarlo …quería ser egoísta por que los quería para El ,amaba a su hermano y los recluto para que lo protegieran pero en algún momento se confundió y termino siendo egoísta "anhelo lo que no podía tener" ,anhelaba que en algún momento de su vida Todos fueran felices y que su partida no los deje destrozados ,por qué Él sabía que se moría ,que no los volvería a ver y ya lo había aceptado …seria egoísta a su manera ,egoísta con su hermano ,egoísta con ellos ,egoísta con su trabajo porque anhelaba ser importante como para dejar marca y al mismo tiempo no quería que sufrieran ,era contradictorio ,quería dejar una marca pero los amaba de una manera tan pura tan grande que prefería que se olvidaran de Él ,Era egoísta ,muy egoísta porque en el fondo quería quererlos a Todos de la misma manera y esos sentimientos eran los que transmitía en su unión ,un lazo lleno de afecto aferrándose a una aceptación mutua ,Tsuna aceptaba todo de Mukuro y se llevaba sus miedos y temores mientras Mukuro no ponía resistencia y dejaba en claro la lealtad ,el aprecio y el respeto que le tenía, a su vez se sentían ,el lazo …más que lazo una cadena una cadena que había creado con muchas personas ,tanto así que iban desde sus cuello hasta sus pies . Podía enfrentar a su familia por su hermano pero entendía que en el fondo su hermano lo quería ,ya que también tenían una cadena ,su primera cadena la de su cuello y también sabía lo que ocasionaba que una cadena se rompa, Henri le dejo esa última lección ,que una cadena, que un lazo así de importante se rompa te deja una cicatriz profunda que nunca sana por eso no debería hacer ESTO, su prioridad debía ser solo su hermano pero no podía evitarlo, llego a enlazarse con estas personas y a quererlas de la misma forma que a Tsuki ,que a Yuni, que a Fran, un amor tan profundo e incondicional ,que el solo pensar en separarse lo lastimaba pero al mismo tiempo lo aceptaba, después de años logro aceptarlo y eso hizo que los amara aún más ,él no era un santo ,era un persona corrompida al igual que sus flamas ,los quería ,los quería de tal manera que no los dejaría hasta que muriera aun sabiendo qué haría más daño así de grande y egoísta era su amor ,la paz de estar en sintonía ,de buscar lo mismo, de buscar ese cariño era todo lo que necesitaba …..

Una vez que la unión termino ambos se sonrieron y se escucharon aplausos haciendo sonrojar levemente a Mukuro y al castaño

Labina_ Mira nada más que caballero Muku-kun(sonrisa)

Nagi_ Mukuro-nii solo quería atención (reprochándole pero con una cálida sonrisa)

Enma_ Mira que adelantarte y acaparar a Tsuna (sonrisa de superioridad)

Ryohei_ ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PARTICIPAR AL EXTREMO! (contento)

Haru_ Yo creo que es mejor que empecemos a abrir los regalos

Enma_ Bueno si no es molestia (pechando a Mukuro) su mejor amigo va a pasar (porte altanero)

Mukuro_ Creído (molesto)

Enma_ ¿La verdad duele cabeza de piña?(retándolo con la mirada)

Mukuro_ Mira quien habla cabeza de cerillo (voz sarcástica)

Y mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Tsuna se volvió a sentar observando el ambiente lleno de calidez que envolvía a su familia y en medio de ese momento un mensaje lego

Celular:

Hermano_ Feliz cumpleaños, Tsu-nii

Al terminar la fiesta Tsuna regreso a su casa por orden de Tsuki, todo estaba en orden y arreglado .Nana, había limpiado la casa y cuando fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina encontró un lindo platillo naranja que era el suyo y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y frutillas con una velita apagada, al lado había un tarjeta de felicidades y su madre estaba dormida en su silla con las manos cruzadas y la cabeza en la mesa.

Tsuna_ Pensé que lo habías olvidado (sorprendido, murmurando)

El castaño se acercó hasta la mesa, se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso luego le dio un beso en la frente

Tsuna_ Gracias Oka-san (levemente y en un susurro)

Nana_ Te amo Tsu-kun(suave y lento entre sueños)

Tsuna se tragó el nudo que sentía en ese momento, ver a su madre así, pensar que ella si se acordó de El aun teniendo a Tsuki, de alguna manera lo puso más sensible.

Tsuna_ También te amo (voz baja)

Después de dejar a su madre cubierta por una manta y comer su pedazo de pastel, el castaño se dirigió a su habitación pero termino deteniéndose frente a la pieza su hermano, abrió lentamente la puerta, observo que estuviera dormido dejo un pequeño regalo en la mesita, se acercó a la cama y le beso la cabeza…antes de cerrar la puerta dijo levente:

Tsuna_ Feliz cumpleaños Ototo (sonrisa cálida y nostálgica)

Una vez que entro a su pieza fijo su mirada en algo que no estaba cuando el se fue , ahí en medio de su cama había un pequeño regalo, algo impactado se acercó, lo tomo en sus manos y lo destapo… era un hermoso dije del yin y el yang solo que le falta el yin junto a la cajita estaba una nota:

Este es el símbolo de nuestra dualidad hermano y mientras yo soy oscuridad, Tu eres la luz, no importa lo que pienses a mis ojos siempre serás la luz…Feliz cumpleaños

Unas finas y traicioneras lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, tuvo que sentarse en la cama para asimilar lo que había leído, Su Hermano, le entrego un presente y no cualquier presente, ya que para Él, ese presente y esas palabras aliviaban aunque sea levemente las dudas de su alma después de todo si para su hermano era luz ,si El aun lo quería ,entonces todo lo que hacía valía la pena ,que Tsuki un lo apreciara lo hacia inmensamente feliz ,lo hacía sentirse bien ,tranquilo ,querido, puro…

El castaño se puso el dije junto al chupete del cielo, se acostó cansado de derramar lágrimas y con una sonrisa de felicidad sin darse cuenta que el dije brillaba tenuemente de un color naranja envolviéndolo por completo de unas llamas parecidas a las suyas y cerrando sus ojos al borde de la inconciencia sintiéndose de repente muy relajado y pacifico dijo en un susurro

Tsuna_ Gracias Ototo, Tu eres el único que siempre sabe que decir después de todo ¿Quién mejor que Tu para conocerme?

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pared Tsuki estaba recostado en la cama mirando la cadena de oro que se le fue regalada, una hermosa cadena de donde colgaba la otra mitad del dije que le dio a su hermano, la contemplaba pensativo mientras repetía en su cabeza la nota que estaba junto al regalo:

Nota:

Ototo esta cadena representa nuestro primer lazo, es única porque yo busque los materiales y la hice a mano su forma de cadena es más fina en las uniones que cualquier otra, este es mi regalo para mi primera Unión, Tú fuiste el primero fuiste y eres mi amor de Ágape nunca lo olvides Ototo

Tsuki_ Siempre tan sentimental Tsu-nii, supongo que puedo… (Sonrisa cálida y triste) digo no estaría mal unirnos una vez más después de todo es nuestro cumpleaños

Tsuki se puso en el cuello la cadena y se acostó luego presiono suavemente el dije el cual comenzó a brillar y a emanar una ligera flama naranja que lo envolvió delicadamente y eso bastó para que sintiera a Tsuna, sentía su felicidad, su amor ,sus dudas ,su miedo ,su ansias su nostalgia pero más que nada su calidez una calidez tan ligera tan envolvente tan pura que no pudo evitarlo ,sin darse cuenta transmitió la misma calidez y termino envolviendo a Tsuna en este amor ,un amor cálido y pacifico …absorbió su ansiedad, tomo sus dudas transmitió paciencia y llegaron a un punto en el que sentía que termino envolviendo a su hermano dejándolo algo cansado pero feliz ,Tsuna inconscientemente se dejó envolver en la calidez de la unión , sin pensarlo respondió… se dejó sentir de una manera tan entregada que hizo a Tsuki feliz ,tanta felicidad y cariño termino rodeándolo dejándolos embobados pero tranquilos... cuando percibió que el castaño ya se estaba durmiendo lo dejo descansar saco su mano del collar y dijo antes de caer dormido:

Tsuki_ Siempre tan entregado, incluso ahora, "Él amor de Ágape", tú amor incondicional es lo más hermoso que me han dado , Gracias Tsuna-nii

* * *

Nota final: Espero Que les Haya gustado, me puse muy emotiva En Este extra de TT-TT por favor Dejen Un comentario Sobre Qué les parecio, me disculpo si Hubo Errores o fui redundante y avísenme si Quieren Que Siga Escribiendo Otros extras XD ahh por cierto este capitulo lo tuve que borrar y volver a subir ,no se que paso pero cuando lo subi el otro día apareció re mal ,todo cambiado, palabras en ingles y bueno por eso lo borre , bueno eso era todo .byebye :3


	19. Esperanza

Nota : (Los personajes de katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen )Perdón por la demora ,el cap es algo corto pero les prometo hacerlo mas largo en el siguiente ,esta es la tercera y última parte del fic (para los que no lo saben el fic está dividido en tres partes y la parte dos está en otro fic) XD antes que nada quiero advertirles que muchos personajes morirán en el final ,bien espero que les guste el cap y que comenten (me conformo aun que sea con un comentario jajaj XD )

* * *

En la oficina central de la mansión Vongola, se encontraba un hombre joven de cabellos castaños sentado, leyendo unos informes ,hasta que de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, con una melodía en particular para las ocasiones especiales, en menos de un minuto el muchacho respondió. El silencio de la habitación solo era roto por el sonido de la otra línea .Una vez terminada la llamada, el sujeto se levanto y camino lentamente hasta la barandilla que daba hacia los jardines

Tsuna_ Han pasado cinco años, desde que se llevaron a Tsuki pero al fin los encontré… (Sonrisa misteriosa y voz seria)

Mientras esto ocurría, en la base central de Estraneo las cosas eran más movidas

Enma_ mande la ubicación (despreocupado)

Mika_ Bien , ya es tiempo que nuestro querido Tsuna regrese (contenta)

Enma_ ¿Estás segura que el suero puede curarlo?(serio)

Mika_ Después de todas las pruebas y de los últimos años, al fin logre la reacción que quería, esta vez el resultado dará frutos…(mirándolo de reojo) ¿No deberías estar preocupado? Después de todo puede que El NO te perdone por llevarte a su hermano (sonrisa)

Enma_ No busco que me perdone, Tsuna siempre es misericordioso pero nunca con aquellos que se meten con su familia (perdido en sus pensamientos) aun así no importa, jaja(sin humor) yo haría lo que fuera por salvarlo , incluso si eso va contra lo que él quiere

Mika_ Usar a su hermano es cosa seria, después de todo tendrá repercusiones, nunca volverá a ser el mismo (seria)

Enma_ la única persona que me interesa es Tsuna y si su hermano debe pagar para que el viva, que así sea (estoico)

Mika_ (suspiro)_ tú también eres su familia(comprensiva)

Enma_ Al igual que tú… ¿sabes?…Tsuna no te guarda rencor por volver con Gabriel (indiferente)

Mika_ Debería odiarme (sonrisa) nosotros fuimos los que experimentamos con sus amigos, Gabriel y yo merecemos la muerte pero eso se arreglara luego de que enmende el error que cometí ,Henri nunca me perdonara si me voy al infierno y arrastro a Tsuna conmigo (sonrisa irónica)

Enma_ Entonces supongo que nos iremos al infierno juntos(sonrisa pequeña y triste)

Mika_(niega con la cabeza, mira de reojo a Enma y suspira) …todo era tan diferente antes de Tsuna (melancólica) curiosamente ,yo tampoco puedo odiar a Gabriel por lo que hizo (sonrisa triste) después de todo el es mi cielo, también era el cielo de Henri y tenemos el mismo lazo que tienes con Tsuna ,es tan fuerte que terminas haciendo lo que sea por ellos (mirada perdida)

Enma_ Es imposible no amar al cielo con el que te uniste (pensativo) , ambos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer (levantando los hombros )

Mika_ Si todo sale bien ninguno de los dos morirá y solo quizás, tú puedas volver con ellos (sonrisa)

Enma_ Eso espero ,de igual manera si su decisión es matarme ,lo dejaría hacerlo sin ninguna culpa , no voy a arrepentirme ni a rogar, porque lo que hice le dará más tiempo en esta tierra (frustración) No puedo soportar la idea de su muerte, le debo muchas cosas ,le debo lo que soy ,le debo mi vida y no voy a aceptar que se rinda (serio) él es lo más puro que puede haber en este corrupto mundo ,incluso como jefe de la oscuridad el sigue irradiando luz , como jefe de Vongola ha logrado cambiar radicalmente el juego y se ha vuelto más fuerte ,no es justo que muera así ,no pienso permitirlo (sonrisa)

Mika_ Tampoco yo (sonrisa) nuestro papel ya está llegando a su fin, una vez que cumpla su venganza y que terminemos con esto, ya es cosa suya lo que pasara en el futuro (indiferente)… Fran ha estado sospechando (tono casual)

Enma_ ¿De la traición? o ¿Del hecho que lo engañaron para ponerlo en contra de su "adoración"? (comillas)

Mika_ De ambos…para cuando descubra la verdad ya será demasiado tarde (sonrisa)

Enma_ ¿Qué vas a hacer con Yuni?

Mika_ Cuando llegue el momento ella podrá decidir por sí misma, pero por ahora vamos a mantenerla drogada

Enma_ Bien, entonces solo queda esperar

…..

* * *

Reborn_ Tardaremos dos días en preparar a los grupos que faltan

Tsuna_ Quiero a todos en la zona, nos dividiremos para acorralarlos y cofcofcof(escupiendo sangre)

Gokudera_ Decimo (alcanzándole una silla y un pañuelo) ya debería haber tomado sus pastillas ( ligero regaño ,sacando una caja y entregándole dos píldoras)

Reborn_ Dame Tsuna no hagas preocupar a tu famiglia (tono preocupado mirando alrededor del salón donde se encontraban los guardianes)

Yamamoto_ No deberías esforzarte nosotros nos encargaremos (pequeña sonrisa)

Hibari_ El escudaron ya esta listo, no te descuides o me asegurare que no salgas de esta mansión

Mukuro_ hm por mucho que me molete , Ave-kun tiene razón deberías descansar o no permitiremos que salgas de aquí

Ryohei_ ¡Sawada no esfuerces tu cuerpo!¡ como tu doctor te recete el medicamento a horario y mucho reposo! (regaño) si sigues ignorando el tratamiento no aguantaras (preocupado)

Tsuna_ Mina (ojos tristes pero decididos) saben que no me queda mucho (sonrisa vacilante)Ahora que lo encontré no pienso dejar que mi cuerpo me impida traerlo de regreso , yo los quiero mucho, ustedes son mi famiglia , sé que es difícil pero… no hay una cura (mirando a sus manos) no importa si me tratan o si esto disminuye el dolor … al final no sobreviviré (manos apretadas sobre la mesa)

Lambo_ Tsuna-nii(llorando)

Tsuna_ Es por eso que necesito que Tsuki regrese, el tomara mi lugar (mirándolos de forma decidida)

Todos_ ¡Nunca podría tomar tu lugar/Sawada/Tsunayoshi/Omnívoro/Tsuna-nii/boss!

Reborn se mantenía en una esquila de la habitación con los brazos cruzados apretando el agarre y bajando su fedona en silencio, simplemente observando

Tsuna_ ¡Tiene que!¡Ese es mi único deseo!¡Quiero que lo protejan y que se mantengan unidos como famiglia!... háganlo por mi (mirada dolida pero seria)

Hibari_ No hables como si ya estuvieras muerto (frustrado sacando las tonfas)

Mukuro_ No juegues a esas cosas Tsunayoshi, yo solo jure seguirte a Ti a donde sea que tu vallas (enojado)

Lambo_ Tsuna-nii ,no puede dejarme (llorando)

Yamamoto_ Tsuna (triste)

Hayato_ Décimo, no sé si pueda cumplir su deseo (desesperado mirando a Tsuna intentando contener su dolor)

Ryohei_ ¡Estamos cerca de la cura!¡ aun estas aquí!¡aun nos queda tiempo! (frustrado con los puños apretados mirando el suelo conteniendo las lagrimas )

Tsuna dio un suspiro , apoyo su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla escuchando las protestas y viendo sus reacciones antes de tomar una decisión, unos segundos pasaron cuando de repente el castaño les sonrió de una forma cariñosa y amable para luego dispersar sus llamas por el lugar, uniéndolos a todos en un momento cálido, anhelante, amoroso y triste ,esa era la forma de transmitir lo que sentía, los de su alrededor empezaron a acercarse y a esparcir sus propias llamas.

Tsuna

 **Amor, esa es la palabra, puedo sentir el amor que me transmite cada uno de ellos, es fuerte, asfixiante, delicado, temeroso, temblando entre la amargura y la esperanza, incluso la negación.**

Mientras el castaño cerraba sus ojos sentida con más claridad a cada individuo en la habitación como si fuera la primera y última vez ,unas finas lagrimas se derramaron sin consideración ,intento cubrirlas con su cabello para no hacer evidente su pesar pero fue inútil , atravez de las llamas era obvio… intento expresarles la paz que sentía al saber cuánto lo querían intentando omitir la culpa y la tristeza pero fue en vano , el anhelo era más grande: y ahí en medio de tanta calidez lo entendió

 **Tsuna _ quiero vivir, quiero seguir con ustedes aun que sea un poco más, que injusto que este sea el adiós, simplemente lo sé y ustedes también, no quiero expresarlo o me derrumbare, los amo, los amo a todos y lo siento, lamento no tener mas tiempo**

Todos en la habitación podían sentirlo, esa era su despedida, el ultimo vinculo que él les daría, la última vez que tendrían tal conexión porque nadie se compararía con su cielo y les dolía ,dolía tanto como sentir el dulce adiós que les dedico envuelto en amor disfrazado de ternura encerrando la devastadora gama de sentimientos tristes, solitarios y anhelantes .Era devastador , era un agridulce final ante lo inevitable ,nadie estaba listo para afrontar lo que venía ni siquiera los más fuertes …aun así asintieron, respetando la decisión de su cielo, aceptando los vínculos unos con otros ya que eso sería lo único que les quedaría luego de que se rompieran ,la única memoria clavada en el alma de cada uno a su manera , una silenciosa despedida no expresada pero más firme y marcada que ninguna otra ,en medio de un remolino de arcoíris de llamas que brillaban iluminando la noche …lagrimas, sonrisas tristes y miradas , solo eso solo eso fue lo que quedo …

* * *

Nota final: Lamento haberme tardado, la verdad no sabía cómo seguir la ultima parte del fic XD tenía pensado como terminarla y todo pero luego como que, estaba indecisa ,pero ya me decidí por el final que quiero XD hoy está lloviendo y me puse sentimental XD encima este cap lo tengo desde hace una semana pero sentía que le faltaba algo ,ahora estoy satisfecha XD debo advertirles que va haber muchas muertes en esta parte del fic y que algunas son dolorosas hasta para mi T.T pero bueno ,desde el principio se sabía que no iba a ser color de rosa, así que solo me queda decirles que ya estamos muy cerca del final y me alegra ver que les ha atraído la historia lo suficiente como para ignorar la pobre redacción y la pésima ortografía XD gracias por los comentarios y un abrazo a todos lo que siguen el fic(no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar ) pero nos veremos en el siguiente cap XD

yuueIsa: me alegra que comentaras y saber que la leíste a pesar de los errores XD

Shiho-Akemi: Siempre me pone de buen humor cuando comentas mis fics XD


End file.
